My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes
by Black Fuego Rio
Summary: Life can be a busy one for many, especially Pro Heroes. There are times and places where they need to unwind from it all. To decompress. For heroes Deku and Uravity, that place was their shared home. There, they are simply Izuku and Ochako, a couple living together and enjoying their peace with their pet and little housemate. That is their haven, and these are their stories...
1. Chapter 1

Good day, Heroes, and Happy Easter! Rio here to welcome you all to my newest and biggest (in terms of chapters) project to date: My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes! This here is a project that I've been planning on for a while, and it was only recently that I had enough time to finally get it ready. This is the beginning of a 30 day challenge fic that I've decided to participate in, with the theme for it being Domestic Fluff, which I found over at tumblr. There hasn't been a lot of challenge fics for My Hero Academia, so I figured I'd take a crack at it, and who better to use for this particular challenge than the fluffiest pair in the series. I also decided to add a little twist to this challenge as well, one that I hope will go well with everyone. Also, this is an au set after canon, so spoilers will be present. With that said, enjoy the new story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Heroes at Home

She was at peace. She was comfortable. She was happy. After a few long weeks of paperwork, patrols, and, of course, villain attacks, Ochako Uraraka was finally able to unwind from it all. It was stressful, not only to her, but for her partner as well, and was happy to finally get a bit of a break from everything. Normally they would find something to do out of their apartment, like lunch or a movie, but both agreed to just have a lazy day to themselves at home. That suited the young zero-gravity heroine just fine, and as soon as she had the opportunity, she went straight to her room after breakfast, being accompanied by a certain green-haired sweetheart, and proceeded to take a long, well deserve nap. She was slowly starting to awaken from her brief slumber, yet she wasn't really disappointed by that. In fact, she was actually quite happy to have woken up when she did, for the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was the serene form of her dozing boyfriend's face before her own. He looked so exhausted the lately and she was more than grateful to see him finally relaxed.

 _He's so cute when he's asleep like this. Even after being with him for a few years, he still manages to find a way to be adorable without even trying. How in the world did I get so lucky to be with you, Deku?_ Ochako thought to herself, a sappy smile on her face as she placed a gloved hand on her long-time friend and lover, being careful not to disturb his peaceful rest.

It's been a few years since the two had first entered the halls of U.A, and now they, and the rest of their class, had graduated from the prestigious academy barely a couple years ago, with the pair living on their own in an apartment in Tokyo ever since. They were on the fast track towards heroism, and were currently working as sidekicks at different agencies, though they do work together from time to time. Every one of their former classmates, including her, and especially Izuku Midoriya, had improved greatly since the beginning, and were more than ready to make villains cower in their wake. However, making the enemies of society quiver at their presence was currently on hold for now. It was their day off, their first one in while, and she wasn't giving it up without a fight. The two of them were busy non-stop and had pushed themselves to near exhaustion in order to round up all the villains that've been popping up. They needed their rest, and she was going to make sure _both_ of them take advantage of their free time.

"Mmm… So glad we have the day off. Don't really have much of a chance to relax like this anymore… This is nice…" Ochako muttered to herself, snuggling deeper into Izuku's chest and humming happily as he tightened his hold on her. Both were in their normal loungewear; her in a black tanktop and pink short shorts and him in a white tee-shirt and green shorts, and were happily enjoying each other's company while they napped. As soon as she felt herself starting to doze off once more, she heard the sound of vibrating coming from one of her dressers. Curious, she carefully turned her body around to the source of the sound, becoming more awake when she realized that it was her phone going off.

… _Wonder who that could be? If it was Eri, she would've knocked, and Mikan would've just nudge the door open._ She wondered as she reluctantly removed herself from her boyfriend's hold and got up from her bed, letting off a curious hum when she heard him groaning slightly in displeasure.

"…Ochako? Everything ok?" Izuku muttered, his eyes slowly opening to look up at her, causing a tiny smile to form on her face. Even exhausted he was concerned for her. He was too sweet for his own good sometimes.

"Its nothing. Just getting a call from someone. I'll be with you in a bit." She assured, getting a soft grunt in return, and proceeded to grab her new smartphone, a gift from Momo on her last birthday, from the dresser. Looking at the caller I.D., it took her a moment to realize who was calling her, and once she did, a happy gasp escaped her lips, further waking Izuku up in the process. Elation removing the remnants of her tiredness, she pressed the speaker button and made her way back to the bed, sitting on it just as Izuku sat himself up while looking at her in confusion.

 _{Hey, there, honey! How's my favorite little hero doing today?}_

"Daddy!" Ochako chirped, happy to hear her father again after so long. He and her mother, along with Izuku's mother Inko, had visited them a few weeks ago to say hi, and she had enjoyed their company immensely. It was always a pleasure whenever their parents visit, and they got along so well with their other houseguests as well.

"Ah… Well that woke me up… You and your dad are always pretty loud when your excited." Izuku muttered with a small smile as he shifted around the bed to sit beside the gleeful woman. He was teasing her, a rare thing for him to do, but she couldn't help but give him a playful shove for his words.

 _{That your boy I hear? I wasn't interrupting anything, was I? I know how kids like you get at that age. Can't tell ya how many times I was like that with your mother.}_ The elder Uraraka laughed, his voice loud that Izuku was able to hear it even without the speaker on, and his words causing the couple to blush furiously at his implication.

"D-D-Daddy!" She cried, greatly embarrassed by her father's words, and letting off a groan when she started to hear him laugh.

 _{Relax, honey. I'm just messing with ya. Your reactions are too adorable sometimes! Especially yours, ya know!}_ The older man teased, causing the girl to groan at her father's statement, covering her face with a hand while her boyfriend looked back at her thoughtfully after partially willing his embarrassment down.

"…Well he's not wrong. You _are_ pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Izuku admitted, laughing sheepishly when he was given the patented Uraraka Death Stare from his girlfriend.

"Shut it, Deku. You have no room to talk. You get flustered easier than I do. And I, on good record, know that you are also super cute when you're embarrassed. Just ask Eri." She countered, smirking victoriously at the defeated expression on his face.

 _{Well, now. Guess I know who wears the pants in this relationship. Good on ya, hon!}_ Uraraka exclaimed proudly, causing a massive smile to form on his daughter's face while Izuku took the comment in stride with a simple resigned sigh. _{Anyway, I just wanted to check in on ya. I noticed that things have been pretty hectic over where yer at, and I just had to make sure you were ok.}_

"Oh, you know about the rise of villain attacks around our area?" Ochako asked, surprised that her father was aware about the situation she and the others were in until recently.

"Hmm… It's not all that surprising. The news has been covering the incidents non-stop, so it would make sense that the other regions were made aware of everything in order to be prepared. The situation's calmed down, but who knows how long it will last. We might end up doing more patrols as a result as well. Not sure how it will affect our workload at our agencies, but I think the other heroes have a contingency plan for that. Maybe they'll…"

"Aaaand there he goes. You just had to get him started, didn't ya, Daddy…" Ochako grumbled, giving her now mumbling man a fond, yet exasperated stare.

 _{Sorry, Ochako. Didn't mean to set him off like that. Still find it a little strange how he can go into tangents like that, but hey, he's still a good kid. Even if he is an oddball at times.}_ Her father apologized in a sheepish fashion, causing her to laugh. She knew he meant well. Her parents and her boyfriend got along very well, and it never failed to make her happy to hear either of her folks talk about Izuku in a positive light.

"Yeah, he's and oddball, but he's _my_ oddball. And don't worry, I know how to end his muttering sprees in a heartbeat." Ochako assured, a small, mischievous smile forming on her face as he stared at the human mumble storm beside her. Being discrete as she could, an easy feat with how distracted he was, the girl reached a hand over to Izuku's head, turned it towards her, and proceeded to silence his words with her own lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She felt him gasp in surprise before ending it, and grinned victoriously at the stunned expression on his face. "Well…looks like I still got it."

 _{Ya kissed him to shut him up, didn't ya? You're becoming more and more like your mother with each passing day.}_ Uraraka laughed, causing a giggle to erupt from Ochako. _{Well, I best be off now, honey. Lunch break's nearly done, and I need to get back to the project we're on. If this goes well, we'll be set for a good couple months! Stay safe and keep up the amazing work!}_

"I will, Daddy, and good luck on the project! Tell Momma I said I, too!" Ochako said happily, proud of her father for managing to find a good job for his company.

"* _ahem*_ Um… Good luck on your job, Mr. Uraraka. I hope that it becomes successful, too." Izuku spoke up after a moment, finally out of his kiss-induced stupor to give his girlfriend's father a proper farewell, which got him a smile of approval from her.

 _{Thanks, son. That means a lot. Take care of my little girl, ok! She sweet, but she's feisty, so keep on supporting her, alright!}_

"Of course, sir! I will be by her side for as long as she wants!" Izuku exclaimed fiercely, even going so far as to salute the phone, causing Ochako to giggle at both his actions and how sweet he was being, even if it was unintentional.

 _He's just too much, sometimes. Not that I'm complaining. I love it when he gets so dedicated like this…so long as he doesn't go overboard._ Ochako thought as she ended the call, placing the phone in her pocket before stepping off the bed and stretched a little, talking off her gloves in the process, and letting off a soft hum when she felt her bones pop a little. "Ah… That felt good. Really happy that Daddy called, too. It was a good surprise, don't you think."

"Yeah, it was. I like talking to him and your mom. They're really nice people." Izuku agreed as he also removed himself from the bed and stretched himself. "Well, now that our nap's over, want to head downstairs to grab a bite? Eri should be up by now and odds are Mikan's wanting some food, too."

"Sure thing. And I know exactly what to make for us, today, so let me do the cooking. Ok?" Ochako insisted, getting a smile and nod in response. Satisfied, she grabbed his hand and proceeded to leave her room with him, ready to enjoy a nice meal with him. It didn't take them long to reach the kitchen, their apartment was not all that big, and once they reached their destination, they were greeted with the most adorable sight imaginable

Laying down on the couch was a young girl that looked no older than twelve, sleeping quietly with a dark blue, star-covered blanket over her. The little one had long white hair and a small horn protruding on the right side of her temple, had a little bit of drool leaking from her mouth, and was holding a large whale plushie in her scarred arms. Beside the girl, on top of the couch, laid an orange tabby that looked a little roughed up; it's face and parts of its body covered in scratches, and the tip of its right ear missing. Despite their rough appearances, the child and cat were both very content, and the two young adults couldn't help but smile widely at them.

"This is so adorable… I have to take a picture of this…" Ochako cooed quietly, not wanting to wake the pair up, and reached into her pocket to bring out her phone.

"Send them to Mom and your parents when you're done. And Togata, too. They'd love to see Eri like this, even if it might embarrass her later." Izuku suggested, waiting patiently for her to finish.

After taking a few photos, Ochako turned to her boyfriend and gave him a nod, allowing him to go over to the girl to wake her up for lunch while she headed towards the kitchen to get the food ready, grabbing a pink apron that was hanging on the side in the process. She knew exactly what to make, and she was more than grateful that Inko gave her the recipe for it. It was Izuku's favorite, and quickly becoming Eri's as well, and she couldn't wait to get started.

"…Chako? Are you making lunch?" A soft voice spoke up, bringing a massive smile to her face. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of her charge looking up at her with her big red eyes, clad in a simple dark blue dress that reached her knees, with Izuku standing right behind her and the orange cat trotting along with a slight limp on it's left foreleg.

"Yup. Making some katsudon for all of us. It's mine and Deku's day off, after all, so I figured I'd make something special for all of us." Ochako confirmed, her smile turning to a grin when she saw the little girl practically light up in anticipation.

"Sounds great! I'll help you in a bit. Got to go feed Mikan really quick." Izuku said to her. She nodded in response, and watched as he lowered himself to Eri's level and pat her head. "Want to come with me? You can get Mikan's food ready, if you want. And you can give him some treats, too. Just not too much, or he'll won't finish his own lunch. Ok?"

"Ok, Deku." Eri nodded, reaching up to grab Izuku's hand and followed him out of the room with the cat in tow.

Ochako couldn't help the loving sigh that escape her lips as she watched them go. When she and Izuku first moved in together, they weren't expecting to end up as guardians to the scared, wounded little girl that they and their classmates bonded over back at their first year of high school, but when she and Izuku were offered the chance to take her in by their former instructor Aizawa, they were immediately on board, especially Izuku. It had been six months since then, and not once did they regret their decision. She was just so precious to them, and there was no way they were going to leave her alone if they could help it. With that in mind, a determined expression formed on her face, and she turned her attention back to the kitchen with her hands on her hip, ready to get to work.

"Ok, time to make the best tasting katsudon ever created! It'll be so delicious, those two won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

Prompt 1: Waking up together

Author's Notes: And there it is, heroes. Hope you like this kind of family stuff, because I'm going to be providing this fluff every day for the entirety of the month as a celebration for My Hero Academia's 3rd season starting up. The anime and manga has been very good, and I've been a fan for quite some time, as evident with my latest updates. Big thanks to a few of my buddies over at the IzuOcha discord for betaing this and the wonderful artist Mika for letting me use her work for the cover. This is going to be a fun ride for all of us, and I hope that we will all enjoy it to the end. Next update will be around this time tomorrow, so look forward to it! Take care everyone, and I will see you all next time.

Good day, Heroes, and remember, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Heroes. Rio here with the next chapter of Domestic Heroes. First, I want to say thanks for the views, follows and favorites so far. Glad to know you guys enjoy my work so far. Seriously, you all are great. It makes the time and effort I put into this piece of work worth it. Hopefully I am able to keep you all entertained with this story. Enjoy, lads, and I will see you all in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Morning Routine

The alarm went off at six in the morning, just like always, and before it could continue for long, Izuku reached over to the nightstand and shut it off. Letting out a short yawn, the young hero, clad only in a pair of boxers, slowly got himself out of bed, carefully untangling himself from the arms of his sleeping partner as he did so. Ochako tended to be clingy in her sleep, and while it was enjoyable, it did make getting ready for the day difficult if she wasn't starting early herself. Today he had to meet up with Gran Torino and Aizawa about a missing person's case just before nine, so he had to get ready a bit early to make it without being late. The time was still fine for him, though, as there was just enough to take Eri to school and walk with Ochako to her part-time job over at Gunhead's Tokyo dojo, where she worked as a high ranking instructor thanks to her continued lessons with the Battle Hero during her time in UA.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he turned his head to his still slumbering girlfriend, admiring her messy hair and drool covered face, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before grabbing a set of clean clothes from his dresser. It still amazed him how she was able to balance her hero work at Ryukyu's agency, her duties as a martial arts teacher, and as of recently becoming one of Eri's guardians, without complaint. It was difficult, he knew that much, but she made it work. They both did, really, and while their lives were far from perfect or fully stable, the pair had a good system going at the moment, and they were doing their best to maintain it. Giving his snoozing partner another soft glance, he changed into a white wife-beater shirt and a pair of green track shorts, and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen, stopping at Eri's room for a moment to check in on her.

Shortly after making sure his charge was ok, the sound of sizzling meat permeated the room, and Izuku proceeded to hum as he began cooking some eggs and bacon. Thanks to his habit of waking up early, Izuku usually finds himself being the one who makes breakfast for everyone, with Ochako in charge of dinner, and lunch switching between the two depending on their mood or whoever's home. Sometimes the cooking schedule would switch depending on what shift they were on, but most of the time this was the result. He didn't really mind, though. It was enjoyable enough, and he liked the happy looks on the girls' faces whenever they ate his cooking. As he started getting the coffee and toast ready, though, he felt something soft brush down his legs. Looking down, he smiled lightly at the little orange bundle of fur that was gently headbutting him, and squatted down to give it a stroke on its back.

"Morning, Mikan. You look rested. Did you already eat?" Izuku asked, getting a short meow in response, which he assumed was a yes. "Ok then. That's good. How about you hang out with me for a bit while we wait for the girls show up. They should be here any minute now."

"We're here, Deku. The smell of bacon woke us up." A tired, yet happy voice spoke up, prompting Izuku to stand up straight just in time to see Ochako and Eri, both clad in large, All-Might themed shirts and sporting matching bedheads that he couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of them.

"…Deku? What's so funny?" Eri asked innocently with a confused head tilt while Ochako simply smiled at the child, patting her head gently as she led her to the table.

"I think it's because we're wearing his favorites shirts for us. You know how much he likes All Might, sweetie." The woman said gently, pulling up a chair for Eri to sit before grabbing her own seat.

"Grandpa Toshi? The skeleton man who visits us that coughs up blood, likes to yell in English, and sometimes gets all big and musclely like that blue macho penguin king in my videogame when he's excited?" Eri questioned, growing even more confused when Ochako began spitting up in laughter.

"Yes, Eri. Grandpa Toshi. And don't mind Ochako, Eri. You know how she gets when she hears something funny." Izuku said with an amused smile, placing a plate of eggs, bacon and toast before the child. "Do want anything to drink? We got milk and orange juice, if you want."

"Do we have apple juice?" Eri asked hopefully, red eyes pleading for her favorite fruit in liquid form, and Izuku had to force himself to keep what Ochako called his 'ugly face' from coming out as he felt his heart clench at the sight of the adorable child.

"I think so. I'll go check. Ochako, you want the usual in your coffee?" Izuku said quickly as he placed the other plates on the table and turned back to the kitchen, forcing himself to calm down as he began rummaging through the refrigerator for the juice in question.

"Yup. Lots of cream with a dash of sugar. The boys at the dojo have been getting quite rowdy lately, so I'm going to need all the energy I can get." He heard her answer, though he could still hear the bits of giggles that escaped her mouth. Smiling ruefully at his long-time partner, Izuku continued to search through the fridge before finding what he was looking for, a small green box with a picture of an apple on it. Happy, he grabbed the box and a nearby bottle of creamer, and proceeded to the coffee machine to get his and Ochako's drinks ready. "You're in luck, Eri. Looks like we have one last box left. We'll buy you some more next time we go shopping, ok?"

"Ok! Thanks, Deku." Eri said happily, smiling at her guardian as he placed the juice box beside her plate. After putting a steaming mug of coffee by Ochako's food, Izuku finally made his way to his own plate, setting his coffee mug down, and raised his hands in prayer with the others, speaking softly before digging in to their breakfast.

"Thanks for the food…"

The meal was as good as always, if a little on the plain side, admittedly, but that was just how they operated. Both Izuku and Ochako prefer to keep things simple in their household, both out of preference and habit. It was the main reason why their apartment, despite being quite warm and cozy to them, was a little on the barren side despite the two of them making a decent amount of money with their hero work and Ochako's side job. They had gotten the apartment shortly after becoming Eri's legal guardians, and it was really a lucky find for them. They were living on the bottom floor of the complex, and the building was located near Eri's current school and close enough to Izuku and Ochako's agencies to walk. The apartment itself housed two bedrooms, a decent-sized bathroom that housed their washer/drier, a couple closets, a big den and a kitchen with all the necessary utilities and comforts they needed. The rent was a bit on the high side, much to Ochako's discomfort when they first moved in, but it was more or less the perfect size for the three of them. It also allowed pets, which was the biggest selling point for them because of Mikan, and as the months went by, the three of them had manage to make the apartment their home, and were content with their living arrangement.

"Mmm… That was delicious. Breakfast was as great as always, Deku." Ochako sighed, rubbing her now full stomach as she leaned back on her chair.

"It is. I really like the bacon. It's really nice and crispy." Eri agreed, finishing the last of her apple juice.

"Ah shucks, you two, it was nothing. Really." Izuku said bashfully, a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his neck from the praise before grabbing the now empty plates and cups. "Well, I'm going to get these washed. How about you go and get ready for school, Eri. Ochako and I have some time, today, so we can walk you there, if you want. We can even stop by a convenient store nearby and buy you a box of apple juice for your lunch. Ochako's making it this time, so it will definitely be delicious."

"Really?" Eri asked looking at Ochako with so much hope that she ended up getting practically glomped by her female guardian, much to her surprise and Izuku's amusement.

"Of course, you cute little thing, you! How can I not when you look at me like that!" Ochako practically gushed, causing the young girl to blush at the unexpected burst of affection, before being placed back on the floor. "Now, listen to Deku and get ready. Oh, and have him look over your report on battle heroes before we head out. We know how smart you are, Eri, but we want to make sure there aren't any silly mistakes on it. Teachers can be _very_ nitpicky when it comes to errors."

"Tell me about it…" Izuku muttered as he washed the dishes, remembering how their less…academically inclined friends looked after taking remedial lessons to make up for their mistakes. Denki and Mina in particular ended up quite frazzled after a session with Aizawa.

"Ok, Chako. I'm gonna go get ready now. I'll be back, soon. Let's go, Mikan." Eri said before heading over to her room with the orange tabby in tow.

"…She's just so precious, sometimes. I'm glad that we decided to take her in, Deku, even if it was difficult for us at first." Ochako said, giving her boyfriend a proud, loving look that was quickly followed with a kiss to his cheek.

"It was hard, but it was worth it to finally get her to smile. The damage done by Overhaul might not ever go away completely, but we, and everyone else, did our best to ensure her recovery went as well as it could. Especially Eri. We made it work, thankfully, and now everything is going smoothly…" Izuku insisted as he set the now clean kitchenware on the drying rack, pausing for a moment before giving his girlfriend a wry smile. "Well, as smoothly as our lives go, anyways. Considering who we are and our jobs, can't really tell how long peaceful days like this will last."

"Your right, and that is why we have to make the most of it when its here, and work our butts off to make sure they persist, or at least come back if it ever goes away." Ochako said, a look of determination on her face that was mirrored on Izuku's, before melting away into a smile. "Now, _you_ go and get ready, mister, while I make our lunches. You have that meet up with Gran Torino and the others, right? Make sure you're nice and presentable to them, Deku. Can't have the future symbol of peace look like he has a bush growing on his head."

"Considering you look like you have fuzzy sticks sticking out of your hair right now, I don't think you're one to talk." Izuku countered as he pointed at her messy bob-cut with a smirk, laughing when she stuck her tongue out in defiance. "I'll go get ready, just don't take too long on the food. Got to brush your hair so that you'll look presentable yourself."

"I don't think presentation's gonna matter much while I'm pinning boys twice my height into the ground for money, but ok. Whatever you say, hun." Ochako laugh with shrug before getting started on the bento boxes,

"I'll have your clothes ready on the bed when you're done. See you in a bit, dear." Izuku said as he made his way back to their room, smiling slightly when he saw her stiffen slightly and cheeks slowly becoming redder. It was rare for him to call her by a pet name, preferring to use her first name after calling her by her last name for so long, but it always amused him to see her slightly flustered whenever he calls her 'dear' or 'love'.

Once in his room, having made a quick stop at the restroom to both relieve himself and brush his teeth, he grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing that it has only been an hour since he'd woken up. That was good; they were still on schedule and were on track to get ready. Smiling, he proceeded to change out of his loungewear and proceeded to put on what Ochako calls his 'investigator clothes': A dark green dress shirt over a white undershirt, black dress pants and crimson shoes. He normally wore such clothes when working on missing people cases, which is what the meet up was about, and couldn't help but chuckle at the apt name his girlfriend had for the ensemble. Nodding to himself, he grabbed a pair of suitcases from under his bed his and Ochako's hero outfits, the two having their initials on them in English letters, and set them on top of the bed before heading over to one of the dressers to pick out his girlfriend's clothes.

"Hmm… She's got both patrols and martial arts training, so she's going to need something loose for today to quickly change into. Maybe that ensemble she wore last time would work? Or does she want to try something different. It's really hard to tell when it comes to her. She prefer casual clothes more than anything, so I might go that route. Then again, if she has any unexpected meetings, she'll need something more professional to wear. Should I do a cross of both? How would I do that? Times like this were I wish Ashido or Hagakure were visiting. They know more about this stuff than I do. Lets see… How about-"

"How about you let me pick out my clothes instead, Deku. If I let you handle it, we won't be leaving home for a good hour at least." A joking voice spoke up behind him, causing Izuku to turn to see Ochako leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed while Eri was peering behind her, dressed in a white blouse under a dark blue blazer and a red kerchief on her neck, a black skirt with matching stockings, and her white hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. It was the uniform for her school, and Izuku had to admit, she looked quite adorable in it.

"Ah. Sorry, girls. Didn't mean to go off like that. Picking out girls clothes is…just as confusing as ever." Izuku apologized, laughing awkwardly as Ochako walked towards him and gave him a playful punch to the chest.

"I should've figured it'd end up like this. How about you go and check on Eri's homework while I get ready. Eri wants to brush my hair this time anyways, so this will go by faster." Ochako suggested, to which Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Here's my assignment, Deku. I hope it's written well…" Eri said as she pulled her paper out of her pink backpack and gave it to him, looking fairly nervous as she did so.

"I'm sure it is. I'm just going to make sure everything is done properly, Eri. I won't change it drastically, I promise." The super-strength hero assured, patting the time rewinder on the head with a smile. Happy to have gotten a smile in return, he headed out of the room with the report in hand and read through it, missing Ochako's proud look towards him and Mikan following him from behind. "Oh. Eri's written about Kirishima, huh? That makes sense. The two did get along pretty well during our first Culture Festival, and he's been making quite a name for himself lately. I'm sure everyone's heard of Red Riot by this point."

Finally making his way to the living room, grabbing the boxed lunch Ochako made for him on the table along the way, Izuku sat himself down and continued to read the report, Mikan hopping right beside him and plopping itself on his lap. Amused by the cat's antics, he began gently rubbing its back, feeling it practically rumbling as it purred, before turning back to the paper. It was truly well written, and there were hardly any mistakes on it. The few that were present were minor at best, and he doubt Eri would get marked down for it. It seemed that Aizawa did well in giving the girl a proper education while she was under his care. Giving the paper another once over and placing a few notes on it with a nearby pencil, Izuku nodded to himself with a proud smile, and placed the report on the small table before him, just as he heard Ochako and Eri approach him, with the former carrying their respective suitcases.

"So what's the verdict?" Ochako asked, dressed in a simple white blouse with a black skirt and matching pantyhose with her hair tied in a small bun.

"Everything looks good. Just a few minor things to correct, but nothing serious. I did put on a couple suggestions for you, Eri, but you did really well on your report on Kirishima. I'm sure you'll get full points on it." Izuku said proudly, grinning at the blatant look of surprise in his charge's face.

"…Really?"

"Really. It's great, Eri. Keep up the amazing work." Izuku said, giving the elated girl a gentle pat on the head, before getting off the couch, with Mikan following his example. "Ok, time to head out. You got everything you need, Eri?"

"She does. I checked. We're all set and ready to go." Ochako spoke up with a grin and thumb's up prompting the young man to turn to her gratefully with a nod.

"Perfect. Let's get going. Mikan, watch the house while we're gone." Izuku stated, smiling at the meow of response from their pet, before heading out of the apartment with the two most important girls in his life.

It was a start of another busy day for them, but it was nothing they can't handle. It was, after all, a daily routine to them at this point.

* * *

Prompt 2: Morning Routine

And that was chapter 2, readers. Hope you all like it. Simple, fluffy and sweet, just how I like it. There will be more like this to come in the following days, guys, so look forward to it! Also, if you guys haven't noticed, this fic is also posted over in Ao3. I'm finally branching out now and I'm quite happy that I'm doing so. Tomorrow will bring you all another update, so be patient, and I will pump out another dose of fluffiness in the morning (at least morning my time). Take care, fellow heroes, and I will see you all in the next update.

Farewell, and remember. Go beyond, Plus Ultra.


	3. Chapter 3

G'day, Heroes. Rio here with the next story of Domestic Heroes. This one here is more on the silly side than fluffy, so hopefully you'll have a decent laugh in it. This was actually a bit of a difficult piece to get down, but I manage to find a way to make it work, if a little comedic. It all ends with either fluff or fun, after all. With that all said, enjoy the chapter, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

The Red Ribbon Incident

"Ahh. This tea is delectable! Thank you so much for it, Uraraka! It's truly a treat!"

"No worries, Iida. I'm glad you like it!"

Ochako smiled brightly as she and her long time friend talked about their day. It was rare for her and Izuku to have any visitors outside of their parents, so it was a pleasant surprise to meet up with Tenya during one of their trips to the market. After taking a bit of time to catch up, Izuku had asked their mutual best friend if he would like to visit, much to the engine hero's surprise. He tried to turn it down, saying that he didn't want to impose, but when Ochako and even Eri insisted that he should visit, he couldn't say no in the end.

Ochako ended up buying some candy for Eri for helping out. It was well deserved, after all.

"So, Iida. How's your brother been doing? Is everything still going well between him and Todoroki's sister? We haven't really seen or heard much about them since their wedding." Izuku spoke up with a curious tone.

"Tensei and Miss Fuyumi have been doing great, actually. They had decided to start a family not too long ago, and it was just a few days ago that Shoto and I were informed that Miss Fuyumi was pregnant with my brother's child! We're going to be uncles within the next few months!" Tenya exclaimed, sounding incredibly proud, and both Ochako and Izuku couldn't help but gape in pleasant surprise.

"Oh my god, Iida, that's so awesome! Ooh, that baby's gonna be so cute, I just know it! You're going to be an amazing uncle once they're born!" Ochako squealed, launching herself to her tall friend and hugged him tightly, while Izuku walked over to his other side and placed a firm, friendly hand on his shoulder while smiling massively.

"Congratulations, Iida! You and Todoroki must be so excited, huh?" The emerald-haired man praised, causing Tenya to laugh gleefully while Ochako was practically beaming in happiness.

"We are. This is going to be a new experience for all of us." Tenya admitted, smiling bashfully at the couple. "To be honest, seeing my brother having a child, along with you two taking care of Eri, is sort of making me want one as well. But I'm too young to be a father, and I'm content with what I have with Mei at the moment. In the future, after we decide to settle down, I would like to have a family, but for now, heroism takes precedence. I'm sure you two understand what I mean."

"Of course we do, Iida." Ochako assured, smiling proudly at her friend with Izuku nodding firmly, well aware of what he meant and supportive of his decision. They made the same choice, despite looking after Eri.

"Deku? Chako?"

Three pairs of eyes shot open as soon as the soft voice was heard. Knowing exactly who it was, the pair in question, along with their guest, turned to see Eri staring at them with wide eyes, a large basket full of white clothes in her hands and the family pet Mikan standing right beside her with a sock in its mouth. She appeared a little unsure, nervous even, much to their confusion, but before they could say anything, she spoke up again, her voice a little shaky this time.

"Um… I-I'm not interrupting, am I? I can come back, if that's ok… Y-You can keep talking to Mr. Iida."

"No, sweetie, you're not interrupting at all. Everything's fine. Something really good happened to Iida's big brother and we were just congratulating him. It's nothing bad, we promise." Ochako assured gently, with both Izuku and Tenya nodding along in agreement, when the woman noticed the basket in her hands. "Oh, are you going to do the laundry today? You don't have to do that, Eri. I can take care of it."

"I know, but I want to help. I already finished my homework, and I didn't feel like playing the videogames that Miss Mina gave me, so I thought I could help. Since you already had the color clothes done, I thought I could get the white ones so that they could be cleaned. Mikan even helped me find the missing socks and stuff that we lost! Isn't that great!" Eri said, a look of pride on her face as she gestured down to the tabby, who was staring back at the adults blankly while still holding the sock.

"…Something tells me it was Mikan's fault for our missing socks in the first place. Happened in our last apartment, after all…" Ochako muttered under her breath, her words audible only to her two best friends, who ended up chuckling slightly.

"Well, if you're sure you can handle it, then go ahead, Eri. If you need any help, feel free to ask…" Izuku said before trailing off, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, before looking back at Eri with a nervous look. "Um… Eri? Before I forget…do you know where your hair tie is? The red one?"

"My ribbon? I don't know. I saw it in my room earlier, but it disappeared when I was gathering all of the white clothes. I think Mikan went and hid it in his bed again before picking up the socks. Why?" Eri questioned, growing a bit more confused when Izuku suddenly got off of the couch and approached her, a shaky smile on his lips.

"Ah…no reason, Eri. Just checking. How about I help you out with the laundry today. It'll make it go faster, trust me." He suggested before placing a hand on his curious ward's back and lead her to the bathroom where the washer/dryer was located, with Mikan following them what appeared to be a glint of amusement in its eyes.

"…Well that's odd. It's been quite some time since I've seen Midoriya act like this. I wonder what could've brought that on?" Tenya muttered before hearing the sounds of muffled giggles, and turned his head to see Ochako struggling to keep herself from laughing too loud. "Uraraka? What's gotten into you? Why are you trying to contain your laughter? Are Midoriya's antics that hilarious to you?"

"I-It's not that, Iida! Just a funny memory!" Ochako assured, taking a few deep breaths to calm down, though a few giggles managed to escape. "Sorry, but yeah, I was just remembering the first time Eri did the laundry for us. It was a sweet gesture, really, but it ended up in a bit of a mess, especially for Deku. We had to replace a few clothes, but thankfully there was a sale at the department store nearby, so we didn't spend too much."

"Oh really? That sounds like quite the tale. Mind sharing it with me?" Tenya asked, looking quite interested while Ochako started to grin with a hint of wickedness in it.

"Of course, just don't tell Deku that I told you. He gets so embarrassed whenever I tell the story." She requested, getting a nod in response. "Now, remember when Deku asked Eri about her red ribbon? And how he was freaking out a little when she said she lost it? Well there's a reason for that…"

 _-_ _ **Flashback-**_

 _"Thank you so much for helping me gather the clothes, Eri. This might've taken longer if it was just me. I really appreciate it." Ochako said kindly to her white-haired charge, who was looking up at her with a timid smile as the pair began placing multiple pieces of white clothing in the washing machine._

 _"Um… It's nothing, Chako. I'm just happy I can help." Eri said quietly, causing her guardian to beam down at her. It was only recently that the child began calling her by that name instead of either Uraraka or Uravity, and she loved it every time she heard it._

 _"I'm happy for the help, sweetie." Ochako said, gently patting Eri's head, before turning back to the washer. "Now, let's get started with the whites. Remember that they have to be washed separately from the other clothes, or the colors will bleed into them. Even something as simple as one of your favorite socks can mess them up, so we better be careful, ok?"_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Oh, and make sure that no towels are mixed in with the clothes, too. Trust me, you do not want to see the result of something like that happening. Learned that from personal experience…" Ochako continued on, scratching the back of her head and looking a little embarrassed as Eri looked up at her with wide-eyed curiosity._

 _"Ochako? Can you come over her for a bit? Mom's on the phone and wants to talk to us. Something about coming over for dinner tonight?" Izuku's voice spoke up, causing the woman in question to perk up._

 _"Be right there, Deku!" Ochako responded before turning her attention back to Eri. "Think you can take care of the rest, sweetie? All you have to do is add your white clothes into the washer and add one of the little soap pod things before closing it and press the wash button. The dials are already set, so no need to change them. Can you do that?"_

 _"I can. Can you tell Gramma Inko I said hi?" Eri requested._

 _"Of course I will. See you in a bit." Ochako said before departing the bathroom to meet up with Deku while Eri proceeded to place the remainder of her clothes into the washer, neither of them seeing the brief flash of red among the whites._

 _The call Ochako and Izuku got from Inko was, indeed, an invitation to dinner, but not just with her. Apparently Toshinori had just returned from a trip to the hospital, looking a bit healthier than normal, and the man wanted to take her, along with the others, to celebrate. The couple agreed to the arrangement almost immediately, and when they told Eri about their plans tonight, she was quite ecstatic, a rarity for the normally timid child. Toshinori made a reservation at a semi-formal restaurant nearby, so the trio decided to dress up a little for the occasion. Nothing too fancy, but enough to be presentable._

 _"Ok…that should do it. How do I look, Ochako?" Izuku asked as he presented himself to his girlfriend, wearing a dark green dress shirt with black pants and a red tie._

 _"Hmm… The tie seems a bit much, Deku. It's semi-formal, after all. I'd say ditch it, but other than that, you look good." Ochako suggested, she herself clad in a simple knee-length red dress with a black belt on her waist and her hair tied into a bun._

 _"You think? I just wanted to make sure that I lo-"_

 _"Deku…? Chako…?" A quiet voice interrupted, causing the two to turn to see Eri, wearing a light blue blouse with a black skirt and stockings, peering into their room nervously. "Um… Can one of you help me? I'm looking for my red hair ribbon but I can't find it anywhere. Have you seen it?"_

 _"No, Eri, we haven't. At least, I didn't…" Izuku shook his head before turning to Ochako curiously. "Have you?"_

 _"Not at all. Mikan probably took it so that he could play with it. It wouldn't be the first time…" Ochako offered, a contemplative look on both her and Izuku's face, when they heard a buzzer go off from the direction of the bathroom. "Oh. That must be the laundry. Deku, can you put the clothes in the dryer while I help Eri look for her ribbon?"_

 _"Sure thing." Izuku nodded, the couple leaving their room before heading towards their respective destinations, he to the laundry and her to the living room with Eri in tow._

 _"Ok, Eri, can you remember when you last saw your ribbon? If you can, we can retrace our steps so we can find it." Ochako asked, frowning as she watch her ward's face scrunch up in concentration._

 _"Hmm… Well… It was in my room this morning. I remember that…" Eri began slowly. "I wore it for a little bit before Mikan came into my room and started to play with me again. He was a little rougher today, and ended up messing with my hair and making my ribbon fall on my bed. He took a nap after that, though, and made the room a bit messy, so I had to clean up a little. I was just about to finish the when you told me to get my dirty white clothes so that we can do the laundry together. I got the ones in my laundry basket and a few socks from the floor and bed that Mikan brought and went with you to help. Then you told me that we have to get dressed to have dinner with Gramma Inko and Grandpa Toshi. I got ready, and started looking for my ribbon, but it wasn't on my bed anymore. Mikan didn't take it again, though. He was still asleep when I came back. Where do you think it might be, Chako?"_

 _Ochako placed a hand under her chin in thought, a habit she picked up from being with Izuku for so long. After listening to Eri's story, she began wondering where could the ribbon have disappeared to. For a moment, she was clueless, but when she began replaying what the girl said about getting the laundry, a thought started to occur in her mind. Said thought started to make her pale, as her own warning about doing the laundry started to echo in her mind. She had a feeling she knew where the ribbon was now, and if she was right in her assumptions, it would be only a matter of time until-_

 _"What happened to the clothes!?" Izuku's voice echoed in the apartment, causing Eri to jump in surprise while Ochako let off a resigned sigh, knowing her guess was on the nose. Reluctantly, she made her way to the bathroom with Eri nervously following close by, and paused right on the doorway of the bathroom to see a shocked, bug-eyed Izuku holding a wet, hot pink, tee-shirt with a crimson strip sticking on it._

 _"…Well, Eri. Looks like Deku found your ribbon. And a new set of clothes, too."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

"Oh my. No wonder Midoriya was so fearful when he saw Eri with the whites!" Tenya laughed alongside the giggling Ochako, amusement filling them both after she finished what she personally dubbed the 'Red Ribbon Incident'.

"No kidding. It was an accident, of course, and we assured Eri that it wasn't her fault, but Deku's been paranoid ever since the incident. Some of his good dress shirts were ruined, and he even lost a few pairs of underwear from it too, save for one or two. I guess making him model in his dyed undies that night didn't help much either." Ochako stated with much mirth, practically bursting in laughter when Tenya stared at her with eyes so wide they were practically popping out.

"You didn't…"

"You bet your sweet bippy I did. He was _so_ embarrassed when he did it, but I have to admit, he looked pretty hot in those pink briefs, and I made it up to him by cooking him his favorite dishes the next day. I even have pictures of him modeling in my phone. Just don't tell him about that. He thinks I deleted them…" She mock-whispered, a mischievous smirk on her face as Tenya shook his head at her antics.

"Honestly, Uraraka. You have gotten much more bold as of late. I never would've imagined you doing something like that when we were in high school."

"Guess you can blame Ashido and the other girls for that. Guess their confidence rubbed off on me or something."

" _Oh man, not again!_ "

" _I'm sorry!_ "

"Huh? What was that?" Tenya exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rushed over to the source of the yelling while Ochako simply let off a short, amused sigh before calmly walking over to the others.

"Looks like history's repeating itself. Let's see how they look this time." Ochako muttered to herself just as Mikan strutted by, holding a suspiciously dry red strip in its mouth, much to her confusion. "…Huh. That's Eri's. That means the clothes aren't pink this time. I wonder what happened this time to ruin the clothes."

Now more curious, she peered into the bathroom, and was greeted with the sight of Izuku holding a baby blue shirt in his hands in horror, Eri clutching a soggy blue ribbon and looking down to the floor in guilt, and Tenya staring at the scene with no small amount of surprise. The woman couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her, and proceeded to go over to Eri's side and placed a comforting hand on her head.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It was an accident, just like the last time. Just remember to keep a better eye on your ribbons for now on. I just saw Mikan with your red one, so try and keep them away from him as well. Ok?"

"…Ok, Chako. Sorry…" Eri muttered, looking as if she was about to cry, before being pulled into a soft embrace from her guardian.

"It's ok, Eri. It's ok. I made similar mistakes when I was younger. We're not mad. I promise." Ochako assured, smiling when she felt the child nod in her embrace, before standing back up and stared at Izuku with an amused expression. "Well, Deku, look on the bright side. At least they're not pink this time. Am I right?"

"…I guess. And these clothes aren't as ruined as the last batch. Most of them are salvageable, I suppose." Izuku muttered, looking a little defeated and giving the still upset Eri a weak, apologetic smile, before deciding to put the clothes in the drier. "Still, it looks like we might have to go back to the department store soon. There were a couple dress shirts and blouses that got messed up, along with some…other pieces of clothing as well. Definitely need to get some more, later."

Eri looked at her male guardian in confusion, too innocent to understand what he meant towards the end of his statement. Tenya and Ochako, however, knew exactly what he meant, and while Tenya stared back at him sympathetically, Ochako looked at Izuku blankly. After a moment, a twinkle of mischief started to show in her eyes, and in the most innocent tone she could muster, she began asking a certain question, one that, if answered properly, would definitely make her day.

"Say Deku? About your…unmentionables. Did any of them survived the wrath of the blue ribbon?" She questioned, ignoring Tenya staring at her in stunned silence and Eri peered up at her in confusion.

"Huh? Yeah, a couple, but what does…" Izuku trailed off, seeing the wicked grin on his girlfriend's face, and knew exactly what she was insinuating. He started to sweat, memories of the last time she asked that kind of question and what happened afterwards flooding his mind, and turned his head to the woman with a pitiful expression, knowing full well he was doomed.

"…Ochako, no."

" _Ochako, yes…_ "

* * *

Prompt 3: Laundry

And that's chapter 3, heroes. Hope you all enjoyed it. I had a bit of fun writing it, but I have a feeling it could be better. Still, with a prompt like laundry, there wasn't really much that I can work with, so I made do. It was a fairly fun prompt nevertheless, though. Tomorrow will bring in more fluff and even a little something that I, personally, haven't done since my RWBY fanfic days... Those were dark times, but at least I learned a few things from that experience. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my fics, everyone, and I hope you all have a fantastic day!

Farewell! And remember, go beyond! Plus Ultra!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, Heroes. Rio is back with the next chapter of Domestic Heroes. This one is a bit different compared to the other's that I've written so far, as it not only references a movie, but also as a song added to it as well. A partial songfic, as it were. Last time I did one of these was during my time writing RWBY fanfiction...and while I don't like going back to that time, I figured it would be ok to bring back some old tricks I used to do. Also, I ended up changing the rating back to the previous one and updated the last chapter to be a little more on the friendly side. The main joke's more or less the same, but I kinda don't want to push any boundaries. The unedited variant is still over in Ao3 if you still want the joke, since it's more lenient there in terms of censorship. With that all said, enjoy the story, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

'Family' Night

"Alright, Ochako, the popcorn's ready. Did you decide what we're watching tonight?"

"Yup! Eri picked it out! Were gonna watch that dragon movies she loves so much! You know, the one with the Vikings!"

"The first one or the sequel?"

"Sequel!"

"Seriously? That's great! I haven't seen that movie in a while! Can't wait to get started!"

Eri couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of her guardians' excited forms as she held the selected blu-ray case in her hands. The both of them had the night off, and were about to start their indoor movie night. Initially they were supposed to go out to a theater, but a sudden attack at the one they were planning to go to canceled that plan. Thankfully, the culprits were captured by nearby heroes, and no one was hurt, but the white-haired child couldn't help but feel a little upset. There as a new animated movie she wanted to watch with Izuku and Ochako and she was really looking forward to it. Instead of dwelling on their seemingly ruined night, Ochako suggested that they have a night in instead, and have their own personal movie night. Izuku agreed to the plan, after a bit of contemplating, so did Eri. She may not be watching the movie she wanted to see, but she was spending time with her loving caretakers nevertheless, and in the end, she was happy with that.

"Here we are, girls. Lots of butter and salt, just how you like it." Izuku said as he placed the bowl down before sitting on the couch, the young man clad in a white tee-shirt with the word 'shirt' comically written on it and a pair of green sweats.

"Awesome, Deku! You're the best!" Ochako chirped from her own spot on their couch as she rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss, she herself wearing a black tank-top and orange shorts, before looking down at Eri, who was situated right in the middle of the couple, with a smile. "Well, now that the snacks are here, how about we get this party started? Wanna do the honor's Eri?"

"Ok! I'm playing the movie now!" Eri nodded happily before grabbing the remote and pressed the play button, making herself comfortable in her large, dress-like blue shirt and big poofy socks as she leaned back in her seat. She was feeling the warmth coming from both Izuku and Ochako, and she couldn't help but feel especially happy.

Soon enough, the movie began to play, and all three spectators watched on contently. Eri loved relaxing moments like these, where she could simply relax and enjoy herself with her guardians. The two of them had done so much for her, both before and after taking her in, and was eternally grateful to them. They held a special place in her heart, alongside her other savior, Mirio, and original caretaker, Aizawa, and it was thanks to them, and so many others, that she was finally able to break free from the binds of fear and distrust that her 'father' ensnared her in. She let off a small, content sigh as she leaned back onto the couch, smiling when she felt the couple moving closer to her, and to each other.

"Someone's looking happy. You really like this movie, huh?" Izuku said quietly, placing a hand on Eri's head and gently rubbed it.

"Mmhm. I do, but I'm also happy that we're all here together. You two are usually kinda busy, so something like this doesn't happen a lot. This is nice…" Eri explained, leaning into Izuku's touch. She heard him groan slightly after saying that, and looked up to see his face all scrunched up, much to her confusion. "Deku? Are you ok? Your face is all gross-looking again."

"He's fine, Eri. He's just having a moment. His face always gets ugly like that whenever he sees something that makes his heart clench in a good way. You're just too bright for your own good." Ochako giggled, patting the girl on the back.

"Oh… Is that why he makes that face at you sometimes? He usually does that whenever you're really happy and bright looking." Eri asked innocently, getting a wide grin out of Ochako while Izuku turned away slightly in embarrassment.

"Yup. I guess you can say we're the only people in the world to make the future Symbol of Peace's heart skip a beat. Kinda nice, don't ya think?" Ochako chirped with a teasing wink to her boyfriend.

"Ochako…" He grumbled, causing the girls to laugh a little, before they settled into a comfortable silence to watch the movie.

Eri was in a positive mood for nearly the entire film. She was quite the fan of fantasy and never got tired of such stuff like phoenixes and dragons. Aizawa had given her plenty of books to read during her time in his care, especially fairy tales, and couldn't help but get hooked by them. She had gotten even more hooked over time through Izuku and Mirio's visits, and ended up developing a taste for foreign fantasy by the time she was put under Izuku and Ochako's care. The fact that they were also fans of her favorite genre was a massive bonus, and would always perk up whenever days like today ever occur, even when the movies take a darker turn. Including the one that was happening just now…

"Oh dear… It always hurts to see this scene… It's beautiful…but so sad." Ochako muttered, tearing up slightly as she stared at the screen.

"I know… To see a parent sacrifice themselves for their child. It's…both amazing…and heart breaking." Izuku agreed solemnly, and all Eri could do was nod quietly at their words, silently contemplating them as the film continued on.

She wondered if Izuku or Ochako would be willing to go so far for her? The two of them had risked so much to rescue her from Overhaul, but were they willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her? After a moment of thought, Eri came to the conclusion that…they would, and it both warmed hear heart and saddened her immensely to realize that. The couple beside her didn't hide the fact how much they cared for her, and the lengths they would go to keep her safe and protected. For the short time she was under her care, for the first time ever, she felt like she was a part of a family. Like they were her parents, and she was their daughter. It was a silly notion, she knew. They weren't much older than her, about nine years at most, but the way they interacted with her constantly made her wonder if that was a way a family should be. The way Izuku made her breakfast nearly every day and made sure her homework was properly done, just like a true father… The way Ochako would smother her with affection and let her help out with the chores like a mother would…

She didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears falling from her face, and was about to wipe them off when she felt something soft on her face, removing them for her. Confused, she looked up to see Ochako with a sad smile and a tissue in her hand, dabbing away the tears. She then felt a rough hand gently rubbing her head, and turned her head to see Izuku looking down at her with a comforting smile, as if assuring that everything was ok. She started welling up once again, feeling emotionally overwhelmed, before diving into Izuku and began clinging to him, sobbing gently into his shirt as he and Ochako started rubbing her back gently. After a short while, she managed to calm down, giving the couple a grateful smile, before turning her attention back to the movie, enjoying the comfort she was getting from the couple.

A while later, the movie finally reached its end, and with a feeling of satisfaction and an empty popcorn bowl, the pseudo-family of three got up from the couch and made their way to the kitchen to get themselves something to drink.

"That was a good movie. Glad you chose it for us, Eri." Izuku said kindly, grabbing some glasses while Ochako grabbed a carton of lemonade from the refrigerator.

"No kidding! I'll never get tired of the that movie. And the song that Viking chief did with his long-lost wife was _so_ cute and romantic!" Ochako exclaimed while pouring the lemony liquid treat into everyone's cups.

"That part is my favorite. I never get tired of that scene…" Eri agreed as Izuku gave her her cup, taking a quick sip from it before an idea formed in her head. "Hey, Deku? Chako? Can you two sing that song together?"

"Huh? Us?" The couple responded, looking at the girl with a mix of confusion and embarrassment if their blushes were any indication.

"Yeah. You two love each other, right? A-And you even act like a married couple from what your friends say when they visit. You've been together for a ling time, too, so I was hoping you two could do the song, too, if that's ok…" Eri explained, looking more and more unsure as she made her request.

The way the pair looked at each other unsurely made the girl nervous, thinking that she might've crossed a line. She knew that the two were planning on waiting until they were a bit older to tie the knot, wanting to save up on money and make a better name for themselves as heroes before properly settling down. They also get quite embarrassed when the subject came up, and it was then that she realized she made a mistake. Looking down in slight shame, she was about to rescind her request when she heard something she wasn't expecting to hear.

It was Izuku whistling softly. He was whistling the beginning of the song, much to her surprise. Ochako appeared to be surprised as well, but soon started to smile widely as she recognized what he was doing. Eri started to ball her fists in excitement, looking at the couple in anticipation as she waited for Izuku to finally begin.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long…

" **~I'll swim and sail…on savage seas…  
With never a fear of drowning…**

 **And gladly ride the waves of life…  
If you will marry me.~**"

Izuku's voice was soft and gentle, much to Eri's shock. He had a surprisingly good singing voice, and she couldn't help but be entranced by it. Turning her head to Ochako, wondering what her reaction was, and blinked a couple times at the lovestruck look on her face. It was as if she was completely hypnotized, and that made the white-haired girl worried. If she stayed like that, she was going to miss her cue. An idea popped into her head, and turned her attention back to Izuku, patiently waiting for the right moment make her move.

" **~No scorching sun, nor freezing cold…  
Will stop-**

"~Will stop me on my journey!~"

Izuku jumped at the unexpected voice interrupting his part, while Ochako snapped out of her affection-induced trance. Confused the two of them turned their attention towards the instigator, a nervous looking Eri that was smiling at them apologetically, and both quirked a questioning eyebrow, silently asking why she did what she did.

"Ah… Sorry. Couldn't help it. Favorite song and all. I'll stop," Eri assured, gesturing to Izuku to continue. While the man looked confused, Ochako continued to stare at her, and once the girl noticed her guardian's gaze, she gave her a quick wink, getting a grateful smile in return. Happy once more, she turned her attention back to Izuku, who was now clearing his throat before continuing on with the song, grabbing Ochako's hand and making her smile widely in the process.

"~ **If you will promise me your heart…  
** … **and love…** ~"

"~… _And love me for eternity!_ ~"

Eri practically beamed when Ochako started to sing, happy to hear her bell-like voice finally singing her favorite song. She couldn't help but bounce in joy, and noticed that Izuku ended up getting stunned by the sound of the woman's singing. Thankfully, he managed to snap out of it quickly enough, and proceeded to smile brightly alongside Eri as they listened to Ochako sing and wait to join in.

"~ _My dearest one, my darling dear,  
your mighty words astound me…_

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me!_~"

"~ **But I would bring you rings of gold!  
I'd even sing you poetry!**

 **And I will keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me!**~"

"~ _I have no use for rings of gold!  
I care not for your poetry!_

 _I only want your hand to hold!_ ~"  
"~ **I only want you near me!** ~"

"~ _ **To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!  
For the dancing and the dreaming!**_

 **Through all life's sorrows** _and delights!  
_ _ **I'll keep your laugh inside me!**_

 _ **I'll swim and sail the savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning**_

 _ **And I'll gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry meeee!**_~"

The moment the song was over, all three of them began to laugh happily, hugging each other tightly as they did so. They ended up dancing during the song, having caught up into the atmosphere the tune was providing, and while they were tired now, the smiles on their faces were brighter than ever. It was the perfect way to end their night in, and they were more than satisfied with what they've done. After a bit of cleaning up, the three of them decided to go to bed. Both Izuku and Ochako had morning patrols, and Eri had school, so they needed to get plenty of rest. Wishing her guardians goodnight, Eri proceeded to go into her room, passing by a snoozing Mikan that was on the floor, and hopped into her bed, the smile never leaving her face.

 _They really are my family now. They really care about me…and I care about them…_ Eri mused to herself as she dug deep into the covers, happy tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly but surely drifted into a peaceful slumber. _This was the best night ever… It was so much fun…and I hope that we can do this again sometime. Deku… Chako… Thank you…for saving me…for being with me…for accepting me…for caring about me… For loving me._

 _Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Mom. I love you…_

* * *

Prompt 4: A Night In

And that is number 4, heroes. Fun fact, this movie night theme was actually my original plan for the Dorm Life prompt that was set for IzuOcha week 2017, but I couldn't really figure out how to get it to work. I'm happy to have gotten this done, though, because it's been an idea that I've been wanting to do for the longest time. I just hope that it was enjoyable enough for you all to read. Chapter 5 will show up again tomorrow, so look forward to it! Until then, heroes, thank you all so much for reading, and I will see you all in the next update.

Farewell, and remember, go beyond. Plus Ultra!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, heroes. Rio his back with the next installment of Domestic Heroes. This chapter here is a bit on the different side of things, since the prompt itself was a bit difficult to come up with a story for, but I think I made it work. Honestly, a lot of the prompts that I'm using for this fic are a little on the challenging side, but that's what makes it fun to write. I hope this chapter is enjoyable enough for you all. Take care in reading, and I will see you all again in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Nightly Duties and Self Reflections

"And that takes care of that! Good job on the patrol, everyone! Managed to bag a ton of unruly villains, today! Everyone is free to go! Return to your respective agencies, grab your gear, and head home! You all deserve it!"

"Yes, sir!"

The atmosphere in Ryukyu's agency was positive, everyone being in quite a good mood after a successful day. It wasn't often that such days occur, but the multitude of heroes and sidekicks that were a part of the joint patrol were glad that things went smoothly. Two sidekicks in particular were more than happy with the result, and couldn't stop smiling to each other as they made their way to the lockers.

"Ah. Today went so well! It was super difficult, yeah, but we manage to stop that prison break and round up all those villains without too much problems. Or property damage! That must be an accomplishment for you, Deku." Ochako said, giving her green-clad hero a friendly nudge with her elbow.

"You could say that. Then again, you need the debris I create for some of our better combos, so you can't complain, too much." Izuku countered, a small grin on his face as he poked her on the head, specifically where her large spy-goggles were, and laughed at the pout that appeared on her face. "Seriously, though, today went really well. We're even getting out at a good time. If we hurry, we can make it back home with enough time to get dinner started. Any idea on what to make?"

"I was thinking about having something simple tonight. I'm trying to decide between curry udon, yakisoba, and ginger pork. Which one do you think Eri would like the most?" The zero-gravity heroine questioned, causing the super-strength hero to put his hand under his chin in thought.

"Hmm. That's a good question. We can call her and ask; let her know we're coming home right now. Want me to take care of it while you change? I still need to head back to my place to get ready, anyway." Izuku suggested, getting a nod in response.

"Sounds like a plan. Text me what she wants when you're done talking to her. I'll see you at home, hun." Ochako said, lifting her goggles higher up on her head before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing a dopey smile to form on his face.

"Yeah… You, too, dear." Izuku muttered back in a dazed tone, missing the light blush and bright smile that was forming on his girlfriend's face as she made her way to the locker room, and completely unaware of a certain horned individual approaching him with an aura of amusement surrounding her.

"Wow, Midori. Even after all these years, you still get lovestruck by every little sign of affection she gives you, huh?" An energetic voice spoke up, snapping Izuku out of his daze, and turned his head to see a familiar looking pink woman staring at him with a massive grin on her face. One that he would recognize anywhere.

"Ah! Ashido! Y-You saw all that?" He asked, looking quite embarrassed for acting like the way he did in public.

"Yup. Saw and heard the whole thing. It's nothing to be embarrassed over, though. It's cute, and I like the dynamic between you guys. It's like I'm watching a legit husband and wife talking about dinner plans with their daughter. That's pretty sweet, if you ask me." Mina said happily, giving the now flustered young man a hearty slap on the back. "Alright, lover-boy, lets head back to our agency so that we can head home. You got a family to see and I got a boyfriend to surprise. Eijiro doesn't know that I'm done for the day, so I'm going to stop by his favorite fast food joint and pick up something good for us to chow down on. Ooh, he's gonna be so happy!"

"I'm sure he will. Kirishima's always been a fan of your surprises. He'll definitely like this one." Izuku agreed, slowly coming out of his embarrassment as he followed the acid heroine out of the building and towards the agency they both worked at, chatting amicably on the way.

Ever since the he and Mina found themselves working in the same agency after graduation, the two of them have gotten fairly close as both friends and co-workers. They were often paired together on patrols due to their shared history at UA, and over time, they learned quite a bit about each other. She would even visit his home on occasion and volunteer to watch over Eri whenever she could. It was an unexpected friendship, one full of jokes and teasing on Mina's part, but a strong one, nevertheless…

It didn't take long for them to reach their agency, but the sun had practically set by the time they had changed out of their uniforms. Izuku, suitcase in hand and clad in a black shirt under an open blue hooded sweater, blue jeans and his red boots, had just finished getting congratulated from his boss, getting slightly flustered by the praise in the process, and was making his way out of the building when he saw Mina, wearing a white tanktop with dark skinny jeans and fancy black sneakers, waving at him with a wide grin.

"Hey, Midori! Had fun chatting with the boss like the rest of us?" She questioned as soon as he reached up to her, punching him playfully with her free hand while the other was holding a hot-pink suitcase that most likely held her hero outfit.

"It was more awkward than anything, if I can be honest. I know that our patrol mission went well, but I wasn't expecting him to be raining praises on all of us. It was a little overwhelming, really." Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his head as the pair began to walk down the street and away from their work.

"I can understand that, but hey, at least we're getting a big bonus in our checks for doing so well. Can't complain about that, eh?" Mina pointed out, prompting Izuku to nod in slight reluctance.

He didn't really believe he did anything special. Just doing his job as a hero. Sure there were more villains out and about than usual thanks to the break-out, but it wasn't really anything he or the others couldn't handle. Especially his former classmates. They've been through _much_ worse in high school, so dealing with something as simple as a prison break wasn't much of an issue. Still, though, he accepted the praise and pay bonus without much fuss. If his superiors believed they were deserving of such a reward, then he might as well take it.

Besides, the extra money would be _very_ helpful for both him and Ochako. With the extra money he got, they may be able to put their special plan into motion sooner than expected. And if Ochako was getting a bonus for the day as well…

"Hellooo. Miiiidorii. You're having a mumbling storm again." Mina's amused voice spoke up, causing Izuku to snap back into attention before turning to the pink heroine in surprise.

"Huh? S-Sorry, Ashido. Did you say something?" Izuku stuttered, looking a little embarrassed.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Just wanted to let you know that we're getting close to your place and we have to split here." Mina explained as she gestured at the crossroads. "Good thing I told ya, huh. If I hadn't, you'd probably end up coming over to my place by accident again. Can't have Ochako and Eri worried about you going missing, now, can we?"

"Ah…right. Thanks, Ashido." Izuku said, looking a little sheepish at his own flightiness.

"No worries. Just convince Ochako to have me as her maid of honor and we'll be even." She teased, causing the young man to begin sputtering on in surprise, before turning the corner and began running off with a wave. "Welp, gotta go! Take it easy, Midori! And say hi to that cutie Eri for me!"

Izuku could only watch in awkward silence as he slowly waved the active pinkette goodbye, face still flushed at her words. Marriage talks always seemed to leave him in a mess, and he knew that Ochako was no different. They talked about it, of course. They had been together long enough and the subject was inevitable. They both agreed to put such plans on hold for the moment, though, as they had more immediate plans to take care of first. Weddings were expensive, after all, and they needed to save all the money the could for a certain…something that they've been planning for some time now. Once that was done, though, _then_ they can properly think about that stuff…so long as neither of them explode in embarrassment in the process.

At least he was prepared to do the proposal whenever he was finally ready. He really owed his mother for helping him find a ring…

It didn't take Izuku long for him to finally reach the complex, and not for the first time did he think they were lucky to have found a nice apartment on the bottom floor. There were days when he and Ochako would come home utterly exhausted and sore to the bone, and climbing even a few steps would've probably had them keel over if they were living in one of the higher floors. God forbid if they had gotten one on the top floor. Shaking his head from such thoughts, the young man proceeded to head over to the door to his home and pulled out the keys to it, knowing that Ochako had locked it shortly after coming home first out of habit. Smiling, he opened it, and was greeted by the smell of well cooked meat that had him practically salivating almost instantly. Ochako had definitely gotten better over the years.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Deku!" "Hey, hun! Welcome home!"

Izuku couldn't help the massive smile on his face when he heard the pair greet him back, and became even happier when he saw Eri walking over to her with Mikan following right behind her. As much as he loved being a hero, nothing beat coming back to a home were someone was waiting for you. Once again he was grateful to have accepted Ochako's plan to live together after high school and Aizawa's request to take in Eri. They were the best decisions he had ever made, and the warmth he felt as he hugged his ivory-haired ward made all his worries melt away in an instant.

"Hey, Eri. How was your day? Did you have fun at school?" He asked shortly after ending the embrace.

"Yup! We had a special lesson about the police force today and a few officers showed up today to help out, and one of them was Mirio! I was so surprised, considering he's suppose to be doing hero work full time now, but it was nice to see him again, even if he and the other officers had to leave early because of the prison break you and Chako were helping out with." Eri said in an excited manner, causing Izuku to laugh at her enthusiasm as he took off his shoes and began walking towards the den, petting Mikan on the way.

"Well, Eri, even though you were able to returned his Quirk, Togata still stuck around the police force afterwords to help them out. He's got a close bond with his co-workers, and is considered an honorary officer after taking back the mantle of Lemillion. It's kinda like how Ochako is with her martial arts teaching at Gunhead's dojo, if you think of it like that." Izuku explained, getting a nod of understanding from Eri, before making their way to the dining table, pausing when they saw an apron-donned Ochako placing a set of plates on the table.

"Just in time, Deku. Food's all done. Hurry and get yourself cleaned up so we can eat. I got something great that I want to tell you!" Ochako said, looking even brighter than normal that it took all of Izuku's willpower to keep himself from letting loose another 'ugly face' as he felt his heart clench.

"I think I have an idea of what it is, considering it probably happened to me as well." The young hero said, grinning at the shocked look on her face, before making his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

After getting cleaned and saying a quick prayer, the three of them proceeded to eat the delectable looking pork, all of them letting off soft moans of delight as they ate. Ochako had definitely outdid herself this time, and the all around good mood that was enveloping their home seemed to be making the food taste even better. Izuku watched with a smile as Eri managed to devour her meal with impressive speed before excusing herself so that she could go finish her math homework. Izuku gave her the ok, telling her to call for help if she ever needed it, and gave the girl a pat on the head as she departed before turning his attention to Ochako, who was grinning back at him with an empty plate before her.

"So… I take it you're gonna get yourself a big bonus on your next check too because of today?" Ochako asked, smile growing even wider when he nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. We all are. The higher-ups were so impressed with our performance with today's break-out that everyone is getting extra pay as a result. I wasn't really expecting us to get something like that, really, but I suppose I can't really complain. Helps push our plans forward at the very least." Izuku explained as he finished the last of his food, thanking Ochako for the meal before gathering up the plates and headed over to the sink to get them cleaned.

"Oh you have no idea, Deku. I checked our bank account on my way home, and with all the money we've been making from our hero work, my side job at Gunhead's dojo and the extra missions you go on with Gran Torino, we're making even more than what we were expecting! And if the bonuses we get are big enough, we might be able to pull off our plan within the next few months! Isn't that great?" Ochako asked, growing more and more excited as she spoke that Izuku had to place a slightly damp and soapy hand on her head to get her to relax.

"I know, Ochako. I know. I can't wait either. Once the next payday comes in, we'll sit down and go over our budget again. If we really are going to accomplish our plan faster than normal, then we're going to have to set a date for when we're going to going to do it. The sooner we decide, the more money we'll save by booking ahead." Izuku stated calmly, an amused smile on his face as he watched the woman beside him do her best to reign in her elation.

"Heehee… Sorry, Deku. Guess I'm getting a bit worked up, huh." Ochako said with a sheepish laugh before leaning onto her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder as she grabbed a nearby towel and started drying off the dishes for him. "Still, though, I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm about to accomplish one of my dreams so soon thanks to you and you help… Its unbelievable, really. I never would've image getting this far this quickly…especially if I was on my own. I owe you so much, Deku. For everything. I…don't even know if I'd be who I am right now if it wasn't for you…"

"…You don't owe me anything, Ochako. If anything, I'm the one who owes you." Izuku stated as he turned off the sink and dried his hands, turning his head to look at her stunned expression and stared straight at her chocolate brown eyes before speaking softly. "Since the first time we met, you've been there for me. Don't forget, you saved me from falling back at the UA entrance exam. Both before and during the test. You tried to give me some of your villain points to make sure that I get into the academy. You befriended me on our first day of high school, becoming the very first friend that I've made since I was a kid. You even went and change the meaning of the name Deku for me, from someone who is worthless and can't do anything to one who is strong and can do anything. You've been a source of inspiration to me for the longest time. A pillar of strength that I cling to when things get rough. You're just as significant to me as other important figures of my life, including All Might. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be who I am now without you…so thanks. For believing in me…and for _being_ with me. You are truly amazing, and I'm grateful that you chose me to be with."

As soon as he finished his impromptu speech, Izuku pulled Ochako into a soft embrace, one that was returned quickly and tightly, and smiled lightly as he felt her crying lightly on his shoulder, most likely touched by his words. He didn't know where they came from, but they were the honest truth, and he was happy that he said them. Ochako _was_ an important part of his life, and he wanted to ensure that she knew that. She worked so hard and deserved so much, and he was going do everything in his power to support her, just as how she was doing it for him.

"…When the heck did you get so smooth, you jerk?" Ochako said after a moment, her voice muffled by his shirt as he began chuckling at her statement. "Seriously, you're making it _really_ difficult to keep our promise about marriage. I swear that sounded so much like a proposal…and I know I would've said yes if it was."

"We could always elope. Just go over and sign the marriage documents and be done with it. Save a lot of money if we go that route." Izuku joked, wincing playfully when he felt the woman lightly pounding his chest with her fists.

"Dummy, we can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to our parents and friends if we went and get married without telling them." Ochako pouted, pushing away from Izuku as she crossed her arms and frowned in though. "Besides, I doubt they'll let us do that anyway. They're definitely hoping that we'd do a big, fancy wedding and invite everyone. Iida would be our planner and convince Yaomomo to be in charge of decorations. Hatsume would probably help her out and she'll get Todoroki to make those massive ice swans we see on tv. Jiro would want to be in charge of the music and have Kaminari do the lighting. Aoyama and Hagakure would definitely be the ones to get the tuxes and dresses for everyone, and Bakugo would be complaining like usual after you convince him to be your best man and-"

"Ashido wants to be your maid of honor, just so you know." Izuku chimed in, more than a little amused to see his girlfriend go into a mumble spree of her own. It looked like he was rubbing off on her more than they thought.

"Mina's going to be one of my bridesmaids. Tsu's already called dibs…" The girl responded almost instantly, causing the man to laugh at her words before pulling her close and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Let's hold off on the marriage talk until after we get our main goal over with. I haven't even proposed to you yet, you know." Izuku teased, getting a giggle out of the girl in his arms, before the sound of footsteps approached them, and separated just as Eri walked to them with a piece of paper in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"Deku…? Can you help me with this? I can't figure out what to do here…" Eri said as she handed over her homework to Izuku, who accepted it readily and began looking through it.

"Ooh. Math homework, huh. That was never my strong suit, but Deku's good at it. Good choice going to him for help, sweetie." Ochako said, giving the girl an approving smile before turning to her boyfriend with a warm fondness her eyes. "I'm gonna go check on the laundry. I got it started when I got home from work, and the first batch should be done by now. And don't worry, I made sure no ribbons ruined your undies this time. Have fun with Eri, hun."

Giving him a quick on the lips, Ochako started making her way to the bathroom, leaving both Izuku and Eri alone in the kitchen. The lone make of the household couldn't help but shake his head at his girlfriend's words with an amused smile. That woman was something else at times; always finding ways to tease him and keep him on his toes. He didn't mind, though. He quite liked that side of her, among other things. Letting off a soft chuckle under his breath, the young successor made his way to the living room couch with his charge in tow, ready to help her out with her homework before helping out Ochako with the laundry and calling it in for the night.

All in all, today had been a good, if slightly emotional, day for Izuku, and it was about to end in a quiet note for him and his 'family'. It would be an easy night for him and the girls, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Prompt 5: Nighttime routine

Author's notes: And that is that for this chapter. Like I said, a bit different than what the prompt intended, but what's writing without a little creativity in it. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter until I reached the end, but I am somewhat satisfied with how it turned out. I'm sure I could improve on it if I had more time, but so few of us writers are ever perfectly ok with what we've written, always trying and seeing new ways to improve. New chapter coming out tomorrow, lads, so look forward to it! Until then, thank you all so much for enjoying my story so far, and I will see you all next time.

Take care, Heroes, and remember. Go beyond! Plus Ultra!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes. Not going to lie, this chapter was...quite difficult for me to write. Mostly due to the theme of this one. It took me a while to find an idea that would work, and even longer to get it down. Eventually, I manage to pump something out, and while I'm not entirely satisfied with it, I think it works well enough on its own. The others in the discord have been liking my work so far when I ask them to check for edits, so I must be doing something right. With that all said, enjoy the chapter, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Supermarket Super Heroes

"Alright, you two, we made it to our destination! Today is going to be a long, difficult day for us all, but we will come triumphant in the end! I know it! There will be challenges aplenty here, and temptation will be around every corner, but I know you will stay strong! You are two of the strongest, bravest people I know, and I trust that you will overcome any obstacle that may come your way! I trust you both, so do your best to make sure this mission ends in a massive success! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" "Aye, Sir!"

"Very good! Alright, heroes, move out! Bargain Day isn't going to last forever, so hurry inside! Let's, go, people. Chop-chop!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" "Aye, Sir!"

Ochako smirked at the salutes she was getting from both Izuku and Eri, immensely enjoying their antics as she led the pair into the supermarket to begin their shopping trip. They were low on food at the moment, meaning it was time once again to go on a grocery run, which meant a fair bit of money was going to be spent. Ochako, being the frugal shopper that she was, was well prepared to save as much money as she can, having cut out as many valid coupons as she could find in their home, and even downloaded a coupon app onto her smart phone, in order to get the best deals. She had a plan and a budget, and she was going to make sure they didn't spend a fortune on food, especially since they had a third mouth to feed. Four if she counted Mikan…

… _Right. I have to make sure that we get that special dry cat food with the tender center for him. It's a little on the expensive side, but I'm sure I have a coupon for it on the app._ The self-proclaimed bargain huntress thought to herself, pulling out her phone and going through the list really quick before turning around to her boyfriend and ward, a stern expression on her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

"Well, everyone. We're here. You got the cart and basket?" She asked, nodding in approval when she noticed Izuku coming over to her with a grocery cart in hand while Eri saluted to her while carrying a fairly large basket. "Excellent. Private Eri, hand me the basket. You are going to stick with Captain Deku and help him with his half of the list. He's volunteered to get some of the bigger items that we need. Think you can handle it?"

"I can and will, General!" Eri said firmly, looking so comically serious as she gave Ochako the basket that the woman nearly lost her composure, drawing out a lot of inner strength to keep herself from laughing or cooing at how adorable the child was being.

"…Very good. Keep up the positive attitude, soldier." Ochako nodded after a moment before turning to Izuku, handing him one of the lists along with a stack of coupons. "Captain Deku, here are the list of supplies that we need and the coupons that best correspond to what is on the list. If there is anything extra that you believe we may need, you have my permission to purchase them, so long as they are either at a reasonable price or are amongst the coupon add list. Also, be sure to buy Mikan the tender-center dry cat food he likes. I found a coupon for it on the app so make sure to use that on check out."

"Understood. I'll be sure to follow the list and get all that we need at a reasonable price, General Uraraka." Izuku nodded, holding out his phone with the same coupon app she had on his screen, causing smile of pride to form on her face as she nodded at him in approval.

"Excellent, my captain. I knew there was a reason why I love ya." Ochako stated, mentally snickering at the light blush and bashful expression that appeared on his face, before turning her back towards them. "Alright, we will rendezvous at the checkout line in approximately thirty minutes, plenty of time for us to get what we need. You two make sure you do your best, and I will do mine. If we're successful, then we will be eating good tonight! Take care and stay safe! Dismissed!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" "Aye, Sir!" The pair saluted once more before departing, and it was only after they left that the woman was finally able to let loose and allow herself to practically spit up in laughter, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the other patrons.

"Oh my god, those two…! I can't believe they went that far with my joke! Oh dear… Oh… They're just too much sometimes!" The woman wheezed, slowly regaining control to herself as she wiped the tears that were forming from laughing so much. "Ah… Well…enough with that. Time for some shopping. Hopefully there's some good stuff on sale."

With that, the zero-gravity heroine proceeded to make her way further into the market, humming to herself as she walked about the produce section; her first stop. Every time she went on a trip to the grocery store, she would always make her way to that section to check out the apples. They were Eri's favorite fruit and made it a point to grab a few delicious looking ones whenever she could just for her ward. She did have to get other produce as well, such as onions and potatoes, but apples were her main priority, not only because of Eri, but also for what her boyfriend was planning on making for dinner tonight

"Hmm… homemade curry. Haven't had that stuff in a while. With how busy we've been, it would've been difficult for me or Deku to set a good part of the day to get it ready. At least we have time today. Can't wait to get it started once we get back." Ochako muttered as she grabbed a few carrots, placed them inside a tiny plastic bag that she got from a nearby dispenser, and set them in her basket with the other produce she acquired, before making her way to the meats. "Alright, lets check on the chicken. Hopefully it's not too pricy. I don't know if I have a coupon for it…"

Luckily for Ochako, she had managed to find a package of boneless thighs that were marked down considerably, and even went and grabbed some pork and grounded beef that was on sale for extra variety and more options for dinner on later nights. She was lucky for getting them as quickly as she did, as well. There was apparently a surprise special on meat that was just announced shortly after she and the others arrived, and the selections were nearly emptied out by the time she had arrived. Sadly, it seemed that she was a bit too late to precure some beef cuts. She was hoping to find some low-priced slabs for a small barbecue she'd been meaning to do for a while, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen this time.

"Aww man…this sucks. I was really hoping to try out that new recipe that Tsu gave me. It looked super delicious, and I know the others would've liked it… It's been weeks since we've made a proper beef dish that wasn't hamburger steak…" Ochako pouted, quite put-off by the lack of sliced meat that was available. The woman let off a defeated sigh, deciding to accept her loss, and slowly made her way towards the dairy section of the store, when something caught her attention at the corner of her eye.

There, sitting all alone in the center of the display, was a package of beef cuts. All on its lonesome with a large 'sale' sticker on the packaging. Ochako's eyes widened to massive proportions as she stared at the object of her current desires, not believing her luck at finding the special meat in question. Slowly she moved to her prized treat, as if afraid it was going to vanish at any moment. As soon as she made it to her destination, she reached down to grab the package, smile growing as she saw how large and thick the cuts were. She then checked the price tag, wincing at how expensive it was before checking out the sales sticker, and went wide-eyed once more when she read that the meat she was holding was half off. It was as if she was blessed with luck from the gods for finding such a prize and couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on her face. Her family was _definitely_ going to eat well these next few days…

"Oh dear… Was that the last of the steak…?" An elderly voice spoke up, snapping Ochako out of her meat-induced daze, and turned her head to see a short old woman with silver hair and a shopping basket looking up at her, specifically the packaged food, with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Huh?"

"Ah. Sorry, dearie, just talking aloud to myself. Don't mind me…" The elder insisted, looking quite apologetic before letting off a small sigh. "It's just…my grandson is coming over to visit today and is bringing over his own family, and I was planning to make his favorite food for dinner. It's been a long time since I've seen him and with the sale happening, I was hoping to purchase some steak at a good price, since they've become so expensive lately. Unfortunately, it seems that other people had the same idea…"

"Hmm… I can understand that. Sorry, ma'am." Ochako muttered, now feeling a little guilty for grabbing the packaged meat before the grandmother could.

"Don't be, sweetie. I can tell that you were desperate for getting that steak as well. I suppose you're planning on using it for someone special, too." The woman asked politely, a gentle smile on her face as she spoke.

"Um… Y-Yeah. I guess you can say that…" Ochako muttered, her permanent blush growing darker as the elder began laughing gently.

"Ah… Young love. So good to see someone your age having someone truly special in their life. Such a rarity, these days. Reminds me so much of how I acted towards my husband when he was alive. Oh I would get so embarrassed whenever he was brought up. I swear I looked like a tomato every time he'd spoke to me. And my daughter! Oh that girl's face used to light up like a light whenever she gets flustered, especially when that man who would one day become her husband was involved." She stated, placing a gently hand on Ochako's arms as she listened on with a rapt attention.

Ochako wasn't expecting to have a discussion with an old woman and her family, but she didn't really mind it. In fact, she was enjoying it a little, and even found herself talking about her own family, from her parents to her boyfriend and ward. The woman was very nice and sweet, not unlike Izuku's mother or her own, and the amount of love she had for her husband and daughter was incredible to say the least. The younger of the two could feel the emotion in the words, and a small smile started to form on her face as she listened on and chimed in on her own life experiences. After a while, though, her phone went off, startling the pair as a result. Curious, Ochako pulled out her phone to see what was going on, and brightened up when she saw it was an image of Izuku and Eri hanging out in the cereal aisle, the two making funny faces alongside the boxes, and a message saying that they were almost done. Ochako couldn't help but giggle at the picture and took a brief moment to let them know she would be on her way soon. Text sent, Ochako turned her attention back to the woman to wish her farewell, but faltered when she noticed the ashamed expression on her face.

"Oh my… Sorry, dearie. Didn't mean to go off like that and keep you here for too long. I'm sure you'd rather spend you time with your special one than a rambling old lady like myself. I deeply apologize for taking your time." The elder apologized, shocking Ochako with her words before shaking both her hands and head to try and refute the claim

"Oh, no! It's fine, ma'am really! I didn't mind at all! I loved your stories about your husband and daughter. They were super cute! Besides, I ended up rambling about my family, too! It's ok, honest!" Ochako insisted, now feeling incredibly guilty about making the woman feel bad, before an idea popped into her head. "Say, you said you were hoping to make a special dinner for your grandson, right? Why don't you go ahead and take this? You need it more than I do."

With a bright smile on her face, Ochako handed the steak she found over to the elder, who was staring at the packaged meat in shock. Noticing that the woman was stunned, the young heroine simply giggled at her reaction before carefully placing the package into her basket, making sure not to break anything in the process.

"Wha… Why are you giving this to me, young lady? I thought you were going to make something special for your loved ones." The woman couldn't help but ask, prompting Ochako to simply shake her head as she started to respond with a small smile on her face.

"I was, but like I said, you need it more. We're making something else tonight, anyways, so it's not a big deal. I can get some steak another time. You, though, have plans for that meat today, and I don't want to ruin it for you. Besides, what kind of hero am I if I can't make a family happy? It's my job, after all." Ochako stated with confidence, her words practically flooring the elderly woman to the point here she had accidentally let go of her shopping basket and nearly toppled over to the floor in surprise were it not for a certain individual catching her fall.

"Oh, careful there, ma'am. Can't have you hurt yourself falling." Izuku said from behind the saved elder, causing her to turn her head in surprise, while Eri stood underneath her with the dropped basket in her arms, having caught it just before it crashed on the ground. Ochako, who was about to help the woman out herself before her boyfriend and ward came along, couldn't help but beam in pride for their quick actions, and proceeded to congratulate the pair for their own act of heroism.

"Hey Deku. Eri. Nice catch, you two. Sorry for not making it to the meeting spot. Got a little tied up here, but everything's good. Especially now that you two are here." Ochako explained with a sheepish expression, giving Izuku a peck on the cheek as he helped the woman on her feet before leaning down to Eri and gave her a tight hug.

"It's ok, Chako, we understand." Eri said as she was let go from the embrace, giving the still stunned woman her basket back before heading over to Izuku's cart and pulled out a large carton of apple juice from it. "Um, can we get this? We're almost out of the juice boxes and this has a coupon. Is that ok?"

"Of course, sweetie. It's no problem. I'm going to be down an item from the list because its out, anyways, so we have some extra money to spend." Ochako said kindly, giving the child a pat on the head before turning back to the woman and handed her the beef. "Here you are, ma'am. Sorry for taking this from you before you could. You have fun making your grandson's favorite food, you hear?"

"Oh… Um… I-I don't know what to say…" The woman stuttered, taken aback by the Ochako's kindness, and proceeded to bow deeply in gratitude. "Thank you for offering me this and listening to my rambling, dearie, and I am grateful to your loved ones here for assisting me. You have a truly wonderful family here, and I wish you all the blessings that I can offer you. Be sure to take great care of them like the hero you say you are, and I hope you all have a fantastic day. Thank you…"

"You're welcome, ma'am. Have a wonderful day with your grandson, too!" Ochako responded with a wide smile and a friendly wave as she watched the woman depart, feeling quite good about herself for making the elder's day. It was nice to help someone out, both on and off the clock, and while she couldn't get the meat she wanted in the end, she found something much better in the end, and that was just fine for her. Heroes share the spoils, after all…

"I see you made a friend, there, Ochako. I take it you had a good time with her?" Izuku asked, snapping the woman out of her thoughts and causing her to look at both him and Eri, who were staring back with matching smiles on their faces.

"…I did. She was nice. And really sweet. I hope that I get to see her again in the future…" She said, softly smiling at them in return before letting off a content sigh. It was then that she adopted a faux-stern expression, hands on her hips and lips twitching slightly when she saw the two immediately stand in attention. "Alright, troops, report! I have taken a loss during my search, but it is negligible and can be recovered from without worry. Were you two successful in your task?"

"Aye, Sir! We accomplished our assignment with great success! We have even successfully obtained the elusive green tea mochi ice cream during our search! The last carton in the store and at a discount price!" Eri stated while reaching into the cart and pulled out the desert in question, causing stars to form in Ochako's eye for a brief moment before schooling herself.

"Excellent work, private! You will get extra rations tonight as a job well done! You've earned it, soldier!" The woman praised as she pat the child on the head, ignoring the chuckle she was getting from Izuku, before straightening up. "Alright then, all that's left to obtain is the dairy products. Lets go and find us the cheapest and tastiest milk, butter and cheese we can find and get out of here so we can begin the final part of our mission! We will be having delicious curry tonight if it's the last thing we do!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" "Aye, Sir!"

* * *

Prompt 6: Shopping (for needs)

And that is number 6, Heroes. A little on the odd and comedic side, but one that works all the same. This went entirely different than what I had planned out initially, but I ended up more satisfied with this than with previous plans for this prompt. Not fully, but enough to commit to it. Coming up with stories for all these prompts have been quite the brain teaser, for sure, but I am enjoying the challenge nonetheless. It's pretty fun. Tomorrow will bring another chapter, and for you MHA fans, the first episode of Season 3. Sure its more of a recap episode like the one in Season 2, but I'm still looking forward to it, and I hope you all are, too. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, Heroes. Favorite it if you enjoy it, follow it if you want to stay updated, and look forward to more next time!

Farewell, and have a pleasant day. And remember; Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome, Heroes. Rio here back from break with the next part of the domestic fluff challenge. This fic in particular I would like to dedicate to the fanfic writer rex101111 for how I got this fic going. Their fic over at Ao3; _Proper Punching Form (And What Happens When You Teach It To A Little Girl)_ , helped me figure out how to go about the majority of this fic, so credit goes mostly to them for it. They are also known for some good Eri based IzuOcha family stories, so check out their work whenever you all get the chance. With that all said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Punching 101 with Uraraka-Sensei

"Hmm… I have to admit, Eri. The gi looks pretty good on you. Master Gunhead did an amazing job finding one that fits. You look ready to chew bubblegum and kick butt…and you're all out of bubblegum."

"Uh… What's that supposed to mean?"

"Quote from one of my parents' movies. Super old. Way before our time. I'll convince them to bring the dvd next time they visit. It's a treat, trust me."

"Ok!"

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle a little at the interaction between Ochako and Eri, smiling softly as he watched the former adjust the latter's outfit. When the woman asked if he wanted to come over to the dojo for a little bit to exercise, he agreed almost immediately. It wasn't often that he could go over to his girlfriend's second workplace, and he enjoyed his time there whenever he visited. Eri was listening in when he got the call, and once he noticed her beside him, he came up with the idea of bringing her along as well for a bit of training. Even though Eri wanted to be a support hero when she grows up, it didn't hurt to know a bit of self-defense just in case she was forced into a difficult situation. Ochako agreed to that logic and gave him the ok to bring her, and now he was seeing both his girls on white martial arts gi, the older sporting a black belt with the younger wearing a white one, getting ready to spar with one another, while he was also wearing a gi, a white belt on him as well due to lack of proper martial arts training. He was looking quite looking forward to the lesson between the pair, believing it to be both entertaining and a learning experience for all of them, he was sure.

"Ah. Deku. Good to see you here. It isn't often that you come by. Been busy with hero work, I assume." A gentle voice spoke up to him from the side, prompting Izuku to turn his head to see Gunhead walking towards him, waving his hand in a friendly manner.

"Oh, Master Gunhead. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. Been taking care of some side stuff with Gran Torino lately that I haven't really been able to come here as often as I like. I'm lucky to have any free time at all, these days, really." Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner as the battle hero chuckled softly while shaking his head.

"Heh, still as dedicated to heroism as ever. Don't ever change, Deku." Gunhead said with a hand out to the green-haired man as soon as he reached him, grinning under his mask when he felt the firm grip of his handshake, before turning his attention to the girls as well. "Uravity's been doing great here, you know. The younger students love her and her method of teaching, saying that she's supportive and explained everything in a way they could understand, while the older and more experience members consider her a natural, taking down opponents much larger than her with ease even without her Quirk. If the circumstances were different, she could easily be the best practitioner of my style of martial arts and probably even take over my agency in time. She is quite talented…"

"Yeah, she is, but being a hero is her calling. At first she wanted to become one for the money so that she could support her parents. She considered it selfish, but I thought it was amazing she was willing to go so far to help the people who raised her. Over time, though, she had expanded her reasonings and desires for heroism, and now she wants to become a hero to save people, so make sure that no one falls under her watch. She's grown so much during our time in UA and after, becoming the woman she is now, and I couldn't be prouder of her." Izuku said fondly, smiling gently as he watched his girls go through some stretches to loosen up.

"As am I, Deku. She really has grown into a fantastic hero…and quite the parental figure as well. Both of you." Gunhead stated, causing the younger of the two heroes to blush at the praise. Embarrassed, Izuku turned his attention back to his girls, hoping that watching the pair train would help him calm down a little.

"Ok, Eri, the first thing I'm going to show you is how to throw a proper punch. Most people think that anyone could punch stuff, but there's an actual method and form to it. If you're not careful, you could seriously hurt yourself." Ochako explained in a firm, yet gentle tone as she wrapped Eri's knuckles and wrists with gauze. Eri herself was nodding along with rapt attention as one of the instructors brought over a punching bag at the zero-gravity heroine's request. "First thing's first, though. I want to see how well you're able to throw a punch already. Are you good to go?"

"Yes, sensei…" Eri answered, looking at her guardian with a firm expression before turning to the punching bag with her fists up slightly. Taking a deep breath, the young girl let off a short shout and punched the bag as hard as she could, her wrist bending slightly under the gauze when she hit it. The bag moved slightly, and the girl felt a bit of pride for her accomplishment. She turned to the woman beside her for approval, but grew worried when she saw the frown on her face.

"…That was a decent punch, Eri. A bit of power, there, but, it wasn't done properly." Ochako said as she squatted down to her level and grabbed her wrist, shaking it a little and watched it go along with the movement. "If you try to punch something or someone with your wrist loose like this, you'll end up hurting yourself, even with the gauze helping you lessen the recoil of the blow. To prevent that, you have to lock your wrist in place as you make a fist. Keep it steady as you punch so that you don't risk damaging yourself. Watch me, and try and do the same.

With that, Ochako brought an arm up before Eri and clutched it into a tight fist, her wrist going ridged as she did so. Noticing, Eri reached for her arm and did the same thing her caretaker did to her, and was surprised to see that her wrist didn't move at all. It was firmly in place, just as she said. The girl then looked down at her arm, frowning in thought, before turning her attention back to the punching bag with a glare. She brought her hand in the air and clenched it, doing her best to keep her wrist steady, and proceeded to launch another hard punch at the bag. Once again, it moved slightly, but there as a bit more motion to it than before. The child took another deep breath, and proceeded to do another punch with her other hand, making sure to lock her wrist in place just as she did the last time. She landed a solid punch, making the bag sway slightly, but not as much as the previous time. The girl chalked it up as simply not being used to her less dominate hand, frowning at the self-realization, and made a decision to try and use her left hand more often to be as useful and powerful as her right. Starting to get a little excited about her plan to become ambidextrous, the child brought her fists up once again, only to be interrupted by Ochako.

"You're a fast learner, Eri, but your form needs work. Look at how I'm standing and try and copy it." Ochako explained, patting the girl all over to make sure she was injured in anyway, before standing back up and went into a stance that Gunhead taught her; placing her left foot forward and right foot back, putting up her fists just below his chin with right arm a little behind his left. After taking a moment to look at the woman's pose, Eri did her best to mimic the position as best she could, with the woman assisting her where she could "Very good. Now, once you're in this stance, shoot your arm straight out and be sure to put your waist into the movement to give you a bit more pressure into it. Like so."

After her explanation, Ochako launched a fist straight into the punching bag, hitting it hard enough to make it sway a considerable amount. Staring at her guardian in awe for a moment before regaining focus, Eri glared at the training equipment once more with determination in her eyes. She took another deep breath, tightening up her fists and locking up her wrists, and with another shout, she launched a textbook perfect punch straight into the bag, the impact causing it to sway a more than when she initially hit it. A small smile started to form on her face, a renewed feeling of pride and excitement welling up within her after performing that blow, and not a moment later did she hear the sounds of clapping, followed by a hand running through her ponytailed hair.

"That was perfect, sweetie. You manage to get it down so quickly. Not even some of my students were able to figure it out so fast. You're a natural." Ochako stated, her smile filled with joy and pride towards the child as Gunhead and Izuku walked up to the pair while continuing to applaud.

"Uravity is right. Despite what movies and manga might show, throwing a proper punch much more difficult than people expect. However, you manage to get the basics of it done in record time. It's truly impressive, little one." Gunhead stated, giving Eri a thumbs up while she looked up at the giant of a man with wide eyes.

"Good job, Eri. Your punch was perfect. Much better than how mine were by a long shot. Keep up the amazing work and you end up an amazing hero in your own right." Izuku praised, a wide grin on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Eri was floored, staring at the adults before her with wide eyes as she listened to their words. Even after five years of being rescued from Overhaul and being in the care of Aizawa, and later Izuku and Ochako, she still had trouble receiving complements and encouragement at times. She wasn't expecting to be praised so much for a simple punch, and was quickly becoming embarrassed by their words. She felt her face grow hot, and quickly covered it with her hands in order to hide her flustered state, yet a small, truly happy smile managed to worm its way on her lips, because despite everything, she was pleased that she did well and that everyone was congratulating her.

"Um… Is she ok?" Gunhead asked warily as he pointed at Eri, confused by her actions.

"It's fine. She's just embarrassed. She gets like this sometimes whenever we complement her too much. I remember this one time she did so well in a shooting gallery in a carnival once that everyone that was nearby applauded her for her performance. She was so flustered she hid her face behind the whale plushy she won the entire time. It was pretty adorable." Izuku explained, chuckling when he heard her squeak and whine in response.

"Deku, cut that out. Don't make it worse." Ochako chided, pulling the girl closer to her to comfort her. "There, there, Eri. Relax. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were amazing just now, there's nothing wrong with that."

"…"

"…Do you want me to beat up Deku for making fun of you?"

"Huh? Wh-What a minute, Ochako, what are you su-"

"Yes, please…"

"Eri!"

"Hahaha! Oh my, this is getting quite entertaining." Gunhead laugh, amused by the antics of the trio before him. He then noticed the look his former student was giving him, knowing exactly what she wanted, and nodded back at her discretely before placing a hand on the Izuku's shoulder. "I think that would be a great idea. Deku. Can't hurt to expand your fighting prowess. You're already wearing a gi, so might as well go for it. I'm rooting for you both."

Izuku blanched at the statement while Ochako gave her former master a thumbs up for cooperating. The super strength hero was not looking forward to what he was about to do. He had spars with his girlfriend, yes, and while they were usually fun, they go south fairly quickly once she gets mischievous or spiteful, especially when Quirks get involved. Whenever that happens, the fights never end well for him. He did not want to find himself pinned to a wall, floor, or worse, the ceiling by a, admittedly very strong, short young woman in front of everyone.

"Now, now, Deku, don't be afraid. I promise that this will be over _very_ quickly. Just try not to go down too fast, ok?" Ochako stated as she walked to the center of the dojo with a competitive grin on her face, causing him to backpaddle slightly with his hands up in surrender.

"Ah… C-Come on, Ochako. Can we talk about this? I didn't mean to embarrass Eri so much! Honest! C-Can't I just go and get you guys some mochi or candied apples or something to apologize! I'll even get the good stuff!" Izuku pleaded, jumping when he felt Gunhead moving him to the opposite side of the room, right in front of Ochako.

"No can do, hun. You turned our little girl into a tomato, and now I'm gonna bruise you like one. Eye for an eye, after all." Ochako teased, getting a groan out of her boyfriend, before letting off a soft giggle at his antics. "Seriously, though, just relax and spar like normal. To be honest, its been a while since we had a chance to work out like this, and I kinda decided to take the opportunity when you messed with Eri, even if it was on accident. Now tie up your fists and lets get started!"

Izuku sighed as he allowed Gunhead to tie up his arms in gauze, knowing full well that Ochako had a point. It has been quite some time since the two had sparred against one another. They had done it a lot during their time at UA, and even for the first few months they lived together. However, growing responsibilities and increasing amount of hero work had given them less opportunities for their sparing ventures. He didn't blame his girlfriend one bit at jumping at the chance, and if he were to be honest, he was also looking forward to it a little. With her specializing in grapple techniques, and him with kicks, it was bound to be a good bout between them. With that in mind, he adopted into his own fighting stance, a competitive smirk slowly worming its way on his face as he stared down at his opponent, who acknowledge his change with a smirk of her own.

"Heh, I knew you'd been itching to do this, Deku. You're a very competitive person, no matter how well you hide it." Ochako stated, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation as Eri watched at the pair with wide eyed excitement.

"Like you're one to talk. You have the biggest competitive streak out of everyone I know, and I've been friends with Kacchan since childhood." Izuku countered, faint trickles of emerald static flowing around him as his Quirk flared briefly.

"Hey, no Quirks! If we're gonna spar, we're doing it fair and square. Got it!" Ochako called out, causing him to blink a couple times before chuckling softly.

"Sorry. Got a little excited for a moment. No worries, though. I'll be good." Izuku assured, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok. Let's do this. You ready, Ochako?"

"You bet, Deku! And let's add a bet to it, too! Loser does the dishes alone tonight!"

"But aren't we supposed to have company tonight?"

"Yup!"

"…Oh it's on, now. You're going down, dear."

"Bring it, hun!"

* * *

Prompt 7: Exercising

Author's notes: And that takes care of that. As you all can see, I took a bit of liberties regarding this prompt, but I hope it was still a good enough read for you all. Took me a bit to get it done, but I think it worked out well in the end. Tomorrow is going to bring another layer of fluff to this collection of sweet stories, so look forward to that! As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, everyone. Have a wonderful time and I will see you in the next update.

Farewell, Heroes, and remember; Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes. This here is one of the fluffier pieces that I have written, and I think it turned out fairly well. I think it's one of the better things that I've done, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Also, in case any of you are not aware, this story is supposed to be a response to a fluff challenge, so there will be little pain or angst happening here. Some will pop up, but not a whole lot. With that all said, enjoy the next part of this challenge and I will see you all in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Clothes make the Hero

"Oh wow… Would you look at that. I was wondering where it went… Huh. Should've guessed it'd end up here…"

"Deku? What's up?" Ochako called out as she peered into their room, dressed in her casual clothes with a white headband on her head and a feather duster in her hand. She and the others were in the middle of cleaning when she heard Izuku muttering to himself out loud again. Slightly exasperated by that, she headed towards their room to check on him, only to see him looking down on a large, and old, red, white and blue box with eyes filled with nostalgia, peaking her curiosity.

"Nothing much. Just found something I'd never thought I see while I was cleaning," Izuku explained, opening up the box and pulled out a small All-Might themed shirt, complete with his grinning face and a thumbs up. "It's a bunch of my old clothes. Mom packed them up for me when we were moving to this apartment to take as keepsakes and for Eri to wear. She figuring they'd work for lounging or sleeping, if she wants them. I wasn't really the biggest or bulkiest kid back then, so they're a little on the small side, but I'm sure they'll fit her well enough."

"Oh wow, your mom did that, too!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Izuku's eyes to go wide, before hopping over to their shared closet and began rummaging through it. A moment later she let off a triumphant shout, and pulled out a large dark blue box that was covered in little white dots, not unlike the midnight sky, and placed it on the bed next to Izuku's. "When Momma and Daddy showed up to help us with the move, she gave me a box of my old clothes, too so that I can give to Eri. I already gave her some of my things that would fit, but I still have some stuff here that she could wear."

Shortly after saying that, Ochako opened up the box, and pulled out a set of poofy white pajamas with the face of the hero Thirteen scattered all around it. The sight of it cause a laugh to erupt from Izuku's body, calling it cute and imagining a tiny Ochako wearing said pajamas, prompting the woman to shove him lightly in embarrassment. Grinning, Izuku apologized to her as he pulled out an All Might onesie, complete with a hood, and it was his turn to get flustered as Ochako immediately giggled and cooed at how adorable he must have been wearing the sleepwear. The clothes show and teasing between the two continued on as they pulled out more clothes from their respective boxes, some of them deemed too small for Eri, but quite a number of them large enough to fit her. They separated the piles between the two, though were unsure on what to do with the smaller articles. As they neared the bottom of the boxes, the two young adults froze when two particular items met their gazes, and slowly, as one, brought them out of their respective containers to view them better.

They were their old hero costumes from their first year of UA; a light green, full body unitard with a double pointed hood, red belt, a smile-like mask and white gloves from Izuku's box, and a black and pink skin-tight body suit with a small collar and a white belt from Ochako's box. There were certain accessories that were missing form their respective uniforms, such as Izuku's combat boots, elbow pads and leg bracers, and Ochako's knee-high boots, arm bracers and helmet, but everything else was exactly the same as they remembered. Nostalgia filled them near instantly as they looked at their high school gear, smiling at both the fond and sad memories of their high school life. It was as if it was only yesterday that the couple graduated from UA instead of a couple years, and both ended up laughing lightly as they held their first uniforms up proudly.

"Man… Can't believe it's been so long. To think that it was only a few years ago that we were going to school and these were the costumes we wore to train and save people." Ochako muttered, hugging her uniform tightly with a soft smile.

"At least your uniform lasted that long to do that. This one only lasted for a couple months before I upgraded to my beta model. The only time I ever wore it was during our first training session together." Izuku pointed out, causing Ochako to giggle as she recalled the mess that was their first exercise.

"Oh yeah, I remember _that_ fiasco. Bakugo really had it out for you, and we were really lucky to have passed the assignment, too." She said before poking her boyfriend on the shoulder with a teasing grin. "It's a shame that you didn't wear your first outfit for so long. You looked pretty good in it…and super cute. You looked like a big green bunny with your hood up."

"…It was supposed to be an homage to All Might." Izuku muttered out, sighing when he heard his girlfriend burst in laughter.

"Oh man! I-I can't believe I didn't make the connection! The 'ears' and the mask…! You really were an All Might super fanboy back then!" She sputtered out, barely able to control herself as Izuku began patting her on the back with a blank expression.

"Breath, Ochako. Breath…" He ordered in a monotone, annoyance obvious though his mouth did twitch a little in amusement of her antics.

"S-Sorry, Deku. Didn't mean to go off like that. It was…just too much, ya know?" Ochako manage to say after finally getting ahold of herself, before looking at both their uniforms fondly. "Jeeze…can't believe these were actually here. I bet the rest of our gear, and probably our other costumes, are hidden here, too. I actually wish we could try them on now to see if they fit."

"I honestly don't think we'd be able to fit in these costumes anymore, Ochako. I've bulked up quite a bit since we were younger, so this thing might tear if I try it out." Izuku explained, gesturing to his old uniform before turning to hers…with a blush slowly forming on his face. "And…you might do the same with your uniform, too. You've…definitely grown since we first met. You definitely…uh…filled out…over the years."

"…Deku?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What?!" The young man exclaimed, sweating excessively when he felt a seemingly dark aura emanating from the girl beside him. "N-No, not at all! I'm just saying that you've just gotten, uh…bigger? F-Fuller! Yeah, that's it, you've gotten a fuller figure over time! I-I mean, yeah, you're a bit plump, but you're super toned and strong, too! A-And pretty! Really pretty! Y-You always have been! Since the first day we met! And you've gotten even prettier now, too. P-Plus, you…uh…"

"… _pppft!_ "

"Huh? Ochako, again!? Seriously? C'mon, don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to launch me to the moon or something…" Izuku sighed, relieved beyond belief that Ochako was simply pranking him again instead of getting upset by his words. He forgot that his girlfriend wasn't really as vain as most people were, and would've gotten more annoyed at her if her laugh wasn't so infectious. She was seriously too much for him, sometimes…

"I'm sorry, Deku. You're just too easy sometimes! I'll stop now. I promise." She assured, calming down as fast as she could, before looking down at his hero outfit fondly. "You know…it might sound silly, but I always wanted to wear your costume back when we were still in high school. Even before we started going out…"

"…You did?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, smiling at the blushing, wide-eyed form of her boyfriend. "I guess I…well, thought your outfit looked really cool and awesome, especially your later ones, and I've been kinda curious as to how they fit me. I know I'll probably look ridiculous…but I just couldn't help but wonder sometimes, ya know?"

"…I guess I can understand that." Izuku said after a moment, touched by her statement. The fact that she liked his hero outfit enough to want to try it out was both endearing…and attractive to him. He looked down at his alpha costume, holding it up while imagining his girlfriend in it, before frowning a little in thought.

At its current state, he doubt she'd be able to fit into it properly. He wasn't kidding when he told her they had grown in a few ways since their first year. With how slim he was back then and how filled out she was now, wearing his alpha costume would definitely feel uncomfortable for her, and while the idea of her in his first hero costume sounded great, he didn't want to embarrass her by stuffing her in a costume made by his mother for a slightly twiggy fifteen year old. He let off a quiet sigh, placing the costume aside before peering into the box once more, blinking when he remembered a certain something he always kept in their room. It was then that an idea began forming in his mind, and a small, amused smile popped up on his face as he began kneeling on the floor and reached underneath the bead, much to the confusion of his partner.

"Deku? What's going on?" She asked, curious as to what her boyfriend was thinking, only to go wide-eyed when he pulled out a _very_ familiar suitcase from under their bed and placed it on top of it.

"Well, Ochako, I was thinking that, while my alpha costume might not work for you…my _current_ one should work just fine. It'll be big on you, but it should definitely work and can fit over your current outfit." Izuku explained as he released the locks, smiling at the excited look on the woman's face as he pulled out his hero costume for her to see. "So…what do you think? Want to wear my costume and become Deku for a day?"

"Heck yeah, I do! Gimmie!" She exclaimed, grabbing the green garb eagerly before hurrying to put it on.

"Don't forget the accessories. They help complete the set. I'll help put them on for you." Izuku offered as he brought out some of his gear, such as his bracers and special 'Air Force Gauntlets'.

It didn't take the couple long to get the excited woman into her lover's uniform, though she was practically shaking and grinning with glee the entire time they were dressing her up. Once it was over, Izuku stepped back to admire his handiwork. Ochako looked small, incredibly so, in his dark green unitard, and his bracers and belt here secured tight enough on her to make sure it wasn't too loose on her. The mask was hanging loose around her neck, and his battle gloves and combat boots were replaced with smaller replicas, but the look on her face practically made his day. The joy he was seeing in her eyes and expression caused his heart to skip a beat, and he couldn't help the light blush and massive grin that was forming on his face. His girlfriend looked adorable in his costume, and he was quite like how energetic she was being as she looked down at the costume.

"Oh wow… This is so cool. It feels like I'm borrowing your strength somehow! Like I can make a building collapse in once punch!" Ochako exclaimed, shadow boxing as she moved around.

"Hey, that was one time, and you promised not to bring it up again!" Izuku complained in a light tone, amused by her actions.

"Heehee. Sorry, but this is really fun! I'd try and get you in my costume, but there's no way you'd fit in it. Heck, my goggles might end up missing in your hair with how bushy it is." Ochako teased, getting a laugh out of Izuku, before pulling up the hood and mask, and began speaking in a deep tone. "Never fear, citizens. There is nothing to worry about! Why? Because I, the Hero for All: Deku, am here!"

"Hahaha! Brilliant, Ochako. Brilliant." The real Deku applauded, laughing so loudly and too caught up with anything that he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching him. Neither did Ochako, in fact. The two were too distracted with their fun to notice their third housemate staring at them with big, confused eyes with the resident pet sitting beside her.

"…Aren't they supposed to be cleaning?" Eri muttered softly as she set her backpack, having just returned from school, and watched on in confusion as her mother figure struck fighting poses with her father figure clapping and laughing along, before looking down to Mikan. "Have they been doing this for a while?"

"Meow…"

"I see…" Eri nodded to the cat's cry before turning back to the adults, unsure whether to laugh or feel embarrassed at the sight of her guardians acting like children, when she noticed a pile of clothes laying on the bed, with one set looking quite similar to what Ochako was wearing. Smiling at the sight of it, the girl discreetly made her way over the bed and reached for the costume, the others too distracted by their antics to notice. Once in her hands, she dashed over the exit, a finger over her grinning face as she playfully shushed the cat, before rushing over to her room.

"Hahaha! Ok, Ochako, I-I think that's enough fun for now! We still need to finish cleaning up." Izuku managed to say after a few more minutes of watching Ochako strut around in his gear.

"Hey, you're the one who started it by finding that box full of your old clothes." Ochako countered with a wide grin as she walked over to the bed and gestured to the piles of clothing. "Still, though, this was pretty fun. Sucks that we have to end it now, though, but at least we got some enjoyment out of it while it lasted."

"Yeah. We did. Kind of felt like we were kids for a moment there…" Izuku said softly as he headed towards his bed and began putting away his old clothes, only to stop short when he noticed something off. "Um…Ochako?"

"Yes, Deku?" Ochako asked, having just removed herself from Izuku's costume and back in her loungewear, in the process of putting away the costume when she was addressed.

"Did you see my old costume anywhere? I could've sworn that I left it on the bed." He asked as he began shifting through the clothes on the bed.

"Maybe Mikan found it and decided to hide it for fun. He's done it before with a few of my clothes, and this is usually the time when he gets up and active." Ochako suggested with a shrug as she pulled out her phone, frowning when she noticed the time. "Huh… Its past four now. Eri should've definitely came home by now. She always greets us when she's here."

"Huh…?" Izuku paused his search, eyes wide at her statement, and brought out his own phone to see that it was, indeed, well past Eri's normal time to be home. "Oh dear. Do you think she's got caught up in something? Is she hanging out with Asui's sister over at their house? Did she get caught up in a villain attack? I better call her to see-"

"There is nothing you need to worry about! You know why? Because _I am here_!"

Both Izuku and Ochako jumped at the familiar, yet unexpected voice coming from their doorway. Turning their heads and expecting to be in her school uniform, they were gifted with a sight that would melt their hearts almost every time they think about today. There, standing before them, was Eri dressed up in Izuku's old costume. The bracers and elbow pad were not with the rest of the costume, so it looked even bagger than it would normally be. The hood was up and so was the mask, giving the girl the image of a grinning rabbit staring down at them. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Izuku was the first to break, his face scrunched up and heart clenched harder than normal as he took in the sight of Eri in his uniform. Ochako followed soon after, laughing and cooing at the sight of the symbol of cuteness is right there.

"Oh my god, Eri, you look really amazing! I can't believe you're pulling off Deku's outfit so well! How in the world did you even get the uniform in the first place!" The woman exclaimed as she rushed over to the child and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Got it while you guys were busy messing around. It was weird, but I wanted to join in on the fun. Guess I showed up too late, huh." Eri said sheepishly as she was getting squeezed, used to her guardian's bouts of affection at this point.

"…Don't worry about it, Eri. You look great in my old costume. Really adorable." Izuku manage to say after finally getting his heart under control, before gesturing over to the piles of clothes on the bed. "You know, we were actually planning on giving you some of our old clothes for you to wear. We know your clothing choice is a little limited, still, so if you want, you can have some of our stuff. Mine might be a bit too big for you, so they'll probably be best as loungewear, but Ochako's should be good for every day stuff. What do you say?"

"You want me to have all of this?" Eri said with wide crimson eyes as she stared at all the articles of clothing, looking up to Ochako for confirmation.

"Of course, sweetie. Come here and pick out what you want." Ochako nodded, setting Eri down and led her to the bed so that she could pick out what she wanted, chores forgotten at the moment once more in favor of spending more time with her girl and her boyfriend. They'll get them done later on…so long as nothing else distracted them.

"You like what you see, Eri?"

"I do, Deku. You guys had some really cool clothes when you were—Oh hey! Chako is that your first costume?"

"Sure is! Do you want to go try it on?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Prompt 8: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

And that is that for this challenge. A little on the cliché side, I know, but I think I did well enough by adding that little twist in the end. And come on, who wouldn't want Eri dressed up in Deku's old hero costumes. She would look more adorable in them than ever. Seriously. Next chapter is going to be an interesting one as well, so look forward to that one, Heroes. With that said, thank you all so much for enjoying my work everyone, and I will see you all tomorrow for the next update.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes. Got a special treat for you all for this one, and I have to admit, I liked how this one turned out. One of the better pieces that I've written, honestly. I had fun with it, and I'm sure some of you will like it as well, especially at the end. I won't spoil it, though, you will just have to read on and see for yourself. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

In Sickness and Health

"Deku, have you seen my bracelet? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Did you try the dresser?"

"I did! It isn't there!"

"Then check under the bed next to our suitcases! Mikan probably hid it while in one of his moods!"

"Seriously!? Ugh, that annoying bucket of fur, I swear…"

Izuku laughed as he fixed up his tie in front of the mirror, dressed in a typical black tux with a dark green undershirt while Ochako was sporting a flowing red sparkling dress with her hair tied to a bun as she looked under their bed for the missing jewelry. The couple were invited to a hero banquet by their friend Momo and her family, and the pair were looking forward to it. It was an opportunity to meet up with other heroes, reunite with old friends, and have a good time overall. It wasn't often that they went to such parties, mostly because they weren't all that into such formal events, but since it was their old friend who had invited, and partially worked on, the party itself, they knew it was going to be fun.

"Aha! He did hide it here! Oh that little monster is _so_ not getting any treats when we get back." Ochako announced triumphantly as she rose from the ground, holding up the shining, infinity themed bracelet as if it was a trophy, causing the man at the mirror to laugh at her antics.

"Good job, Ochako. You didn't get your dress dirty, though, did you?" Izuku asked as he turned around.

"Nope, still good. Not like it'd get dirty with how well we clean the floor. Seriously, we can eat off of it, if we wanted to." Ochako assured with a wide grin while placing her bracelet on.

"Heh. That's true, but let's not actually do that. Mikan would try to steal our food if we did." Izuku joked as the couple left the room and headed toward the den, where they noticed a cascade of white hair over by the couch's arm rest, and frowned slightly at the sight of it. "Eri, don't lay down on the couch like that right now. We're about to leave and if you stay like that, you'll ruin your dress."

He didn't hear a response from the Eri, and immediately the couple grew concerned. Lately the little girl had been looking quite tired, moving around sluggishly on occasion and even had a few coughing fits. Izuku was afraid that she was coming down with something; he heard from some of his coworkers that a flu virus was spreading around lately and was concerned that she ended up getting it somehow, but she insisted that she was fine, saying that she was just working herself a little hard at school. Both he and Ochako relented reluctantly after that, but they were still worried about her. Now especially, since she would normally be very excited about going to a party that involved meeting up with old friends.

"…Eri?"

"mnn…"

The soft groan that the couple heard immediately put them on edge, and the pair rushed over to the couch to check on the girl. What they saw confirmed their worries: Eri, dressed in a light blue dress, was curled up into a ball and clutching her stomach, face flushed and sweating while letting off weak moans and groans. The girl was sick, immensely so, and the sight of her pained state immediately brought the two heroes into action.

"Eri!" Ochako cried, practically crashing down in front of the couch and placed a hand on the girl's forehead, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Oh god, she's burning up. How long has she been like this? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Knowing her, she probably didn't want to make us worry. She's too selfless for her own good, sometimes." Izuku muttered as he pulled out a hankie from his tux pocket and began dabbing the girl's wet face with it to clean her. "Ochako, can you take her to her room and get her into more comfortable clothes? I'll call Yaoyorozu and let her know we can't come and look for the medicine."

"Of course. Leave it to me. The medicine should be in the top cabinet next to the fridge. That's where I saw it last." Ochako nodded as she gently lifted the sickly child into her arms, wincing when she felt Eri whine and mutter. "Shh…shh. It's ok, sweetie. You're ok. Let's get you cleaned up and out of that dress. We're not going anywhere…"

"Deku… Chako… I…"

"Rest, Eri. Everything's going to be alright…" Izuku assured as he walked over to the girl, patting her head and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Let Ochako take care of you, while I get the medicine. You'll be better in no time, I promise."

Eri opened her mouth again, as if she was about to protest, but instead let loose a series of coughs, further worrying the couple and prompting Ochako to take her to her room while Izuku made his way to the kitchen to search for the medication, dialing a number on his phone in the process.

After getting ahold of Momo and letting her know about their situation, he let off a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone and pulled out the bottle of cherry-flavored cold/flu liquid medicine that he managed to find. The creation hero was very understanding of his current situation, and even offered to send a doctor over to their apartment to try and nurse Eri to health. Izuku turned down the offer, though, insisting that he and Ochako could handle it on their own, but appreciated the sentiment nevertheless. Taking a moment to fill up a cup with water, the young man hurried to Eri's room, being careful not to drop anything as he walked. Her room was pretty much what could be expected of a little girl's room; light pink walls with various stuffed animals scattered around, a couple dressers with a decent sized television that had a fancy looking game system connected to it, a gift from Kaminari shortly after moving in, a desk for homework, and a few pictures of all three of them hanging around the room. Right in the center of it was a decent size bed with dark colored sheets and blankets over it, though right now it was currently being occupied by its sick owner, tucked in nice and snug as a certain fretting heroine was trying to make her comfortable.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're going to be ok, soon. Deku just showed up with the medicine. Just take a small cup of it and you'll start feeling better. Trust me." Ochako stated softly, dabbing the girl's forehead with a cold wet rag to help lower her fever.

"Hnng…" Eri groaned, still looking as bad as before as she weakly opened her eyes to see Izuku walking over to her with the medicine in hand, along with some water. "Deku… Chako… Sorry…for making you miss…the party… I know…you wanted to go…"

"Don't apologize, Eri. You're much more important than a simple party. We can go to another one whenever, but there is no way we're going to abandon you. We're your guardians now, and we will do whatever it takes to take care and protect you. Remember that…" Izuku assured, looking as serious as ever as he set the bottle and glass down and squatted right next to his girlfriend, gently rubbing his sickly ward's unkempt white hair to try and sooth her.

He saw the tears coming from her eyes immediately, and quickly surmised that she was becoming emotionally overwhelmed once more. It happened every so often, especially when watching certain movies. It seemed, though, that whatever's ailing her was making her more sensitive than normal. Hoping to calm her down, Izuku proceeded to open up the medicine bottle, using the cap as a sipping cup as he poured some for Eri. He then, with the help of Ochako, helped Eri sit up a little and proceeded to pour the medicine into the little girl's throat, feeling guilty when he saw her grimace at the taste.

"We know it doesn't taste good, sweetie, but it will make you feel better. Deku even went and got you the cherry one, so it's a little better than normal. Here, take a bit of water to help get rid of the taste." Ochako offered as she grabbed the cup and moved it to Eri's face, gently tilting it into her lips so that she could drink.

As the pair continued to make the girl comfortable, Izuku was slowly reminded of the last time Eri was sick, a soft smile gracing his features as he gently tucked the girl in. It was before she moved in with them, a time when she was still living with Aizawa. The man had some important work regarding a certain recurring villain and called in Izuku to discuss it, with Ochako coming along due to her also being aware of certain details. The talk itself, while serious, did not last long, but just as the couple was about to leave, they decided to check in on Eri, only to see her ill and proceeded to try and heal her, much to Aizawa's surprise and weak protest.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"I'm telling you, kids, its fine. She's already taken some medicine to get rid of her cold. You don't need to coddle-"_

 _"hnnng…"_

 _"Sensei, please, not so loud. Eri's still trying to sleep here!" Ochako hissed, straight up glaring at her former teacher and actually causing him to step back a little, before the woman turned back to the sickly girl on the bed with a gentle coo. "It's ok, sweetie. Everything's going to be just fine. You'll feel better in no time, I swear."_

 _"…Did I just get shushed by my old student just now?" The underground hero muttered in disbelief just as Izuku showed up behind him with a small basin and rag._

 _"I got the stuff, Ochako. Need me to look for anything else?" Izuku asked, gently setting the container full of cold water and carefully dunked the towel in it, wringing it out as he handed it to Ochako._

 _"This should be enough, Deku. Thanks. Hopefully this will help bring her fever down. Going to have to make her something to eat later on, though. Something light and easy on the stomach so that it can actually stay down." The brunette suggested as she folded the rag and placed it on Eri's forehead, giving the girl a sweet kiss on the cheek as she did so._

 _"I know a recipe for chicken noodle soup that my mom used to give me whenever I get sick. Maybe that will help." Izuku offered, turning his head over to Aizawa with a pleading expression. "Sir, you don't mind if we use your kitchen, do you? I promise it won't take me long to make the soup and I'll clean up the mess."_

 _"…Aren't you two supposed to be going home, right now? You have a cat to feed, don't you?" The eldest of the room gripped, his arms crossed and glaring at his two former students for practically taking over his home, though there was a glint of intrigue that was hidden in his eyes._

 _"Mikan will be fine for a little while, sir. This is important. He'll understand why we're late when we explain what happened. He's smart, and he knows Eri." Ochako stated firmly, giving the erasure hero a firm stare in return before setting her attention back to Eri, becoming soft and loving once more._

 _"Ah… Sorry about Ochako, sir. She can get a little worked up at times when it comes to stuff like this…" Izuku apologized, a sheepish grin on his face as he spoke._

 _"…Forget it. It's fine. You both know what you're doing, anyways, so I won't stop you." The man relented as he stepped out of the room, Izuku following him and leaving Ochako alone to watch over Eri, which she didn't mind in the least. "Seriously, though, you two are surprisingly good at taking care of children. Like natural born parents or something. If it wasn't for the fact that you two lovebirds practically commandeered my home to take care a recovering little girl, I'd be more impressed."_

 _"Eh, you think?" Izuku questioned, looking quite surprised by the statement._

 _"Don't make me repeat myself, Midoriya. I am not entirely happy to have Uraraka backtalk me nor you taking over my kitchen, but I'll let it slide considering the circumstances…" Aizawa sighed before adopting a more serious expression. "Actually, that brings me to a subject that I've been wanting to talk about with you both. Get Uraraka in here so that we can talk."_

 _Izuku nodded and headed back into the room, convincint Ochako to follow him as soon as the both of them made sure that Eri would be fine on her own for a moment. Once that was done, the couple followed the man into the kitchen, where they sat in the small table and waited patiently for the man to begin._

 _"I'll just get straight to the point: Midoriya, Uraraka, I want you to take in Eri for me." Aizawa said almost immediately, his request shocking the couple so much that they were nearly floored. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I believe it's time that the girl gets herself a proper family to raise her. I know you two are young and aren't even married yet, but out of all the options that I have for potential caretakers for her, you two are the most qualified, especially after what I've just seen…"_

 _"B-But what about Togata? He's been a big help with Eri, too, and the one who saved her from Overhaul. Wouldn't he make a better caretaker than us? W-We're still practically kids!" Izuku exclaimed, eyes wide as he tried to take in the offer that was given to him while Ochako continued to stare at their former teacher in blatant surprise._

 _"I already thought of that, but his position is not much different than mine, meaning Eri will be alone for the most part whenever he's busy. With her being with you, there will be two people looking after her and a pet to take care of. She'll hardly be as lonely, and having something resembling a family will be good for her." Aizawa explained, looking even more serious than usual. "Listen, I've done my best to take care of Eri, but I have so much on my plate as of late that soon I won't be able to give her the proper attention she needs. It was easier the first couple years because of your class; her bonds with you and the others, allowing you all to help out while I worked. Now, though, with the crime rate rising steadily and the League still on the loose, I'm having less and less time to be with her and she can't have that. She needs more care and attentiveness than usual for someone her age because of her past, and I can't do it alone… I've been searching for better caretakers for her for a while now, and out of all the candidates that I have listed to raise her…you two are the best option available. Especially after that little show just now…"_

 _Both Izuku and Ochako were stunned by what they had just be asked for. Out of all the things they were expecting to happen during their meeting with their old teacher, becoming a parent was not one of them. It was a great surprise, but the more they thought about it, the more they liked the idea. They liked Eri, a lot, and it was always a treat whenever they came to visit them. They were also constantly worried about her, wondering how she was doing and if she was breaking out of her timid shell. The rush of parental instincts that they felt when they discovered she was sick was also a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Their lives were already fairly busy as upcoming heroes and Ochako's employment in one of Gunhead's dojos, which was a bit of a deterrent, and there was no way they could properly raise Eri in a single bedroom apartment, so they will have to find a bigger place… Money will be tight as a result as well, especially since they might end up dipping into their special savings to make sure they get everything they need…should they decided to accept Aizawa's request._

 _It was then that the couple turned to each other, a silent conversation being spoke between the two as they stared at each other seriously. In the end, there was only one option to choose, and both were set on making it work. With a firm nod to each other, they then turned over to Aizawa who, after noticing their resolute expressions, began to slowly smile, a rare glimmer of pride in his eyes as he stared back at his former students in approval._

 _"Well then… I take it you already came to a decision?" He asked._

 _"We have, sir…" Izuku and Ochako said simultaneously. No other words needed to be said by them. Their answer was obvious._

 _"Very well. I'll get the paperwork ready as soon as I can. Congratulations, kids, you just became parents before getting married. I wish you both the best of luck, because you're sure as hell going to need it."_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Izuku smiled softly as he finished recalling the memory, gently patting Eri on the head while Ochako was quietly humming a lullaby to lull the girl to sleep. He could hardly believe that it had only been just over half a year, eight months at most, since the couple became Eri's new guardians. It honestly felt longer, with each passing day its own adventure at times. It was not easy adjusting at first, what with all of them feeling a little awkward about the situation, but things quickly began to fall into place, and soon enough, all three began seeing each other as family. Even with all the challenges that they faced throughout the months, they were all worth it in the end.

"Hmmm…"

"We're here, Eri. Don't worry. We're not going to leave you." Izuku said kindly, leaning down to give the girl a quick peck on the forehead once more, right next to her small horn.

"Deku's right, sweetheart. We're here for you for as long as you want. Whenever you need us, let us know, and we'll be there for you. You're not going to be alone anymore. Not if we can help it." Ochako added in, ceasing her humming to place her own kiss on her cheek, before gently rubbing her arm in a soothing fashion. "Now…go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Eri let off a weak, yet content hum as she snuggled herself deeper into the covers, making herself comfortable as she let off a small series of coughs. Izuku and Ochako, while still worried, were happy that she was able to listen to the request. As soon as they notice her breathing steadily, the couple proceeded to slowly and quietly make their way out of the room. They were still in their formal wear, after all, and needed to get into something a bit more comfortable since they were no longer going anywhere, which was just fine for them. Just as the reached the door, they heard Eri spoke up once more, her words freezing them to a halt and causing them to turn to her with wide, shimmering eyes.

"Thank you…Dad…Mom… I…love you…"

Both of them had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from bawling, though the tears fell from their face regardless. It was the first time they ever heard her call them 'Mom' or 'Dad', and they couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by those simple words. They knew that they all saw each other as family, and couple themselves came to love the girl like a daughter, but to have her actually say that touched them so much. It made it feel official to them, and they couldn't be happier to have hear those words coming from Eri's mouth. With the biggest smiles ever on their faces, the couple proceeded to head back into their room and change, getting ready to spend the entire night taking care of their sick daughter and nurse her back to perfect health.

Izuku and Ochako, two young adults who worked hard as heroes, as an investigator and an instructor respectively, to make ends meet and fulfil their dreams, are now raising a once scarred and tortured little girl as their own, allowing her to bloom into an energetic, loved and happy child. They had become her parents, and she their daughter, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Prompt 9: Nursing the Sick One.

Author's notes: Well...it finally happened. Eri finally called Izuku and Ochako Dad and Mom in this story. I'm sure a few of you were waiting for this to happen, and now it finally has. I've had this set for a while now and I am finally happy that I was able to get this out in the open now. This challenge has been incredibly fun, if a bit difficult thanks to some of the prompts, to pull off, and I hope you all enjoy reading my work as much as I am writing it. Next update is tomorrow and will bring more fluffy and funny moments for the trio of cinnamon rolls here, so look forward to that, Heroes!

Until the next update, everyone. Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes. This here chapter can be considered a milestone, as we are now a third of the way done with this challenge. And what better way to mark it than with a story about...hair? Yeah, not going to lie, this one was a bit of a strange one to figure out. The biggest challenge was actually the title for this piece, believe it or not. I just went with something simple for it, though, since I really couldn't come up with anything good. Creativity hit a snag there, but hopefully the piece itself will be enjoyable enough for you all. With that all said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you at the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Tales

Hair Care

"Ahh… Nice and clean… Nothing like a hot bath to make you feel fresh and relaxed, huh, Mikan?"

"Mow."

Eri giggled at the towel clad cat in her arms, walking out of the bathroom dressed in her new puffy Hero Thirteen jammies and her hair wrapped up in a towel of its own. She was asked by Ochako to take a bath shortly after dinner and she had to admit, she felt really good after taking one. It was just over a week after she had fallen ill by a virus that was spreading around, and she was extraordinarily happy to have finally recovered from it. She felt so sickly and grimy the entire time, and the medicine she had to take tasted disgusting, even if it was cherry flavored. The only good thing that came out of her sickness was that she was excused from school and that her guardians stuck around more often to take care of her, even if it did make her feel guilty. She was the reason they couldn't go to that fancy hero party that Yaomomo had, after all…

She shook her head as soon as those thoughts started to pop up, causing her towel to fall off her head in the process. Both Izuku and Ochako assured her multiple times that they were ok with missing the party, stating that taking care of their sick daughter was more important. The fact that they actually called her 'daughter' made the girl's heart skip a beat, and the smile she had that day never left her face, even during a coughing fit. She was also told that, during her first day with the virus, Eri ended up calling Ochako and Izuku Mom and Dad. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she got called out like that, but the extremely happy expression on the couple's faces when they were called that practically slew her embarrassment in nearly no time at all, and was slowly getting used to physically calling them her parents instead of simply Deku and Chako, her guardians. It was a big change for them, but a pleasant one nevertheless…

"Eri? Sweetie? Are you out of the bath now?" The voice of Ochako spoke up from the woman's shared bedroom with her significant other, causing the child to perk up as soon as she heard it.

"I am, Mom! I even went and gave Mikan his bath, too! He was really dirty, for some reason. Did he go outside and play in the dirt?" Eri asked as she grabbed her towel from the floor before rubbing the cat's towel on its body to dry it up.

"Probably. You know how he gets when he's let out to have fun." Ochako's voice stated with a laugh while Eri was able to pick up a note of unbridled joy in the woman's tone. "By the way, is your hair still damp? I can dry it for you, if you want."

"…Sure, Mom! I'll be happy with that!" The girl grinned as she trotted over to her parent's room, opening the door to see Ochako sitting in front of a small vanity with a hair dryer and brush nearby, and practically beamed when the young woman went and embraced her. "Hehe… Mom, cut it out! You're squishing me and Mikan!"

"I can't help it! You're just so _cute_ in my old jammies! I had no idea they would fit you so well! I'm so glad Deku and I gave you our things…" Ochako sighed happily as she gently rubbed the girl's damp hair, being more affectionate than usual ever since Eri decided to call her Mom. The little girl could understand the feeling, though. She's been getting a quick rush of happiness whenever she called her guardians Mom and Dad, and the happy expressions they got when she called them that made her very happy as well.

"I'm glad, too. It feels nice to wear my…parents' old stuff. Makes me feel closer to you guys." Eri confessed, a light blush adorning her face and giggling cutely when she felt Ochako's embrace growing tighter along with soft mutterings about how her daughter was the most adorable being on the planet. "Say, can we dry my hair now? I don't want to get you wet with it and I think Mikan's starting to suffocate between us."

"Hmm? Oh yes, good idea." Ochako said before letting go of the girl, giving the cat in her arms an apologetic look. "Sorry, Mikan. Didn't mean to squeeze you like that. Forgive me?"

"Mow…"

Both Eri and Ochako giggled at the deadpan response and blank stare of their household pet as Eri set it down and took off the towel from it, both watching with a smile as it climbed onto the bed and began licking itself clean. Amused by the actions of the orange cat, Ochako promptly returned to the vanity and sat herself down, patting her lap so that Eri could sit on it. The girl nodded eagerly and proceeded to plop herself on Ochako like a seat, grinning as the woman grabbed the brush and hairdryer.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm about to get started. Let me know if its too hot for you so that I'll turn down the heat."

"Kay." Eri nodded before Ochako went to work on her hair, sighing blissfully as she felt the hot air hitting her comfortably and the feeling of the brush untangling her usually unkempt white tresses, straightening them in the process. "…Mom?"

"Yes, Eri?"

"When's Dad coming home? Is he still busy helping Mirio with that case?" She asked, craning her head to get a better view of her guardian to talk.

"He's actually on his way right now. He called while you were in the bath, telling me that he and Togata manage to catch the culprit that's been on the run for the past few weeks. He wasn't really happy with the way they caught him, though, and he won't tell me why…" Ochako explained with a shrug, before staring down at the girl's hair in a curious fashion. "Hmm… Sweetie, do you want me to style your hair? Odds are likely that we're going out to eat tonight, so I can help make you look good, if you want."

"We're going out? In this weather?" Eri asked, looking quite confused as she pointed at the window, where she could see the rain hitting the glass plane from behind the shutters.

"I know, it's weird, but Mina messaged me not too long ago if we could hang out with her and Kirishima and I figured why not. I told Deku about it and he's fine with it. The weather's not too bad, and we have raincoats. Should be ok as long as we properly cover ourselves." Ochako explained as she continued to brush the girl's hair. "So, what do you think? Want me to stylize it or leave it as is…?"

"…Can you give me the snow queen's braid, Mom?" Eri asked quietly after a moment of thought, feeling a little unsure about her request. The style she asked for was from one of her favorite movies, right next to the dragon ones, and she always liked it whenever she could get her hair like that. It made her feel like a princess…

"Of course, you can, sweetie. It shouldn't take me too long. Thankfully, your jammies aren't pullovers, so we won't have to worry about you messing up your hair when its time to dress up, but I would suggest putting on a blouse when we get ready." Ochako suggested as she set the brush and hairdryer down, replacing them with a comb and a curling iron, as she began to get to work.

Eri hummed as she felt her guardian work her magic on her hair. It felt good. Really good. She never imagined herself getting this kind of treatment when she was with Overhaul and the others. Even when she was finally rescued and put under Aizawa's care, something as simple as getting her hair done was a bit of a novelty for her, mostly because she didn't really see the point. She knew she had to get it clean and straightened so that she would look presentable, but getting it stylized wasn't something she'd see her enjoying as much as she was now. Maybe it was because of _who_ was stylizing it that made it feel so…special. So warm…

"I'm home!" A familiar voice called out, snapping the child out of her thoughts. A smile was growing wide and fast as she realized who it was that arrived, and would've jumped out of the room immediately to greet him if it wasn't for the fact that Ochako, now with some bobby pins in her mouth, was still working on her hair.

"Welcome home, hun! I'm in the room right now getting Eri's hair done for tonight! She wants that braid that the snow queen had in that one movie she loves!" Ochako spoke up, managing to be perfectly articulate despite the metal pins in her mouth.

"The one with the ice salesman who talks to a moose and the taking snowman? That's a good look for her…" Izuku stated, his voice drawing closer as he talked. Both Eri and Ochako stared at the doorway as they watched the man approach them. The moment he came to view, both girls couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him, before laughing at the sight of him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you two…" Izuku muttered, covered in dirt, mud, leaves and even a few twigs sticking out of his head. In fact, his hair looked akin to an actual bush with all the foliage that was sticking to it.

"Oh my god, Deku, what happened? Did you guys chase a villain down a forest or something? Because it looks like you took a part of it with you with your head like that!" Ochako guffawed, not even trying to reign in her laughter while Eri was a mess of giggles thanks to the woman's statement.

"As a matter of fact, I did, and it was a serious pain to apprehend the guy. At least we caught him in the end, but I wish I didn't end up like this in the end." Izuku sighed as the girls' laughter began to die down. "I'm going to take a shower to get rid of all this gunk before I get ready. If I show up like this, Ashido would tease me like no other for the next couple days at least."

"Sounds like a plan, bush boy. Go and get yourself cleaned up. I'll have your clothes on the bed when you're done." Ochako stated, snickering at the deadpanned expression on the young man's face.

"See you in a bit, Dad!" Eri chirped with a wave, grinning at his stiffened form and aura of pure happiness, before the man turned to her with a massive smile and wave of his own as he left to the bathroom to clean up.

"…Looks like Deku had a lot of fun, today. Lets hope our outing will put him in a better mood." Ochako said as she went back to work on Eri's hair, when a thought occurred to the child.

"Hey, Mom? How come you don't have long hair? I'm sure you'll look really pretty with it, and I can help style it like what you're doing to me. I'm sure Dad would like it, too." Eri asked innocently, looking up at the woman with big, red, curious eyes, and her brows furred in confusion when Ochako began to giggle slightly in response.

"Ah, sweetie, you have no idea how many times I get asked that…" Ochako said as she set the comb and curling iron down and proceeded to go on with the braid itself. "Well, the main reason why I don't get grow out my hair is to keep people from pulling it. Long hair may look nice, but it can get in the way in a fight very easily if you're not careful. Some people can make it work, like Tsu and Yaomomo, but I didn't want to take the risk of someone grabbing me by the hair to keep me down. I keep it short like this so that the odds of that happening are low, and I even have it in a bun sometimes to help keep it down. I still have to be careful, though, since even with it short, it's still fairly big and fluffy. It can still be grabbed fairly easily if I'm not careful. It's also easier to maintain when it's short like this, and more cost effective. Long hair may be nice and all, but I personally don't think it's worth all the money it takes to keep it looking good, especially with how full mine is."

"Oh… That makes sense…" Eri nodded, peering at her own hair and silently wondering if she should do the same with her hair. It also made sense that her mother-figure kept her hair short to save on money. She was quite the yen-pincher when she wanted to be...

"That, and Deku says he likes my short hair. Says that it's cute and matches my charm. The fact that he enjoys petting and scratching it doesn't hurt, either…" Ochako admitted, her rosy cheeks growing slightly darker from her confession, and Eri couldn't help but giggle in response to that.

"Well…Dad's not wrong. I like your hair, too, Mom. It's nice and soft and poofy. And it feels good. I wish my hair would be yours when I grow up." Eri admitted as she reached up to touch one of Ochako's bangs, smiling at how light and silky it felt.

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart. You just have to take care proper care of it…" Ochako assured with a soft expression, smiling proudly at the girl before gesturing her to the mirror. Alright, all done. Go look at the mirror and tell me what you think?"

Eri did just that and smiled brightly at the sight of her wavy, fancy looking braid that she was given. She looked just like the snow queen in her favorite movie, minus the red eyes and tiny horn. She got up from Ochako's lap and neared the vanity to get a better look, and the more she stared at her hair, the more she liked it. She still wasn't entirely sure if she should keep it at it's current length or get it shortened like Ochako's, but she was happy with it for now. She'll come to a decision once it was time for her to go to UA…

"Ok, Eri, time to get ourselves ready. Deku should be out of the shower by now and as soon as he's done getting dressed, we're heading out." Ochako said as she laid a set of men's clothes on the bed, right next to a napping and dry Mikan, before going into her own dresser to grab some for herself.

"Got it!" Eri nodded, heading towards the door just as it opened to reveal Izuku clad in only a pair of green sweats while rubbing his head with a towel. "Hi, Dad. Look at what Mom did to my hair! Looks pretty, huh?"

"It does, Eri! Ochako really outdid herself with it!" Izuku agreed, a warm smile on his face as he spoke, before turning his attention to Ochako, who was giving him a strange look. "Um… Is something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing. Just missing the days where you'd just come in with a towel on your waist instead of your sweats. The view still looks good, though, so I can't complain." Ochako sighed longingly, causing Eri to look at her mother in confusion before turning to her father, who was now sporting a massive blush on his face.

"Really, Ochako? In front of Eri? I know you've gotten bolder, but come on…" He grumbled, further confusing the child, before watching him removed the towel from his head…

 _*boof!*_

…And go wide eyed when she saw his hear suddenly explode in all its frizzy glory. She could've sworn it actually made a noise when it puffed up. She had seen his hair explode in volume after a shower many times already, and it never ceased to both surprise and amuse her. It honestly looked like he was wearing a green afro on his head…and with that thought she immediately imagined the young man dressed up in old disco clothes doing some kind of ridiculous dance, finger pointing in the air and everything. Her cheeks puffed up, and she covered her mouth in order to keep herself from laughing, but her imagination was still running wild. She then started to think of others in disco garb, such as Ochako and Aizawa, and found herself unable to control herself. She began laughing loudly, clutching her stomach as her voice practically echoed throughout the entire apartment. Izuku, Ochako, and even the newly awakened Mikan, looked down at the girl in confusion.

"Ok… What's this about?"

"No idea, Deku."

"Mow…"

Eri continued to laugh even as she was escorted to her room by Ochako so that she and Izuku could change. Not even Mikan followed her with how lost it looked when it stared at the girl. She managed to finally control herself after a while, but she still let out a few giggles as she got herself ready for dinner, one stray thought passing through her head as she dressed herself.

 _Note to self: Convince Miss Mina to get Dad and Mom out to a disco club and take pictures of it! She'll love the idea, I know it!_

* * *

Prompt 10: Hair

Author's notes: Yup. Went with the comedy route for this one. Really, there was no other way to go with a theme like this, but I think it turned out pretty well. Still unsatisfied with the title for the piece, but it will do. I had fun with this prompt regardless, and I think this a good way to end the week. Also, from this point forward, Eri will be calling Izuku and Ochako Dad and Mom from now on. A change reflecting their relationship 'upgrade' that I'm sure a number of you will like. Next update will be on Monday, so look forward to that! Until then, thank you all so much for reading my stories, Heroes. Enjoy your weekend, and I will see you next time.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here to begin the week with another instalment of Domestic Heroes. This next piece here is special, folks, as this one is different from the others that I've done so far. Unlike the other tales that I've written for this challenge, which were already written and checked on by a couple guys over at the IzuOcha discord, _this_ piece was written literally an hour before uploading. I had another piece ready for today's prompt, but after looking it over for the past couple days, I ended up being quite dissatisfied by it and scrapped it at the last minute. Thankfully, I was struck with a bit of inspiration at the time, and manage to whip up this little thing in just under three hours. Quite the accomplishment if I do say so myself. With that all said, enjoy the next chapter, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

A Green Tea Family

"Hmm… Ok. If I add this here…then subtract the answer from this…and then plug that in to the equation here… Wait, that's not right. Where did I… Ah, forgot to divide the first answer by three. Better fix that before I move on…"

It was a cool late summer evening in the homey apartment of Izuku, Ochako, and Eri, and at the moment, the little ivory-haired child was busy finishing up the last of her homework for the week, unconsciously mimicking her father-figure's mumbling habit as she worked, so that she could have the rest of the night and the entirety of the next day off to spend time with her guardians. The questions themselves were not that hard; the bit of home schooling she received from the instructors of UA along with Izuku's own teachings have made her quite knowledgeable about many subjects by the time she was finally able to enter school. She was a studious child with a natural curiosity and a desire to learn everything she could in order to become a support hero, and did her best every day to make that wish a reality.

There are, of course, times where she would allow herself to relax and call it an early day, such as now. As soon as she finally completed her assignment, she began staring at the papers before her judgingly, a small, accomplished smile gracing her features as she looked over her homework before letting off a soft hum of satisfaction. The answers looked correct to her, and while she would normally go to either Ochako or Izuku to determine if it was good or not, she was willing to trust her judgement and simply put away her homework in her schoolbag. If there were any school subjects that the child felt confident towards, they were math and science. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, the girl pushed herself away from the chair and made her way to the bed, where a dozing orange cat was located.

"Mikan. I finished my homework. Do you still wanna play, or are you just going to nap on my bed again." Eri asked in a soft, playful tone as she gently stroked the cat's back, smiling at the purr she was hearing and feeling. She knew what the answer was, and instead of being upset or disappointed at the lack of motivation, she simply giggled once more in amusement as she continued to pet him.

* _knock* *knock*_

"Eri? Sweetie? It's me. Can I come in?" The kind voice of Ochako called out from behind the girl's closed door, causing Eri to perk up even more than earlier.

"You can, Mom. It's open" Eri assured as she jumped onto her bed and quickly repositioned Mikan on her lap before resuming the petting just as her mother in all but blood, Ochako, entered into the room with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey there, Eri. Mikan. Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves." The woman said kindly, with Eri nodding back in response with a big smile of her own.

"We are. I just finished my homework just now, so I'm just taking it easy with Mikan for now. He's soothing." Eri explained as she continued to scratch the cat on the back, Ochako humming in agreement and understanding.

"Yes. He certainly is." Ochako cooed as she went to Eri's bed and gave the orange cat a gentle pat on the head. "You said you finished your homework, right? Do you want me or Deku to check it for you? He's back from visiting his mother and All Might, so he can help. I know you like to make sure everything's done right before turning it in."

"It's fine, Mom. You and Dad don't have to worry about it this time. Homework was math this time, and I'm pretty sure I did it right." The child assured with utmost confidence, causing her guardian to giggle in amusement.

"If you say so, sweetie. Just make sure to have your father check it out before you go back to school on Monday. You can't be too careful, after all." Ochako suggested as she placed a light kiss on Eri's forehead, enticing a giggle of her own. "How about we head over to the living room together and relax there? Deku's relaxing on the couch if you want to see him, and I made us a fresh batch of green tea for all of us, if you want some."

"I do! I love green tea!" Eri said happily, causing both of them to giggle at her enthusiasm as they left the room, the child removing the slumbering cat off her lap and back on the bed before departing.

It didn't take long for them to reach the living room, the apartment was quite small after all, and once there, Eri was greeted by the sight of her savior and father figure, Izuku, sitting on the couch and shifting through his phone with a serene smile on his face while sipping something, most likely the green tea Ochako mention, from his green mug. The sight of the man brightened up her already good mood, and with a skip to her step, proceeded to head over to the couch to greet him. She was about to call out to him when Izuku looked up from his phone and onto her direction, his smile growing as she approached and proceeded to place his cup on the table before pulling her into a hug, much to her joy.

"Hey there, Eri. You look pretty happy right now. I take it you had a good day?" He questioned, gently rubbing the child's hair as he embraced the girl, getting a soft hum of content from her in response before she spoke.

"Hi, Dad! I had a good day, yes. I even manage to get all my homework done, too, so I have free time for the rest of the weekend. How was your visit? Is Grandpa Toshi still doing ok?" Eri asked as the embrace ended, situating herself onto the couch and made herself comfortable.

"He is. Mom's been taking care of him and he's been taking the medicine you help make. Really, I doubt he'd even be here right now if it wasn't for you, Eri. I knew you had a kind Quirk…" Izuku said, giving the girl such a proud and amazed smile that the child couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment, especially with how earnest she was.

She knew what she was talking about, as well. It was quite some time ago, shortly after managing to control her Quirk well enough to give her other savior, Mirio, his powers again, that she tried to use it to bring her father figure's mentor and personal Hero, the legendary All Might, back to perfect health. With her ability to rewind a person's body to their previous state of being, she, along with many others, were hopeful that she would be able to bring the man to his prime. To allow him to go back into the fray and become the hero he once was. Unfortunately, the wound that All for One gave him was too great, and for some reason was not fully effected by Eri's abilities, much to everyone's dismay. Whatever the powerful villain did to Toshinori, along with the fact that had long since given his power to Izuku buy that point, proved to be too much for even Eri's Quirk to recover, so the wound the man sustained remained, never to be removed or erased until his time has come.

It pained her, initially, to know that even with her power to manipulate time of all things, she wasn't able to save her savior's hero. To be unable to bring such a powerful man back to his prime… But what she _did_ do was more than enough for the retired hero. While she wasn't able to remove the wound entirely, she did revert his body enough to the point where some of the decay was gone, allowing him to live longer than expected. She was also asked to donate a bit of her blood in order to create a special kind of medicine, specifically for Toshinori, to help slow down the decay of his body so that, while unable to return to hero work, could at least live a normal life. While scared, she ended up allowing the doctors to use her blood, so long as they promised to use it _only_ to make Toshinori's medicine. The promise was kept and fulfilled, and now the man was happily able to live on so long as he took his medicine every day, and it was at that moment that Eri finally accepted her Quirk as something that she could use for good. It was also then that she declared that she would be a Support Hero that will erase the wounds of other Heroes so that they could continue to protect the world.

She could still remember the proud and supportive expressions of everyone's faces when she made that promise, with Izuku and Ochako's faces being the most memorable, and a smile never failed to form on her face when she recalled her declaration.

"Sweetie. Are you there? You're looking a little flighty, right now. Just like the cup in front of you." Ochako's calm, yet teasing voice stated, snapping the girl out of her internal musing to see a small light blue cup of tea hovering before her. Confused, she turned her head slightly to see said woman was now sitting on the couch as well, holding her own pink cup and staring at the child patiently with an amused smile. Whispering an apology and thank you, she grabbed the cup, giggling at how light it was before she felt it grow heavier in an instant, indicating its release from her mother figure's powers, and proceeded to take a long, satisfying drink from it.

"Wow, someone really loves their tea, huh." Izuku mused shortly after Eri finished her sip, causing her to look up at the man to see his kind smile and his own cup of tea back in his hand. "Can't say I blame you, though. Ochako makes the best tea out there. I can never get enough of it."

"What can I say? It's a gift. I _am_ a tea child after all…" Ochako grinned, causing the 'father-daughter' pair to laugh at her joke, before she let off a relaxed sigh while resting her head on Izuku's shoulder. "Still, though, this is nice. It's good to have a moment to just take it easy and enjoy a nice cup of tea. I dunno why, but it's always soothing. Especially after meeting you and getting into UA. I still remember all those tea breaks that the two of us took after a long day of class."

"Oh, I loved those moments. Taking it easy with you and the others in the dorm lobby while enjoying a piping hot cup of tea was definitely one of the best ways to relax. Even Kacchan mellowed out a little during times like that." Izuku agreed, letting of a content sigh of his own while resting his head on hers, enjoying the feeling of her fluffy hair on his face as the couple simultaneously took a drink of their tea.

As the two continued on with their small talk and reminiscence, Eri looked down at her own cup of tea with no small amount of fondness to her. While she herself was a big fan of green tea, the biggest reason she liked it so much was because of her guardians. Specifically, their names. Recalling her mother-figure's joke about being a tea child, along with her father-figure's last name meaning green, she is constantly reminded of the two every time she took a sip of the delectable drink. The way it soothed her body, mind and soul was similar to how she felt under their presence, and the taste of it never failed to make her smile, just like them. It's a drink that will always bring them to her mind, allowing her to be at ease no matter what kind of day she had. Even the craziest or most frustrating days were mitigated whenever she was able to indulge in her special beverage, and she doubt that she will ever get tired of it anytime soon.

The fact that the tea had a certain implication to it as well also brought her quite a bit of amusement and couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. Said giggle got the attention of her caretakers, and simply smiled up at them when she noticed their gaze.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" Eri said, smiling at the confused looks on their faces, before pointing at the last remaining bits of green tea in her cup. "Mom, you name is tea. And Dad's last name is green. When you two end up getting married, Mom's last name will change to Midoriya, right? When that happens, her name will literally mean green tea, our special drink. Isn't that funny?"

Her bright smile never faded as the adults stared at her in confusion, nor did it disappear when they began to blush profusely when they were staring at each other with wide eyes, having realized the implication. Instead of acting all flustered like normal whenever marriage was involved, the two began to chuckle slightly, and after a moment longer the two ended up laughing profusely, causing the child to stare at them in confusion.

"So _that's_ why everyone keeps calling us that when we're together! How did we not notice that? It's so obvious!" Izuku chortled, wiping a tear from his eye as he leaned on his sputtering girlfriend for support.

"I-I know! I can't believe we missed something like that! Are we that oblivious?" Ochako wheezed, nearly losing her voice from all the laughter.

As the two tried to calm themselves, Eri simply shook her head at their antics with a tiny smile on her face. Her parents were a couple of oddballs. She knew that. And is why she loved them so much. Things were never boing when she was with them, and she doubt things will ever be dull anytime soon. She was fine with that, though. She knew what she was going into the moment her former caretaker Aizawa told her about the change in custody, and while she would be forever grateful of the man for raising her, she will not deny that being placed under Izuku and Ochako's care was the best thing that ever happened to her.

She's a Green Tea child now, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Prompt 11: Coffee and/or Tea

Author's Note: Yeah... I am much more satisfied with this story compared to the last one. Even though the original incarnation would've allowed me to properly link this fic with Green Tea Tales, I made the right choice with scrapping it for this. I'll probably bring it back though, but edited so that it can work for Green Tea Tales instead of here. Still, though, I'm actually amazed that I made something fairly decent in such a short amount of time. And I enjoyed myself quite a bit while doing it. Not planning on attempting something like this again, though. I barely made it before my planned upload time. More to come tomorrow, Heroes, so stay tuned. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my fic, and I will see you all in the next update.

Farewell, and remember, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome, Heroes. Rio is back with the next part of this fic. This story here was an interesting one to write, as it involved me using a bit of knowledge from my workplace to pull off, along with some old memories from my childhood. I've been a little unsure as to how it turned out, honestly, but it was still quite a bit better than the initial draft of the previous chapter before I had it replaced. I hope you all enjoy this next instalment, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

 **Domestic Heroes**

Midoriya Pizzeria

"Alright, looks like all the ingredients are here. Guess it's time to start on tonight's dinner. You girls ready for this?"

"You bet, Deku!" "Yeah, Dad!"

"Very good! Let's get started, then!"

Izuku had a massive smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend and daughter figure put on their aprons and started washing their hands. It was another quiet evening in their apartment, and the young hero decided to have a little fun with his girls and suggested that they all cook together. His idea was greatly received, with both Ochako and Eri looking quite eager, especially after he told him what they were going to make. After all, it wasn't often they could have pizza for dinner, considering how much he and his girlfriend try to eat healthy. However, with how well Eri's been doing at school lately, along with how hard he and Ochako were working the past week, he figured they could indulge a little.

"Ok, girls, time to learn how to make a proper pizza. Any questions before we begin?" Izuku asked, sounding and acting not unlike a teacher as he spoke, when a slightly scarred hand was raised before him. "Yes, Eri?"

"Um…What kind of pizza are we making? I'm not really picky, so I'll eat anything, but we have a lot of ingredients here…" Eri asked as she gestured to the table, where a fairly large assortment of toppings were found, including pepperoni, beef, mushrooms and olives.

"Eri's got a point, Deku. I'm fine with whatever, too, but this is a lot of stuff to choose from. What, are we planning on using them all?" Ochako spoke up, also looking a little confused by the plethora of ingredients.

"That's exactly what we're going to do. We're using all of them for a pizza. None of us are all that picky when it comes to what we want on our pizza. We'll eat anything. So I figured, instead of just having a pizza with about two or three toppings, we go ahead and make a pizza with a whole lot of them! Wouldn't that sound delicious?" Izuku explained, grinning at the surprised looks he got from the girls.

"But…will it taste all that good? I know these ingredients are what normally go on a pizza, but will they all work? I don't want to end up looking like those pizzas we found in that buffet that we all went on our last year at UA." Ochako confessed, looking a little green as she recalled that little fiasco of a time.

Eri nodded in agreement, also looking a little uncomfortable, while Izuku stared back at them with a soft, sympathetic expression. He knew what Ochako was talking about: Just before their summer camping trip on their third year, their class, along with a visiting Eri and Kota at the time, went over to a recently opened pizza buffet that claimed to have all kinds of pizzas from around the world. It looked pretty good inside, and the selection of pizzas to choose from was simply massive. There were some that the class were not expecting to see. The biggest shocker of a pizza they found, however, was one that was made out of peanuts, with peanut butter as a base and even peanut shells as toppings. It was one of the oddest pies they have ever seen, and it came to no surprise that, eventually, Kaminari, Mineta, Kota and even Bakugo were dared or coerced into trying it, among some other strange topping pizzas like fudge-anchovy and chicken-bacon-clam. It ended with them choking and gagging on the pizza, to no one's surprised, and the explosive teen was so angry about the food he nearly destroyed the buffet in protest, getting multiple others involved in the process. After that disaster, the students were kicked out and the school was forced to pay for the damages, and to this day, the former members of class 3A, along with the two children that were accompanying them, were forever banned from the pizza buffet…

"Oh, this pizza's not going to end up like that, I promise. In fact, I double checked this recipe with Iida and Todoroki, and all these toppings are actually used for a style of pizza that is quite popular for those who like a bit of everything. It has quite a number of names, but the most prominent one is the Supreme, so we're going to make that for us." Izuku assured, not at all offended by the unsure expressions he was getting, before heading over to the packaged pre-made dough and tore the seal. "Alright, lets get started. Ochako, would you mind handing me the tomato sauce? I'll grab the spoodle so I can spread it on the crust."

"…Spoodle?" Eri repeated, looking at her father figure in confusion as he went to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out what looked like a large spoon with a big dip in it.

"Yeah. Spoodle. It's supposed to be a cross between a ladle and a spoon. Lots of pizza restaurants use these instead of normal ladles not only so that they can get sauce out of the large containers they need, but also to spread it on the crust easier. This one's actually from that buffet that Kacchan got us kicked out of in high school. A few of these got struck by Mineta's sticky hairs and ended up on Tokoyami, Aoyama and Shoji somehow. They weren't able to return them by the time we were banned, so they decided to give them to Tsuyu, me, and Sato, since we're the ones who cook the most out of everyone in the dorm." The young hero explained just as Ochako arrived with the sauce in question.

"I still can't believe you kept it after all this time. Not to mention the pizza cutter that sliced part of Sero's hair off and giant spatula thing that smacked Hagakure in the face. Why you kept them I'll never know, but at least they're being used for something…" The woman chimed in dryly as she pointed at said items behind her with her thumb while pouring the sauce on the dough with her other hand.

"Hey, they didn't want it, and I offered to take them for them. Besides, they're technically mom's, you know, and I promised to return them to her tomorrow." Izuku countered, a wry expression on his face as his girlfriend shrugged in response, before turning back to Eri. "Now, as I was saying, pizzerias like to use stuff like this to help spread the sauce around, and this was made specifically to do that job easier. Watch."

With practiced ease, Izuku placed the utensil on the center of the crust, where he began spreading the sauce outward in circular motions. Eri watched on intently, more than a little curious about the process of pizza making, while Ochako was giving the girl a small, fond smile as she walked over to her boyfriend with a couple small bowls of white cheese hovering beside her.

"You're practically hypnotizing her right now, Deku. Might want to hurry up and cheese this thing before you put her under a spell." She teased, grabbing Izuku's spoodle and moving the cheese bowls over to him before pressing her fingers together, allowing them to fall into his hands.

"Right. Good idea." Izuku agreed as Eri snapped out of her curiosity, the girl turned away slightly with an embarrassed blush on her face while Izuku proceeded to sprinkle one bowl of the shredded mozzarella onto the sauced dough. "Now, now, Eri. Don't be embarrassed. You're showing a great interest in cooking and I like that. I'm nowhere near as good as mom or Ochako, but I like to think I do well enough to teach you a few things."

"Don't downplay yourself again, Deku. How many times have I told you that you're a good cook?" Ochako said as she slapped the young man upside the head, both exasperated and slightly irritated at his self-deprecating comment. Even after all these years he still had moments of self-doubt, despite all the confidence and positive reinforcement he's gotten.

"Ah. Sorry, Ochako. Force of habit." Izuku apologized in a sheepish tone, scratching his cheek nervously as he turned to Eri, who was also looking at him worriedly. "I'm fine, Eri. Really. How about you help me put the pepperoni and ham on this. Ochako, can you weigh out the other toppings we need? I got a list and scale on the counter ready right beside them."

"Gotcha, hun." Ochako said kindly as she walked to the other side of him and checked out the list, brows furred as she read it. "Huh, not a lot of toppings going on this pizza as I thought. Is this right?"

"It is. The more toppings you have on a pizza, the less of them you put on it to keep the weight consistent. If you put too much on it, it won't cook properly and might end up breaking with how heavy it is. Not enough, and it will end up burning and even sticking into the oven. There's a balance to cooking, after all." Izuku explained as he and Eri placed the sliced meats onto the pizza, the child nearly salivating in anticipation as she did so.

"That makes sense…" Ochako mused, staring at the veggies and couple meats that were before her. Nodding in understanding, she grabbed the toppings and placed them on the scale, eyeing the screen to make sure that it was the exact amount, and placed them inside three separate bowls, two toppings in each, after making sure they were properly measured. With beef and sausage in one bowl, green peppers and onions on another bowl, and black olives and mushrooms on the last bowl, the woman let off a satisfied 'hmph' as she made two bowls float and hovered them over to Izuku and Eri while she carried the last one.

"Excellent, Ochako. This is exactly what we needed." The greenette grinned, prompting the brunette to beam back in response as the pair proceeded to spread the meats, green peppers and onions onto the pizza. After that, they waited for the black olives and mushrooms to drop, but were confused when they never showed. Turning their heads forward to the holder of said toppings, the couple couldn't help but chuckle quietly as they saw Eri looking down at the floating bowl of toppings hungrily with a bit of drool leaking from her mouth while her eyes easily showed the internal conflict between putting the toppings on the pie or eating said toppings right away.

"…Was she like this with the ham and pepperoni, too?" Ochako whispered, more than a little amused by the adorable sight of struggle the girl was having.

"Yup. Took her a minute to snap out of it, but she got it done. Not sure about this, though. She's must've skipped lunch or something so that she could eat more for tonight." Izuku said just as Eri snapped out of her daze, and proceeded to hurriedly place the toppings on the pizza before turning away in embarrassment once more.

"…Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Eri. It's fine. Not often that we can have this stuff, so I don't blame you in the slightest." Izuku assured as he grabbled the last bowl of cheese beside him and proceeded to sprinkle it on top of the pizza, making it complete.

"Ooh, that looks good, Deku." Ochako muttered, staring at the food in awe and a little bit of saliva also about to drip from her mouth as she instinctively pressed her fingers together, having forgotten that she still had bowls in the air and that one of them ended up hovering over the floor until…

* _clang*_

"Mow!"

"Oh! Mikan!" She exclaimed as soon as she and the others heard the yowl. They all looked down at the floor, and all of them, especially Ochako, winced at the sight of an irritated looking orange cat with a small silver bowl on its head that was dripping what looked like a mixed of olive juice and mushroom bits.

"..."

"Mikan, honey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to have the bowl land on your head! Honest!" Ochako apologized as she removed the metal object from the cat's head, feeling quite guilty as the cat continued to stare at her irritatedly while Eri began using a nearby towel to wipe its head, and the floor, clean.

"Well… Looks like I'm going to have to give a slice to Mikan when the food's ready as an apology. You don't mind, do you, Ochako?" Izuku asked, getting a nod in response as Eri looked up at him in confusion.

"Is that a good idea, Dad? I heard that it's a bad idea to give cats a lot of human food, especially stuff that has onions on it like our pizza." Eri questioned, looking a little concerned.

"It's fine, Eri. Mikan's more resilient than he looks, remember? He has eaten human foods and other stuff that cats can't eat plenty of times in the past and not once has he gotten sick. Even an onion doesn't affect him." Izuku assured, smiling at Eri looking down at the now proud looking cat on the ground, before turning to the pre-heated oven and carefully placed the pizza into it. "Ok, all that's left is to wait for a while and then it's dinner time. It'll be around twenty minutes before it's done, but I do have to stick around and check it so that it doesn't bubble up. You two can set up the table and have fun, I'll stay here and clean up."

"Alright, hun, if you're sure." Ochako said as Izuku nodded back with that small, happy smile of his, making her smile back before heading over to the counter and grabbing the plates. "Eri? Mind getting the napkins and shakers ready?"

"Ok, Mom. Should I get both peppers with the cheese, or just the red one?" Eri asked.

"Get both. More variety."

"Ok."

Izuku watched on with a small smile as the girls proceeded to get the table ready, chatting cheerfully to themselves with him chiming in every now and again while checking on dinner and doing the dishes. It was such a relaxed atmosphere, free of any troubles or worries from the outside world… It was days like this that Izuku worked so hard to preserve. To ensure that no one would disrupt. To restore if it does come crashing down somehow. He lived a dangerous life, as did his life partner, to make sure that the days of peace and relaxation, like today, were common, and not a novelty. It was difficult to be sure, and some days even overwhelming, but seeing his girlfriend and daughter in all but blood happy and cheerful as they patiently wait for the food that all three of them made together made it all worth it in the end. He loves them, and they love him, and he will do whatever it takes to give them the lives that they deserve.

* _ding!*_

"Alright, girls! Pizza's ready! And it looks amazing as well! Guess we did a good job on this, huh?" Izuku said with pride in his voice as he pulled out the pizza with the large spatula, admiring the look of it as he set it on a cloth on the table.

"You bet we did, Deku! And I'm sure it will taste as amazing at it looks!" Ochako exclaimed with stars in her eyes as she watched Izuku slice the pie into even eight slices, more than ready to take a bite out of it.

"Oooh…" Eri muttered as her father figure pulled out a large, steaming slice of the multi-topping pizza onto her plate, mesmerized by the sight of it and her stomach growling in full force.

"Hehe. Look like someone's ready in." Izuku chuckled at his girls' antics after placing another large slice onto his salivating girlfriend's plate before setting a large piece on his own. "Alright, looks like were good. You two ready?"

"Yes, Deku." Yes, Dad!"

"Alright then. All together now…"

" _Thanks for the food!_ "

* * *

Prompt 12: Cooking Together

Author's Notes: And that is that, everyone. It's a bit different, but it turned out fairly well in the end, I believe. Again, _much_ better than the previous instalment of the eleventh prompt by a long shot. Maybe I'll use it as a piece for Green Tea Tales, but that's for another time. I'm enjoying these prompts the further I go, and some of the later ones have been quite pleasant to go through. I can't wait to show them to you all in the end. More to come tomorrow, everyone, so look forward to it. With that all said, thank you all so much for reading my work. I hope you have a fantastic day, Heroes, and I will see you next time.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo, Heroes. Rio is back with the next part of Domestic Heroes. Got myself an Eri centered story here, everyone, so I hope you'll find it enjoyable. This one is a bit on the short side. Definitely the shortest chapter thus far. However, despite its length, I'm sure that it's written well enough for you guys. No need to really drag out anything longer than necessary, after all. Enjoy the piece, everyone and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

The Musings of a Grateful Child

"Ahh. That was delicious. You're cooking's amazing as always, Ochako."

"Oh stop, Deku. It's just ramen. I just added some extra seasoning and stuff to make it taste better."

"Still amazing! I doubt I'll ever get tired of your cooking!"

"Come on, Deku… Seriously. You're making me embarrassed in front of Eri."

"All I'm doing is telling you the truth about how great a cook you are. I'm just being honest. Really."

"Ugh… Deku…"

Eri watched on in fascination as her two parental figures more or less flirted with each other while drinking up the last of the broth from her soup. It never ceased to amuse her how easily Izuku can get Ochako so flustered without even trying or noticing. In fact, watching the two interact with one another was one of her favorite past-times, even when she was younger and still under Aizawa's care. The way the two acted around one another, how they cared and support each other, never failed to make her smile, and with how the two were acting right now, she couldn't help but giggle at them, well aware that such a thing would get their attention.

"…Something funny, Eri?" She heard Izuku asked, prompting her to look up at him and the still blushing Ochako with a smile.

"You are, Dad. You and Mom." She said simply, not elaborating any further as she began to giggle once more, enjoying the confused looks on their faces as she proceeded to excuse herself and carry her bowl to the sink. After setting it down, she then made her way to the couch, where Mikan was resting, and proceeded to watch an old anime that was playing as she listened in on her guardian's talk with no small amount of amusement once more.

"Deku, our daughter's weird…"

"I know… Probably gets it from you."

"Hey! I'm not that weird! And you're one to talk!"

Eri's smile grew even more as she heard Izuku laugh in the background, followed by Ochako's griping. She likes it that they get along so well, and she is thankful that the two rarely, if ever, have any huge arguments with one another. Whenever they do fight, though, it's usually due to one being too reckless in hero work while the other chastise them for seriously getting hurt needlessly. Usually it's Izuku who gets chewed out by Ochako for such acts, but sometimes it's the other way around, with even rare occasions of Eri chastising the both of them if she saw their actions in the TV or the internet. No matter what, though, such arguments would end with them apologizing to one another and saying they would try their best not to get themselves too hurt. The child knew that such a thing could never be a promise; their jobs literally prevent them from doing so, but she still felt reassured that they would try to be more careful.

"Oh, Deku. You doing the dishes now? Mind if I help? It's been a while since we've done them together and you know how fast we get them done." Ochako spoke up, catching Eri's attention as she watched the woman trot over to the man with a smile on her face and a few bowls in her hands.

"Number one in the Heights Alliance Dish Washing Competition in our senior year if I remember right." Izuku laughed as he started up the water. "Seriously, I can't believe that Iida and Yaoyorozu came up with all those chore-based competitions that year. It was ridiculous, but the fact that everyone was on board with it still baffles me to this day."

"It got the chores done quickly, that's for sure. Didn't do too hot in the Floor Polishing Tournament and the Laundry Challenge, but at least we made second in the Ultimate Cookoff. Considering the winners were Sato and Tsu on that one, can't really complain." Ochako shrugged as she placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

Eri smiled once more as she watched the couple work on the dishes together. A simple task, really, but the girl couldn't help but feel happy to see them work together. She watched in fascination as the pair worked diligently on their housework, giggling when she saw Izuku flick some soap at Ochako, with her squeaking in surprise. Seeing the two act like they were still in high school was both cute…and a little embarrassing for the child. She knew they loved and cared about each other a lot, but watching and hearing them essentially revert to a couple of playful kids messing around was a little jarring for her. It was an adorable sight, nevertheless…

"Ah! Ochako!"

"What? You threw soap at me first! I have to retaliate!"

"You splashed me! My shirt's soaked now, too…"

"It's just suds and water, Deku. You'll dry out. You can just take your shirt off if it bothers you so much."

"…You're just trying to get me shirtless again, aren't you?"

" _Maybe~?_ "

"Wow… They're really going at it, huh, Mikan." Eri muttered, looking a little uncomfortable with the excessive playfulness and flirting.

"Mey…" The cat responded, looking at the girl with a sympathetic expression as it placed its paw on the girl's shoulder, as if supportively.

"Ah… That's right, you've been with them since they first moved together, huh." Eri said as she grabbed the old cat and set it on her lap. "Well, I guess we'll just leave them be. They have to go to work early tomorrow, so its good that they can have fun now…"

"Mow." Mikan mewed again, this time sound like in agreement, before snuggling into the white-haired girl's lap and began purring.

Eri giggled at the feline's actions and began stroking its back while relaxing on the couch, enjoying the anime before her. It was some kind of sweet romance one that Ochako was quite fond of, and the girl herself couldn't help but be sucked into it as well. She was smiling as the show went on, engrossed with the characters when she sensed something…off in the room. Not a moment later, a shadow had formed over her, one with a small circular shape. Confused, she looked up, and went wide-eyed when she saw a soap covered bowl hovering over her. It was an unexpected sight, to be sure, but instead of freaking out about it, she simply let off a small sigh as she turned her head back to her guardians, who were now laughing at one another, both covered in soap and a few dishes floating over them.

"…How can anyone have fun doing dishes? Does being in a relationship make chores fun?" Eri questioned to herself, poking the soapy bowl above her.

"Rowl-mow…" Mikan responded tiredly, not bothering to move from it's comfortable spot on Eri's lap as she let off a sigh.

"Hmm. Don't know either, huh?" Eri sighed, poking the dish upwards and causing it to float to the ceiling before turning her attention back to the anime, trying to drown out the excessive flirting and teasing that was going on in the kitchen. "…Adults are weird."

* _splash!*_

* _clang!*_

"EEK!"

"YOW!"

The sounds of dual squeaks echoed in the apartment, ceasing all movement. Izuku and Ochako, who were now holding wet dishes in their hands, looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes, not expecting to hear such sounds. Turning their heads slowly, guilt and shame quickly filled the pair as the saw the source of the noise; A wet and soapy Eri with her soaked hair covering her face and a wet bowl hanging from her horn with an equally soggy Mikan standing on her lap. The child and cat stared at each other, faces equally blank as they seemingly communicated with their eyes, before turning their heads slowly to their caretakers, who had matching expressions of embarrassment on their faces.

"Uh… Sorry, Eri. Mikan. Guess we…kinda got caught up in our fun, huh." Izuku apologized, both he and Ochako scratching the backs of their heads in a sheepish manner as the pair on the couch continued to give them dead stares. "I'll just…go get you some towels to dry you up."

"A-And I'll get you some new clothes to wear, sweetie! We'll be right back!" Ochako added in, the couple bowing at the two quickly as they set the clean dishes down and quickly departed from the room. It was only when the pair left the room did Eri let off an exasperated, yet fond sigh, leaning back onto the damp couch and stroking the orange ball of wet fur on her lap as they waited patiently for them to return.

"…Adults are super weird. Especially Mom and Dad, but there's no one I'd want to be with than them. Right Mikan?"

"…Mew."

* * *

Prompt 13: Doing the dishes

Author's notes: And there. Thirteen is done, lads. Nearly halfway through this story, everyone. Gotta say, it took me a little bit to figure out what to write for this prompt, considering how...mundane it is, but I think I came up with something that would work. Hopefully you all liked it. I'll admit, it was quite fun trying to get this piece together. Definitely one of the shorter fics that I've done, but I'm more or less satisfied by how it turned out. Tomorrow, however, will be a bit on the heavy side of things, if only a little, so look forward to that. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my work, everyone. I truly appreciate each and every favorite, follow and view for this fic. Take it easy, Heroes and I will see you in the next upload.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again, Heroes. Rio here with another piece for Domestic Heroes. This one is slightly heavier than previous instalments, but that's mostly due to the route that I went through with the theme for the story. Kinda had to, considering the line of work Izuku and Ochako have, but I digress. There are also plenty of cameos here as well, so it should be a treat if you all are interested. Enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Lessons on the Line of Duty

"Uuugh! This is stupid… Why the heck do we have to do a report on foreign heroes and stuff?! Shouldn't we be learning more about _our_ heroes instead of the ones from Europe or America or whatever? Makes more sense, if you ask me."

"Actually, Izumi, sometimes it's good to learn more about foreign heroes, because they can teach you all sorts of stuff that the heroes here won't normally think about. Mom and Dad learned a few things from some overseas heroes, and I'm sure we'll learn a few things, too, if we study them."

"Eri's got a point, ribbit. Sis and Fumi went on a mission one time with a hero from Africa and they learned a lot of cool new tricks. Fumi especially. I could ask him if he could teach us some things the next time he visits Sis, if you guys want."

"Really, Asui? Thanks!"

"No problem, ribbit. And call me Satsuki."

"And I told you to call me Kota! We've known each other for a while now, Eri, you don't have to keep calling us by our last names! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Ah! Uh, y-yes! We are! Sorry, Kota, Satsuki…"

"…Heh. Always good to see Eri spending time with her friends. It never gets old seeing them come over." Izuku mused from the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink as his fellow greenette stood over at the counter with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Indeed, ribbit. Satsuki's been good for her, and while Kota's still abrasive, he gets along well enough with them." Tsuyu agreed, taking a sip from her tea as her best friend trotted over to her with a content orange bundle of fur in her arms.

"I know, huh. I'm so happy that Kota and Satsuki befriended Eri. They've been doing wonders for her attitude and it's always such a treat to see them all together!" Ochako chirped, a bright smile on her face with Mikan nodding along sagely, as she turned her attention to the diligent children in the living room with pride.

It was a rare day in the Midoriya-Uraraka apartment; Eri's class had a fairly difficult homework assignment to work on and had asked her guardians if she could bring a couple friends over to get it done together. Both Izuku and Ochako allowed it, knowing exactly who their little girl was bringing over, and after coming home from a slow patrol, they were greeted with the sight of Eri, Kota and Satsuki working diligently on their class work with their old friend Tsuyu watching over them and helping out. Greeting their guests with much enthusiasm, the couple proceeded to make them some snacks for everyone, and even offered the group to stay for dinner, though the offer was politely declined. It was still a delightful surprise visit by the end of the day, though, and everyone was enjoying it, which was all that mattered to them.

"A shame that you can't stay here for dinner, Tsu. It's really been a long time since we hung out together… Deku and I really missed you while you were away on that mission in Yakushima. You didn't even let us know you were back until just a couple days ago." Ochako whined as she set Mikan down, shuffling over to Tsuyu and laid her head on the counter beside her.

"I missed you guys, too. And I'm sorry for not letting you know I was around sooner. Paperwork and all. The mission wasn't exactly the smoothest I've been in. Gang Orca took a few bullets during the rescue in order to protect the hostage, and Selkie got some cuts on his arms and legs while taking on the orchestrator of the kidnapping, but they'll make a full recovery. It was thanks to them that the mission was a success." Tsuyu said, smiling lightly at the impressed looks she was getting from her hosts, before frowning as she looked down at her cup of green tea. "We nearly failed the mission, though, and almost got killed as well, thanks to a cocky upstart from Shiketsu who was interning with us, ribbit. He thought he was a hotshot because he had a powerful sea-based Quirk, but his recklessness compromised the mission. Sirius and I tried to reign him in, but he was defiant the entire time. It took nearly getting shot in the head for him to finally listen to us, but the damage was already done by this point. I honestly doubt he'll be a student anymore after all the stunts he's done."

Ochako and Izuku frowned as the listened to Tsuyu's story, empathetic of their plight. The two had their fair share of cocky upstarts and overconfident co-workers who thought they were the best and could do no wrong. It reminded them both, Izuku especially, of how Bakugo used to be before he mellowed out (slightly) over the years. Such people never lasted long, and eventually they all received their comeuppance in one way or another. Some were simply chastised and humbled, others lost their jobs in hero work. Then, of course, there was the worst-case scenario…

"Dad? Mom? Miss Tsu? Is everything ok?" A soft voice spoke up, snapping the trio out of their dark thoughts to see Eri, Satsuki and Kota looking up at the adults with various degrees of concern.

"Are you thinking about your last mission again, Sis?" Satsuki croaked sadly, tilting her head curiously and a finger under her lip not unlike her older sister's habit.

"Did… Did anyone die in that mission of yours, Asui? You kinda look like how Mandalay does when she comes back from a _really_ bad assignment." Kota asked in an unusually quiet voice, his spiked hat in his hands as he stared at the adults with a look of understanding in his eyes.

"No kids. Thankfully, no one died. We almost did, though, and it was because of an intern that's only a few years older than you thought they were good enough and had a strong enough Quirk to rescue the hostages on his own. You can imagine what the result was." Tsuyu explained, a sad smile on her face as she croaked.

"…At least the mission ended in success, right? Asu…er…Satsuki told us that you helped get everyone rescued after things went really bad. That's what matters, right?" Eri questioned, frowning alongside the other children when all three adults shook their heads.

"Maybe, Eri, but it didn't have to go bad. People were hurt needlessly and unnecessary risks were taken to get the job done. Just because everything worked out in the end, it doesn't mean that there won't be any consequences." Izuku said, his voice stern as he spoke, causing all three kids to stand straight instinctively from his tone.

"Izuku's right, kids. When you become heroes yourselves, sometimes you will end up dealing with those who think they're better than others. Those who believe that they can do anything and those who will do whatever it takes in order to get the job done. Yes, there are a number of villains who are like that, but there are also a number of heroes who can be just as condescending as well. It's ok to be proud of being a hero, but never be so arrogant about it that you think you're some kind of hotshot, and if you do end up dealing with one of these guys, don't be afraid to confront them about their actions if they act out of line, or go to a superior if necessary. You are all bright and wonderful kids who will become amazing heroes eventually, and I don't want any of you to get hurt, or worse, because someone was being stupid like that student Tsu had to deal with…" Ochako added in the most serious tone any of the children have ever heard from her. She even called Izuku by his first name, which was something she rarely did unless she was angry or making a point. The kids, Kota and Eri especially, took their words to heart, as they themselves had been in horrid situations in the past, and all of them definitely wanted to avoid such fates if they could help it.

"Scary thought, isn't it…? We're sorry if we scared you, but it's best that you know about this stuff early on so that you can be on the look out in the future. Thankfully, the schools have been seriously cracking down on students with poor attitudes like what I had to deal with, ribbit. I am not joking when I say that we would've died because of him, and for that, his hero career was cut before it was even started. Honestly, I would've taken high school Bakugo over that kid. At least he knew when to be level headed when the situation called for it, even back then." Tsuyu said with a bit of a joking tone in the end, getting slight chuckles out of everyone and lightening the mood.

"Yeah… Kacchan _was_ pretty ruthless back then, huh. At least he's mellowed out a little." Izuku admitted, scratching the back of his neck as Ochako shook her head ruefully at his statement.

"Deku, he _still_ tells his opponents to die and goes overboard with his explosions. Not to mention swearing like there's no tomorrow and calling everyone those weird nicknames. He hasn't stopped calling me doll-face since high school." The brunette added, letting off a breathy laugh as she recalled all the ridiculous names the trigger-happy hero had for all their former classmates.

"At least he didn't name you after French food like he did me, ribbit. Even after all this time, he can be quite abrasive. How you, Eijiro and that Camie girl he's seeing put up with him after so long baffles me to this day, Izuku." Tsuyu said with a mild tone of distaste, getting an uncomfortable laugh from her host in the process, before pulling out her phone with a soft hum. "Looks like it's getting late. Satsuki and I have to get going. Fumi's coming over to my place with some food and I want to get there before my brother and parents eat everything again."

"Yeah, and I gotta get going, too. Mandalay will ground me for a month if I get home late again. I'm already on two strikes because I stayed out too long at the arcade a few times…" Kota shrugged, ignoring the frowns he was getting in response, before looking up at Izuku with an awkward, if grateful, smile. "Eh…Thanks for letting me come over, Izuku. It was…kinda fun hanging out with Eri in your house. I guess… Can we…come again sometime?"

"Of course, Kota. You can come and visit whenever you like. I'm sure Eri will love having you over more often." Izuku promised, smiling at the flushed expression and words of denial from the embarrassed child.

The three hosts bid their guests farewell as they watched them leave, happy to have had some company over. Even though the subject got a little heavy towards the end, everyone had a fairly good time together. It was a nice change of pace from the norm, where it was usually Eri alone with either of her guardians as they waited patiently for the other to return… Wondering if they were ok on their patrol or mission…

"Dad…?" "Deku…?"

"Huh?" Izuku grunted, unaware that he was lost in thought, and proceeded to give his girls a weak laugh when he noticed them staring at him in concern. "Ah. Sorry, you two. Got distracted by some things. It's ok."

"…Was it about Miss Tsu and her work, Dad?" Eri asked softly, her eyes filled with understanding as she led her caretakers over to the couch, where all three of them sat with the child sandwiched between the adults.

"…Something like that, yeah." Izuku admitted with a sigh, gently rubbing Eri's head as Ochako leaned onto his shoulder in comfort. "It's mostly just thoughts that come into my mind whenever things get…hectic on the job. You know better than most kids your age how dangerous our line of work is. How easily we can lose our lives. I'm always on the front lines, constantly in the middle of battle to take out whatever villain is causing trouble, while Ochako works on support, getting civilians out of dangerous locations while ensuring their safety. We work hard every day to keep the peace…to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you…but not a day goes by where I don't wonder if I would ever see you again… Both of you… It…scares me, more than I could ever imagine."

"It's the same for me, too, Deku. Maybe even more so, considering your position and what you're ultimately going to become." Ochako said softly, her eyes shimmering as she pulled both her lover and daughter into a tight embrace "You're the future symbol of peace, the one who will protect the world with a smile on his face. You are going to be constantly facing monstrous villains, and will always be staring death in the face, just to ensure that everyone's protected. I'm always scared that you will go too far…that you'll end up going over the edge and end up hurt beyond repair trying to rescue someone, like All Might… Or worse…"

"Ochako…" Izuku muttered, knowing exactly what his girlfriend was hinting at, and simply tightened his hold on her as he felt her trembling.

"I know…" She whispered, leaning further into Izuku and Eri as she tried continue. "I know you do your best to come home safely. I'm there with you to make sure of that. But sometimes…it just scares me to know that you…that all of our friends…are out there right now, risking their lives and even their sanity to protect the innocent. Like with Tsu. When we were told that she had to go over to Yakushima for that mission, I was happy and proud that she was going to be a part of a rescue operation, but also really scared because of how dangerous it could be. The fact that she nearly died, due to a careless mistake of an intern…? I was so shocked that she told us that…but also relieved beyond belief that she was able to live through it. She's my best friend, just like you and Iida…and I can't imagine my life without any of you…or any of our friends. I know its silly. We chose to become heroes after all. We were aware of the dangers this job has when we literally went to school for it… But I just can't help worrying sometimes."

"It's not silly, Mom. I have those thoughts, too. Especially when the both of you are out at work while I'm here alone with Mikan…" Eri admitted, feeling bad when she felt her guardians stiffen, practically tasting the guilt they were letting out, before giving the pair the biggest hug her small arms could muster. "I'm fine with it, though, because I know you two will come home eventually. The both of you are too strong and too stubborn to be beaten or give up. Those are just some of the reasons why I like you both so much…and why I was so happy when Mr. Aizawa told me that you two will be taking care of me for now on. You're two of the greatest heroes I know, and I hope that I'll end up as good as you…and everyone else one day."

The moment those words escaped Eri's mouth, both Izuku and Ochako couldn't help the tears that fell from their faces. They were touched by her words, and couldn't hold themselves back as they proceeded to embrace their daughter in all but blood even tighter, causing her to giggle when the super-strength hero began running his cheek through her head while the gravity heroine was peppering her face with affectionate kisses. The two adults were more than grateful to the girl in their arms, and were proud at how far she had come since her rescue… She was scarred, immensely so, but was still strong, and had grown even stronger as time went on, and the fact that such a girl was now a part of their lives, it gave them the resolve to not only work harder as heroes, but ensure that they would always return to her, no matter what.

They are a family, after all.

* * *

Prompt 14: Job Work

Author's notes: And that is number 14, everyone. Like I said, a little on the heavy side, but expected with the theme. This is a fluffy slice-of-life story, more or less, but there will be moments like these popping up every so often in any life style, no matter how good it may seem. Thankfully, everyone in this little family is strong, and will do their best to ensure that their family will not fall apart. Tomorrow's chapter is going to be definitely more lighthearted than this, will introduce a couple more characters, and maybe even answer a few questions along the way. With that all said, thank you all so much for reading my work, everyone. It's truly a pleasure to see so many people enjoying my fic and I hope I am making you all happy with what I've been putting out. Take care, Heroes, and I will see you tomorrow for the next post.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes for you all. Say, remember when I said back at chapter 11 that wouldn't try and attempt rewriting a chapter by scratch at the last minute again? Well, I guess I proved myself wrong again. I ended up doing this chapter over again last night, but not because the previous rendition was bad. I thought it was ok, admittedly. However, I was struck with a bit of inspiration the previous day on how this story will turn out, and in order for that idea to come to pass, I had to rework this chapter before uploading it today to make it work. Thankfully, I manage to get it down last night, and now it's here and ready for you all to read. It helped that I was able to move parts of my precious variation of this chapter over to the current one. Really helped. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you all in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Visiting Home, Meeting Family

"Alright, girls…and cat. We're here. That didn't take too long, huh?"

"Not at all, Deku. Train ride went pretty smooth, too. No fans or pet fanatics hounding over us this time."

"Yup! Didn't have to worry about Mikan getting into trouble either! He was really well behaved. Right, Mikan?"

"Mow."

Izuku could not help the massive smile on his face as he led his little group down the path to his old apartment, Ochako and Eri standing on either side of him while Mikan was trotting along beside Eri, wearing a small black vest that was worn for whenever he went out with everyone. Today the quartet were making their way to go and visit Izuku's mother for a while, and all of them were excited to meet up with the emotional woman. Even Mikan. Every time she visited or they came over to her was a pleasant time for them all, and a precious one to boot. With how busy the couple were becoming, it has been getting more and more difficult for them to meet up with her, so whenever they _did_ get the chance to visit or invite her, they were sure to enjoy every second of it.

The fact that Toshinori Yagi, the former All Might, was also staying with her for his retirement was also quite the boon for everyone. Izuku especially, since the man's essentially a second father to him…

"Hmm… Probably should've brought a gift or something for Mom and All Might for our visit. It's been a while since the last one and they deserve something for putting up with me for so long…" Izuku mused, adopting a pondering expression with his head down and fingers holding his chin, when he was gently shoved out of his thoughts by a mildly annoyed Ochako.

"Don't start, Deku. We're already at your mom's right now, there's no need to turn back to get her and All Might a present when we're already at her front door." The woman chided while gesturing to the familiar door that was the entrance to Izuku's old home, much to his embarrassment. "Besides, Eri's got it covered. Remember those brownies she made for school today? The super tasty ones? She's got the rest of them stuffed into her school bag to share with Inko and All Might."

"Yup! Got them in my bag! Grandma Inko and Grandpa Toshi are going to love them! Just like you two and Mikan did!" Eri chirped as she reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed plastic container full of said dessert, with the vested cat nodding along in agreement.

"Haha. Well, I guess that settles that then. Let's go and say hi to them." Izuku suggested as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his old key. Smiling at the happy and eager looks on his girlfriend and daughter respectively, the young hero opened the doorway and allowed the girls and cat to enter first before entering his previous home himself.

"Izu, honey? Is that you!" The kind voice of his mother called out to him, making his smile slightly bigger as he and the others proceeded to remove their shoes.

"Yeah, Mom. It's us! Made it here safe and sound! Even brought Mikan, too! I know how much you like him!" Izuku responded while making his way further inside, only to pause when a boisterous laugh that was _definitely_ not from his mother echoed the apartment.

"Excellent, Young Midoriya! Miss Inko here has been missing the little bundle of fur since our last visit to your home!" The all too familiar voice of his mentor followed, further boosting Izuku's mood. "We are in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You and the others feel free to relax at the table while we prepare."

Izuku's smile was practically splitting his face as he proceeded to head towards the kitchen, ignoring the teasing giggles he was getting from his girlfriend, and found both Inko and Toshinori working diligently on what he knew to be his favorite dish, katsudon, while chatting amicably with one another.

It wasn't often that he would see the two, but his mood always seemed to grow whenever he saw them interact well with one another. Inko and Toshinori had grown considerably closer as friends over the past few years despite their rocky beginning, much to Izuku's pleasure, and the fact that the two were also living together now, with Inko becoming Toshinori's pseudo-caretaker, was still quite a shock to him. Oddly enough, it was his father, Hisashi Midoriya, that suggested that the former hero and housewife stay together. Apparently the two older males had hit it off quite well during their phone conversations, much to the surprise of the mother and son, and the two spoke to each other often whenever they get the chance. As time went on and Toshinori's health steadily declining even with the new medicine he obtained, the overseas worker suggested that the former hero move to his apartment and stay with his wife so that she could help watch over him. The fact that Toshinori still had his reflexes and even a bit of fighting prowess in him also meant that the man could protect Inko if it was necessary. It was a win-win situation in fire-breathing father's eyes, and with no real reason to deny the request, the mother and mentor agreed to the plan, which was something that Izuku couldn't help but appreciate.

Despite not being with his father as often as either of them would've liked, Izuku knew that Hisashi constantly thought of his ever-growing family, and the fact that the man went so far to help them all out was something he will always be grateful for.

"Hmm? Oh, Izu!" Inko exclaimed happily as soon as she noticed her son and proceeded to drop what she was doing before rushing over to her son and gave him a tight embrace. "Oh, honey, it's been way too long since you visited. You're starting to get as bad as your father at this point."

"Indeed. As good as a man as Hisashi can be, his attendance record isn't really up to snuff." Toshinori joked, laughing at the light slap he got from the semi-amused mother, before making his way over to Izuku and planted a hand over his bushy head. "Still, you really should come over more often, Young Midoriya. Your mother misses you and Uraraka dreadfully, and Eri is truly a dear when she's around. I still recall the day she called the two of you Mom and Dad in front of Inko. Oh, the tears that woman shed on that day…"

"I know, huh. I hadn't seen her cry that much since Eri called her Grandma Inko for the first time. Then again, I wasn't all that different when it happened either. On both accounts." Izuku grinned sheepishly as he watched his mother move from him to Ochako, Mikan and Eri, eyeing them fondly as he saw his mother dote on the two girls while cradling the old cat in her arms.

"She might be a while. You know how she gets when it comes to the other two most important women in your life…" Toshinori said sagely before gesturing to the kitchen with his thumb. "Come. We can set up dinner while she catches up with them. The food is already complete. All that's left is to place it on the table."

"Alright, All Might." Izuku nodded with a smile before following the skeleton man to help with the food, before noticing the odd glint in his mentor's shadowed eyes. "…What is it?"

"Just curious, boy, but when are you planning to ask Young Uraraka _that_ question? Your mother's been getting quite impatient lately and your father's wondering if he should hire a planner yet." The former hero questioned with a knowing look in his eye, causing Izuku to turn bright red when he realized what he was asking. The young man looked away from him, focusing his attention at the tray of katsudon before him, until he let off a deep breath, and turned to the elder man with a mixed expression of determination and nervousness.

"…Soon. I…want to surprise her with something first before I ask. You know what's coming up, don't you? I'm planning on asking her then. Seems appropriate, don't you think?" Izuku whispered softly, making sure that the girls did not hear his words.

"Ah… That makes sense. I believe your father did the same thing with your mother when they were in the dating stage, according to them. I'm sure he will be quite amused if we told him your plan." Toshinori stated with a proud smile while patting Izuku on the shoulder, causing the young man to beam back at him in response before the two left the kitchen with dinner in tow.

"Oh! Izu! Toshinori! You two didn't have to go through the trouble! I could've done it, no problem!" Inko said with a hint of guilt on her face as soon as she noticed the men approach the table with dinner in hand.

"It's fine, Mom. Don't worry. Besides, it gave me a chance to catch up a little with All Might, so it's all good." Izuku assured, giving his mother a happy grin while his mentor simply nodded with a matching smile.

"…If you say so, honey," The mother sighed as she watched the two prep the table when she suddenly perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your father called earlier today about your plan. He said he manage to find what you and Ochako were looking for. Reasonable price, too. He wants to talk to you as soon as possible so that you can set everything up."

"Really! Mr. Midoriya managed to find it!" Ochako exclaimed eagerly, looking even more energetic than usual while Eri and Mikan looked at the excited brunette in confusion.

"…What's going on, Mom? Did Grandpa Hashi find something that you lost somewhere?" She asked in confusion.

"No, sweetie. He just found something that I've had my eye on for a _very_ long time. I'll tell you more about it when the time comes, though, so don't worry about it." Ochako insisted with a kind smile while gently rubbing the girl's head. "How about we have dinner now. Deku and All Might just finished with the table, and the sooner we're done with our food, the sooner we can get started on those super brownies that you made."

"OK!" The child chirped happily before hopping off the couch and towards the dining table, her mother-figure close behind while giggling at her enthusiasm.

Dinner was a pleasant affair after everything was set and ready. Izuku and Ochako regaled their hosts about some of their missions and outings with Eri while Inko and Toshinori spoke of their relatively peaceful days. Occasionally Eri would chime in, and at one moment, Mikan had jumped onto the table to steal a bit of Izuku's katsudon, much to the frizzy man's annoyance. Nonetheless, the visit itself has been quite entertaining for everyone involved, and Izuku couldn't be happier that the most important people in his young life were all in one room and enjoying each other's company. It was truly a rare moment in his life…

"Oh my, that is so cute. And the fact that you and Izu worked so hard to help her recover is amazing as well! I am so proud of you both!" Inko gushed after Ochako told her and Toshinori the tale of how Eri began calling her guardians Mom and Dad, turning to said child, who was calmly munching on a brownie, with a bright smile etched on her face.

"It is indeed. I'm happy that the three of you have gotten so close in such a short amount of time. It's quite impressive, to say the least." Toshinori said calmly, a serene smile on his face as he drank a bit of the tea that Inko had prepped ahead of time.

"Well, it hasn't really been a short time, if you think about it…" Izuku spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I mean… Eri's been technically a part of our lives for nearly five years now, so we had plenty of time to bond. Even when she was still with Mr. Aizawa, she would visit us or we'll check in on her when we were able to. With all that time spent together already…I guess it's only natural that we'd see each other as family after taking her in. I…can't really think of her as anything but my daughter at this point now. And I know Ochako feels the same."

"…I do." Ochako said after a moment, giving Eri a bright smile as the child looked at her father-figure in teary awe before walking over to the girl and softly embrace her. "I'll admit, it was a bit hard to get through to Eri initially, what with her being so timid to everyone but Deku and Togata, but she managed to open up to me little by little over time. The more we spend time together, the closer we became, especially after Deku and I got together. She was so sweet…so precious, and it hurt to know that so much was done to her… I wanted to protect her…to keep her safe from harm until she's able to defend herself, and when Aizawa gave us the opportunity to do just that, we jumped at the chance. She's been a ray of light to us ever since, and I am proud of every little thing she's done. She's not just a little girl anymore…she's _my_ little girl. Mine and Deku's… She's our daughter, and we're her parents, and there is nothing out there that is going to change that."

The moment those words escaped Ochako's lips, Inko, Toshinori, and Eri looked at her in surprise and awe, while Izuku simply smiled at her with eyes shining with pride. He was well aware of the struggle Ochako had when it came to befriending Eri. The little girl was so scared of getting to know people if he or Mirio weren't available. In fact, the only reason why Eri didn't completely close herself off from Ochako at the time was because the child knew that she was one of the ones who helped rescue her. Eventually, though, the two bonded through their mutual respect and admiration towards him, which embarrassed him greatly when he was told about it, but couldn't be happier to have seen them starting to get along. It was moments like these that made him glad that those two decided to be a part of his life, and the fact that his mother and mentor approved of them so much touched him as well.

"Oh, Ochako… Izuku… That was beautiful…! You three…you really are a family…! It's so amazing… My baby boy's finally has a family he can call his own…!" Inko wept softly, tears of joy streaming from her face as she continued to stare at scene before her.

"Indeed. To think that you have went and obtained such a precious treasure like a family at such a young age, you two, while keeping up with your duties as professional Heroes. Not even I was able to accomplish that. You two have surpassed this former hero in more ways than one, and I couldn't be any prouder of you both…" Toshinori praised, giving the two the brightest smile on his face and causing the couple to grin back at him bashfully.

"Ah… Thanks, Mom, All Might. That really means a lot to us to hear you say that." Izuku said softly, both happy and slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"No kidding. It's pretty cool to be complemented by someone as amazing as you guys." Ochako agreed with a hand scratching the back of her neck out of habit.

"Think nothing of it, sweetie. We're just telling the truth. All that's left is for you and Ochako to get married, and everything will be perfect." Inko stated, a hopeful smile on her face and ignorant of the blushing expressions of shock that formed on the couple's faces.

"…She got a point. You two have been together with quite some time. And with Eri in the picture, you are all more or less the image of a happy family. Marriage will simply make it official." Toshinori stated with an amused smile and a wink at Izuku specifically as he and Ochako began stuttering once more at the mention of marriage talk.

"…Can I be the flower girl for the wedding? Or am I too old for it?" Eri asked innocently, staring at her parental figures with curious eyes and immediately silencing them with her words for a few moments.

"Ah… S-Sure, Eri. You can be th-the flower girl if you want…" Ochako muttered, her face practically glowing before shaking her head furiously. "I-I mean, wait! Can we not talk about marriage right now! I know all of you want us to make it official already, but we told you we're going to wait! It's too early for that stuff! Seriously!"

"Nonsense, dear! It's never too early for marriage! I know plenty of good folks who got married at a young age and are still going strong! It's not strange at all!" Inko insisted, smiling despite the growing embarrassment from the couple before them while Mikan, who was resting on floor, hopped on to the woman's lap and proceeded to watch the scene before it with amused interest.

"Mom… All Might… Can we please drop the subject? You know a wedding is too much for us to even think about doing at this point. We're saving our money for something really important first before we can even think about planning something that big. Ochako and I made an agreement, remember? We told you this…" Izuku sighed as he willed his blush down with little success, wanting nothing more than to simply end the talk. If the marriage talk continued, then it would only be a matter of time, until…

"We're aware of this, Izu, but it doesn't hurt to at least propose. You don't have to get married immediately, you know. Just simply giving her a ring to show how committed the both of you are will be enough at this point. Your father and I were engaged for a good year before we got married, so there's no reason for you to not be engaged as well." Inko pointed out, either missing or ignoring the couple's embarrassed groans and Toshinori's wary look at her direction as she continued. "In fact, I'm surprised that you've yet to pop the question to her. You love Ochako with all your heart, don't you? Not to mention you already have the r-"

"MOM!" "INKO!" Both Izuku and Toshinori exclaimed, staring at the elder woman in horror and startling her and Mikan in the process while the Eri and Ochako jumped at the dual shouts from the men before staring at the three with no small amount of confusion showing on her face.

"What?! Why did you two…" Inko trailed off as soon as she saw the curious gaze aimed her way by Ochako, and slowly started to recall what she was about to say. Once she realized her near mistake, she immediately turned red in the face from her almost blunder, and tried to correct it as well as she could. "Ah… F-Forget what I said! I didn't know what I was talking about! I-In fact, I already forgotten what I just said! Price for being a grandmother I suppose, hahahaha…"

"Mom…" Izuku groaned, hands covering his face at hearing his mother's nervous laugh while Toshinori gave the man a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and Mikan staring up at the mother in disbelief. Ochako, however, was looking back and forth between the three adults, looking even more lost than before, while Eri was still sitting by the table and calmly finishing her brownie, having stayed quiet since making her request to be a flower girl, before looking up at her mother figure curiously.

"…Mom? Why is Dad's family so weird?"

"I wish I knew, sweetie. I wish I knew…"

* * *

Prompt 15: Family Visits

Author's Notes: And here we are, everyone. The half-way point of the story. can't believe I actually made it this far, to be perfectly honest. Normally when it comes to big projects such as this, I usually burn out or lose interest partway through and end up leaving the tale unfinished, like with what happened with a couple of my previous stories in the distant past...and Trials of the Trickster. In fact, my motivation for this story has been waning considerably for a good while now, mostly due to my own insecurity. I feel overshadowed at times, because while I like to think myself as an ok writer for the most part, there have been a number of talented writers out there lately that have been pumping out some amazing stuff that I can't even begin to compare my stuff to theirs. Biggest example is the current number 1 MHA fanfic that's been gaining a lot of steam since the beginning of the month: **Viridescent** by darkfire1220, but there have also been a number of good fics coming out as well, especially in the IzuOcha department. Air Quiet Reader's **Hearts vs Heroics** , **You Are My Hero** by Bakufan15 (who is _not_ a Bakugo fan by the way), and **Timewarp** by Relen are among the new works that have appeared lately that are incredibly well written, while some older works, such as **Writing and Drawing, Books and Love** by Arawn-Tolbert, DevilTito's **Seeking Comfort** , and **Family Matters** by AnimeFan299110, have been updated recently and are amazing as always, with AnimeFan299100 in particular starting up a community recently as well for multiple ships, which I am a member of; called **_I **zuOcha** , KiriMina, ShoMo, KamiKyo, MashiToo, TokoSui, and IdaSume_**, so if any of you are interest, give that community a follow. Heck even one of, if not the, OG of IzuOcha fanfiction, SevenRenny, published a oneshot this month that was cute and sweet: **Deer Baby**. I don't know whether or not if it was good timing or bad timing on my part to upload during all of this, but I am honestly surprised and happy by how much content the IzuOcha ship has been getting, barring Viridescent since it's undetermined as of this point. I was actually losing heart in continuing this piece for a good while now, and probably would've abandoned it...were it not for a few choice words from some good people in the IzuOcha Discord server.

It's those guys and girls over there that helped me move forward with this work. Some of them helping me out by looking over my chapters for any mistakes that I may have missed, while others were encouraging me with their praise, saying how much they loved and enjoy my work. I am more than grateful to them, and if any of you wish to join it, I will have an invite posted on my profile. The link itself will not work due to how FFN is, but if you type out the link, I'm sure you will be able to get the invite. If all else fails, you can google the invite. It's open for anyone who is interested and is a fan of IzuOcha, and I hope that I will see some of you there. It's a nice place with plenty of good people. Trust me, you'll enjoy it, my fellow heroes.

With that all said and done, thank you all so much for enjoying my work, everyone. It's been a pleasure writing to you all, and I will be back Monday for more fluffy, slice of life goodness staring these three cinnamon rolls. I wish you all the best of luck, Heroes, and I will see you next time. Until then...farewell... And remember:

Go Beyond.

Plus Ultra!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, Heroes. Rio is back again with the next installment of Domestic Heroes. First off, I want to say thanks for the kind words given to me by those here, in Ao3, and the guys over at the IzuOcha discord. They really helped boost my confidence a little and made me even more motivated to get this work completed for you all. We are beginning the final half of this challenge starting now, and I am quite looking forward to what you guys will think of the rest of what I've got. Hopefully what I've written will be an enjoyable enough read for you all. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's note.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

From Super Heroes to Phantom Thieves

"…You know, when I agreed to take on this undercover patrol mission, I didn't think it'd end up like this."

"Neither did I. At least we've finally get to experience one of these things. Never really got a chance to do this when we were in high school."

"That's true, and we were even able to bring Eri with us as well! Hopefully this will be a simple patrol so we won't have to worry as much."

"Yeah. Here's hoping…"

Both Izuku and Ochako let off uneasy sighs as they stared at the massive stadium before them, the couple surrounded by a multitude of costumed individuals with various amounts of enthusiasm while Eri was taking in the sights in childlike awe. The two heroes were asked by their respective agencies to go undercover as a pair of tourists to patrol an enthusiast's convention that was occurring and had just arrived to the location of the festivities. There had been a string of robberies around the area as of late, so the directors thought it would be best to have a few heroes and sidekicks out on standby for extra security. The couple was asked to attend and were even allowed to bring their daughter along for the mission to make them appear more inconspicuous. While they would normally not want Eri to come with them on a mission, this one in particular was more lowkey than anything, and with so many undercover heroes around surveying the area, they figured it would be ok for her to come along. It helped that she was quite eager to attend the convention as well.

They were even given special costumes as well along with their squad mates to help blend in with the crowd, which they appreciated. The theme of the costumes, however…was not something that they were expecting…

"I gotta admit, though, this is kinda ironic. To think that we heroes have to go undercover as a group of teenage criminals just to catch a bunch of low time crooks. Pretty funny, if you ask me." Ochako spoke up, adjusting her hat and mask she eyed the patrons for anything suspicious.

"Technically, we're cosplaying as vigilantes, but you make a good point. I can only imagine what our parents would say when they learn that we were phantom thieves for a day." Izuku agreed with a laugh as he tightened his crimson gloves and dusted his coat.

"I'm not a thief, though. I'm supposed to be an 'avatar of power' or something. Although I look more like a maid than an avatar…whatever that is." Eri pointed out while looking down at her outfit curiously, quite liking the shade of blue she was wearing

The family of three was dressed up as individuals from a popular video game known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, with the couple being the actual thieves while Eri was an assistant of some sort. Izuku was sporting a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, a pair of red gloves, and a black and white, birdlike domino mask. Ochako, on the other hand, was wearing a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a royal purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot being held by a red gem pin, a black corset vest with gold buttons, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying fake grenade rounds and lace-up pumps. Lastly, Eri was dressed in a blue dress akin to that of a Victorian maid with long white socks and black loafers, and an ornate blue headband with black frills butterfly ornaments and yellow roses.

The two heroes were dressed up as Joker and Noir of the Phantom Thieves, with their daughter changed into their guide, Lavenza. It was considered the perfect cover by their bosses, and everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of a bunch of heroes dressed as thieves to detain crooks, but it worked, and in all honesty, the couple didn't really protest about their outfits. They fit well and they liked them. It was a shame that they were going to return them after their mission was over, though, so they decided to enjoy them for as long as they can before they were gone.

"You know, I'm surprised that so many people attend these sorts of things." Ochako mused out loud as the family of three walked around the outside of the stadium, eyeing the various costumed patrons eagerly passing by. "I knew these events are popular, but for so many guys going all out with their costumes, it's pretty impressive."

"It's a lot of dedication, to be sure. I remember going to a hero convention with my parents when I was really young, but the details are a bit fuzzy right now. All I can recall was that I hand a lot of fun and it was one of the only times that my dad was around to spend time with us before going overseas. I think he even got me an All Might action figure as well, but I can't say for certain." Izuku said, his hand under his chin in a pondering motion as he tried to retrace his memories of his youth.

"Don't think too hard there, hun. We're on a mission after all. Can't be too distracted." Ochako said, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Mom? Dad? Can we get something to eat really quick before we go inside? I'm getting a little hungry." Eri asked politely, tugging at Izuku's tailcoat to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Eri. We can go grab a bite. We haven't really had anything to eat since breakfast and I'm starting to get hungry myself." Izuku agreed, causing the child to cheer while Ochako giggled at her enthusiasm.

"How about we go and get ourselves some takoyaki? There's a stand over there we can get some." The gravity girl suggested while pointing at a crimson vendor stand nearby.

With sounds of agreements form the hero and child, the three proceeded to walk over to the establishment, looking quite surprised by how busy it was. Despite the multitude of people, though, the line was moving quite fast, and it didn't take long for them to near the front of the line. Once they got close, however, they were greeted by the sight of something they did not expect to see…

"Yo, Snake-Eyes! We're running low on batter! Go prep some more now! We got customers to feed!"

"O-On it!"

"Illusion! The orders are done! Get these stupid octoballs out of here pronto! We're running out of room!"

"Gotcha, babe!"

"…Is that Kacchan? Running a takoyaki stand…?" Izuku muttered, his eyes wide behind his mask in disbelief at the sight of his childhood friend dressed in a white shirt with a matching bandana on his head and a red apron around his waist manning a takoyaki griddle and ordering around a couple of woman in similar attire, one a seemingly ditzy blond and the other possessing a snake head. It was a sight that stunned the young hero to the point where he didn't even move as customers began go cut in front of him to get their food.

"Oh wow… I didn't think Bakugo would be posing as a takoyaki chef for his part of the patrol. He's doing…a surprisingly good job at it as well." Ochako said after a moment to take in the scene before her, also understandably stunned by the development.

"He's even gotten Utsushimi and Mongoose into the ruse as well, and those two hardly ever work together… I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Izuku added on, still in a state of disbelief that he didn't even notice that Eri had proceeded to walk ahead of the two heroes and made her way to the front of the stand, a line of droll trailing from her lips as she eyed the food on display.

"'Sup, little one! Welcome to Baku-Yaki Takoyaki! Where our takoyaki is so good your mouth will explode in flavor!" Camie chirped her greeting before gasping in recognition of the white-haired child. "Oh wow! Aren't ya the little tyke that the green haired dude and floaty girl adopted? This is quite the coincidence, huh?"

"Say what?! Deku and Doll Face's brat's here!?" Bakugo exclaimed, looking more irritated than before as the snake woman from before arrived with a fresh batch of batter in hand, only to have it removed from her clutches almost immediately before being placed in front of the griddle by the bomb happy hero. "Watch the damn food and make sure none of it burns or else!"

"O-Ok, boss!" Habuko stuttered in response, letting off a small whine when Camie started to giggle at her plight before being shoved over to her direction by Bakugo.

"You help her out! Make sure the takoyaki is made by the book and don't forget the freaking tempura this time!" He roared, growling at the amused laugh he got in response before turning his attention to the child with a glare. "And what are you doing here alone, Rewind Brat. Aren't ya supposed to be sticking close to your 'parents' or whatever?"

"Oh, they got surprised by seeing you working here and stopped moving, so I went ahead to buy us some food. I have enough to feed us." Eri explained as she started fishing through her dress to grab her wallet.

"Really? Is it that surprising to see me working undercover? It's my freaking job for crying out loud!" Bakugo hissed, glaring at the two costumed thieves he _knew_ were his old high school classmates, before seeing the girl before him pulling out a small blue wallet, and slammed his hands on the stand to get her attention. "Hey! Put that away! Save that money for the crap you'll want to buy inside! It's better used there than on the stupid octoballs I have to make!"

"But I have to pay for the takoyaki, don't I? I'm a customer…" Eri said, holding up her wallet for emphasis and unaware of a hooded figure approaching her from the side, seemingly eyeing her for some reason.

"You're no customer, you a freaking undercover agent, at least for today. Why those idiots thought it was a good idea for you to come along I'll never now. I'll just give you the food for free so that all of you can get out of here." Bakugo hissed as he shoved the wallet closer to Eri's boy before turning his back to her to grab the takoyaki, causing Eri to stare at him in shock by the unexpected show of generosity, when a hooded figure rushed right past her in high speeds, pushing her down to the ground and causing her to cry out in alarm, alerting Ochako and Izuku in the process.

"Eri!" The couple shouted together, rushing over to the girl and slowly got her to her feet, inspecting her for any injuries as they did so.

"I-I'm ok! That guy in the hoodie just made me fall. I guess he was in a hurry for some reason." Eri assured, giving her caretakers nervous smiles as they stopped hovering over her when they noticed no visible wounds on her.

"That's no excuse to knock you down, though, Eri." Izuku said, giving the girl an apologetic look as he stroke her head with his gloved hand. "Still, at least your not hurt. That's the important thing here."

"Other than the fact that the guy who knocked down your brat was a pickpocket and stole her wallet, idiot." Bakugo grunted, causing the family of three to look at him in stunned silence.

"Oh! The pickpocket showed up again?" Habuko spoke up, looking at Bakugo curiously.

"Sure did, girl. Plowed right through the little angel and plucked her wallet right out of her hands." Camie said, looking oddly pleased as she grabbed her phone from her...front part of her uniform and completely unaware of the shaking forms of the Phantom Thief cosplayers before her. "Looks like the tracker that Mr. Explosion here placed on her wallet is working now. He's still close by, so we can go and get him right now, if we want. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Freaking finally! I've been waiting for some damn action all day!" Bakugo shouted, tossing his hat and apron away with the girls behind him following suit. "Alright, now that we're-"

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER'S WALLET, YOU THIEF!" Ochako suddenly shouted, looking so angry that everyone around her, even Bakugo, jumped in fright of the furious, before grabbing Izuku by the shirt with a harsh glare. "Deku, let's go. We're doing the thing!"

"Right!" Izuku nodded, his body slowly glowing an emerald shade as the effects of One for All began coursing through him, and grabbed his partner by the arm while eyeing the runaway thief. "You ready?"

"Do it!" She nodded, face stern as she was picked up by the super-strength hero and immediately tossed at the direction of where the thief was running at high speeds. The force of the throw didn't bother her in the slightest as she sailed through the air, focused only on nabbing the man who took her daughter's belonging.

Thankfully, it didn't take long. Camie was right in saying he wasn't that far gone, and could not hold back the furious, protective growl that escaped her lips.

"Heh, that was easy. Kids these days should really-"

"HAND OVER MY LITTLE GIRL'S WALLET!"

"Huh, what the heck is tha-AACK!"

Ochako had a vicious smirk on her face as she crashed onto the villain, landing on his back and pinning him onto the ground so that he wouldn't escape. Dazed by the unexpected take down, the crook couldn't do a thing as the gravity girl proceeded to shift through his hoodie and pull out a multitude of stolen objects, such as watches and small souvenirs, from his person, with the biggest prize of them all being Eri's wallet.

"Hmm, looks like someone's been busy. Sorry, punk, but it's the end of the line for you." Ochako muttered, her face in full battle mode as she pushed the crook further into the ground, causing him to cry out.

"AH! You crazy woman! Where'd you come from!" The villain managed to grunt from his hold.

"I threw her at you and she pinned you down. It's a simple combo that doesn't normally require the use of Quirks, but considering you just stole from our daughter, we figured we make an exception…" Izuku stated as he approached the fallen captive, Eri, Bakugo and a couple of hero-themed individuals, one with electric blonde hair and a set of headphones and another with deep purple hair and headphone jacks for earlobes, following behind him.

"Jeeze, Midoriya. I know that you and Uraraka are Eri's parents and all, but don't you think that was a little overboard for you two?" The Kaminari muttered as he and Jiro went and grabbed the man and pulled him out from the angry mother's grasp.

"Well, what do you expect. You know how the two get when it comes to her wellbeing. I'll be honest, this guy got lucky, considering he stole in front of Bakugo of all people. If it wasn't for Eri keeping him calm while Midoriya called for us, the guy would probably be a smoldering carcass at this point." Jiro pointed out in an annoyed tone, smirking slightly at the flinch the criminal had made in their grasp.

"Bakugo…? Lo… Lord Explosion?" The petty thief whispered in fear his face beginning to pale at the sight of the _very_ irritated blond nearby.

"Yup. Count your lucky stars that you're not dealing with him, dude. Then again, dealing with Mad Mama Uraraka and Fierce Father Midoriya isn't much better." Kaminari snickered as he gave the couple in question a smirk, amused by the looks of annoyance the two had.

"Hey, he stole Eri's wallet. No way in heck were we going to let him get away with it." Ochako huffed as she handed her little girl her wallet back.

"Eh. Fair enough. At least this means there's one less thief to watch out for." Jiro shrugged, accepting the statement easily. "We'll haul this guy in for you, alright? Head inside to the stadium and can take it easy for a bit. You'll probably find a food stand inside that's better than the super spicy stuff that Bakugo constantly makes. There might be a few prowlers there, though, so be on the lookout."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll head there now. I'm most like going to be getting yelled at by Kacchan by the end of this for letting Eri wander off like that and essentially stealing his target. I'd rather try and postpone that for as long as I can." Izuku muttered, feeling a little ashamed at his actions not too long ago, before getting slapped upside the head by said friend.

"Damn straight I am, you idiot. Once this stupid mission's over I'm heading straight over to you and knock the crap out of you for causing me so much trouble!" Bakugo exclaimed before scoffing to the side. "At least you and Doll Face got the thief, so you aren't totally useless. Now get outta here and do your damn job, you nerd. My squad and I can handle it here without your help."

With that said, Bakugo departed from the group and back to his stand, and the partners that he left behind, in an angry huff, not even bothering to look back at the others as he departed while Izuku had his head down in shame for his inattentiveness. His mood was down as well, and would have remained that way if it wasn't for Ochako placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a supportive smile. It looked like she was about to say something as well, but a certain someone beat her to the punch.

"It's ok, Dad. It was my fault for going on ahead in the first place. I promise to stick close to you so that something like this doesn't happen again. Please don't be sad." Eri assured and requested, her own food finished, as she grabbed Izuku's hand to comfort him.

"…Thanks, Eri. And no worries. I don't think I'll be sad anymore, thanks to you and Ochako." Izuku said softly, smiling at the girl as he placed his hand over Ochako's in gratitude, before turning to Kaminari and Jiro with an appreciative expression. "Thanks for everything, you guys. I really appreciate you guys answering my call after I sent Ochako to catch the thief. We're going to head inside now. You think you can handle the perimeter?

"No worries! With Bakugo and his squad out here and Jiro being the kick-butt partner that she is, we'll bag any crook that tries to get in our sites!" Kaminari boasted only to be stabbed once more by Jiro's earphone jack.

"Will you shut up and get to work? I really don't want to hear it today…" Jiro muttered, a light blush forming on her cheek from Kaminari's complement as the pair walked away from the family with the captive grumbling in their grasp.

"…Here's hoping that the two don't end up fighting for the whole mission. Even with being together for all this time, the two still find ways to tease and argue with each other." Ochako said after a moment while she and Izuku proceeded to pick up the missing items from the ground and made their way to the lost and found to deposit them.

"They fight because they like each other. At least that's what Mr. Kaminari always says whenever they visit." Eri chimed in, holding Izuku's free hand so that she wouldn't get lost.

"He's not wrong. People do fight with each other even if they've known one another for so long. Even your mother and I get into disputes at times, but trying to have an argument of any kind during work is never a good thing…" Izuku said, looking quite stern as he made his point, getting a look of approval from his girlfriend while his daughter nodded along in understanding.

It didn't take them too long to get to the lost and found to deliver the stolen goods. After explaining who they were and the situation, the family made their way to the inside of the stadium. Once inside, they were greeted my largest amount of people they had ever seen. Never before have they seen so many individuals in one place, and a good number of them were dressed up in a costume of some sort. It was quite overwhelming to them, as not even the large parties and banquets that Momo and her family hosted had as many participants. Nevertheless, though, they were on a mission. They were to make sure that all these people were safe from any villain attack that may occur. Thankfully, they were not alone in the slightest. There were a multitude of other heroes and sidekicks hidden among the patrons, along with the usual security. So long as the trio stuck together and focused on their job, they will be just fine.

"Oh my, now isn't this quite a sight. Not all that often that we see a family come to these sorts of events." A kind voice stated from behind the trio, causing them to turn to see a well dressed older gentleman, complete with a monocle and top-hat, approaching them with a warm smile behind his white, bushy mustache.

"Ah. Thanks, sir. This is our first time ever attending something like this, so everything's all new to us…" Izuku said with a sheepish grin, somewhat happy that his mask was hiding a good portion of his blush.

"I can tell. Your child here is quite enraptured by everything. I'm sure she will have a wonderful time here." The gentleman said kindly as he pointed at Eri, who had since redirected her attention back to the sights around her, before handing Izuku a small card and proceeding to bow. "I am one of the orchestrators of this fine convention here. Am I correct in assuming that you two are among the heroes my supervisors hired to maintain the peace around here?"

"…We are. I am Deku and this is Uravity. We're among the sidekicks asked to patrol the interior of the stadium. We'll make sure that everyone here is safe and protected for as long as we're here." Izuku answered quietly after looking at the card, his and Ochako's gazes hardened as they entered into hero mode, much to the pleasure of the gentleman.

"Ah, you two are the ones who nabbed that notorious pickpocket earlier. One of the staff from the Lost and Found informed me of the incident. Excellent. I'm glad to see such dedicated heroes in this day and age. I'm sure everyone here will be well protected under your watch." The man said in a soft yet happy tone, tipping his hat at them before walking ahead of them. "Good luck, heroes, and don't be afraid to enjoy the festivities. You may be on the clock, but you are allowed to have some fun with your daughter here. If you are undercover as a family participating in the event, might as well make it convincing, am I right. Take care."

Having said his piece, the gentleman walked off, disappearing through the crowd as Izuku and Ochako watched him go. Their client had a point; even though they were on the job, they were technically allowed to enjoy the convention, at least a little. They were masquerading as a family of cosplayers, after all. It wouldn't hurt to check out the sights so long as they remained vigilant. With that in mind, the couple grabbed their daughter's hands and proceeded to go into the deeper parts of the stadium to enjoy what the convention had to offer.

After all, if they were supposed to be having a family outing for the sake of the mission, who were they to complain.

* * *

Prompt 16: Trying Something New

Author's note: And there it is, Heroes. I won't lie, coming up with this story was quite difficult. I had the premise in my mind already, but it was, admittedly, pretty hard to get it into writing. The story has changed a bit from how I initially intended it to be, but I think the direction I took works in the end. Also, for those of you who have read my previous IzuOcha works, the costumes that Izuku and Ochako are cosplaying as; Joker and Noir of Persona 5, are the same one they were dressed up as in my Halloween MHA special: UA Halloween Bash. In fact, an image of the two in their costume is the cover of that story. Credit goes to Maxcoolgirl over at the IzuOcha Discord, who I commissioned to make that cover for me. Their artwork is amazing.

Well...that's it for today, everyone. Hope you like what I've written, because there will be more to come tomorrow. As always, thank you all so much for reading my work, Heroes. I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you in the next update.

Until then, Farewell. And remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next instalment of Domestic Heroes. Hope you like fluff, because this piece here is quite full of it, if I do say so myself. I'll admit, I ha quite a bit off fun with this one. One of my favorite pieces that I've written so far, actually, and I hope you all will enjoy it as well. Also, big shoutout to Bakufan15, creator of the well written and engaging IzuOcha fic **You Are My Hero** , for the shoutout in their story. Seriously, the guy's writing is top notched. Go check it out when you guys can. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Healing Kisses

"All right… Time to get the rest of these off. You ready to be completely unmummified, Deku?"

"Yeah… I am…"

"Deku? You ok? Did I hurt you taking off the other bandages earlier? If I did, then I'm sorry for putting you in more pain. I'll be gentler, I promise."

"You have been, Ochako, don't worry. I'm just trying to relax a little right now, but the bandages here aren't really helping. If you don't mind getting these off of me now, I'd really appreciate it."

Ochako giggled while shaking her head, amused by the request as she slowly and carefully removed the gauze from Izuku's wound covered arm. The two of them had recently returned from a rescue mission that nearly ended in disaster. There was an incident near the mountains and the pair were among the few that were nearby to answer the call. Apparently, there were some hikers that were out exploring a cave when it suddenly collapsed, trapping all but one traveler inside. Said traveler had called both the police and a local hero dispatch for help, and got it in the form of Deku, Uravity, and a few others. Getting the fallen rocks out of the way and reaching the sealed people was the easy part, but things went south when trying to extract the tired and injured captives. The cave was collapsing once more, this time being worse than before, and during the rush of getting the survivors out of the crumbling structure, multiple heroes and sidekicks ended up getting buried under the rubble, one of them being Izuku himself. Thankfully, no one lost their lives during either of the cave-ins, but plenty of people had to go to the hospital to get fixed up, some more than others. Izuku himself wasn't nearly banged up as he could've been, but he was still covered in bruises and deep scratches as a result.

That had been a couple days ago, and now Ochako, who was currently in a simple black, loose fitting tank top and pink short shorts, was busy finally removing a shirtless, sweats-clad Izuku's bandages now that he was more or less recovered, if on the sore and tender side. She never liked to see her boyfriend getting hurt, since it brought some fairly painful memories from their high school life, but it was an inevitability in their line of work. She was truly grateful that his injuries were not as severe as they could be. His body has gotten quite durable over the years, thankfully, but not even he could come out of being buried under a multitude of rocks and boulders unscathed.

"Alright, that should do it. You are now completely bandage free, hun. How do you feel?" Ochako asked as she removed the last of the gauze from her boyfriend's torso before checking out the result of her hard work. Izuku's shirtless body was now free of any kind of bandages or adhesives used to cover and heal wounds, leaving nothing but his bare torso, arms, and the many, _many,_ scars that littered his body.

Some were fresh from recent bouts and accidents he received through his missions, including the one they just returned from, while others were from years past, going as far back as the day the two first met and maybe even further beyond. Seeing his shirtless body, while admittedly enticing, was also a bit heartbreaking for her. Each scar on his body was a symbol. A sign of how far he was willing to go in order to protect the innocent. It pained her whenever a new scar appeared on his already war-torn body. He has hurt himself so much to ensure the safety of the ones he loved, including herself, and she knew that he will continue to do so for years to come. He was a hero after all. It was his job to bear the pain of others…

And it was her job to help shoulder and heal that pain of his, as his partner in work, home…and life.

"So many…" She whispered, gently touching the fresh scars that littered her lover's being.

"I know… The rocks that landed on us were quite jagged. I'm honestly surprised by how well off I ended up after that." Izuku muttered, his tone subdued as he stared at the somewhat fresh scratches adorning his arms.

"I'm not. You've always been tougher than you look, Deku. Even when we were kids you were able to endure so much pain and come out on top, even if you did end up in the nurse's office all the time." Ochako muttered, softly laughing at her joke with Izuku following, before wrapping her arms around him behind his back in a warm, loving embrace, gently resting her head on the base of his neck in the process. "…Really, it's amazing that you've gone through so much to get where you are now. The suffering and sacrifices you've gone through to become the amazing hero you are today… It's incredible…"

"…You know you're the same, right?" Izuku spoke up, catching Ochako's attention and prompting her to lift her head up just enough to see him craning his heard to stare at her eyes with a mix of warmth and sadness. "You've done quite a lot yourself to become a hero too, you know. All the things you've done to better yourself… All the pain _you've_ gone through, both physically and emotionally… Everything that you've dealt with…things that I can't even imagine myself dealing with, you've overcame with a smile on my face. You're incredible as well, Ochako. Don't forget that."

"Deku…" The young woman whispered, genuinely touched by the words of her long-time friend and lover, before gently tightening his hold and snuggled her face further into his neck, smiling as she felt his laughter rumble through her touch.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew about all that she had endured to become a hero. Just as he told her all his secrets, she told him everything about her own trials. What she had to do just to keep up with him and the rest of their amazing peers. She had her own scars to prove it, with many of them currently visible at the moment due her clothing, but the ones that were hidden were the ones that hurt the most, at least in the past. The fact that she used to starve herself to save money for her family…that she constantly hid and pushed down her own issues, including her feelings for Izuku, to prevent her friends from worrying and to focus on her hero work… Those were not really her proudest moments and had long since learned her lesson thanks to the help of her friends. She had overcome her personal issues and bad habits for the most part, and now was more than content with where she was now; a hero working and living alongside her best friend of a lover while raising a hurt and lonely child that they helped rescuing and an odd little cat.

She was grateful to everyone who has helped her, Izuku especially, and she wanted to show them that gratitude as often as she wanted. For the man in her arms, she had many ideas, with one in particular shining above most. Smiling to herself and a light blush forming on her face in anticipation, she leaned her body upwards slightly, her face getting tickled by the frizzy mess that was Izuku's hair, and softly called out his name.

"Izuku…"

The moment she called out his proper name, Izuku turned his head to look at her curiously, only to blink in surprise when she captured his lips with her own in a soft, sweet, tender kiss. Though briefly in shock, it didn't take long for him to recover, and was all too eager to return the kiss, much to Ochako's pleasure. The pair remained in their position, relishing in the rush of love and affection that the two were sharing with one another, before parting with no small amount of reluctance. Ochako, however, wasn't done, and before Izuku knew it, she began kissing him in various parts of his body, from his cheeks, to his neck, and even his bare torso and arms. Specifically, she was kissing the scars and bruises that he had gained from their mission, and every time she laid her lips on those spots, she could feel him shivering a little in response to it, causing her to smile fondly almost the entire time.

"Oh…Ochako?"

"Shh… Just relax, honey. I'm just kissing away your wounds. My folks did it to me when I got hurt, and I've done it to Eri plenty of times before. Now it's your turn." Ochako said sweetly, temporarily stopping her little kissing session on his body to give her a soft, affectionate smile, before pressing her lips on his once more.

"Mmm… Kissing my wounds away, huh. So you're essentially my personal Recovery Girl for today?" Izuku joked as soon as the kiss ended, getting a soft giggle out of the woman in response.

"Maybe. My kisses aren't nearly as effective as hers, though, so I'm going to have to give you _a lot_ before any progress is made. Got any complaints about that, hun…?" Ochako stated with an easy smile and half-lidded eyes, looking as alluring as possible to rile up her boyfriend. And judging from the slightly growing blush and widening smile, it seemed that she succeeded.

"None whatsoever, dear." Izuku responded with his own petname for her, making her flushed a little, but also quite happy. As a result, she went and gave him one more kiss on the lips, this one a bit longer than the previous ones, before going to town once more on the rest of his body, giggling at the content moans and sighs he was letting off.

* _knock knock*_

"Mom? Dad? Is everything ok in there?" A soft, concerned voice spoke up from behind their closed door, stopping the couple from their fun, and admittedly intimate, moment.

"We're fine, Eri. Ochako was just fixing me up a little. Everything's ok." Izuku assured, turning his head to give his girlfriend a wink, causing her to laugh a little at his actions.

"Do you want to come in, sweetie? The door's open." Ochako asked, deciding to end her fun for the moment. She was enjoying herself a lot, but she wasn't about to deny her daughter of any quality time.

"Ok. We're coming." Eri's soft voice responded as the door slowly opened, revealing the child in one of Izuku's old All Might onesies with Mikan standing beside her patiently. "Sorry to bother you guys. I just wanted to know how Dad's feeling. He looked really hurt when you guys came home from your mission and I was hoping to see if he was feeling better. Especially since I'm not allowed to use my Quirk on him."

"Oh I'm doing much better, Eri. Don't worry." Izuku assured while Ochako smiled sadly at the worried form of her daughter. She knew that the girl wanted desperately to use her powers to erase Izuku's wounds, but he insisted that she shouldn't do that, telling that every injury he got was a sign of job well done or a failed mission that he always wanted to remember. It was a bit silly in her opinion, but she respected his choice, as did Eri.

Then again…if Izuku refused Eri healing her father with her Quirk, then she will have to heal her in another way.

"Sweetie, come over here really quick." Ochako called out with a wide grin, enjoying the confused looks she was getting in response, before pulling her daughter to her. She began whispering in her ear, nodding when she saw the questioning look in Eri's eyes, before sending the now determined child over to her boyfriend, who looked quite unsure as to what was going on…

…Until he was given a peck on the cheek by his daughter in all but blood, much to his surprise.

"….Eri?"

"Mom told me what she was doing, and I wanted to do the same. I'm kissing your pain away so that you'll feel better… Is that ok?" Eri explained, now looking a little nervous as she began fidgeting on their bed.

"Of course it is, Eri. I'm feeling much better now, too. I guess your kisses are just as magical as your mother's." Izuku assured, bringing Eri into a tight hug and causing her to giggle in response.

Ochako herself smiled softly at the scene, enjoying the looks on his lover and daughter's faces as they embraced each other. She loved little moments such as these. It made her immensely happy to see everyone in such a pleasant mood. Said mood got even better when Mikan decided to join in on the fun, hopping onto the bed and proceeded to lick Izuku's wounds in his own style of kissing. The sight of Izuku wincing slightly as the cat's rough tongue on his bruises and Eri cheering Mikan cause the woman to bark in laughter, all too amused by the antics of her loved ones, before heading over to them to join in on the fun.

This was her family now, and she was going to make sure that they were all safe and well taken care of. One kiss at a time.

* * *

Prompt 17: Kisses

Author's notes: And that is another fluffy piece of work done for you all. Hope you all enjoyed it. I had quite a bit of fun writing this, really. I honestly think this is one of my favorite pieces that I've written so far. I've been having quite a bit of fun with this challenge, really, and it makes me happy that so many of you enjoy it well enough to read it all. Seriously, I can't thank you all enough for it. Next part will be coming in tomorrow, with more fluff, and a bit of comedy, to come with it. Enjoy your day, Heroes, and I will see you in the next update.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome, Heroes! Rio is back with the next part of Domestic Heroes. Got one a bit more on the comedic side, here, but still plenty fluff to be had here. Kinda worried I'm pushing the boundaries of the rating here with the joke of this piece, but I'll run with it. Had a bit of fun with this as well, too, so I hope it's plenty enjoyable enough for you all! With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Embrace the Trauma Away

 _Just a few more hours… Just a little while longer until we get home… Just a little more before I can finally hug my girlfriend and daughter and finally get some god forsaken sleep…_ Izuku chanted in his head, trying desperately to keep himself awake so that he wouldn't miss his stop.

The young hero was returning home from a long, tedious, and _incredibly_ stressful mission that had him go clear over to Hokkaido for the past week to bodyguard a hero benefactor and their large, influential family while they were on vacation. While such a mission can be considered an honor, with the benefactor himself being quite amicable and the pay for the job fairly substantial, the fact that the family itself was comprised of the most insufferable people he had the misfortune to meet soured the enjoyment as soon as it started. They were rude, harsh, and incredibly selfish to the point where they treated him and his fellow heroes and sidekicks like servants. They even threatened to dock their pay if they didn't get what they want, on multiple occasions. In the end, the heroes sucked it up and gave in to their demands so long as they weren't too outrageous, though they did nearly snap a few times throughout the week. Never before has Izuku been on such a physically and mentally exhausting mission, and he prayed to any and all deities that may hear him that he would not go through such a thing again for as long as he was active.

"Freaking crap, man. I am _so_ glad to be done with that mission! Why did that family have to be a bunch of jerks?" The annoyed voice of Kirishima echoed in the train cart, snapping Izuku out of his mental mantra to turn to the hardening man beside him with a dead stare and heavy bags under his eyes.

"Can we please not talk about the mission. I want to try and keep it out of my head for as long as possible." He requested, desperate in wanting to forget the horrid assignment ever existed.

"Seconded. I do not want to relive my experience with that pathetic excuse of a family. Even my father isn't as bad as those…fiends." Shoto grumbled from the other side of the practically train, his head back on the seat of the chair with a noticeable twitch found on his scarred eye.

"…I must admit, that mission we were on was downright atrocious. Why must they feel so entitled about everything they do? Is money really the source of corruption in our world?" Tokoyami questioned in his typical dark tone, looking the least exhausted out of everyone so far, but no less bothered.

"Among other things, yes. Money can be considered power, and power does indeed corrupt if one is not careful in wielding it properly…" The dual element hero answered, looking quite resigned as he spoke.

"Got that right, bro. Honestly, I don't care how much we dough we got for doing that freaking job. It wasn't worth it…" Kirishima scoffed as he leaned forward, glaring at nothing as he tried to forget the ordeals he and the others were forced to deal with.

"No… No it wasn't." Izuku shuddered, recalling one particular incident regarding the eldest daughter of their client that he _definitely_ did not want to relive, before letting off another groan and leaned back on his seat. "I wish this train will go faster. All I want to do is go back home to Ochako and Eri and just hold them with all my might until I pass out with them finally in my arms. I miss them…"

"Dude, same. I can't wait to finally see Mina again after all this. I need her hugs."

"Yaoyorozu…"

"Wait for me, Tsu… I'm nearly home to you…"

The quartet let off tired, yet loving sighs at the thoughts of their significant others, now even more eager to return home. They have been relaying their 'adventures' with the pompous family to them along with their superiors and, needless to say, they garnered much sympathy from those who knew of their plight. The girls in particular were not happy with the treatment their male companions were getting, with Ochako herself being particularly riled up from Izuku's misfortune. She probably would've stomped over to the mission site and drag him and the others away from their job were it not for Eri and Inko, who was visiting at the time of _that_ particular talk, trying to calm her down. She looked downright furious when she was told of everything…and the guys did not blame her one bit.

"Dude, it's been so long since I've seen Uraraka so ticked. I think I almost peed myself, she was so scary." Kirishima muttered, the memory of the typically bubbly woman looking like a borderline demon etched in his mind and not likely going away any time soon.

"She had the right to be. That insatiable woman that is our client's eldest daughter was trying to steal Midoriya for herself despite being told that he's in a committed relationship with an adopted child. I would most likely be the same if Yaoyorozu was in a similar predicament." Shoto admitted with no shame, getting empathetic nods from the others.

"She wished to have Midoriya for herself so bad that she nearly broke free of Dark Shadow's hold when trying to convince him to stay. I honestly wished that Uraraka _did_ show up at the time to deal with that crazy woman…." Tokoyami sighed, his shadowy partner popping out and nodding its head furiously at the statement.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this? I feel violated just thinking about all this…" Izuku pleaded, so mortified that he didn't even react to the marriage comment like he would normally do when the subject came up. He could still hear the woman's voice in his head and it terrified him to no end.

* * *

 _"M-Ma'am, can you stop trying to get close to me? I-Its unprofessional! B-Besides, I have a girlfriend! And a daughter!"_

 _"Come on, stud, don't be like that! Ditch those lousy girls waiting for you and get on with a real woman."_

 _"N-No, thank you! I am happy with where I am and who I'm with! P-Please leave me alone!"_

 _"Not on your life, hot stuff. I get what I want and what I want...is you…"_

 _"Please, no..."_

* * *

"Ah… Sorry, man, didn't mean to make you that uncomfortable. Should we talk about something else?" Kirishima apologized with a wince as Izuku started to tremble so much he nearly vibraited off of his seat.

"Does not look like we need to…" Tokoyami stated as an announcement was made over the intercom, telling its passengers that they were nearing the next stop.

"Finally, we're almost home. Best that we call the others to let them know that we're on our way…" Shoto suggested, getting nods of agreement from his fellow heroes, before they all pulled out their phones to inform their friends and or significant others that they were close to home.

As soon as the train stopped, the four young men dragged their feet out of the train and onto their respective agencies to get out of their hero costumes. Kirishima, however, was following Izuku to his agency since he left his stuff there with Mina's supplies, as it was the closest agency to the train station. The duo talked casually to each other, both to clear their minds of their dreadful assignment and to keep each other from passing out on their feet. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, and were all too eager to get out of their hero outfits and head home. Once they were changed, they proceeded to exit the building, and were greeted by the sight of something that they so desperately wanted to see.

"Deku!" "Dad!" "Yo, Eiji!"

"Ochako! Eri!" "Mina! Oh thank god!"

Happy to see the women in their lives, the two heroes practically leapt from the stairs of the agency building and pulled them into their arms, pleased beyond belief to finally see and be with them after such a horrid week.

"Hahaha! Eiji, stop! That tickles!" Mina giggled as Kirishima began peppering her with kisses.

"Can't help it! I missed ya so much! You have no idea how much of a nightmare that mission was!" Kirishima exclaimed, pulling the pink woman closer to her and simply enjoying having her in his hold.

"We can imagine. We weren't faring much better ourselves you know. Ochako especially, considering what you guys said nearly happened to poor Midori." Mina stated while tilting her head to the other couple, the she and Kirishima laughing slightly at the brunette's fretting on Izuku's body.

"Are ya ok? That floozy didn't do anythin' to ya, did she? 'Cause I swear if she managed ta have her way with ya I'm gonna-!"

"Ochako, relax! She didn't do anything to me, honest! Kirishima and the others made sure of it!" Izuku insisted, trying to calm his worrying girlfriend down. Her accent was coming out, so she was definitely worked up.

"Mom, it's ok. Dad's fine, see? Nothing bad happened to him." Eri chipped in while holding Ochako's hand, looking up at the woman with her big red eyes.

Ochako herself became silent after that plea, staring down at the girl for a moment before turning her attention at her now worried boyfriend. After a few moments she took a deep, calming breath to relax herself, and once she was calm, she proceeded to pull Izuku into another embrace, humming when she felt him return it.

"…Sorry. I know you got out of that mess ok, but I can't help but worry, ya know? I hate it when someone tries to take you away from me. You're more desirable than you think, hun, especially after we took Eri in. Remember the incident from last month?" The woman said, looking up at her man with an impish grin as a look of horror soon appeared on his face.

"The fangirls…" He muttered in a traumatized tone, recalling the screams and squeals of those harpies that wanted him for reasons he'd dare not say out loud. They nearly had him, too, if Ochako didn't show up to rescue him and rip those crazy women a new one.

Sadly, they didn't learn, and would still bent on trying to get him even to this day were it not for the intervention of Aizawa and Gran Torino. He really owed a lot to those two.

"Dude, seriously, you gotta get hitched with Uraraka soon. Or at least propose to her. They'll probably back off once they see that you're officially off the market." Kirishima spoke up, giving his fellow hero a sympathetic glance as Izuku stared back at him blankly for a moment before turning to a confused Ochako with a contemplative expression.

"Eh… I dunno if that will help, Eiji. Fangirls can be _very_ persistent when the want to be. Remember when Todoroki announced his engagement to Yaomomo during that party she hosted a few months back? The one that those to miss because Eri was sick? Poor guy was hoping those crazy chicks would back off after that, but nope, they got _worse._ Kinda like that lady you and the others had to rescue Midori from during your mission. Never underestimate the desperate and delusional…" Mina said while shaking her head, causing Kirishima to wince at the statement and Izuku to go sheet white.

"… _They'll get worse?_ " He squeaked, now more afraid than ever to deal with fangirls that will somehow become as bad as his previous client, and desperately clung to Ochako for dear life as she began gently rubbing his back in comfort.

"There, there, hun. There's nothing to be afraid of. If those girls try to get anywhere near you, I'll just send them to the moon. It's ok…" She cooed gently.

"That's right, Dad. We'll keep the bad girls away from you. We promise." Eri chimed in, looking quite determined as she made her statement before hugging her father figure from behind.

"…Thanks, girls. You two are the best." Izuku said after finally calming down, grateful to the words of the mother-daughter pair, before turning to Mina and Kirishima with a smile. "And Kirishima? Thanks for the help on the mission. I seriously wouldn't have been able to survive it without you and the others."

"You can thank me by going home and relax with your girls, Midoriya. Seriously, you deserve it after everything we've been through. Take it easy, alright?" Kirishima said with an easy grin and a fist out, getting a laugh out of Izuku before bumping his own fist into the other.

Giving each other fond farewells and promises to meet up once more, the couple and the family went their separate ways, taking a moment before departing to check in on their fellow heroes to see if they made it to their own significant others safely. Once confirmed that they were, they made their way home, more than ready to just relax and clear their minds from the horrors of the dreadful mission. Izuku especially was going to need a lot of attention in order to forget everything that occurred to him.

Thankfully, his family was more than willing to help him recover. He deserved it, after all.

* * *

Prompt 18: Hugs

Author's Notes: And that is another one taken care of, lads. All I can say to this is poor Izuku. The guy just can't catch a break, eh? Like I said, went with the comedy route for this one, so I hope that today's fic was an enjoyable enough read for you all. I am also having a lot of fun getting creative with all the prompts for this fic. Really, it's a treat for me, and I hope what I come up with as a result is a treat for you all as well. Tomorrow will bring more of the same, Heroes, so look forward to it! Once again, thank you all so much for reading my fic. I hope you all have a fantastic day and I will see you in the next update.

Farewell, and Remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next instalment of Domestic Heroes. I won't lie, coming up with a decent story for this prompt was quite a challenge, but I decided to get a little creative with what I got and this was the result. Not really sure how I feel about this piece in particular, to be honest, but I think you all will enjoy it well enough. Special thanks to the guys at the IzuOcha Discord for help with the editing. They found a number of mistakes I made with this, so I owe them greatly. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

To Stress and To Forget

Exhaustion. That was the only thing they felt the moment they clocked out for the day. Izuku and Ochako could barely keep their eyes open after they had exited their respective agencies, and practically crashed into each other when the met up together. Their apologies were half-hearted and laden with stress and frustration, but they didn't blame each other one bit for it. Work had been piling up lately and they were feeling quite worn out from it. There was a rise of villain attacks lately, especially from the League of Villains, and the couple found themselves being a part of a multitude of patrols and missions as a result. They ended up working overtime more or less as a result, and while the pay was good and the extra publicity they were garnering wasn't too bad, it didn't make them feel any less burnt out by everything. In fact, the moment they were given the ok to leave, the pair practically rushed out of their costumes and away from their workplaces, ignoring anyone that might want them to stick around longer. It was rude, admittedly, but they were too tired to really care at the moment.

All they wanted to do was go home and finally get some well-deserved rest.

"Deku… Are we home yet…? My legs are still burning from running around all day…" Ochako muttered as she gripped the hand of her lover tightly so that she wouldn't fall behind.

"Hopefully soon. My back is killing me after catching that bus full of kids that fell off a cliff earlier…" Izuku moaned as he used his free hand to rub his sore back.

"Aww… You poor thing…" Ochako cooed, giving him a soft, sympathetic look as she stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "Don't worry, though. As soon as we get home, I'll draw up a bath so that we can sooth that sore body of yours. I'll even wash your back for you if you want."

"That sounds like an amazing idea… I'll do the same for you too when we get back… You deserve it as well…" Izuku suggested with a tired smile, causing Ochako to return one of her own that was just as weary and hopeful before leaning onto his shoulder, being careful to not aggravate his sore body, when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Huh? Was that Eri?" Ochako muttered as soon as she and Izuku heard the voice, causing them to stop their trek. Turning around, the pair's eyes went wide in pleasant surprise when they saw their ivory-haired child running over to them with a bright smile on her face. "Oh my god, Eri! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be staying over at Tsu's place to visit Satsuki!"

"I was there, but they had some company coming so I thought it was a good time to go home and wait for you guys! Mr. Tokoyami was taking me back to the apartment when we saw you, so I asked him if it was ok to come here!" Eri answered while pointing to the dark, bird-headed hero on the other side of the street, who was waving over at the family before rounding the corner and disappearing into the crowd.

Izuku and Ochako couldn't help but be grateful to both Eri and Tokoyami at that moment. The sweet voice of their daughter instantly made the couple feel more relaxed than before, and the fact that their old friend went out of his way to keep her safe before she found them made them eternally grateful to him. Even when they were tired or frustrated, the girl never failed to make their day a little better, and in all honesty, they needed the little boost after having such a long day.

"Well, it's good to see you here regardless, Eri. We had a long day, and seeing you is just what we needed to relax a little." Ochako said happily as she went and pulled the girl into a tight embrace, causing them both to giggle while Izuku went and pat Eri on the head. "So, how was school today. I remember you telling us you had a big test to do."

"We did, and it wasn't really that hard. A lot of other students were struggling, but I thought it was pretty easy. Satsuki and Kota thought so too. I guess Dad's study tips really helped us." Eri stated while turning her head to Izuku, who beamed in response as she was set down by Ochako.

"That's amazing, Eri. I knew you'd do well…" Izuku stated in a proud tone, getting a giggle from his little girl in response.

"So did I. You're really are a smart cookie, Eri. I think you deserve a reward for passing your test. Maybe some of those small apple pies to snack on tonight?" Ochako said, looking up at Izuku questioningly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. She hasn't had them in a while, so it should be fine. You ok with that, Eri?" Izuku questioned their child, both he and Ochako grinning at the elated gasp from her.

"Really? You're going to get apple pies for me?" She asked, hopping slightly in anticipation

"Of course! We're heading our way home right now, too, but we can stop at a McRonalds or something to get you a treat…" Izuku assured, pausing briefly before turning to Ochako curiously. "In fact, how about we just get dinner from there? I don't know about you, but I don't feel like making anything as soon as we get home."

"Neither do I. I'm down for some takeout tonight. I'm so hungry that I'll eat anything at this point…" Ochako said while rubbing her empty stomach, blushing a little when they heard it growl loudly.

"Well, that answers that. We're going to go grab something from there before heading home, Eri. You ok with that?" Izuku questioned the excited child.

"Of course, Dad. Can you bring me the usual, too, along with the apple pie?" Eri asked hopefully, her eyes wide as she looked up to the couple pleadingly, much to their amusement

"Sure, Eri. You deserve it." Izuku assured, getting a cheer in response before turning to Ochako with a sheepish expression. "Well, bath plans are on hold for the moment, but at least we'll get some food out of this."

"No complaints from me. We literally haven't eaten anything all day because we've been so busy and forgot to make lunch this morning. I don't think we even had breakfast because we had to leave early. I'm used to going on with little food, but today's been crazy…" Ochako sighed, looking a little miserable as she held her stomach.

Izuku couldn't help but nod in sympathy as his own stomach growled as well, which got a couple giggles from his girls in response. The two were called in earlier than normal to answer an emergency call and were forced to skip breakfast or make lunch. They barely even had time to make something for Eri and wish her luck at school before departing. Izuku was even sure that the pair had forgotten something that morning, but for the life of them they could not figure out what it was. With the addition of how hectic the day has been in general, the two had little time to do anything other than work to even try and buy lunch on their own. Now, though, they didn't have to worry about it, and were even going to have an impromptu family outing as a result. It seemed that their day was finally about to turn for the better…

…Until it was time to actually get their food.

"Ok, I got two number sixes, both large with extra pickles, a six piece with barbeque sauce and a strawberry shake to drink, and three orders of apple pies, all to go. Is that correct, sir?" The cashier asked, a friendly smile set on her face as she stared at the exhausted couple and their relatively relaxed daughter figure.

"Yes, ma'am." Izuku said with an exhausted smile on his own, looking quite relieved to finally get himself some food. He was grateful that the line wasn't too long and that everyone knew what they wanted, but he still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of his head…

Like he was forgetting something very important…

"Ok then, that will be twenty-seven hundred yen, sir." The perky woman chirped, the price making Ochako wince the moment she heard it.

"Hnnn. So expensive…" She muttered, looking downright uncomfortable at how much they were going to spend.

"I know, but what can we do? We're both extremely hungry and we have to reward Eri for her hard work." Izuku stated as he reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Honestly, with all that we've been doing so far, we deserve to treat ourselves a little, don't you-"

Izuku paused, his face becoming blank when he felt nothing in his back pocket. Slowly but surely, panic began to form in him, and he proceeded to hastily checked all his pockets, both pants and coat, to search for what he needed, completely unaware of Ochako's own pailing face and self search and the confused expressions on Eri and the cashier's faces.

He forgot his wallet. That was what that nagging feeling was. In their rush to get to work, he forgot to check to see if he had his wallet. Out of all the things he could've missed, he couldn't believe that it was his money that he neglected to bring. He started to sweat nervously at the realization, especially when he heard the sound of disbelief that was coming from his partner's voice.

"Deku… You, too…?"

"Yeah, me, t-Wait, what?" Izuku practically squeaked in surprise, looking at his now guilty looking girlfriend in shock.

"I…don't have my wallet either. I just checked when I noticed the look on your face. I know I brought it with me…but think I left it back in my locker at the agency. We wanted to get home fast so I forgot to double check to see if I had everything before meeting up with you. Guess we both screwed up, huh." Ochako explained, looking down in shame as she spoke.

Izuku could only stare at his girlfriend in disbelief for a few moments before a bark of hysterical laughter escaped his lips. Of course both of them forgot their money. The day had been horrendous enough as it was, why not add the fact that the two were not able to purchase any kind of well deserved nourishment for all their troubles. It seems today was destined to be a living nightmare for the couple…

"Mom, Dad, it's ok. I can pay for it. I still haven't used my allowance, so I have enough for it."

"Eri, no. You don't have to do that. We can-"

 _*Crash!*_

"Alright, you good for nothing plebs! Hands in the air where I can see them and give me all the money you got!"

…Of course. _Of course_ there would be a villain attack in the very restaurant they were in. One that looked to be around their age with what appeared to be pistols for hands and dressed like he was a part of some punk biker gang. A generic rookie villain of all things. As the other patrons and the severs did what the man told, Izuku and Ochako remained where they stood as Eri hid behind them, their hands clenched as they trembled and heads hanging low with their hair shadowing their eyes. Their seemingly defiant act towards the villain's demands caused the individual to growl, and proceeded to stomp over to the pair with his pistol hands aimed at their heads the moment he got near them.

"I said hands in the air and give me your loot, you freakin' scrubs!" The man roared, now touching their heads with his weaponized arms, much to the horror of the spectators, especially Eri. "I swear, if you don't do what I say in the next three seconds, I'm gonna-"

 _*SLAP!*_

The villain's eyes went wide in shock as Ochako went and straight up slapped him in the face. Everyone in the restaurant gasped at the audacity that the brunette had, but none more so than the gunslinger villain, who was actually stunned by her actions. A moment passed as he processed what just occurred, and the man ended up becoming angrier, and was about to fire when he suddenly began to float, much to his, and everyone else's, surprise.

"W-What the? The heck did you do to me, you crazy witch!" He exclaimed, struggling to keep himself balanced as he remained suspended in the air as he tried to aim a gun at her head. "That's it! I don't want your money anymore. What I want is for you to-"

 _*SMASH*_

The man couldn't finish his sentence before being sent out of the restaurant in breakneck speeds, right through the hole he made, and became embedded into a wall on the other side of the street, passed out by the impact almost immediately after being struck. The spectators blinked a couple times, in shock of what had just happened, and slowly turned their attention to who caused the man to fly out of the room: Izuku. He had his arm stretched out and clenched into a tight fist, emerald colored sparks flowing through his body for a moment before fading. After a few moments, he let his arm drop, and proceeded to take a huge breath, with Ochako following his example, before looking up at the stunned patrons with wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh man, did I need that. I actually feel a little better now." Izuku said, laughing slightly and completely unaware of the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces.

"No kidding! That felt very therapeutic!" Ochako agreed in a chipper tone, as if she didn't just force a criminal to float into the air in order for her boyfriend to punch him so hard he essentially became wall art. "Well, I suggest we call the cops and get going. We don't have any money, and there's no way we're going to have Eri here buy our food for us. We'll just have to make something instead when we get there. Either that or delivery."

"I'm down for that, but we're going to have to stop at Ryukyu's agency first to grab your wallet. Let's go, Eri. We'll get your pies next time, ok?" Izuku said as he grabbed Eri's hand, who was staring at both her caretakers in childlike pride, before looking back at the stunned cashier with an apologetic expression. "Sorry for taking your time, ma'am. I didn't even know I had forgotten my wallet until just now. Just cancel our order. We'll come back here next time when I actually remember to bring money. Take care."

"W-Wait!" The clerk exclaimed, causing Izuku to pause and look at her strangely. "Uh… H-How about I give you your meal for free? I-It's the least we can do after you and your wife saved us!"

"…Huh?" Izuku grunted, looking quite unsure at the statement as a bashful expression began to form on his face, blush included. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that. We were just doing our jobs as Pro Heroes, even if we're off the clock. Also, that wasn't my…wife. She's my…well…my girlfriend…"

"But you're gonna marry Mom later, right Dad? I heard you two talking about it once when I was on my way to ask you for help with my homework. I think you guys said something about Mr. Iida being a planner and Ms. Tsu being Mom's maid of honor. Am I still the flower girl?" Eri said in a cute, innocent tone that made Izuku flush harder while the cashier, and a few of the other servers and patrons, to coo at how adorable and sweet the 'father-daughter' pair were.

"…We'll talk about that later, Eri." Izuku whispered, getting a giggle out of the girl in response, before turning back to the cashier with an awkward smile. "Seriously, though, you don't have to offer us anything. It's all part of the job."

"I insist, sir. Truly. It's the least me and the others can do for helping us." The woman insisted, causing the off duty hero to frown and protest once more, before she turned to her fellow crew members. "Guys, get to work on this hero's order stat! And someone call the boss and let him know what happened! Mao will want to congratulate the couple who went and saved us from that villain faster than we can blink!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The other restaurant workers exclaimed, causing Izuku to stare at them dumbfounded as the other patrons began cheering for him and Ochako, despite the latter still outside dealing with the incapacitated villain. It was definitely a change of pace from what had been happening to the couple all day, but he couldn't find in himself to complain. After everything going so wrong the entire day, it felt nice to have something go right this time. And he was getting free food as well. He was sure Ochako would be happy about that.

"Hey, Deku. I just called the police. They're on their way, but we're gonna have to stay here for a bit to give our statements. The gun-nut's still out, but I got him handcuffed and floating on a street pole just in case he wakes up and tries to escape. Also, Ryukyu called me and said that she has my wallet and is going to keep it in her office until tomorrow so no one will take it. Guess I'm safe for now, eh?" Ochako said as soon as she entered the restaurant once more, jumping at the sounds of people cheering for her. "Uh… What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

"…Don't worry about it, Ochako. Let's just say that our bad day turned out pretty well in the end and leave it at that. Also, I just got us free dinner."

* * *

Prompt 19: Forgetting Something

Author's Notes: And here is part 19 for you all, everyone! Like I said, I took a few creative liberties when it came to this prompt, but hey, that's what writing's all about, right? Taking an idea and making it your own. Like I said, not entirely confident, or satisfied, with this piece, but I think it will work well enough. Tomorrow will bring another piece that I decided to take some creative liberties on, so if you liked this fic, tomorrow's will hopefully be a good read as well. Again, thank you all so much for enjoying my work, everyone. I am truly enjoying writing these prompts and I am happy to see so many of you liking my work, or at least interested enough, to read it. I will see you all in the next update, Heroes, so take care, and have a wonderful day.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the last instalment of Domestic Heroes for the week. Like the previous prompt, I took a few creative liberties with this one. The theme itself kinda hit a little close to home, but I decided to make it work. Hopefully what I have for you all is well written enough for you to read. As always, everyone, enjoy the story and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Odd Arguments

People fight. There was no getting around it. Even those who get along well will argue with one another every so often. Eri knew this. She knew it all too well. With her past, it was hard not to learn that lesson. Even after being rescued and placed under the guardianship of Aizawa, and eventually Izuku and Ochako, the child would see instances of individuals fighting against one another; from younger kids full grown adults. As she got older, though, she was able to determine the different kinds of fights and arguments she would come across, from little spats to outright confrontations, and while she was still not a fan of such things, she was slowly but surely getting used to them. Everyone fights at one point or another…

…Even her loving, good-natured parents.

"I can't believe this! Are you actually serious right now, Deku!? This is not something that we need at this point!"

"You think I'm happy with this, Ochako! I've been trying to salvage what I can, but someone isn't cooperating at the moment!"

"I don't want to hear this again, darn it! For crying out loud this is going to set us back so much if it goes through!"

"Hey, I'm trying, ok! I'm just as frustrated as you are! Don't bite my head over all of this!"

Eri sighed from her spot on the couch as she heard Izuku and Ochako shouting at one another, gently running her hands through Mika's fur for some comfort. She hated it when this happened, but she willed herself not to be too bothered by it all. It wasn't often that the two bickered; they were always careful when it comes to their disagreements, but there were some occasions where it would become too much for them and everything would spill out. More often than not, the rare arguments occur whenever Izuku does something reckless that scared Ochako to the point where she wouldn't even talk to him until he apologizes, or when Ochako tries to deal with a massive problem on her own without consulting to Izuku until it's too late, resulting in him being frustrated over her keeping secrets again. Their respective faults and issues would always grind each other's gears every so often, but in the end, the two will always feel guilty towards each other and will do whatever it takes to make up. That was how they worked when it came to their fights, and the main reason why Eri tries not to get upset too much whenever they do argue.

Their current fight, however, was not going to end as amicably as usual. The couple were downright furious this time, and Eri couldn't help the shiver in her spine whenever the two shouted. It was scary, really, to hear them like that, because the two never argued with each other in such way before. The only time the two were ever like this…

"That freaking jerk! I can't believe we're getting our checks cut because that transfer in your agency went and screwed everything up!"

"How do you think I feel! I was there when the incident happened! Ashido and I were trying to get her to understand the severity of the situation we were in, but did she listen? No! And now all of us might get punished because of that!"

"I still can't believe she'd do something so stupid, though! I thought she was supposed to be smart! I would've bet on you or Bakugo or even Todoroki to pull off such a dumb stunt, but not her! No offence."

"None taken. I would've taken that bet, to be honest. At least we know what to do in those kinds of situations. She didn't and now we're the ones paying for it."

…Was when they were arguing against or about someone else instead of each other.

"Hmm… Those two are really mad. Whatever that new lady did must have really ticked them off." Eri mused quietly, feeling a little more relaxed now that the yelling stopped. The anger and annoyance was still there, she could feel it, but at least the pair had cooled off slightly. Despite everything, though, she was still curious about the state of the couple, wondering what they were going to do next. After a moment of contemplating, the child decided to check on them. Placing Mikan down on the floor, she made her way off the couch and toward the couple's room, where she could see the door open slightly. Taking a breath to calm herself, she tiptoed towards the room and peered through the crack, seeing the pair sitting on the bed with mirroring expressions of annoyance.

"I still can't believe she just rushed in like that during a hostage rescue. I don't know what kind of stuff she was allowed to do in her own agency, but that she did was not what we do here." Ochako griped, arms crossed as she leaned on Izuku's shoulder while he let off a tired sigh with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"According to my supervisor, apparently her agency is more lenient when it comes to collateral damage and such so long as the mission is completed. It would explain her attitude a lot, at least. I just wish she was willing to at least listen to what we said before jumping the gun. Sort of literally in this case." The young man muttered with a grimace.

"Well she didn't, and that resulted in the hostages getting severely injured, one of them most likely going to die at the operating table, a completely totaled government building, a half dead criminal who'll be lucky to survive the attack, and possibly a whole lot of money out of our pockets in order to compensate for everything she's done! She was way out of line, and control, out there!" She groaned, falling back on her bed as she grabbed her hair in frustration while Izuku began rubbing her arm gently to comfort her. "The only good thing that came from all of this was when she got taken out by those weird villains that you're on good terms with for some ungodly reason before they made their escape. Who would've thought that a couple bad guys would end up saving the day by subduing a rampaging hero…"

"Gentle and La Brava aren't all that bad once you get to know them. But yeah, that was pretty ironic right there." Izuku agreed with a shrug, a light smile slowly forming on his face before turning to the direction of the door, noticing the flash of white from the other side. "Eri, I know you're there. You can come in if you want. We're not mad. Not anymore at least."

"Speak for yourself, Deku. I'm still pretty steamed about that crazy woman. I'm just gonna try and not think about her anymore…" Ochako sighed as the door slowly opened, revealing a nervous Eri as the child slowly made her way inside the room "Hi, sweetie. Sorry if Deku and I scared you with our yelling. We're not angry with each other. I promise."

"I know. You two only yell like that when you're mad at someone else. I understand." Eri said as she hopped onto the bed with the others, situating herself in between them while Mikan joined in on the child's lap. "…Is everything going to be ok, though? I know you guys are trying to make enough money for that thing you always talk about. Is this accident really going to set you back even with all the extra money you made?"

"…It's possible, Eri, but it's nothing you should worry about. The pay-cut will be big if our agencies get the blame for the incident. If it does happen, though, we'll get by. Things are just going to be a little tight for a while." Izuku assured, giving the girl a tight hug to reassure her before looking down at the lying Ochako with a small smirk. "That's not going to be a problem, though, considering how frugal your mother is. She's the expert when it comes to savings."

"You're darn right I am. If the pay cut happens and we end up having to live on the cheap side for a while, then we're going to do it right! I'll take care of everything!" Ochako exclaimed excitedly, sitting up now and pumping her fist to the amusement of her boyfriend and daughter, before adopting a more serious expression and began muttering not unlike the man beside her. "Still, even if we do have to tighten the budget, we're still going to be a bit behind on our plans. I'm going to have to ask Master Gunhead if I can get more shifts at the dojo and help teach the intermediate students. Might even do a few side jobs like you do, Deku, to make more cash if that doesn't work out."

"You got a point, Ochako, but you don't have to overwork yourself. I can take some extra missions as well to help. In fact, one of our benefactors has been looking for someone to watch over him and his family while they go to Nikko for a vacation. I could talk to my boss and-"

"No!" Ochako exclaimed, practically launching herself out of the bed and stood right in front of the now startled young man while Eri and Mikan looked at her with wide eyes. "No, Deku, you are not going on missions for benefactors anymore! You remember the last time you went on one of those!"

"I do, but it'll be different this time! I swear! I'll convince Kacchan and Hitoshi to come with me for extra help just in case anything happens! Plus, we would be in public, so there will be little chance that the benefactor's daughter will-"

"Hold it, you're talking about the same benefactor as the last mission? Are you insane?!" The brunette practically screeched, gripping Izuku's shoulder tightly as she stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "Deku that woman's a psycho floozy! She almost had her way with you in your last mission if it wasn't for the others! Don't tell me you are actually considering working for her again, are you!?"

"Well if we end up losing money from the botched rescue, we won't really have much of a choice. I'm not a fan of the idea either, but it's one of the only things I can think of that can help get our money back quick." Izuku stated with a hard stare of his own. "There is no way I'm going to have you work yourself to death to make ends meet. Don't think I forgot that time last year when you worked on that kidnapping case while doing extra training for your martial arts students and taking extra patrols at the same time without letting me know about it. Do you know how scared I was when I found out how overworked you were?"

"My dad was in an accident and he and Momma couldn't cover the bills! You were going through your own issues with All Might at the time so I didn't want to bother you with it! What was I supposed to do!?"

"You could've told me about it so that I could help. Yes, I was having a hard time with All Might's declining help until Eri stepped in, but I would've made time for you to figure something out! I would've sold some of my All Might merchandise to help pay for the cost. You know how much they go for!"

"Like I'd let you try and pawn off your hard-earned collection again to help me out. I'm still reeling over the fact that you sold part of it so we could make the first month's rent of this place!"

 _…So that's why there isn't as much of Grampa Toshi's stuff here than in Dad's old rooms._ Eri thought dryly as she watched the couple bicker. This kind of argument was one that she was more used to, and she couldn't help but shake her head in exasperation at the two. Figuring to leave them be, she scooped Mikan in her arms and proceeded to leave the room, glancing back at them momentarily with an amused smile before departing. Everything will die down and the two will apologize to each other soon enough before determining what to do with their little money dilemma. They'll figure something out, though. She was confident that they will. Her parents were pretty smart, after all.

 _*riiing* *riiing*_

"Oh… That's the house phone. That's weird. Almost no one calls us with that." Eri muttered, looking at the device mounted on the wall in confusion before trotting over to it, setting Mikan down behind her. Curious as to who it was, she proceeded to grab it, quirking an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number on the screen before answering tentatively. "Um...hi? This is the home of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. ...How can I help?"

 _{That voice… Eri, is that you?}_ A confused woman's voice came from the other line, and it took a little while for the child to recognize who was speaking.

"Oh! Miss Ryukui!" Eri exclaimed in surprise, recalling the woman from the few times she visited her mother at the agency.

 _{I'm off the clock now, Eri. Just call me Tatsuma.}_ The professional hero said in a gentle tone, causing Eri to relax slightly before the woman continued. _{I'm sorry for bothering you like this, but are either of your caretakers available? I have been trying to get ahold of Uraraka, but she's not answering her cell, and Midoriya did not respond to any of his superior's messages as well.}_

"Sorry, Miss Tatsuma. Mom and Dad are having an argument right now and might be a while. I see their phones on the table, but I didn't hear them make any noise. They might be on silent, right now." The child explained, looking over at the counter to see the two smartphones located side by side.

 _{Oh dear. I hope they're not arguing over the hostage rescue.}_

"They're not. At least not anymore. It's just one of their older arguments that gets brought up from time to time. It's mostly about money now, so I think they might be a while." Eri explained while turning her head to her parents room, frowning at the sounds of light verbal barbs being thrown.

 _{Ah. I see. Worried about the potential pay cut we might get as a result of the mission.}_ The dragon woman stated in understanding, prompting Eri to hum and nod in confirmation out of habit. {Well, tell them to not to worry about that anymore. The transfer's original agency is going to take the fall for this and will be the one who will compensate for the damage their hero made. We're safe. Go let them know and if they have any questions, have them call us. We'll give them the details.}

"Really!? That's great! I'll tell them now! Thanks, Miss Tatsuma!" Eri chirped, now in a much better mood after being told such wonderful news, before quickly saying goodby and ending the call. She then made her way to the counter and grabbed her parents' phones, turning their volumes back up, before making her way to their room, with Mikan following along with a bemused expression.

"Well, Mikan. Time to end an argument! I'm sure they'll be happy they won't lose money. Mom especially! It's almost time to make her dream come true, after all, thanks to Dad and Grampa Hashi! Mom's parents will be happy, too, when everything is ready! I can't wait!"

"Mow!"

* * *

Prompt 20: Arguments

Author's Notes: And here is number 20, everyone. As I said, I took a few creative liberties with this one. I, personally, am no big fan of arguments and drama and stuff, brings up some bad memories that I would rather forget, but I am well aware that no couple can go on without spats every now and again. This one is no different, especially considering the personal issues the two have with each other. They love each other, but they're human, and humans aren't perfect. Also, as to what Eri was talking about in the end, that will be revealed in the next update on Monday. I'm looking forward to how you think of it. With that all said, thank you all so much for reading my work so far. I hope you heroes have a pleasant weekend, and I will see you in the author's notes!

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back, Heroes! Rio is here with the next installment of Domestic Heroes, and woo boy this one's a doozy. Easily the longest one I've written so far. Not as long as some of my earlier works from before I focused on MHA, but still lengthy enough. Normally I would've limited myself in terms of word count, but it was sort of necessary in this case, since it will more or less reveal a little something that has been hinted on for quite some time now. I've been waiting to make this reveal for a while now, and what way to start off this week's dose of fluff than with that? In any case, enjoy the story, everyone and I will see you all in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Road to Accomplishment

"Wooow! Look at all this open space…! And the trees and mountains in the background! So cool! I can't believe that you used to live in such a pretty place, Mom!"

"I know, right? Can't see sights like this in the city. It's good to go out and experience stuff like this every now and again."

"No kidding. This _is_ a beautiful place. We should definitely come here more often in the future."

"Yeah, Dad! We really should!"

"Aww… You two are so sweet! I seriously love you both so much right now!"

Ochako could only grin as she went and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, being careful not to bother him too much as he drove while Eri was giggling at the action in the backseat. The family of three was currently inside a small vehicle, provided by Inko and was driven by Izuku, while making their way to the Capital of the Mie Prefecture: Tsu City. It was a perfect getaway from all the work-induced stress that had been accumulating over the past few months. It had gotten to the point where their bosses suggested they take a couple days off so that they could recuperate, much to the couple's hidden relief. They loved being heroes, truly, but it didn't hurt to go and take it easy every now and again.

Especially when one is offered a trip to a hot springs resort by their hard working parents.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You're inviting us to **where** , Daddy?!" Ochako exclaimed to her phone, eyes wide in shock as Eri and Izuku stared at the woman curiously._

 _"Dad? What's going on? Is Gram-Gram taking us on a trip?" Eri questioned her father figure, who was looking just as confused as she was._

 _"…I'm not sure, Eri. I thought that he was busy working on some big restoration project over in Tsu City. Guess he's finished and wants us to visit him and Mrs. Uraraka again." Izuku shrugged, unsure of what to say._

 _"Ooh. I think that makes sense." Eri nodded before the pair turned to Ochako, who looked so ecstatic that she looked like she was about to float at any second._

 _"Ok! I'll tell 'em, Daddy! I know they're gonna live it, too! See you and Mom there as soon as we can! Love ya!" The woman said, sounding so excited that she slipped into her more country accent, before shutting off her phone and giving her loved ones the biggest smile that they had ever seen on her face. And that was saying something. "Deku! Eri! You would not believe what Daddy just told me a minute ago!"_

 _"I'm guessing it's about the project he mentioned a while back. I take it the construction was a success then?" Izuku questioned, smiling back when Ochako started to nod furiously with her hands clenched in joy._

 _"You know it! And the guys who hired my family's company were super impressed by his hard work that they gave him tickets to the very place they finished construction! It's a family pack, so he decided to invite all three of us to spend the weekend with him and Mom over to Tsu City to celebrate!" Ochako cheered before rushing over to Izuku and practically glomped him, nearly toppling him in the process. "Oh, I can't believe the project was a success! With all the money they made, those two are gonna be set for such a long time! I'm so happy for them!"_

 _"So am I. Your family deserves all the good fortune in the world for working as hard as they do. I'm glad that they're getting awarded for all that they've done." Izuku said kindly as he tightened his hold on his girlfriend, who was nearly crying in joy for her parent's success._

 _"Me, too. Gran-Gran and Gram-Gram are such really nice people!" Eri chimed in as she joined in on the hug, tightly gripping onto both of her guardians as they laughed together in shared happiness for the elder Urarakas._

 _"You know it, sweetie. And I think we should take up their offer right away! Our bosses gave us a break, after all." Ochako stated as she ended the embrace, steeping back a little before placing her hands on her hips and grinning brightly at her lover and daughter. "Alright you two, time to pack! The three of us are gonna go out on a trip to the country and it will be glorious! We're off to the hot springs!"_

 _"Really!? That's great!" Izuku exclaimed, looking quite happy as Eri began cheering beside her._

 _"You got that right! And we're going to make it even better by bringing in our own present for my folks! Deku, make sure that we have everything from Inko before we leave! Including the documents! We are going to make this trip something that my parents will never forget!"_

 _-End Flashback-_

It had been a long time since Ochako had felt so excited, and the way she felt when she heard her parents' grand success at their job was something that will never be forgotten. The Urarakas were among the many contractors that were asked to help with the reconstruction of a popular hot springs resort that was reduced to rubble during a villain attack. It took quite a long time for the project to finish, what with the owners wanting to do a little expansion to the resort as well, but once it was completed, they were given a substantial amount of money as payment and were even given free tickets to the restored hot springs as a bonus. Naturally, the exuberant parents were quite happy with their pay and reward and decided to share their fortune with their daughter and her family by inviting them to the very resort they restored. The trio accepted the request, of course, as they wanted nothing more than to visit the elders and enjoy a good soak to ease the weariness and stress that accumulated from their busy lives as heroes. They even went so far as to ask Inko to borrow her vehicle for a short while, deciding to make it a road trip through the countryside to make the trek more enjoyable. The fact that their bosses were more than willing to give the couple a break was a helpful bonus.

As soon as they were given the day off and got permission from Eri's school to excuse her for a day, the couple packed their bags, took Mikan to Inko and Toshinori to be watched over, and said goodbye to the two good friends before finally departing for their well-deserved trip. They left quite early as well, in order to enjoy their little road trip and take in the sights that the countryside had to offer.

"Hehe. This is so fun! I never been on a road trip like this before! Do you think we'll be able to see some animals on the way to the resort?" Eri asked, looking downright hopeful as she stared out at the window in delight.

"It's possible sweetie. Just try and contain your excitement when you do see something outside." Ochako giggled, more than a little amused by her little girl's actions before turning to Izuku with a sweet smile. "She's so precious, Deku. I haven't seen her so excited since we first took her in. Makes me wish we took her in sooner."

"Same… But she's with us now, and that's what matters. We'll make sure she'll have a blast at the hot springs." Izuku said, glancing briefly at his lover for a second before focusing his attention back on the road, slowing down when he was nearing a stop-sign when he heard an excited squeal from the back seat.

"Mom! Dad! Look! There's some deer in the field!" Eri exclaimed, looking downright ecstatic when she saw a small family of deer off in the distance.

"Oh wow. Would you look at that… I didn't think we'd see any deer until we're at the springs." Izuku muttered in surprise as he watched the animals trot further away from the vehicle before going forward.

"Nah, there's plenty of animals out and about here. Just got to be careful while driving, or else you might hit them by accident." Ochako warned gently, more amused by the reactions of the father daughter pair than of the animals themselves. She was more or less used to them, but seeing the two, for the lack of a better term, 'city slickers', being so impressed by what was essentially an everyday occurrence for her.

The trip to Tsu City didn't take all that long, even if the small family took their time to arrive. It was indeed a beautiful place, and Ochako was more than willing to tell Izuku and Eri about all the capital had to offer. She told them of a local festival called the _Tōjin Odori_ that occurred every year, a park located downtown that she used to play in that was actually made from the remnants of an old castle, and even a couple Shinto shrines that she had visited a few times for New Years if they were in the area. It was all quite a treat for the two newcomers, but as they started going through what Ochako called the Aoyama Highland, a name that brought much amusement to Izuku at thanks to a certain sparkling friend of his, they had manage to find their way to their destination: The Sakakibara Onsen.

Cradled in practically the center of nature, according to the Mie native, Sakakibara was considered one of the three most famous hot spring resorts in all of Japan, a fact that shocked both Izuku and Eri immensely. With its clear water hot spring water, quality service, open air baths and even outdoor recreational activities such as golf, the spa was one of, if not the, most popular tourist destinations in the area until its unfortunate destruction at the hands of a powerful water-themed villain close to a year ago. It took a lot of time, effort, and money, to get it restored to it's former glory. The damage was so extensive that the owners of the resort ended up hiring lesser known construction companies to help with the restoration, with one such company being the Urarakas, and in the end, the project was completed with a few additions and extra touch ups to make it look better than ever.

Ochako herself was quite happy for her parents for landing such an important job, even more so when she was informed how well of a job they did. She couldn't be any prouder of them. They worked so hard to raise her and make ends meet…and she wanted desperately to repay them for all they have done. She had a plan of course. One that she was planning to accomplish as soon as she became a professional hero. One that she, initially, believed she would be doing alone, and would take many years to finish…

One that was about to come to fruition much sooner than expected, thanks to the help of a certain sweetheart that was now driving up the pathway to the resort. She really was grateful to have someone like him by her side…

"Wow… This is the resort, Mom?" Eri gasped, looking up at the massive structure in awe as she and her guardians exited the vehicle with their respective luggage.

"Yup! This is it! Pretty nice, eh? My folks did a really good job fixing this resort up. Looks a lot nicer than I remembered." Ochako said with no small amount of pride.

"Yeah. It's a bit different than the images I've seen on the internet. Lots of improvements here, from what I'm seeing." Izuku muttered in an impressed tone, before quirking an eyebrow at when he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, sensing something was off. "…Hey? Is it me, or does it feel like we're being wat-"

"OCHAKO! ERI! IZUKU!"

"KYA!" "EEK!" "GAH!"

The family clung to each other as soon as they heard the shouts and saw what appeared to be a couple of crazy individuals rushing over to them. A moment later the unexpected newcomers stopped right in front of them, and as soon as the three of them calmed down, they immediately noticed how familiar the pair looked. Recognizing the duo, Ochako and Eri immediately gasped in pleasant surprise while Izuku let off a sigh of relief.

"Momma! Daddy!" Ochako exclaimed, happy to have reunited her parents once more, and proceeded to embrace her parents happily.

"Ochako! Sweetheart! It's so good to see you again! Look how strong you strong you've become!" Ochako's mother exclaimed, she and her husband tightly returning the hug given to their daughter before going over to Izuku with wide grins of their own and proceeded to hug hum as well. "Ah, Izuku! Looking as mighty as ever! You're looking more and more like a powerful hero every day!"

"Ah. Thanks, Mrs. Uraraka. I appreciate it, really." Izuku said awkwardly as he hugged the mother while Mr. Uraraka place a firm hand on his shoulder with a face splitting smile.

"Good to see ya, son! Been seeing you and my little girl doing work on the telly! Glad to see you two becoming such amazing Heroes, you two!" The father guffawed, ruffling Izuku's hair playfully before looking down at the elated white-haired girl looking up at him. "And hello there, Li'l Eri! You've grown quite a bit since I've last seen ya! Looking as beautiful as your mother with each passing day!

"Thanks, Gram-Gram!" Eri giggle as she was easily picked up by the burly construction worker, the title she had for the man causing him to bellow in laughter once more.

"Hah! I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me that, Princess! Hopefully whatever little siblings you'll have in the future will call me the same thing!" He stated before turning his attention to his daughter and eventual son-in-law with a teasing grin, causing the pair to blush brightly at the implication.

"Honey, don't tease them too much. You know how flustered they get whenever you bring up their future children. Wait until after they get married so that you can have your fun." Mrs. Uraraka chided her husband in a playful tone before turning to the still embarrassed young adults. "Sorry about that, you two. You know how he gets. How about we head inside and check in. With how busy you've been, I'm sure you two will enjoy a moment to relax."

"…That sounds like a good idea, Momma." Ochako agreed after a moment, turning to Izuku for a moment before returning her attention to her mother. "Say, do you mind going ahead of us with Eri? Deku and I need to get the rest of our luggage and I want to talk to him about our plans for the next couple days.

"Sure thing, dear. We'll wait for you in the lobby. Just don't take too long, ok?" The mother said kindly before grabbing her husband by the arm and lead the man, who was now supporting his surrogate granddaughter on his shoulders, into the resort, leaving the young couple alone.

"…Ochako? Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I'll ever get used to your parents' way of greeting us." Izuku sighed after a the three were at a far enough distance, slumping a little in exhaustion from his fright.

"I don't blame ya. They've been doing it to me for years and I'm still getting spooked by them every once in a while." Ochako agreed before looking up at the massive structure before them with a smile. "Still, though, this is a nice change of pace. Can't believe we're actually going to spend the weekend here at a fancy resort. Hard to imagine us doing something like this when we first began our lives as heroes."

"Same. I thought that my life would be nothing but hero work and focusing to become the symbol of piece. If it wasn't for you and the others, I doubt I would ever experience anything like this…" Izuku confessed, turning to Ochako with a warm smile and slightly flushed face, causing her to grin back at him with her normally pink cheeks growing darker in response.

"Ditto. Guess the two of us are hopeless without each other at this point, huh? Not that I'm complaining." The brunette said cheekily before leaning upwards and kissed her man on the lips, one that was quickly reciprocated, before pulling away fairly quickly. "By the way, did you remember to bring the papers your dad sent you?"

"Yup. They're in the luggage. I grabbed them from Mom's place before we left and All Might help me find a good place to keep them hidden. We're all set." Izuku assured with a smile and thumb's up.

"Great. Now all we have to do is spring the surprise on them before we leave and this will be the best break ever!" Ochako cheered with a fist in the air, getting a laugh out of Izuku, before grabbing her bag. "C'mon. Let's head into the resort. Can't keep Eri and my parents waiting!"

"Right behind you." Izuku grinned as he grabbed his own bag along with Eris, following his energetic girlfriend into the resort and to reunite with the energetic Urarakas and equally excitable Eri. It didn't take them long to get everyone checked in, and after taking a moment to eat and catch up, the extended family proceeded to make their way to the hot spring baths for a well-deserved soak.

 _This feels so good… No wonder its considered one of the three best hot springs in the country._ Izuku thought lazily while leaning back on the decorated rock wall, eyes closed as he grabbed a small towel nearby and dunked it into the water before placing it atop his damp bushy head. The hot spring felt _so_ good on his weary body. It was as if all the stress and aches that he had accumulated over the past few months was melting away from him. It was truly the most relaxing moment he had ever experience, and once more he was grateful to the parents of his lover for inviting them to such an amazing bath.

 _The spring at the training camp has nothing compared to this. I should definitely bring Mom and All Might here when we have the chance. I'm sure they'll love it here._

"Now there's a man who looks like he's achieved nirvana. Looks like a trip to the hot spring's just what the doctor ordered, eh, son?" A familiar gruff voice called out, causing Izuku to crack an eye open to see Mr. Uraraka shuffling towards him with a massive, if relaxed, smile on his face.

"I feel like I'm melting…but in a good way… This is by far the best hot spring bath that I've ever been in…" Izuku confessed with a blissful sigh, cracking a small smile as he felt the father of his lover sit right beside him and letting off a bark of amused laughter.

"Ys got that right, boy. I feel the same. Not gonna lie, reconstructin' this resort was nothin' less than difficult, but bein' able to relax here with my wife, daughter, granddaughter, and future son-in-law made it all worth it." The man stated with a grin causing an awkward smile and light blush to form on Izuku's face.

 _He is never going to stop calling me that, is he?_ Izuku thought dryly, trying to will his blush away as he sunk a little deeper into the bath.

"Ah, by the way, son, mind if I get yer help with somethin'?" Mr. Uraraka spoke up, getting a curious look from Izuku. He saw an odd, somewhat sad look in his eyes for a brief moment before excitement and curiosity took over, and silently took note of it before the man continued. "Li'l Eri's birthday's comin' up, right? Gonna turn eleven, soon, if I recall. Think you can help me figure out what ta get her? Been racking my brain for a while, but I couldn't think of anythin' for her. Think you can lend this old man a hand?"

"Of course, I can. I've been wondering what exactly I should get her myself, but work lately hasn't given me much time to think about that stuff. Maybe the two of us can brainstorm something for her." Izuku said happily as he sat himself up, though inwardly frowned at the odd look he saw a moment ago. It was strange, yes, but he couldn't think of any reason why he would have such a look. After a few moments, he let the thought go, deciding to go back to it after talking to Ochako, before coming up with ideas for his surrogate daughter's birthday.

As the two men began chatting and spitballing ideas on what to get for a parent, Eri herself was having the time of her life over at the women's side of the bath. She was swimming all around the open-air spring, a smile so big it nearly encompassed her whole face. The sight of her playing in the water made Ochako's heart melt. Her daughter was too adorable for her own good at times, and once more she couldn't get over the fact of how much she loved the bundle of joy that swam past her.

She really was lucky that the girl chose her to be her mother…

"She's really is cute, huh, sweetheart. I bet you're really happy to be a part of her life." A knowing voice said beside her in a kind tone, snapping Ochako out of her thoughts to turn her attention to her mother, who was shoulder deep in the water much like herself.

"I am, Momma. Eri's been a treasure for the longest time now. She's been making my and Deku's home life so much better ever since we took her in, and I can't help but be proud of everything she's accomplished." Ochako said with a sappy smile, giving her little girl a wave when she paused to smile at the two women.

"Hmm. You sound like me whenever I think of you, sweetheart. I can't even begin to tell you how happy and proud I am to see you like this. You're a natural mother, just like I knew you would be." Mrs. Uraraka said as she reached an arm over to her daughter's side and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, I learned from the best. Everything I know I got from you." Ochako grinned, getting a giggle out of her mother, before letting off a relaxed sigh. "Ya know… I'm proud of you, too, Momma. You and Daddy. You guys have been trying so hard to get work, and you went and landed such an amazing job. Fixing this hot spring resort up and making it even better? I can hardly believe it. I always knew you two would end up getting a big job eventually."

"Yes, Ochako. This was a good job. And a fun one as well, albeit a challenging one. A shame that this might be out last one, though…"

"Huh?" Ochako questioned, looking at her mother in surprise as soon as she heard the last statement.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. Your father and I will tell you more about it later on. Don't worry about it." The mother assured with a kind smile before stretching her arms up. "Well, I think I'm done. I'm going to change into our yukata and look for the boys. They might be done by now. Don't you and Eri stay too long, ok? Don't want either of you to pass out in the heat."

"…Ok." Ochako said, turning away as her mother proceeded to get up and leave the bath. The woman's last statement was echoing in her head, making her fairly worried about both her parents and their company. "What in the world could she mean by that? Are they going under after this? Did someone buy them out? Why didn't say anything sooner? Seriously, Momma, why did you wait until now to say anything… We could've helped."

"Mom? Is everything ok?" A sweet voice reached the fretting woman's ears, causing her to look ahead to see Eri right before her, her crimson eyes looking back at her own chestnut colored eyes in concern.

"…I'm fine, Eri. Just thinking about what your Gran-Gran said just now. Don't worry about it." Ochako answered with a weak reassuring smile,

"Ok then." Eri relented, giving her mother figure a hard glance before swimming into her for a hug.

"Huh? Sweetie, what's that's for?" Ochako asked curiously as she returned the hug.

"To make you not feel bad? I don't want you looking sad. It hurts me and daddy to see you like this." Eri explained softly, getting a soft laugh from Ochako as she returned the hug.

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll be fine, though, really. We're on break right now, so I'll be better soon." The brunette assured, kissing Eri on the crown of her head. "Ok then, I think we've spent enough time here for now. How about we go and get ourselves something to eat. You must be hungry after swimming for so long."

"Ok, Mom." Eri nodded, following Ochako out of the bath and into the dressing room.

Once in their red and gold autumn-themed yukata, the family made their to their respective rooms, with the Zero-Gravity heroine watching her parents chat amicably to her boyfriend and surrogate daughter with a frown on her face. She was desperately curious as to what her mother was insinuating in the bath but didn't want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere between her loved ones. Reluctantly, she kept quiet about it, shaking her head when she saw Izuku staring at her curiously. It would be brought up again. She knew it. Her mother wouldn't have said anything if she was going to keep it quiet.

And indeed, she was correct…for as soon as the two reached to their respective rooms, which were conveniently right across from one another, Ochako saw her mother give her father a certain look, as if conveying something to him. Whatever it was, it must have been serious, for he had let off a tired sigh before turning to the others with a weary expression.

"Ochako, we have something we need to talk to you and Izuku about. Think we can talk in your room?"

"…Sure, Daddy. Just come in." Ochako nodded after a moment as Izuku opened the door to their room, looking a little unsure as to what was happening. She saw him turn to her once more, and could only respond again with a shaking head. She allowed him and Eri to enter the room first before going in herself, closing the door along the way. She then walked over to her parents, sitting right beside them as she and her own family waited patiently for them to talk.

"I…assume you're wondering why we asked to come here. Right Izuku? Ochako? Eri?" Mr. Uraraka questioned, his tone soft and serious that it stunned both Izuku and Eri quite a bit, while Ochako simply sighed and gave her parents a sad smile.

"I got an idea. Mom let it slipped when we were in the bath. That this was your last project…" The youngest brunette said, a weak giggle escaping when she heard her lover and daughter gasp in shock, before looking back at her parents with shimmering eyes. "You guys… You're done, are ya? The construction company's finished. Ain't it."

"Heh… You always were such a smart cookie, honey. I knew sendin' you t' UA was a smart choice." Mr. Uraraka said, shaking his head ruefully as his wife placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yes. Our company's done. The crew'd already put in their notices shortly before we got this contract. They stuck around to get it done, though, as one last hurrah before finally partin' ways with us in good terms. The lot of them were even hired by some of the other contractors that were also part of the resort reconstruction, which I am grateful for. They're skilled workers, after all, and I'm proud that the guys manage to find new work."

"We were really lucky that we were a part of the reconstruction, as well. If we didn't get this job, things would've been much more difficult for us. That accident my husband had over a year ago really set us back in our savings, and it was only thanks to Ochako that we were able to pay for it with at least some money left over…even if she did get in trouble by you, Deku, since she wanted to help us out on her own." Mrs. Uraraka joked weakly, getting a shaky laugh out of Izuku while Ochako simply sighed in response, before the older woman began once more. "Thankfully, this job here managed to secure us quite a sum that will sustain us for a good while until we find another place to work. We're grateful for the chance, and the little bonus of staying here for the weekend was quite the unexpected surprise, but a pleasant one that we wanted to share with you all. It…might be the last time we would be able to do this, after all. At least for a while."

The moment those words left the woman's mouth, Ochako couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her face, truly upset that her family's construction company was no more. Her parents worked so hard to support her and find jobs, and constantly she found it unfair that other companies were always getting work while they weren't. She even had the perfect Quirk to help them out, but they insisted that she'd branch out with it instead of settling on the family business. They wanted her to be a hero, and she end up agreeing, so that she could give her parents the life they truly deserve. They had done so much for her…and all she wanted to do…her dream…was to repay that kindness back. To show them her immense gratitude for supporting her for so long… And now…

Now…

"Mom? Can we tell Gran-Gran and Gram-Gram now?"

…It was time to fulfill that dream.

"…Yes, sweetie. I think now's a perfect time to tell them." Ochako answered, giving the nervous Eri a shaky smile before turning her head to her sympathetic Izuku, ignoring the looks of confusion on her parent's faces. "Deku? Can you get the paperwork?"

"Sure thing, Ochako." Izuku nodded, heading over to their luggage and started rummaging through it.

"…Ochako? Sweetheart? What's going on?" The now former construction worker asked, he and his wife looking mighty unsure as their daughter wiped the tears away from her eyes and gave them a small, yet truly happy smile.

"…Remember what I told you guys my plans were for us when I decided to be a hero? That I want to make enough money so that you two can retire without worries?" Ochako said softly as Eri made her way to her and proceeded to lit on her lap, humming as the woman began gently stroking her hair.

"Of course, we do, Ochako, but what does…" Mrs. Uraraka trailed off, her and her husband's eyes going wide as they saw the smile on their now grown child's face growing wider with each passing second. "…You didn't."

"I did, Momma. Daddy. I started early, during my time in UA, actually. It was kinda rough at first, and I ended up doing a few things that were, admittedly, kinda stupid in order to save money for it. I already got the riot act read to me by Deku when he found out, so you don't need to start." Ochako assured as soon as she noticed the glares she was getting from her parents, ignoring the giggling coming from the girl on her lap as she continued. "Anyways, I started saving little by little since then, adding a little more when I could to speed up the process. Then, when Deku and I got together, he offered to help me out with my dream. At first I denied it, wanting to do it on my own, but he was stubborn until the end, and manage to convince me to let him help, which was the best decision I've made. He had his dad set up a special bank account just for us so that we can put the money for you guys there. We continued this well after high school, taking on a lot of patrols and extra side jobs to make sure that we make enough money to both support us and save up for what we wanted to do for you. Even after we took custody of Eri here, we were still on the path to making that promise I made to you guys… My dream… A reality. There were plenty of road bumps on the way, for sure, and I felt like giving up practically hundred of times, but thanks to Izuku, and as of recently Eri, backing me up and supporting me in their own way, I persevered. And in the end…everything was worth it. Right, Deku?"

"Right, Ochako." Izuku agreed, a large yellow envelope in his hand as he made his way to the parents of his girlfriend. With a small smile and a quick bow, he placed the parcel onto Mr. Uraraka's hands, who was looking down on it in confusion. Curious and excited as to what it means, the couple opened the letter and pulled out a multitude of documents. The elder Urarakas began shifting through them, looking more and more surprised with each passing second. As soon as they finished reading what Izuku provided them, their expressions in utter disbelief at what they had just finished checking out.

"You can thank Deku's dad for the more technical parts of the plan. There was still a bit cash left after everything was said and done, so I had it deposited in your bank account just before we left." Ochako stated, her smile grinning to epic proportions while Izuku made his way to her with a gentle smile and a hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, Deku's dad was the one responsible for getting that ready for you. He lead us through the process and has been extremely helpful to us every step of the way. Now…I got something to ask you guys…

"…Are ya both ready to move to Hawaii! Because your home's there and ready for ya whenever you are!"

* * *

Prompt: Road Trip

Author's Notes: And there it is, guys. Ochako's dream of giving her folks an easier life is just about done. All that's left is for the actual move and it would be accomplished. That will be in a future chapter, though. It will be here, rest assured, but a few things will be taking place first before they move. Some mundane, some important, but nevertheless, this marks the beginning of the last 10 chapters for this fic. I am honestly surprised that I have gotten this far without giving up on it. It was tough, not going to lie, and I kept getting discouraged every so often by some personal matters and the fact that so many talented writers have been appearing and updating lately. Heck, DevilTito just updated one of the best IzuOcha longfics out there, _Seeking Comfort_ , and the last chapter was so good, and Bakufan15 just added another well written chapter to _You Are My Hero,_ and is going to begin another project as well. A massive one. I can't say much about it right now, but I can assure you that it will be a treat for you all to read. More fluff to come tomorrow, everyone, so look forward to that! And with that, I would like to say thanks for all who had favorite and followed this story so far. Hard to believe it's all about to end soon, but I'm happy to have worked on this. Take care, everyone, and I will see you heroes in the next update.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes for you all. First, I want to say thanks for the feedback about the previous chapter. It seems that I made quite a number of people happy with what I've done so far, and I can honestly say that it warms my heart to hear you guys say such positive things about my work... I'm still, admittedly, fairly unsure and a little unsatisfied at how well my writing truly is, but as long as you guys are enjoying it...I'll keep doing what I'm doing and work on improving my writing prowess. I really do like writing a lot and I will keep making content like this as long as I am able to. It's a fun hobby. In any case, enjoy this fluffy, and very cheesy, little peace, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Park Picnics

 _Hmm. The park looks pretty nice today. And excellent time for a small picnic. I hope Ochako and Eri like what I got them._

The scent of the autumn breeze made Izuku smile as he walked down the park, a small basket in one hand as he eyed the many happy visitors before him. The young hero, clad in a dark green vest under a blue polo and dark pants along with his signature red boots, had just returned from a short mission up north with Gran Torino and was quite proud of himself for the success of it. It was rare that the mission would go smoothly, to him especially, and he couldn't help but be in a good mood. His mentor was griping at him for being too cheerful the entire way back, but even the crotchety old man couldn't help but be a bit more positive as a result of his optimism, and even gave Izuku a bit of his taiyaki as a good job bonus. While initially incredulous by the reward, it did give him an idea of what he should do now that he was back home. With a smile on his face, he proceeded to make a call to his girls, went over to a nearby market to make a few purchases, and headed over to the park to meet up with his family.

"Ok now. All that's left is to find a good spot and then I'm golden." Izuku muttered softly as he scanned the area, looking for the perfect spot to execute his plan.

It took a bit of walking, but eventually he found the perfect spot, a large tree that still had plenty of leaves on its branches. The mix of red and gold made the large structure quite appealing and gave Izuku a sense of serenity as he gazed upon it. Smiling to himself, he proceeded to head over to the base of it, checking around it for any little critters or rocks, before reaching into his basket and pulling out a green and white checkered blanket. Whistling to himself, he proceeded to set the large piece of cloth onto the ground, ridding it of wrinkles as he did so, and proceeded to sit right in front of the tree and lean back into it, allowing himself to relax as he waited for his two guests to arrive.

"Hmm. It's Sunday, so Eri doesn't have school right now. It shouldn't take them too long for them to arrive. But what if they don't see me? I might be on a hill, but it's still a little secluded. Maybe I should message them to let them know where I am. Or maybe I-"

 _"Dad!" "Deku!"_

Izuku perked up with a wide smile as soon as he heard the sound of the girls calling out to him, and immediately stood up in order to look for them. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area, and as soon as he spotted the familiar pair of white and brown hair, he began waving over to them, calling out their name to get their attention. He was rewarded for his efforts in the form of the mother-daughter pair brightening up at the sight of him. Smiling softly as they approached, he proceeded to lean back on the tree and waited patiently for them to arrive. Thankfully, it didn't take them too long, the both of them were quite athletic, and as soon as they got close, he greeted them with tight hugs.

"Hey, girls. Glad you managed to find me. Did you two had fun while I was gone?" Izuku asked as he ended the hug, stroking Eri's hair as Ochako leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"A little. Talked to my folks a little more about the move, but they're steadfast to wait until after New Years to head out. They want to stick around for Eri and mine's birthday before they left. You know how they are. Other than that, and a few patrols, things were pretty boring without you, Deku. You always know how to make things interesting, despite how 'plain' you look." Ochako teased as soon as she ended the kiss and playfully booped him on the nose, wearing a pink blouse with a pair of black suspender shorts and brown boots, with the suspenders hanging by her waist.

"Yup! You really know how to make things fun, Dad. Even if you do have your boring moments yourself." Eri joined in on the teasing, dressed in a flowy white long-sleeved dress with a pair of white knee-high socks and black shoes.

"Boring, huh? Well, if I'm boring, then I guess you'd rather not have a picnic with me and all your favorite foods? Most people will find that fairly dull, after all." Izuku countered, a small smirk on his face as he watched the expressions of delight form on their faces.

"Really?!" The pair exclaimed in glee, causing the man to chuckle at their matching forms of excitement.

"Of course. C'mon, let's sit down so we can enjoy some lunch. You guys didn't get a chance to eat anything before I called, right? I got us some pretty big boxed lunches, along with some extras, so eat as much as you want." Izuku stated as he and the others proceeded to sit down on the blanket, rummaging through the basket to bring out the food he was looking for.

"Aww, Deku, you didn't have to go through the effort. All you had to do was ask and I would've ma-Is that strawberry mochi?" The brunette interrupted herself as soon as she saw her favorite dessert atop a rather large store-brand lunch box.

"Yup. The market was having a sale, so I figured I'd get some for you as a treat. You deserve it after all." Izuku said in a carefree manner as he set the box in front of his girlfriend before turning to Eri with a smaller bento in hand. "I got a regular one for you because I'm not sure if you could finish a big one yet, Eri. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine, Dad. I'm ok with a regular lunch. I don't think I can finish a big one like you and mom, anyways." The child admitted with a shrug before eyeing the wrapped food with interest. "Oh wow! Chicken curry with apple rabbits? This looks so good!"

"Heh. I knew you'd like it. It's one of the new curry bentos that came in stock and I went and bought it for you before it sold out." Izuku explained as he took out his own rather large box as well, along with a few plastic bottles. "Got us plenty of cool green tea, too, along with some water. Plus, Gran Torino gave me some extra taiyaki as a bonus for the mission, so we got that to munch on as well if we're still hungry."

"…You got taiyaki as a bonus?" Ochako asked him in disbelief, both she and Eri looking at him incredulously.

"I know, but you know how he is. At least he gave me the high-quality pastries this time, so that counts for something, right?" Izuku shrugged with a sheepish grin, laughing alongside the girls before looking down at his lunch in anticipation. "Well, I guess there's no point in waiting now. Time to dig in, girls!"

"Yes!" "Yay!" The two cheered before unwrapping their respective bentos, the two practically drooling as the scent of the pre-made lunch reached their noses and causing Izuku to quietly laugh to himself as he opened his own bento.

 _Those two are just too adorable with how they act. God I am so lucky to have them in my life…_ He mused while placing his hands together in prayer, giving thanks quickly with the others before digging in. His meal was simple, a mix of rice, meat and a few vegetables, but it still tasted delicious to him nonetheless. And judging from the delighted moans coming from Ochako and Eri, they were enjoying their lunches as well.

Their meal ended fairly quickly, with both Ochako and Izuku finishing their meals and treats quite fast, including the extras Izuku had on hand. Even Eri had went and ate her meal quickly and eagerly, although she did have to chug a bit of water because she ate too fast. She got chided by Ochako as a result, but Izuku couldn't help but find it funny, especially after he reminded his girlfriend of the times she nearly choked on her lunch when she was in a hurry. The embarrassed look on her face was priceless, and the fact that Eri began to laugh and tease her back made the moment even better. Content with how everything was going so far, the young hero proceeded to lean back onto the base of the tree behind him, resting his back on it and shutting his eyes as he allowed himself to relax. Not long after doing so, he heard the sounds of movement, along with a few giggles here and there, but thought nothing of it. He was well aware of what the girls were about to do, and as soon as he felt both sides of him getting heavier, he couldn't help but grin brightly.

"What's with that look, Deku? You enjoying having us in your arms right now, I take it?" Ochako's soft voice whispered in his ear, prompting him to crack an eye to see her resting on his arm, looking up at him with a sweet smile that nearly made his heart clench right then and there.

"Oh yeah. More than you know. I really missed this when I was gone, and I am so happy to be doing this again with you two." Izuku answered before leaning down and giving Ochako a quick peck on the lips, grinning at the reddening face and bell-like giggles he got as a response, before turning his head to Eri curled up beside him. "Looks like someone's tired. Did you stay up all night again, Eri? I remember you calling me yesterday because you said that you were having trouble sleeping."

"…A little. I was feeling kinda lonely without you, so I went to mom's room to spend the night with her. I know I'm too old for that stuff now…but I can't help it sometimes. You were out on a dangerous mission, after all. Even if it did end well for you. I missed you, Dad, and having you back safe and sound…is like a dream come true." Eri confessed, growing more and more sleepy as she spoke, before finally dozing off in her father-figure's arms. The sight of the slumbering girl caused the couple to practically melt. She looked so at peace. So relaxed. Like all her troubles had been put away in order to simply enjoy the moment.

"…She is just too cute for her own good." Ochako squealed softly, climbing over her lover's body to give her little girl a peck on the cheek, before allowing herself to rest on Izuku's chest as a frown formed on her face. "She's not lying either. She really did miss you. Moreso than usual. I guess she had another bad dream about her past. With that and the fact that you were out on a pretty dangerous mission, I guess she just couldn't get comfortable until you came back. I did my best to comfort her, but I guess it wasn't enough…"

"Nonsense. You helped her immensely, Ochako, you know that. You were there for her when I wasn't and let her spend the night with you as well. Don't be so hard on yourself. You've been an excellent mother to her for all this time, and I can't thank you enough. She loves you, Ochako, just as much as I do, and believe me when I saw that both of us are more than thankful that you are a part of our lives." Izuku assured while softly gazing at her, gently stroking Ochako's waist as she began to well up, especially after Eri began calling out to her in her sleep, whispering her own gratitude subconsciously, to the woman's amazement.

"…Thank you for letting me be a part of your lives, Izuku. I love you both, too. So much…" Ochako whispered, smiling as she wiped the tears away from her eyes before giving Izuku a long, sweet kiss to show her appreciation. She then leaned over to Eri once more and placed another kiss on her, this time on her forehead, before finally allowing herself to fully relax on Izuku's chest, causing him to let off a long, drawn out sigh of content as he, too started to doze off. He could already sense that Ochako was drifting into slumber and was ready to follow suit. As he prepared for a peaceful nap with the two most important women in his life, he made a silent vow to himself. One that he intended to keep for as long as he live.

 _I am never letting either of you go. Not now. Not ever._

* * *

Prompt 22: Picnics

Author's Notes: And here we are, Heroes. One fluffy chapter for you all with extra cheese on the side. This is by far one the sappier chapters that I've ever written, but I'm also quite happy with it. I love putting these two in such cute scenes and I doubt I'll ever get tired of them. All these prompts have been giving me ideas as well to put in for Green Tea Tales as well. As soon as I'm done here, I am definitely going to be adding in a number of additional oneshots to that collection. I honestly can't wait. More to come tomorrow, everyone, so look forward to it! With that said, enjoy your day everyone and I will be back with the next update.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome, Heroes. Rio is back with the next installment of Domestic Heroes. Got another simple one ready for you all, so I hope you enjoy it. This one, in my opinion, isn't really the best that I've written so far. It took me so long to figure something out for this fic, and what I got as a result doesn't fully satisfy me. It could be better, I can feel it, but I had trouble trying to figure out how to improve it. My buds over at the izuocha discord think that it's good, though, so I'll trust their judgement. I suppose I'm just being too hard on myself. Regardless, this fic here is ready for your enjoyment, everyone, and I do hope you like it. Take care and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes.

Double Dating

"Huh… This is weird. I thought Iida would be here before us. Kind of odd for us to be the early ones this time."

"Maybe he got caught up in one of Hatsume's experiments again and got held up. Wouldn't be the first time."

"…That's a good point."

Both Izuku and Ochako sighed as they thought of the numerous circumstances that could make their best friend and his girlfriend late. Today was the couple's typical date night and they decided to mix it up by inviting Tenya and Mei along, making it a double date. After waiting for Inko and Toshinori to come over to watch Eri and Mikan, the two made their way to the train station and then to the location where they were supposed to meet the other couple. Expecting their best friend to be early, they were mildly surprised to not see him at the location, before proceeding to simply wait until he and his significant other arrive.

"…So, what do you think is making him late? Probably an invention of some sort? Or a modification to his suit." Izuku questioned.

"Invention, definitely. Usually his suit mods don't make him late. The inventions, though…" Ochako answered before trailing off, a haunted expression marring her face as Izuku patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"I understand. Hatsume's inventions are impressive and all, but they can be…quite dangerous at times. I still remember the one involving an electric sponge. What in the world was she thinking at the time." Izuku muttered, shaking his head in disbelief as Ochako snorted slightly.

"She was dared to do that, remember? Although she did have a bit too much fun with it." The woman snickered before brightening up in amusement. "Hey, remember the time she made that custom helmet for Mineta and it 'accidentally' kept cutting his sticky hair?"

"Or those special combat boots for Monoma that kept catching on fire after going just a few meters. Everyone was laughing when that happened!" Izuku grinned mischievously, getting a giggle from his companion in response.

"Oh, oh! What about the toasters! Oh man, Iida was so steamed about that one!"

"I remember that! He gave Hatsume quite the lecture after he got them under control! The only time I recall seeing him that mad was when she-"

"When I _what_ , Midoriya?" An energetic voice spoke up, causing the couple to jump in surprise. Turning their heads, the pair immediately turned sheepish as they immediately saw the pair they were looking for, the both of them wearing amused expressions as they approached the couple.

"Ah… H-Hey, Iida. H-Hatsume. How… Uh… What kept ya?" Ochako asked, her pink cheeks turning darker in embarrassment as she spoke.

"I apologize for our tardiness. I just had to visit my brother and his expecting wife briefly before arriving. What with me about to be an uncle and all, I thought it would be best to check in on the two from time to time to see how they are doing. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu send their regards, by the way." Tenya explained, who appeared to be enjoying the flustered and apologetic expressions on the pair's faces while Mei simply laughed.

"Relax, you two, we know you guys were just joking. To be fair, you were almost right. I held up Tenya here with one of my latest inventions for a little bit, but thankfully it didn't take me long to get where I needed to be before I left my place." Mei said dismissively before suddenly appearing to Izuku's side and proceeding to feel him up, much to his discomfort and Ochako's ire. "Hmm… Midoriya, did you bulk up again? You seem more muscley since than before. Looks like I'm going to have to adjust the modifications I have planned for your suit next chance I get."

"Er… Hatsume…?" Ochako spoke up, a stained smile and a twitching eyebrow on her face as she tried to get the energetic woman's attention. "Um… Not to be rude or anything…but is it _really_ necessary for you to, I dunno… _touch_ _my boyfriend_ like that?"

"Hmm? Of course, Uraraka. How else am I going to get an accurate estimation of his physical changes in order to make my adjustments?" Mei answered, giving the brunette a confused look as she let go of Izuku, much to his relief. "Want me to do the same with you? You're due for another suit upgrade anyways and I think I came up with an idea on how you can manipulate the amount of gravity you can remove from an object and a special jetpack that can be used in conjunction with your Quirk. Though I may have to adjust the size a bit to accommodate some extra weight. I think you got a little bigger, particularly in the chest area..."

"H-Huh!? What's that supposed ta mean!?" Ochako exclaimed as she held her arms over said chest, slowly backing away from the quirky engineer as she got closer to her.

"…Well Hatsume's as strange as ever. I don't know how you're able to keep up with her, Iida. She's so…enthusiastic at the best of times." Izuku said with a shaky laugh after recovering from being manhandled. It happened to him quite often, so he was able to return to normal fairly quick.

"…Patience, Midoriya. Lots…and lots of patience." Tenya sighed, exasperated by his girlfriend's behavior, but held a wry smile as he watched the two women interact with one another. "Still, though, I can't imagine myself with anyone else anymore. Unlike you and Uraraka, I ended up seeing a few other people before Mei, and while she's more of a handful than my previous relations combined…she's also more endearing than them. It's quite strange, really. I can't explain exactly why I am so fond of her, but I am. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I'm happy you found someone special to be with, Iida. Hatsume's strange, but she's good for you. I can tell." Izuku said with a wide grin and a hand patting Tenya's shoulder, causing the taller man to grin back, before the two returned their attention to the girls, both of them becoming a bit incredulous by the sight of Mei trying desperately to get a hold of Ochako while Ochako herself was trying to escape. "…I suggest we reign in the girls now. If we leave them alone any longer, they might get arrested for public indecency and disturbing the peace."

"…I concur. That has nearly happened to Mei three times in the past five months because she couldn't control herself." Tenya sighed before walking over to the women, leaving Izuku alone to stare at the engine hero curiously before shaking his head and following along.

It didn't take much effort to break the two up and calming them down, though Ochako was a little reluctant to be near Mei for quite some time. Once everyone was calm, the quartet proceeded to walk down the busy shopping district, content with simple small talk and enjoying each other's company as they simply took a stroll in the bustling area. They made a numerous amount of stops on the way whenever they found something of interest, such as Izuku at a figurine store and Mei at a secluded junkshop. It was a simple, relaxing day for the young heroes, but one that they enjoyed nonetheless. It was, after all, quite rare for Izuku, Ochako and Tenya to spend time together like they used to. Hanging out together as they currently were made them feel nostalgic, and the fact that Mei was also accompanying them with her usual brand of zaniness made the day all the more interesting. Especially when it came to swapping stories.

"…And that is why you shouldn't use uranium to fuel a fully mechanized power suit! Plutonium works best!" Mei grinned while finishing her story as she set her cup down, she and the others having found themselves sitting at an outdoor café and enjoying some well-deserved coffee and tea after a long day of walking.

"…Ok?" Ochako muttered while taking a sip of her tea, staring at the odd, pink-haired woman beside her warily for a few more moments before turning to Tenya curiously. "By the way, Iida, did your brother ever figure out the gender of his baby yet? I'm sure they'll be cute either way, but I'm really curious as to whether you're going to have a niece or nephew."

"Not sure. They won't say. They want the gender of the child to be a surprise. I personally would like to know what the gender of my future children would be so that I could appropriate the proper names, but that is just me." Tenya explained, giving Ochako an apologetic expression and missing Mei's bemused stare at him, when he continued. "By the way, Midoriya told me that you finally managed to achieve your dream of giving your family an easy life in the form of a home in Hawaii. Congratulations for accomplishing one of your life goals, Uraraka! I'm sure your parents were most happy and appreciative of what you've done for them!"

"They were. We surprised them on our trip to the hot springs they helped restore, and seeing as it was most likely their last job before going over for good, Ochako decided it would be a good time to spring the surprise." Izuku spoke up, giving his girlfriend a proud look, much to her embarrassment. "We're planning on making the move in about a couple months. After New Years, definitely. With Eri's birthday coming up, along with Christmas and Ochako's birthday, we thought it'd be best to wait until everything's taken care off before helping them out with the move. We're even planning on doubling it as a family vacation with Eri, my mom, and All Might, too, with my dad meeting us when it's time. We're going to be very busy in the near future, but it will be quite fun, nevertheless."

"Fantastic! I am happy that you and your family will be going on a wondrous trip in the future! With everything that you and Uraraka have been through, you deserve such a break!" Tenya congratulated causing the couple to smile bashfully as Mei walked to the pair and pat them on the back.

"No kidding! You guys worked your butts off to make that dream a reality! Just as hard as I do when I'm working on my babies! Sure, you two took a few breaks here and there to keep from burning out, but you still went above and beyond! Props to you, guys!" Mei cheered with as much enthusiasm before suddenly digging into her bag. "Speaking of your girl's birthday, I made her a little something as a present! Since Tenya and I won't be able to make it for her birthday because of a thing with his family, I thought it would be best to give you our presents ahead of time. I'm sure she'll like mine! Just don't open it until the day of, ok? I want it to be a surprise."

"…You finished Eri's present already? I thought you were still working on the kinks to keep it from exploding too much?" Tenya questioned, causing Izuku and Ochako to pale drastically as Mei continued to shift through her bag.

"Nope! Took care of the exploding! Now it only shocks! Not nearly as lethal!" Mei chirped with a wink, pulling out a small box out of her bag and handed it to Ochako, who was holding it nervously. "Here! Nice and fresh! Just make sure you don't drop it or get it wet!"

"Um… T-Thanks, Hatsume, but I think we'll be happy with a card." Izuku spoke up with a shaky smile.

"Nonsense! That little angel of yours deserves the best, and I know that this present is one of my better inventions! Hope she likes it!" The inventor grinned before turning to Tenya eagerly. "Say, Tenya! Think we can go back to that supply shop really quick? I saw some interesting materials there that I can use to further upgrade my babies! If we do, I promise to take you to that new hero movie that's going to play tonight! Oh, and don't forget to give these guys your gift, too."

"Of course, Mei. And your idea sounds wonderful! I think I will take you up on that!" Tenya said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out his own present, a rectangular one with a winged boot theme on it and placed it on the table beside Izuku. "Uraraka! Midoriya! Sorry to depart so soon! We had a great time I assure you! I do hope we get to do this again in the near future! Farewell, my friends!"

Before the two could say their goodbyes, the odd pair proceeded to leave the table, leaving behind the money for their drinks before departing. Izuku and Ochako could only watch in disbelief as Tenya and Mei disappeared into the crowd, unsure of what to say, before looking down at the present that the odd pinkette left behind cautiously.

"…Deku. I really hope she was joking about the explosions and electrocutions."

"Same. Let's just buy a card and convince them to write in it before they leave. Just in case."

"Good idea."

* * *

Prompt 23: Double Date

And that is number 23, heroes. Like I said, not entirely the best thing that I've written, but I hope its still a good enough read for you all. I suppose I'm just feeling a little worn out by everything, lately, and that might be reflected by my work. I feel like this could be written better, I know it, but I couldn't figure out how... Oh well, I suppose it will come to me eventually. Either that or I'm being to critical on myself. That tends to happen a lot. Regardless, I got one more piece of nonsensical fluff and silliness to show before a special piece arrives for you all on Friday. Truly hope you all will enjoy it. With that said, thank you all so much for reading my work and sticking through it thus far. I hope you all have a wonderful time and I will see you all on the next update.

Until then, Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra.


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next part of Domestic Heroes. Sorry for the late update. Had some issues to take care of IRL that needed some attention. Regardless, I am here and with another batch of filler before tomorrow's bigger chapter. I honestly can't wait to upload it, but I gotta keep up the suspense. There's also a little hint of something here as well that will be brought up again in a future chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the fic, and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Season's Cleanings

Another day, another moment of respite for the residents of the Midoriya-Uraraka apartment. Typically, on such times, Izuku and Ochako would either relax at home or go out either on their own or with Eri to have a good time during their brief break from work. This break, however, was different, as it was getting close to Eri's birthday. As such, the pair decided it would be best to spruce up the place in preparation for the celebration. They already planned on having a small party after a long day out with their surrogate daughter, so they figured it would be best to fix up their apartment in preparations of the eventual gathering that will take place. Although the majority of their friends wouldn't be able to make it due to prior engagements, the important ones; namely Ochako's parents, Inko, Toshinori, Mirio, and Aizawa managed to find enough gaps in their busy schedules to attend. It would be a simple party in the evening, but a significant one nevertheless. For that, the family of three, including the resident pet, unanimously agreed to give their home a thorough cleaning.

"Hey, Mom? I finished my job. Can you let me down now?" Eri asked from her spot on the ceiling, wearing a simple white t-shirt with a pair of sweats and a white bandana on her head with a dust rag on hand.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Just give me a moment to get to where you are so that I can catch you." Ochako, dressed in her usual black tank top and pink short shorts, answered from behind the tv, carefully removing herself from behind it to place herself under her daughter's position. "Ok, I'm here. You ready?"

"Yup!" Eri nodded, grinning when she saw her mother figure press her fingers together and release her Quirk, allowing the effects of gravity to affect her once more. Giggling, she let herself fall without struggle or flailing, landing safely into Ochako's arms and looking up at her in amusement. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie. Enjoyed your flight?" The brunette smiled back while setting the girl down, giving her a gentle pat on the head, before turning her head towards the kitchen. "Deku, you doing ok with the stove? I can help if you want."

"I'm fine, Ochako. Don't worry. There's a lot of gunk and stuff here, but nothing that a little effort and a bit of One For All can't fix." Izuku called out, his body partially inside the oven with a face mask and a bottle of degreaser on hand. He was also wearing a set of his older clothes, a light green shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts, so that he could get a little dirty without worry.

"Of course, there's a lot of gunk in there. We haven't cleaned that thing out since that pizza we made a while back. Guess we've been too busy with work and stuff to get around to it." Ochako stated before heading back to the tv with a grimace. "Same could be said around here, too. So much dust… When was the last time we thoroughly cleaned up here? I don't remember our home being like this before."

"I think it was the day you and Dad gave me your old clothes. Remember? You were wearing his current hero outfit at the time and I took his first costume to try on. I still have it, I think." Eri said with a pondering expression towards the end.

"Ah… Well that makes sense…" Ochako sighed, feeling a little foolish about herself when she heard the sounds of soft footsteps behind her. Turning her head, she couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Mikan trotting over to her with a small rag in its mouth. "Oh, hey there, Mikan. Came to help out?"

"Mow…" Mikan responded, getting closer to Ochako and placing the rag into her hands, purring when she began stroking its head for its assistance.

"Good boy. You deserve a treat when we're done. Why don't you hang out with Eri until we're finished, ok?" Ochako suggested, getting another meow out of the family pet and watching it depart to the white-haired child, before turning her attention back to the tv and entertainment system with a look of determination. "Alright, time to get to work."

Eri watched on as her mother began working on her self-imposed task while her father continued with his, a small smile on her face as she did so. She was enjoying the quiet moment she and her family were having. Things have been very hectic recently, and while there were a few times that things were calm, such as the hot spring trip and the surprise picnic, this was the first time in a while that everyone was actually home for such an extended period of time. Even if they were just cleaning the apartment, Eri was content simply being with everyone again. She'd missed this, and the fact that they were doing it because her birthday was coming up warmed her heart. Wishing to help out even more, the little girl held the rag in her hand tighter and let out a small grunt of determination before setting out to search for something else to clean, with Mikan following close by.

After a few moments of deliberating, Eri decided to work on cleaning up the couch. It was starting to look a little dirty with some of the crumbs and stuff she found on the cushions, so she decided to get it spruced up so Izuku and Ochako wouldn't have to worry about it. Smiling, she made her way over to the furniture and took off the cushions, beating and wiping them up a little to get rid of the dust and bits of food that had accumulated over time, before focusing her attention to the underside of it. She then turned to the couch itself, blinking at the sight of loose change and other miscellaneous items that were hidden, and proceeded to take them out.

"Hmm… Singed cat collar. Missing socks. Dad's lucky hero themed pen. One of Mom's bracelets. My yellow ribbon. Been wondering where that was…" Eri listed off, growing more and more incredulous as she removed the pile of missing items from on and inside the couch to the table behind her. Knowing exactly who was responsible for it, she turned her head slowly to see Mikan perched innocently on the same table, staring back at her with a blank expression. "…Seriously, Mikan? Why do you keep hiding all of our stuff? Is it really that fun, or do you get bored easily?"

"Mow." The cat stared back while appearing to shrug somehow, an action that caused the girl to quirk an eyebrow, before it proceeded to jump into the couch, digging its way inside and pulled out more and more missing items, much to Eri's exasperation.

"…I can't believe it. You seriously had all this stuff hidden inside the couch? How did you even manage that, Mikan?" The child questioned as she held an All Might keychain in front of her face curiously as Mikan continued to tunnel through the couch.

"Can't believe what, Eri?" She heard Izuku call out, causing her to turn her head over to see him and Ochako walking over to her. As soon as they got near, they stopped, their eyes wide at the large pile of missing items on the table, with more coming out from the inside of the couch, before Izuku let off an exasperated sigh. "Oh… Mikan's at it again, is he. And he's using the couch this time."

"At least it's not in our room again like in the last apartment. I swear he kept so much stuff under our futon all the time back then. My back was killing me," Ochako whined just as Mikan popped out of the couch, apparently finished with its task, and sat on the armrest with a proud expression before being picked up by the mildly annoyed woman. "You just had to be a klepto, huh, Mikan. I bet other cat owners don't have to deal with stuff like this."

"Yeah, but you know very well that he is different than others. It's to be expected for him to have a few oddities here and there. We're no different." Izuku said calmly as he began shifting through the pile of lost items, blinking at a couple that caught his eye. "Huh. Kacchan's hero mask. So, he was right when he said that Mikan hid it last time he was here. Looks like I owe him an apology…and probably a new mask since this one's full of bite and scorch marks..."

"Ah. No wonder Mr. Kacchan was so mad last time he was here… Madder than usual, anyways." Eri mused, recalling the furious expressions that the explosive hero had during his visit.

"It's not just Bakugo's mask. Looks like Mikan went and hid some of our other friend's stuff as well." Ochako spoke up as she pulled out a few objects she knew didn't belong to them, all of which possessing some bite marks and, rarely, some burn marks; including a fashion magazine belonging to Mina, one of Sato's recipe books, Tokoyami's cloak, and even one of Tsuyu's spare goggles. "…Mikan, what the heck."

"…I'll go make the calls." Izuku sighed as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone while Eri proceeded to put the cushions back on the couch, having cleaned them while her caretakers were working through the pile.

"You do that, Deku. I'm going to organize all this stuff here so that the others won't have a hard time finding their stuff when they get here. At least the damage Mikan's caused them is negligible." Ochako offered as she started going through the pile of items again before turning to Eri apologetically. "Eri, sorry for asking you to do this, but would you mind finishing up the rest of the cleaning? All that's left is to dust the counters and photos. That ok, sweetie?"

"Sure, Mom. I'll take care of it." Eri nodded with a kind smile, getting a grateful expression from both Izuku and Ochako, before heading over to one of the photos with a duster in hand, pausing briefly to stare at Mikan, who was looking at the pile of goods it had hid with a hint of pride reflecting in its eyes. Shaking her head at the sight of the cat, the child proceeded to finish up the chores with the photos, starting with her favorite one: a picture of her, Izuku, Ochako, and Mikan all holding one another inside the living room, taken shortly after first moving in.

 _Well, looks like we're going to have some company today after all. Hope they're not too mad with Mikan hiding and burning all of their stuff again. Hard to tell with Mr. Kacchan, but we'll see._

* * *

Prompt 24: House cleaning

Author's note: And that is number 24, everyone. Not entire the best thing that I've written, mostly due to what the prompt was, honestly, but hey, it works. The guys at the discord seemed to enjoy it, and really helped me out with refining the piece. I really owe them a lot for all that they've done to help. Big chapter coming tomorrow everyone, like I said before, so look forward to it! With that said, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Have a wonderful time, Heroes, and I will see you in the next update.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	25. Chapter 25

Welcome, Heroes, to the next part of Domestic Heroes! This is the home stretch, everyone! Just 5 more chapters after this and this journey is over, and what way to get this last leg started than a birthday fic with our special little angel. At this point of canon, Eri's birthday has yet to be revealed, or proper age for that matter, I decided to take some liberties with that regard. I am honestly quite happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope you all will enjoy it as well. Heads up, though, this chapter will contains spoilers from chapter 181. You have been warned. With that said, enjoy the story and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

A Surprise Gift

Her smile was so bright. Almost as bright as her surrogate mother's. Last time he saw her this truly happy was back at the culture festival in his first year of UA. It had been a long time since then, and while she smiled much more now than ever, rarely did he see one that was as sweet and meaningful as her first one. Her current one was a close second, and he couldn't blame her for being so happy.

After all, it was her birthday.

"Oh wow… Look at all this stuff… Is it really ok for me to get whatever I want from here?" Eri asked, still at awe at all the multiple hero figurines and collectables that were on stock before her.

"Of course, Eri. It's your birthday, remember. You can get anything here and we'll pay for it. It's not a problem at all." Izuku assured, kneeling slightly before the unsure child and gently stroke her hair, a soft smile on his face as he did so.

"Deku's right, sweetie. You don't have to worry about the price at all. Whatever it is you want, we'll buy it. Don't you worry." Ochako assured, smiling just as gently as her lover as she stood beside him, blushing lightly at the short, proud gaze he gave her before turning his attention back to Eri.

In normal circumstances, Ochako would be quite reluctant to allow such a request. Even after so many years and being fairly well off despite their recent major purchase, the brunette was still quite the stickler when it came to funds. However, due to the fact that it was the birthday of her daughter in all but blood, she was willing to make an exception. Eri deserved it after everything she's been through, and she'd be darned if her little girl was denied any sort of happiness if she could help it.

Because of that, she and the others ended up going into a high-end figurine store located in Akihabara that had a large selection of hero merchandise. Eri heard about it from Kota, and was quite eager to visit the establishment with Izuku mirroring her enthusiasm. The man couldn't help but agree to the request as soon as it was asked, and Ochako had no real choice but to go along with her two dorky enthusiasts of a daughter and boyfriend on the birthday trip. It was quite a fancy looking store, she had to admit. She understood why Eri and Izuku were so excited to come to such a place.

"…Ok, Mom. If you and Dad are sure. I'll go see if I can find something that I like. I promise not to get anything too expensive. See you in a bit." Eri said, giving her guardians a quick wave before heading over to a nearby aisle.

"Ok, Eri. We'll be here. You be safe, now. Alright?" Izuku said, as he and Ochako waved back at the departing girl, smiling as they watched her leave.

"…And there she goes. I wonder what she'll be able to find around here. This place has so much stuff, I'm sure she'll have a hard time trying to pick something." Ochako said after a moment, looking around the large shop and eyeing the merchandise with mild intrigue.

"I'm sure she'll find something. I heard that a new figurine set for Togata and his team have been released recently, so it's possible she might find that around here. Too bad the sets for us and our friends haven't been released yet. I'm sure Eri would buy them in a heartbeat if they were." Izuku shrugged, letting off a confused hum when he saw Ochako sighed in fond exasperation. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how else you're going to corrupt Eri at this point. She's already got your mumbling habit and now she's getting attracted by the lull of hero merch. All she needs is self-destructive recklessness and a desire to be the number one hero and she would definitely be your daughter, Deku." Ochako explained with a cheeky grin, causing Izuku to stare at her blankly with a twitchy eye before looking away defiantly, much to her amusement.

"I don't think my habits are the only thing that's passed on to her. Your stubbornness and yen pinching has certainly rubbed off on her if her promising to buy the cheapest toy in the store was anything to go by." Izuku joked with a teasing grin, causing the woman to giggle a little and gently shove him in response.

"Oh hush. Let's just say she's taking after both of us and be done with it." Ochako suggested before pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "Hmm… Almost time, Deku. Do you think the others arrived at our apartment yet?"

"It's possible, yeah. I know Mom and All Might got there as soon as we dropped Eri off at school this morning so that they can get started on the cake and a few decorations while we're on patrol. I told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted on at least a few streamers and a banner for today. I…couldn't really say no to them with how earnest they looked." Izuku explained, looking down slightly in mild nervousness.

"That's understandable, Deku. I can never say no to my parents either, even now, so I can relate. Besides, who can say no to your mom. She's such a sweetheart. It's easy to see where you get your kindness from." Ochako said with a kind smile and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to flush a little from the display of affection before smiling brightly at her.

"…Thanks, Ochako. And likewise. You've definitely got all your good traits from your parents. They're wonderful people, just like the daughter they raised." Izuku said back gratefully, trying hard to get rid of his blush as Ochako's own face started to go red in response.

"Jeeze. Such a smooth talker. No way you'd be able to say stuff like that without your classic stutters back when we were first going out." She grumbled, a playful pout appearing on her face as Izuku's face grew sheepish, complete with the grin and his habitual neck scratch, before snickering at the sight of his actions. "Alright, Deku, how about we do a little exploring around here while we wait for Eri. With your mumbles and my frugalness ingrained into her, Eri might be a bit before she finally decides on what to get."

Izuku didn't respond to Ochako at first when the words escaped her mouth. He was actually staring at her in wide-eyed surprise when she made her statement. It was only a moment later that a face splitting smile appeared on his face, and just a few seconds later he began zipping through the various hero figurines surrounding him, with Ochako staring at him blankly for a brief moment before allowing herself to laugh lightly at his actions before following him.

 _Oh man, he's like a little kid when it comes to this stuff. I swear I don't think I'll ever get used to him geeking out over other heroes._ Ochako thought to herself as her lover began rambling on a couple figures of some new heroes that had been on the rise as of late. _Can't imagine myself with anyone other than him, though. …I just hope Eri didn't follow in his footsteps even further and end up being a figurine collector. I wonder if she found something yet? We only have a little bit of time left before we have to go back home for the rest of her birthday. I'm sure she'll be happy once we get her home._

As Ochako and Izuku did their own thing while waiting for Eri, the ivory-haired child herself was roaming through the aisle, eyeing the various hero figures that were on display. Some were newcomers that have been making a decent standing in the eyes of the public, while others were of older heroes, some of which she recognized, who were still considered to be powerful and a great help to the citizens of Japan. It was really quite extensive, and while Eri was not as enthusiastic about heroes as her surrogate father was, she was impressed nevertheless by the sheer quantity of classic and rising heroes that were popular enough to gain their own figure.

"This is pretty nice. I can't believe that there's so many good heroes out there keeping us safe besides the ones I know. Even Mirio has had his own line of figures for a good while now. This is really something." Eri thought to herself as she saw a figurine of one of her saviors, it standing alongside figures of Nejire and Tamaki as part of the new 'Big 3' hero set. She grabbed the packaged set, a small smile on her face as she eyed the recreations of the heroes that helped rescue her all those years ago. Coming to a decision, she began walking out of the aisle, the box held close to her body and humming in delight, when she rounded the corner and accidentally bumped into someone that seemed to be around her height, maybe a bit taller. She stumbled a little, nearly falling to the floor, when she felt a strong hand steady her. Curious and grateful for the action, she looked up at the individuals she ran into and helped her respectively to apologize and say thanks, when a smooth voice interrupted her before she could start.

"Careful there, child. I know being in such a place can be quite intense for one as young as you, but you have to remember to pay attention to your surroundings." A tall, well-dressed man in a brown trench coat, black scarf and hat, and sunglasses said in an elegant, if haughty tone while a short and just as well dressed young woman with dark sunglasses and a feathered hat nodding along in agreement.

"Ah. Sorry, sir! Ma'am. I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me!" Eri apologized while bowing down deeply, feeling quite embarrassed for being so inattentive, if even for a moment.

"You are forgiven, young one. Just try and watch where you're going. There aren't many people out there who are as...gentle as I am. I suggest you return to your parents before too long. I'm sure they must be worried about you." The man suggested with a light laugh, causing Eri to nod furiously in response while the younger woman looked at the package in Eri's hands curiously.

"Hmm. Those are the Big Three, are they not? They are the hero trio that comprise of three top UA students that graduated around five years ago if memory serves. I believe they are Suneater, Miss Nejire, and the officer turned hero Lemillion." The woman pointed out, causing Eri to look at her in surprise before nodding slowly in confirmation.

"Yeah. They are." Eri confirmed, clutching her package close as memories of a time she'd rather forget started to form in her mind. "These heroes…are some of the ones who helped me when I was younger. I…was in a really bad place for a long time. I was used…and hurt…a lot. I thought I was going to be stuck there for the rest of my life…but then I met someone. Someone who found out how bad my old lifestyle was and wanted to save me from it. I…wasn't confident that he would do it. In fact, I begged not to, because I was afraid he would die if he tried. He did it anyway, though, and with the help with the Big Three, along with a lot of other heroes…including someone that ended up becoming special to him, he saved me. It happened a long time ago, and now I'm living under him. Him and his girlfriend. They're pretty much my parents now, and every day I'm grateful that they let me be with them. That they…made me a part of their family…"

Looking down at the floor as she finished and unaware of the expressions the couple before her had, Eri wasn't sure why she ended up saying what she did to the two odd people. They were strangers who have no real reason to know anything, but for some reason, she felt like she could share some of her past to them. It was a feeling that she had…like they were somehow trustworthy. It was weird, but she decided to follow that possibility. With that, she decided to look up at the pair, flinching in surprise when she saw the river of tears that were falling from behind their sunglasses.

"Oh my. To have gone through pain at such a young age and end up being saved from it all. You lived quite a difficult life, young lady." The man said gently as he took a handkerchief from his coat and dabbed his tears away.

"That's right. The fact that your savior was willing to save you from your torture, and even offered you a home, is a sign of a budding bond that is destined to be unbreakable. A bond of family love. I truly hope that you and your caretakers lead a happy, love filled life, little one. You deserve it." The woman said with a teary smile, placing her hands on the child's shoulders as she did so.

"Ah… Th-Thanks, ma'am. Sir. I'm…happy to hear you…say that?" Eri said, looking a little unnerved at the support she was getting.

"Child. If you don't mind me asking, who was the one who rescued you and took you in? I may not look it, but I'm fairly familiar with a few heroes. I would like to congratulate them for their effort and selflessness. Maybe even have a spot of tea with them if the future permits." The man asked kindly, causing Eri to look up at him curiously before putting up a contemplative expression.

"Um… I guess it's ok. The one who rescued me was Deku. Back when he was still a first year at UA. He and Uravity are the ones looking after me now after I spent a few years under Eraserhead's care, and I've been so happy ever since. They even brought me here to celebrate my birthday." The child explained, believing that there would be no wrong to at least give them her parents hero names at least.

"…Deku eh? Now there's a name that brings about some interesting memories…" The gentleman mused as he stared at the child intently, an odd smile on his mustached face as Eri looked up at him in confusion.

"He's been making quite the name for himself as of late, too. Him and Uravity. The two of them are considered a hero duo despite being in different agencies, and the public has been calling them Gravity Smash when they're together. I suppose the boy's found himself some love in his life after all." The woman said with a mysterious tone to her voice, further confusion Eri as the gentleman began barking in laughter.

"Seems like it!" The man laughed, calming down slightly to give the child a reassuring look. "Well, if Deku is your guardian now, then there is no doubt in my mind you will be under the greatest of care. Allow me to give this to you, then, as both a show of good faith to a good man, and as a birthday present for you. I was only here to obtain a few figures with my companion for a little project of ours when we decided to enter a raffle for the fun of it. I ended up getting the lucky draw and obtaining this as a result, which was quite a surprise, let me tell you. I kept it due to feeling a little nostalgic, but I figure this will be better in the hands of someone else. Please, enjoy it."

With that, the man gave Eri the bag he was holding, much to the child's confusion. Before she could protest about it, a firm, yet gentle hand was placed on her head, stunning her a little while the little woman gave the girl a gentle pat on the shoulder, a small smile on her face as she did so before going back to the gentleman's side.

"It's good to see that Deku made his promise in making you smile, child. He's come quite far from the young man that I first met. He's truly become what I've failed to be, and I'm happy for that." He said, his words shocking Eri greatly, before letting go of her head and proceeded to walk into the crowd with the woman in tow. "If he asks where you got your present, tell him that it was a gift from Tobita and Aiba and that we send him our regards. Take care, child, and happy birthday. Keep on smiling."

With that and a wave from both of them, the gentleman and woman left the vicinity, disappearing into the crowd. Eri simply stood there, unsure of how she should be feeling about the meeting she just had. After a few moments of staring, the child let off a long sigh, deciding to try and not think about her encounter for the moment before curiosity took over her and proceeded to peak into the bag to see what she was given. After a few seconds of looking, Eri let off a surprise gasp, practically tearing up at her gift, when Izuku and Ochako suddenly appeared behind her, the both of them looking both confused and concerned by the sight of their surrogate daughter nearly in tears.

"Eri! Sweetheart, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Ochako asked, looking a little distraught at her emotional girl as Eri slowly shook her head, signaling that she wasn't hurt, and simply opened her bag to allow Ochako to see what made her so emotional.

"…What the? Th-Those are out already!? I thought they weren't supposed to be released for another three months!"

"I heard that there was a raffle going on with a special prize being offered, but it ended shortly after we showed up. That must've been the top prize. Eri, how did you get this?" Izuku asked as soon as he saw the contents of the bag as well, looking rightfully confused.

"…These two people gave them to me. A really tall man and a woman that looked to be about my height. Maybe a little taller. I talked to them for a bit after I ran into them by accident, and they gave me this when I said it was my birthday. They also told me to say that it was a gift from Tobita and Aiba and that they give you their regards, Dad. It sounded like they knew you…" Eri explained as she watched her father-figure's face, growing curious when she saw the man's eyes light up in recognition.

"…I do. I've actually met up with them a few times recently. they helped out in that botched hostage rescue last month. I'm surprised that they'd show up here of all places. Then again, it's hard to tell what they're thinking at times…" Izuku said after a moment, a small smile on his face as Ochako gave him a knowing look, before continuing. "Well, it's time to go. The others are almost at the apartment and Mom messaged me that the cake's ready. Did you find what you wanted to get, Eri?"

"Yeah. I did. See? It's Mirio and the others. It's a completely new set!" Eri said as she held the box that she was holding, getting wide smiles from both her guardians.

"Now that is an excellent present there, sweetie. Let's go and buy it so we can go home." Ochako said, getting a happy nod from Eri as the trio made their way to the register to make their purchase.

As the family departed, Izuku felt a disturbance in the air, though it wasn't an unpleasant one. It felt like he and the others were being watched, most likely from above. Turning his head to the roof of a nearby building, he smiled as he saw a pair of familiar well-dressed individuals, one tall and one small, giving him and his family a cordial wave before disappearing behind a sign. It was an unexpected sight to be sure, but one that made him feel quite happy and grateful. Sure the pair had caused him trouble in the past, but they did teach him a very important lesson in his life. One that he had never forgotten. A massive smile crawled onto his face as he got closer to his home, enjoying the look on Eri's face as they entered the apartment and saw the multitude of guests that had arrived. Ochako's parents, Inko and Toshinori, Aizawa, Mirio and his two companions, Tsuyu and Satsuki, and even Mandalay and Kota had all arrived, each of them bearing birthday wishes and presents for his daughter in all but blood. Off to the side were other presents that had accumulated over the past week or two, given to them by those who were not able to attend the gathering. The sentiment was appreciated, given the look on Eri's face, and once again the young hero couldn't believe that this was his life now.

Here he was, an aspiring hero living with his loving girlfriend and taking care of the same little girl he rescued five years ago, who was now calling him father of all things. He had a comfortable home, a loving family, a multitude of friends and acquaintances that he cared for, and was currently climbing up the ranks of achieving his own dream of becoming the number one hero. The new symbol of peace. It had been quite the journey for him to get this far, and that journey was not over yet. He had other dreams to fulfill. Other goals to accomplish. And right now, his current goal was to keep Eri as happy as possible. To give her the life she truly deserves. And seeing her, showing off the special present she obtained during their recent trip to Akihabara to the others with Mikan on her lap and Ochako and Inko bringing out the cake, made him believe that he was on the right path to it. With a smile on his face, the young hero walked over to Eri's side, dimming the lights as he did so and gently patting her on the head while he and the others began singing her happy birthday. An act that moved Eri to tears of joy once more as she clutched her newly gained figures close to her. Figures that have yet to have been released to the public. Figures that were, ironically, given to her by two people that nearly made Izuku miss his opportunity to make her smile for the first time…

Figures of her two favorite people in the world… The Hero for All: Deku and The Zero Gravity Hero: Uravity. Her family.

* * *

Prompt 25: Shopping for fun

Author's Notes: And that is that, Heroes. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really have to give credit for chapter 181 of MHA for the inspiration. I took some serious creative liberties with this prompt and I am so happy that I did. Big credit to the lads at the IzuOcha discord for helping me with the editing. I truly enjoyed getting to write all of this and I hope to continue with writing for as long as I am able to. Next week will begin the final five chapters, and other than the first one, possibly, each chapter will be quite significant in their own way. Look forward to all that is to come, Heroes, and I will see you in the next update!

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	26. Chapter 26

Welcome back, Heroes! Rio here with the beginning of the last few chapters of Domestic Heroes! Hard to believe it's nearly over, eh? I know I'm surprised. I didn't think I'd ever get this far into a story, or challenge in this case, like this before, and honestly, I'm quite proud of myself for coming this far. I've been doing my best to try and provide some good, quality fluff for you all, along with mixing it up here and there, and I hope that I've been treating you all right with my content. It's been quite a trip that is now on the last stretch, and what better way to kick it off than with a story centered about a certain hairball that has been living with Ochako, Izuku and Eri this whole time...along with a certain blasty boy and his lit gf? Enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Clash of Beasts

The snow was gently falling from the sky as young Eri slowly sipped up her hot chocolate from her favorite mug, enjoying the warmth of the kotatsu her surrogate parents set up the day before. Winter had literally arrived just a few days ago and already there was snowfall practically all throughout the country. In fact, there were some areas where the sudden appearance of the cold, white powder made life a little difficult, if only for the intensity of its arrival. There had been a lot of calls for heroes as of late to help the public as a result; from taking down villains who thrive in such weather conditions to rescuing civilians who were victims of the frigid climate. It was for that reason that Eri now found herself without Izuku or Ochako, the pair being called out to help deal with a villain rampaging a ski lodge, resulting in her being in the watchful eye of one of their many friends until they return. However, due to certain circumstances…there was only one person that was available to watch over the ivory-haired child and the couple was very reluctant to leave Eri alone with their last-minute choice if it wasn't for a certain companion of the sitter volunteering to assist. With the caretaker business taken care of, Eri was able to enjoy her day off from school and relax in her home, enjoying her drink as she eyed the man who was supposed to watch over her with a slight amount of amusement.

…She had to admit, out of all the caretakers she had over the years, the one watching over her now was definitely one of her favorites. While the others were enjoyable in their own way, the one looking after her now would never cease to amuse her. He was funny. He was cool...sort of. He often brought his 'friend' (who she is convinced were just as close as her own parents were) to watch her. And most importantly, he always played with Mikan every chance he gets. Those were the moments that she looked forward to the most, since the other sitters don't really play with the family pet as much as he did…

"GAH! Get your damn paws off me you freaking hairball! I'm not a scratching post!"

"ROWL!"

"…This is too good, fam. Totes recording this for the guys. They'll love it." An amused voice laughed from the other side of the kotatsu, prompting Eri to turn her head to see her sitter's companion snickering away with a phone in hand.

"Can you send that video to me so I can show Kota and Satsuki?" Eri asked, smiling when the seemingly ditzy blonde gave her a thumbs up without tearing away from her phone.

"No worries, angel. I'll definitely send this to you later. Heck, I'm excited to show this to all our-"

"LIKE HEL-er, HECK ARE YOU SENDING THAT VIDEO TO ANYONE, ILLUSIONS!"

"YOW!"

"SHUT IT, CAT! AND STOP BITING ME!"

"Aww, and he's even keeping himself from cursing so that you won't hear it! He does care." Camie cooed with a cheeky grin, getting a giggle out of Eri in response.

The young girl couldn't help but be amused at the sight of the explosion hero Bakugo struggling against her pet cat. It happened every single time the man showed up without fail, even when Izuku and Ochako were here around. The blast-happy man would always pick a fight with the cat, and even when he didn't, Mikan would find a way to agitate him; bothering him by excessive yowling and even stealing his stuff, if the mask she found under the couch was anything to go by. By an outsider's perspective, it would seem that Mikan really didn't like Bakugo, but she knew that the cat was just playing around. It wasn't trying to hurt Bakugo at all, it enjoyed messing with him for the fun of it. She knew it. Her guardians knew it. Everyone else knew it. Even Bakugo was all too aware of how the little guy only bothered him just to be an annoyance.

And that only served to agitate him even further.

"Will you leave me alone, you good for nothing bag of hair!" The man practically roared as he jumped out of the way to avoid another pounce from the orange cat, before turning to Eri and Camie at the kotatsu. "I can't believe that those two had the audacity to leave me here to babysit their brat and stupid cat! Why couldn't they just get someone else!? Or better yet, have me go take care of the rescue! I'm better than those two by a long shot!"

"Because there is no one else around to stay here for the kid, babe. Didn't they tell you? Their folks are busy with that big move that's happenin' next month, and all the usual dudes are off on missions and stuff, leaving us the only ones left since it's our week off. Besides, you wouldn't be able to help all that much anyways. Your Quirk sucks in the cold." Came pointed out after taking a sip from her mug and quirking an eyebrow at him, smirking at his highly irritated expression while Eri giggled off to the side.

"Freaking woman. Why the heck am I with you again?"

"Because I make you laugh, fam."

"Tch…"

"Yowl!"

"Freaking cat, stop biting my pants!"

"Aaand there he goes. Wonder how long until Quirks are involved…" Camie said with a lazy smile while Eri continued to giggle.

"Not too long, I think. I just hope they don't break anything, this time. Mom's still mad that Mr. Kacchan broke her favorite family picture and Dad took away Mikan's treats for a week because he-."

*Fwoosh*

"HEY! NO FIREBALLS! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LIGHT UP MY HAIR AGAIN!" Bakugo exclaimed at the cat on the counter, who was grinning mischievously with a collar of orange flames around its neck.

"Rowl yow…" Mikan snickered, a small burst of fire escaping from its mouth as it meowed back at Bakugo in a mischievous tone.

"You little hothead. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to force-feed you so much chocolate and onions, I'll-"

"They won't work, Mr. Kacchan." Eri spoke up, her title for the explosive hero causing his eye to twitch a little in annoyance before slowly turning his attention to the girl. "Mikan's body is different than other cats because of his Quirk. They just burn up in his body so that they can fuel his flames. He can eat all kinds of foods and not get sick. Mom's not really happy about that because he eats her mochi every time she makes some."

"Still, pretty lit that she and Deku went and got themselves a cat with a Quirk. They're pretty rare outside of Hawaii, ya know. Really happy that those two rescued the little guy from that mill during their first mission as heroes." Camie spoke up giving Mikan a wide grin as it appeared to be preening in pride.

"Speak for yourself, Illusions. Freaking kleptomaniac hairball's been on my case literally since the day we met. Stealing my crap and setting me on fire, all while having that stupid smirk on its face. I swear, it's like dealing with freaking Icy-Hot when he's hammered or something…" Bakugo grumbled, only to duck when a small fireball was shot at his head. "Will you cut that out!"

"Mow."

"…I'll never get tired of watching him picking a fight with the cat. It's just too funny not to enjoy." Camie whispered quietly to Eri as soon as the two beasts began going at each other again.

Eri nodded with a smile, silently agreeing with the woman's words as Bakugo and Mikan started to wrestle each other on the ground. The child herself was well aware of Mikan's past; how it was part of an animal mill, with Mikan itself being the oldest and most abused of the group due to its powers and high intelligence. Her parents' first mission together was actually to take down that mill and arrest those who were in charge of it. It was quite the mission, they told her, because the owners had special Quirks that allowed them to manipulate animals to their will, similarly to their friend Koda. They would've been overwhelmed, too, were it not for Mikan, who was somehow able to resist the animal control Quirk, and even fought alongside Deku and Uravity to take down the abusers before exhaustion set in. The couple was grateful towards the old cat, and after arresting the mill runners, they requested to keep it, wanting to take care of it for all the help its done. After getting the ok and taking it to the vet to get it treated, the first thing the couple did was show it to her and Aizawa. Both of them adored it, even if her former caretaker wasn't outwardly showing it, and the child was so surprised when the pair asked her to name it. It took a little bit for her to decide, but eventually Eri went with the name Mikan, because of its orange fur. Izuku and Ochako liked the name as well, and officially dubbed their rescue pet Mikan, who appeared to quite like it as well.

It had been two years since then and despite being older and more interested in sleeping than anything, Mikan was still living happily with Izuku, Ochako, and now Eri herself. It rarely used its Quirk outside of messing with Bakugo and was very well behaved, if a little mischievous at times with it's habit of hiding other people's stuff. It was part of the family, even getting the name Midoriya from the adoption agency, just like Eri after her savior and his girlfriend were given custody of her. In fact, the only one who wasn't a Midoriya yet was Ochako, but the child knew it will happen soon. It was only a matter of time before her father proposed…

 _*splat*_

"…Did you just hack a hairball on my shoe?"

Eri's head snapped upwards the moment she heard the deceptively calm voice of Bakugo from the other side of the room, staring at him and Mikan with wide eyes as the cat looked up at him with a cocky expression and a smoldering wet hairball on the man's shoe. The child couldn't help but wince at the sight of it, having been on the receiving end of the molten spheres of soggy fur a few times when Mikan wasn't feeling too well. They were accidents at the time, so she wasn't too upset, but the cat did it on purpose this time, and she had a feeling it crossed the line now.

"Ooh man. Baku-babe's getting really pissed. Best that we intervene before things get hot and blasty around here." Camie suggested, now looking a little nervous as she and an equally unnerved Eri proceeded to exit the warmth of the kotatsu to try and calm Bakugo down. Or at least keep Mikan away from him.

Neither of them noticing, nor hearing, the sound of the front door opening, until…

"Alright, you damn waste of space, TIME TO DIE!"

"MROW!"

 **"Bakugo! Mikan! Stop this at once!"**

The familiar sound of irate womanly fury immediately caused everyone in the room to freeze, knowing exactly who it was that was calling out to them. Turning their heads, the four stared at the entrance of the apartment, where they saw Izuku and Ochako, clad in wet snow gear, staring at all of them with matching irate expressions etched on their faces. It was enough to make Mikan and Camie to step back a little and Eri to shiver slightly at their stares. Bakugo, however, remained defiant, and proceed to growl at the now returned couple in massive annoyance.

"Stay out of this, Doll Face! This stupid fur face started all of this and I'm-"

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishin' it here an' now!" The furious looking woman interrupted, accent heavy and actually causing Bakugo to flinch as she took off her shoes and stomped her way over to the man sternly with a finger pointed at him. "What have I told ya about lettin' Mikan agitate you? You know he only acts like this ta rile you up! You don't have t' give in ta his taunts! You're a man, ain't ya!? Deal with it like the hero ya are instead of retaliatin' like a thug!"

"Shut it, woman, I do what I want…" Bakugo grounded out, growling when he heard Mikan snickering beside him before Ochako grabbed it by the scruff of its neck with all five of her fingers and raised it to her face before letting it go and have it hover before her, much to his amusement.

"And I told ya not to bother Bakugo while I'm gone! I know he's fun to mess with but ya have t' restrain yerself! Do you want me to keep you floating like this for the next hour again?" The woman chided, ignoring the indignant _"Hey!"_ from the annoyed hero behind her as the floating cat stared at its owner with a hint of playfulness in its eyes. "Hey! I see that look of yours, mister! No treats for you for a week, mister! No complainin'! Understood!"

"…Mow."

"Ha! Suck on that you da-"

"And Bakugo, you hafta buy me a present for _both_ Christmas and my birthday for nearly tearin' down my apartment again! You know how much we had to pay t' get this!? Deku sold some of his collection just for the deposit!"

"What?! The hell would I do that for?!"

"I see the scorch marks on the wall! They're from your Quirk! Not Mikans! Is either that or pay for the gear we need to fix them up! Take yer pick!"

Eri watched on alongside Camie with impressed eyes as Ochako continued to rip Bakugo and Mikan a new one. It usually ended like this after the explosive man was left alone with the cat for an extended period of time. The child couldn't help but be impressed by the sight of such a powerful pair being put down by her surrogate mother. It was quite the show for her, and for the blonde illusionist if her expression was anything to go by, and would've continued to watch on were it not for one last individual deciding to make his presence fully known.

"Eri. Utsushimi. Care to explain to me why you two didn't stop Kacchan and Mikan from attacking one another? Don't tell me you two were just letting them go at it while relaxing on the couch again…"

The stern voice of Izuku caused the two girls to jump, not expecting him to sound so bothered. Turning around, they were greeted by the sight of a very unamused Midoriya staring back at them, expecting an answer.

"Uh… Technically we were at the kotatsu. Not the couch. Totes different this time, fam, eh hehe…" Camie laughed nervously through her explanation but winced when the green-haired man simply glared harder at the woman, before Eri let off a reluctant sigh.

"We're in trouble, too. Aren't we, Dad?"

"…Not as much as those two, but yeah you are."

"Thought so."

* * *

Prompt 26: Pets

Author's notes: And here we are, Heroes! Mikan's origin and Quirk explained. Had this idea for quite some time now and I'm glad to have implemented. He's pretty much a sassy Litten from pokemon and I am happy to have implemented him into the story. He was initially going to have a metamorphosis Quirk that allowed him to shapeshift into different species of felines, but I decided to scrap it for a simpler power. Made for better comedy in the end and I'm ok with that, especially since it shows that even Eri can get in trouble at times. She's an angel, but she's also human, after all. Next chapter's coming up tomorrow with much more fluff involved, so look forward to that! With that said, thank you all so much for enjoying my work. I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you in the author's notes.

Farewell, and remember: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	27. Chapter 27

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next instalment of Domestic Heroes...and a technical second birthday fic for our floaty hero. Yup, this one is another birthday fic, everyone! Considering the prompt for this piece, I decided to take some special liberties again. Honestly, it took me a little while to figure out a good way to get this going but once I did, it worked out well in the end! Hope this birthday fic ends up being better than the last one, everyone. Ochako deserves the best, after all. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone, and I will see you in the author's notes!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Mistletoe Mischief

"Alright… Everything's looking good. All the unnecessary decorations have been taken off and the tree's put away now. Less Christmasy, but still definitely festive. She's going to love the little additions, too."

Izuku had an aura of pride and happiness as he stepped down from the ceiling, admiring the pink streamers and hanging stars that he added for today. It was currently the twenty-seventh of December; two days after Christmas and, more importantly, Ochako's birthday. Izuku was amused to learn that his girlfriend's birthday was so close to one of the best-known couples' holidays in Japan, and in a way, it seemed fitting. To him, it made sense that such a cheerful and wondrous woman like her was born close to such a magical time of year. It certainly bolstered the already festive mood that was still lingering from Christmas; Izuku couldn't help but smile the entire time he was getting the apartment ready for her. Even getting rid of the tree wasn't much of a bother to him, despite how long it took. At least he didn't have to rely on the cat to help with the removal like last year.

…He had a lot of melted ornaments and tree branches to deal with at that time, and he was happy to not have to relive that again.

 _*Ding*_

"Dad! Mom's cake is done! Can I take it out of the oven?" Eri's voice was heard from the kitchen, prompting Izuku to turn his head to see his girl, dressed in a cute red and green dress that Inko got her for Christmas, staring at him with curious eyes.

"Sure thing, Eri. Just make sure you have your oven mitts on before you do that." Izuku allowed, his smile turning to a grin as Eri nodded eagerly in response before heading towards one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a set of small, snow-themed oven mitts. Wanting to make sure she didn't hurt herself, the foster father made his way over to the kitchen as well and watched as the child slowly but carefully removed the golden-brown cake out of the oven, looking immensely proud of her accomplishment.

"Dad, we did it! This cake looks super good!" Eri exclaimed, sounding so happy that Izuku couldn't help but grin back at her.

"You bet it does. As soon as it's cool, we can go and decorate it. I'm sure Ochako will love it." Izuku said, causing the little girl to cheer in delight just as they heard the door knock. "Ah. That must be the others. I'll go get it. You stay here and make sure Mikan doesn't ruin the cake again."

"Ok, Dad." Eri nodded while Mikan, who was standing atop one of the couches, stared at its owner incredulously at the comment.

"Don't look at me like that, I remember what you did to her cake last year. I do not want to deal with another charbroiled and hair covered cake, thank you very much." Izuku stated sternly before heading over to the door, smiling at the sounds of familiar voices from the other side, before opening it to reveal a number of his and Ochako's friends. "Hey guys. Glad you can make it. I'd thought you all stick around with your families for a little longer after the Christmas party we had over at Yaoyorozu's family home."

"And miss out on our favorite girl's birthday! No way, dude!" Mina chirped as she strutted into the apartment, with Tenya, Tsuyu and Kirishima all following behind her.

"Indeed! Uraraka is our good friend! It is only natural that we come and celebrate her birthday with you and Eri! We are all close, after all!" Tenya exclaimed, complete with his signature hand motions that served to amuse the others as they took off their boots to enter further into the building.

"It's a shame that Fumi and the others are away on missions and weren't able to make it, though. They send their regards and birthday wishes, ribbit, along with some cards." Tsuyu spoke up, reaching into her bag and pulled out a number of birthday cards and handed them to Izuku, who accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks, Tsuyu. I'm sure Ochako will appreciate all of these. Not to be rude, but I'm kinda glad that not a lot of you showed up. This place is going to be cramped enough once Mom, All Might, and her parents come over." The young hero said sheepishly as he watched his friends situate themselves around the apartment.

"We getcha, man. I can only imagine how tight this place would've ended up if everyone in our old class was here." Kirishima assured with an easy smile before noticing the cake on the counter and let off an impressed whistle. "Wow. That looks pretty good. A lot smaller than the one you made on your first birthday with her, but still awesome."

"Good thing it's smaller. If Midori made a massive layer cake like he did that time, you'd probably knock it over and make him wear it again." Mina chortled while slapping her hardening hero on the back, prompting him and Izuku to sigh in exasperation while Eri looked at them in confusion.

"…Dad? What's Miss Mina talking about?"

"Just an old incident that happened a long time ago, Eri. Don't worry about it." Izuku assured with a nervous laugh with Kirishima grinning awkwardly alongside him, much to her confusion.

"We'll tell you about it later, Eri. I'm sure you'll find it funny." Tsuyu croaked bluntly, gently patting the child on the shoulder before taking note of the cake. "Izuku, the cake seems to be cool enough to decorate. Do you have any frosting?"

"I do. Let me get it right now." Izuku said before heading towards the refrigerator to take out the sweet coating that he made earlier.

"By the way, where's the birthday girl? Is she still out with her folks?" Kirishima asked from his new spot by the couch, grinning when Mikan proceeded to gently rub its head into his hand.

"She is, but she should be home soon. Her parents and my mom will be with her when she arrives. All Might wanted to go, too, but he had an appointment this morning at the hospital, so he's decided to come here instead when he's done. He's actually on his way right now" Izuku explained as he, Eri, and Tsuyu proceeded to decorate the cake with some pink frosting.

"Oh that's nice. Can't wait to see him again. Feels like it's been ages since I've heard him and his random shouts praise." Mina chirped, walking over to a corner of the house and admiring the mix of Christmas and birthday decorations that were around the house, when a cardboard box lying on the floor near the entertainment center caught her eye. "Oh? What's this?"

"It's our some of our Christmas stuff! We had to take some of them out, along with the tree, so that we can make room for some of the decorations Dad got for Mom's birthday." Eri said as she walked over to the pink woman, having finished helping with the now decorated cake and left Izuku and Tsuyu to handle the candles.

"Ah, I see." Mina nodded before opening up the box, her curiosity taking over as she eyed the ornaments and wrapped tinsel that was among the various Christmas-themed items inside. "…Is that a stocking with Mikan's name on it? That's just weird right there."

"Not entirely, Ashido. Many people have stockings for their pets. In fact, I recall Mei setting up multiple stockings for her 'babies' in her workshop so that—stop staring me like that. I'm well aware of how strange my significant other is. Don't rub it in." Tenya glared as soon as he saw the strange looks he was getting from both Eri and Mina.

"Hey, you're the one who went and started going out with the loony engie in our third year. Don't get mad at me because you broke guy code and stuck your-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! There are children present!" Tenya exclaimed, standing straight as a poll and getting everyone's attention as he reprimanded the pink woman for her near verbal faux pas beside the still impressionable girl next to her.

"Ah… Right… Sorry about that. Midori, please don't tell Ochako. I don't want her to send me to space like she did the last guy who cursed in front of Eri." Mina begged, wincing at the blank expression she was getting from Izuku in response.

"Oh yeah. I remember she did that to Bakugo and a few others back when Eri was still getting used to us. The guy's been trying to hold back his cursing in front of her ever since! Man, those were some wild times…" Kirishima sighed fondly from the couch with Mikan purring on his lap as he recalled the good moments he and the others had during their time at UA, when the sound of the door being knocked, along with a familiar strong voice, reached everyone's ears.

"Young Midoriya! I am here!"

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, sounding just like a little kid once more as he made his way to the door to greet his mentor and idol, much to the amusement of the other occupants.

"Heh. Still a big a fanboy as ever. Honestly shocked that this place doesn't have that much All Might memorabilia like his old dorm." Mina snickered as she watched the host bring in his bony second father inside the warm home before rummaging into the Christmas decorations once more. She paused, though, when she noticed a certain green object hidden underneath some paper snowflakes and ceramic reindeer, and proceeded to smirk as a devious idea came to mind.

"Hey, Eiji. Mind helping me with something really quick?"

* * *

"Woo! This was a fun day, huh? Bet you had a blast with your folks and future in-law, eh, sweetheart?" Mr. Uraraka said with a cheerful grin as he walked towards the entrance to her daughter's home with her, his wife, and Inko walking beside him

The four adults, at Izuku's behest, had spent the entire day together just walking around and spending time with the birthday girl in question, and Ochako herself was very happy with the day she has had. From eating at a local diner to even catching an early film, the woman believed that she had a wondrous time out so far. It was a shame that her boyfriend and daughter were not able to come, but they said that they had something important to take care of at home…which was most likely a party for her. It wasn't the first time something like this has happened, but it is the first time that Eri was able to fully participate in something like this, and the gravity heroine knew that her birthday will be more than special as a result…

She just wished her folks would stop embarrassing her at every chance they get.

"…I did, Daddy, but did you have to add the in the in-law bit?" Ochako whined, her rosy cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"You should be used to this by now, dear. And besides, we all know it will happen. It's just a matter of when Izuku decides to propose." Mrs. Uraraka added on, smirking when her daughter began to groan with her hands covering her face.

"Now, now, you two. Take it easy on her, ok? My son will propose to her whenever he's good and ready. No need to rush." Inko said kindly, causing the elder Urarakas to laugh and further mortifying then younger Uraraka.

When will they stop? She mentally cried. The comments have been coming and going the entire time she was with her folks and lover's mother and every time they brought it up she felt flustered. Normally such comments wouldn't bother her to such an excessive state, but when her parents pointed out a certain fact during lunch, she couldn't help but get hot and bothered by it…

"You know there's nothing stopping you two from getting married now. You accomplished your dream and got your family the life they deserve, no? That's what kept you from moving forward, but now that it's done, you have no excuse. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if my son decides to propose today. It makes sense, when you think about it."

The words of Inko echoed in her mind ever since, and just a mention of the potential proposal made her face red. She wasn't against the idea, far from it, but just the thought of finally committing to her long-time friend, partner and lover felt overwhelming. She was worried that she might end up ruining the proposal as well by either saying the wrong thing, or god forbid fainting. Even after so many years spending time with such confident individuals, she still had moments of shyness that she couldn't get rid of even if she tried.

…Deku did say he liked my shy moments, though. Said I looked cute… And I guess him proposing today wouldn't be too bad… Ochako thought absentmindedly, her face slowly turning to a lighter shade of pink and a sweet smile forming on her face as her folks opened the door to her apartment. She wasn't even paying attention to the knowing smiles of her parents and eventual in-law, and still had the sappy expression on her face

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wah!"

Ochako screamed as soon as she heard the shouts, jumping so high that she thought she accidentally used her Quirk on herself again. Calming down, she was greeted by the sight of her friends and family all smiling brightly at her and a multitude of new decorations that had replaced the more festive ones that were originally in her home. A massive smile began to form on her face, and as soon as she saw Izuku and Eri walking up to her, she went and hug the pair as tightly as she could, laughing brightly the entire time.

"You jerks! I can't believe you got me with this again!" The woman exclaimed, happier than ever as she ended the embrace.

"I can't believe you never see this coming. We literally do this every year since we met." Izuku teased, laughing when Ochako punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Happy birthday Mom! Check out the cake me and Dad made! Doesn't it look good!" Eri said while pointing over at the decorated cake, which looked amazing in the eyes of the heroine.

"Oh wow, that looks good. I can't wait to dig into it…" Ochako muttered, a bit of drool escaping her lips as she slowly made her way further inside.

"Hold it! There's something you got to do before coming inside, Ochako!" Mina spoke up, she and the rest of the household possessing massive grins, much to the confusion of the family of three.

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked, confused when all Mina did was point upwards. Following her finger, she gasped at the sight of a familiar green plant hanging on the ceiling.

"Huh? Why is that there? I don't even remember setting any up for Christmas in the first place!" Izuku exclaimed, looking just as surprised as Ochako while Eri tilted her head in confusion.

"…Isn't that mistletoe? The plant people hang that makes couples kiss?" Eri asked innocently causing said couple to go red while the others laugh at her statement.

"That's right! And now those two have to kiss before getting inside! Now pucker up, you two! I need my daily dose of fluffy goodness!" Mina exclaimed with her phone camera in hand, causing the flustered couple to groan in exasperation.

"…I can't believe I'm being barred from entering my own home unless I kiss my boyfriend under a mistletoe."

"I can't believe that I didn't notice the mistletoe earlier. How they manage to get it up there without me noticing, I have no idea." Izuku sighed with a grimace before turning to Ochako with a wry smile. "…Might as well get it over with. You know the others won't let us go before we do it. They're stubborn that way."

"That they are, but I guess I can't complain. I don't need a real reason to kiss you, but it's nice to have an excuse." Ochako said softly as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's head and pulled him toward her, faces nearly touching as she buried her hands in his hair. "Besides, I need my daily dose of fluff, and where else can I get it than the source itself."

She captured his lips with her own as soon as she said that, and inwardly smiled when she heard the others laugh and cheer while her lover reciprocated her actions. She would've loved to kept going, but the fact that she was in public deterred her a bit. Nevertheless, she enjoyed her brief lip lock for a few moments before ending it, resting her forehead against his in a loving manner.

"…Well that was a thing. A very good thing. Think I can consider that my birthday present?" She giggled under her breath, smiling at the dopey expression on her boyfriend's face.

"…Maybe one of them. There's still more you need to get, along with the cake. C'mon, lets have you blow the candles out." Izuku suggested while offering his hand to her.

Smile widening at the act, Ochako slipped her hand into his while the other grasped Eri's before making their way to the living room. Kirishima dimmed the lights as they passed, making the room more atmospheric thanks to the glow of the space-themed cake that Tsuyu was holding. It was quite a massive one as well, easily able to fit the multitude of people that were inside.

Izuku and Eri did a fine job with the cake.

"This looks good… I can't wait to dig in… You and Eri really outdone yourselves." Ochako muttered, briefly mesmerized by the sight of deliciousness before her.

"Indeed! Midoriya and Eri have done spectacular work for your birthday, Uraraka! You should be proud of what they have accomplished!" Tenya exclaimed with his signature hand gestures.

"I helped a little as well with the decorating, but Izuku and Eri did do a good job with the cake." Tsuyu chimed in.

"And the decorations, while simple, are truly top notch! Combining the holiday theme from days past along with a few new ones to reflect Uraraka's charm is ingenious!" Toshinori stated proudly, causing Izuku to flush lightly at the praise.

"Alright, everyone settle down! Let's hurry up and sing a song for the birthday girl before she gets her cake! I wanna know of Midori actually hid an engagement ring inside it!" Mina whined slightly, causing Ochako to stare at her with wide eyes and a mild flush before turning to an exasperated looking Izuku.

"For the last time, Ashido, I didn't hide a ring in the cake. I will propose to Ochako when the time is right, and that time isn't now. We still have to go and help her parents with the last of the move. Only then will I properly ask her to be an official part of my family." Izuku said in a firm tone, surprising the other party goers while Ochako herself was brought to tears by his thoughtfulness. She truly felt blessed having him in his life, and as the she stared at the birthday song to her, she felt the tears starting to appear from her eyes. It was then that she closed her eyes for a moment to think of her wish, one that was echoing loudly and sweetly in her ears even as she blew the candles and cut the cake with Izuku and Eri giving her one last word of congratulations.

 _I wish…for me, Deku and Eri to continue living as a family. For our family to grow big and safe as time goes on. All I want to wish for…is for Izuku to keep loving me, just as I do for him, and for Eri to be safe no matter what._

"Happy birthday, Ochako. Love you."

"I love you too, Mom! And Happy birthday!"

"…Thank you Izuku. Eri. I love you both so much."

* * *

Prompt 27: Keeping Plants

Author's note: And that is number 27, everyone. An early Christmas present for the tea child, but one that I am happy to deliver. It's not exactly one of my better written pieces, but one that I am happy to have written. With this story done, there is only three chapters left, one of which being the Hawaii trip! Look forward to that, lads! The journey's nearly done, but I'm sure it has been a pleasant trip for us all! As always, I am more than happy that this fic has become as popular as it is now. I'm grateful to you all. You are all wondrous heroes in my eyes and I can't thank you all enough! Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone and I will see you in the next update!

Farewell, and remember! Go beyond, plus ultra!


	28. Chapter 28

Welcome back, Heroes! Rio is here with the next part of Domestic Heroes! Grab your grass skirts and ukuleles, lads, because the family is off to Hawaii now. I've been wanting to do this story for a good while now, and I'm happy to provide for you all. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to fit in as much as I can for this one, lest it ends up being a multi-chapter fic of its own. I'm actually thinking of expanding this idea into a bit of a side-story after I'm done with Domestic Heroes. I think it's a good idea, but we'll see. With that said, enjoy the story, everyone and I will see you in the author's notes.

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

 _Ohana_

It finally happened. The dream has been accomplished. Izuku and Ochako, after years of hard work and determination, have finally achieved their dream, and they, especially Ochako, couldn't be happier. Her parents, the ones who have raised and cared for her since the beginning despite their bad financial situation, were finally able to live the life she believed they truly deserved. And in a much sooner rate than she was expecting as well. She believed it would be a good number of years after graduating before she would make enough to achieve her goal…but thanks to the help of Izuku, someone she thought would only be just a super kind friend than a really sweet boyfriend, she was able to make enough and get the best deals possible for what she had planned for her folks. She owed him immensely for everything…and all he asked in return was for him to be with her for as long as she wants, which is something she could easily fulfill.

She didn't want to let him go, anyways.

Now, after just two years of finishing hero school, along with some extra saving during it beforehand, the two young heroes, along with their respective parents, an excited Eri, and even Izuku's old mentor, were all in the tropical American state of Hawaii, putting in the finishing touches on the new house of the Urarakas, founded by Hisashi Midoriya and paid in full by Izuku and Ochako. The building itself was a split-level house that was partially perched on a hill and suspended by a wood and steel foundation with stairs leading up to it. The façade of the home was a nice ocean blue color with a red roof and some space underneath the platform to serve as a parking spot for a vehicle. The inside of the building was pretty nice as well, possessing a decently sized living room, a kitchen that doubled as the dining room, a master bedroom, a guest room, one bathroom, a laundry room that lead to the backyard, an attic, and a hall that connected all the rooms together. While appearing on the small side, it was the perfect size for the now retired family of two, and they were more than pleased by it.

The home itself was located on the outskirts of a small town in the main island of Hawaii: O'ahu. It was a beautiful area with luscious greenery, a small cliff off to the side with a river running underneath it, and a few paths on the hill that lead to a wondrous view of the land. The town's people were all pretty nice as well, being quite friendly to their new neighbors and offering to help out whenever they could. The purchase of both the home and even the surrounding land was not cheap, at least initially, but with the help of Hisashi and a few friends of the man, the couple were able to obtain it at a reasonable, yet still high, price. Enough for them to pay it all in one go at least.

It was beautiful, and it was the Urarakas now. All that's left is to make the house a home.

"Ok Ochako, Izuku, just move it a little more to the left and it's perfect!" Mr. Uraraka said to the couple as they moved the floating couch around, they and everyone else in summer clothes despite it being mid-January at the moment due to how warm it was.

"Gotcha, Daddy." Ochako, dressed in her pink blouse and black suspender shorts, nodded as she gently pulled the couch to her, giving it a scrutinizing gaze before turning to the bushy haired boyfriend of hers beside her. "Alright, this looks good. You ready Deku?"

"Yup. Release it when I say, ok?" Izuku, clad in a dark green, almost black button-up shirt and blue shorts, said with a smile as crimson lines and emerald sparks began covering his body. Moving himself in front of the hovering furniture and placing his arms under it, he gave her a nod and watched as she pressed her fingers together and call out the release of her gravity removal. He immediately felt the effects, but they were hardly noticeable thanks to his Quirk. Working slowly, the young man proceeded to lower the couch down to the wooden floor of the house, letting off a satisfied hum as he stared at his handiwork with a smile. "Alright, that's the last of the furniture down here. Think Mom and the others are done with the bedroom?"

"We are, Izu. Everything else looks good, as well." Inko said with a smile with Eri and Mrs. Uraraka coming out of the hallway while Toshinori entered the room through the front door with a massive grin on his face.

"The new vehicle has been registered! Uraraka, sir, you and your wife are now free to explore the island in style at your leisure! Hisashi has been a really huge help in that regard." The bony man stated while tossing a set of keys to Mr. Uraraka, who caught it easily with a massive smile of his own.

"Thanks, All Might! Really appreciate you and Hisashi for doing that, along with purchasing us a jeep of all things to go with the house. We're grateful, truly!" The man said easily as he pocketed the keys as his wife approached him with a happy expression.

"Well, now that we have officially moved in, how about we go and check out the outside of the house. I want to see how it looks again, now that it's completely ours." Mrs. Uraraka suggested, getting a round of agreements from everyone else before they all departed the home.

Once outside, the extended family stared at the now completed home with a sense of accomplishment. Izuku and Ochako especially felt proud of the site before them. It was a symbol of their hard work; an actual physical example of everything they've done coming together. One dream shared between them was finally done…and after only a short while as well. They still have other dreams and responsibilities to fulfill, such as becoming top heroes, raising Eri, and much more that have yet to be said. They weren't worried, though. Not anymore. If they were able to accomplish one dream so far, they were sure to accomplish many more in the future. Together.

"This is amazing. Dad really went all out with finding this home. I'm glad that we were able to do this for your parents, Ochako. Don't you agree?" Izuku said softly as he turned his head to his lover, his expression becoming gentler as he saw her welling up at the sight of her accomplished dream.

"…I can't believe it. It's actually right here. Right in front of us. This is your home now, Momma. Daddy." She muttered, tears freely falling from and a massive smile on her face as she turned to her parents. "Do you like it?"

"We love it honey, and we can't thank you enough for getting it for us. I can only imagine how hard you and Izuku worked in order to get it." Mrs. Uraraka said softly, her own tears leaking as she stared at her new family home in awe, allowing herself to take in all that her daughter has done for her.

"Not just house, dear. Our daughter worked herself to the bone to also get our furniture here and even buy us our passports and plane tickets. First class even! Ochako, I can't even begin to say how happy and proud I am of you. You are amazing, sweetie, and I love you so much." Mr. Uraraka said kindly, unashamed of his own crying as he pulled both his daughter and wife into a tight, loving hug as Izuku, Inko, Toshinori and Eri watched on with smiles of their own.

"…Now that is one of the sweetest moments I've ever seen. Ochako really does love her parents, does she." Inko said kindly, with the others nodding along in agreement.

"Yeah. She really does. She's been planning this since before we even met, and I'm happy that I was able to help her out with all this." Izuku said, gently stroking Eri's hair as he turned his head to the house. "We definitely owe Dad a lot for all his help, including the round-trip tickets for us and Ochako. I just wish he was around to see this…"

"Indeed. A shame that he was forced away from us by his work, but at least we got to meet him for a brief moment and he helped us with the furnishing before departing. You got his freckles and frizzy hair." Toshinori said with a grin, getting a light laugh out of Izuku in the process.

"He reminds me of a taller and skinnier you, Dad, except with darker hair." Eri chirped with a grin, causing the man to chuckle at her words.

"Yeah. I can see that." Izuku nodded in agreement turning his head to his girlfriend and family once more, enjoying the sight of their happiness, when he felt someone tug his hand. Looking down, he saw that it was Eri once more trying to get his attention, and smiled down at her as she began to spoke up.

"Dad? Can we go play at the beach now? I want to see if I can find some dolphins." She asked, looking just as cute and innocent as ever with her big red eyes, which nearly caused the young hero to have another heart clench moment before getting ahold of himself.

"…That sounds like a great idea, Eri. Let's ask everyone to see if they want to come with us." Izuku answered, grabbing Eri's hand and walked over to the Urarakas.

As it turned out, only Ochako was willing to go to the beach with them. The elder Urarakas wished to spend a little more time in their new home and take a rest while Toshinori and Inko made plans to visit a pineapple plantation of all things located on the other side of the island. Though they would've liked to be able to spend the day with everyone, the trio were ok with having a little family time to themselves. With that, they went and dressed themselves into more appropriate tropical attire, gathered a bit of food and drinks along with some towels and a large umbrella, and made their way over to the beach with unwavering smile and friendly waves to the locals and occasional tourists.

"Wooow! Mom, Dad, this beach is amazing! Look at how big it is!" Eri, dressed in a simple sky-blue one piece swimsuit, exclaimed in joy as soon as she and her parents stared at the clear ocean and white sandy beach in awe as her guardians set up the towels and umbrella on the ground.

"If she's excited about this beach, I can only imagine how she'll feel about the one in Honolulu…" Ochako, clad in a green, yellow and orange bikini with a cloud-theme orange sarong skirt on her waist, whispered to her emerald swim trunks wearing lover, who simply laughed and shook his head in response.

"I'm not sure about that, Ochako. She's still not a big of crowds, you know. I doubt that she'll be all that comfortable there." Izuku pointed out, eyeing the excited girl running around the sand with a content expression before turning to Ochako with an approving expression and a light blush. "…I like that swimsuit of yours, Ochako. It's…pretty and bright…just like you."

"Aww, thanks, Deku! You're such a sweetheart!" Ochako cooed as her own cheeks darkened, giving him a loud, wet kiss on the lips and leaving him in a bit of a daze when she finished, much to her amusement. "I actually had this for a while, but I never really had a chance to wear it until now. I love the colors and you know how much I'm a fan of sarong bikinis. I couldn't say no to it, especially since it was on sale."

"Yeah… I remember…" Izuku muttered, an image of his girlfriend in a blue colored version of the sarong bikini she was wearing during their beach and pool trips in high school before shaking his head to clear it. "…Lets just go out and enjoy ourselves. You and Eri have your sunscreen on, right?"

"Yup. Lathered it as soon as we changed inside. Although I might need some more later on… Mind helping me with that when the time comes?" She asked with a sultry stare and a not so subtle wink, laughing when his face turned bright red in response to her teasing.

"…You've become a real minx over time, you know that." Izuku grumbled as he palmed his face to hide his blush, only serving to make Ochako laugh harder as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to Eri, who had found herself by the lifeguard tower and apparently making friends with the woman on duty.

"Oh…! You know how to speak Japanese? That's cool! I'm just starting to learn English in school!" Eri said to the mocha-skinned woman with long black hair, a red and white one piece and webbed hands and feet, who laughed gently at her enthusiasm.

"You bet I do. We have a lot of people coming and going through Hawaii for vacation at any point. It's important for me to know how to communicate with each of them so that I can help them wherever I can." The woman said in an energetic, if accented tone, smiling at the look of awe in the child's face, before noticing Izuku and Ochako approaching them. " _Aloha,_ cousins. Welcome to the beach. I take it this little girl here is a part of your _ohana_?"

"Um… I don't know what an…ohana is, ma'am, but she is our daughter, if that's what you're asking." Izuku answered with Ochako nodding in agreement as Eri trotted over to them with a wide smile.

"Daughter? Oh man I'm sorry. I just guessed that she was your younger sister or something similar because of how young you look. I take it she's adopted then, if you don't mind me asking?" The lifeguard asked with a sheepish expression, getting a laugh from Izuku and Ochako in response.

"It's fine. We get that a lot, even back at Japan." Ochako assured before grabbing Eri by the shoulder and held her close, smiling when Izuku did the same with her. "But yeah, my boyfriend here and I adopted her. Almost a year ago, if I remember right. We've known her since we were teenagers and she's been through so much in the past. When we were given a chance by her old guardian, who was also one of our former teachers, to take her in, we jumped at the chance to be her family. She's our daughter in every sense of the word and we love her so much!"

"Wow… You must be an incredibly sappy family at home, huh? Haha! I like you guys!" The lifeguard laughed in obvious approval, getting grins out of Ochako and Izuku while Eri went and hugged Ochako by the waist for her words, before reaching a webbed hand out to them in greetings. "The name's Lilo. Normally I work as a member of the Hawaiian Quirked Wildlife Preserve and as a photographer on the side, but I sometimes moonlight as a lifeguard when my brother-in-law isn't available. I usually have my dog around here to help, but he's watching over my daughter right now until my aunt and uncle come back from their trip. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Midoriya Izuku, and this is my girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, and my adopted daughter, Eri. We're actually here to help my girlfriend's family move in to the house in the outskirts of town and doubling it as our vacation as a result. We're happy to make your acquaintance, ma'am." Izuku said with a bow, with Ochako and Eri following suit.

"Now, now, no need to bow. Just go out at the beach like the _ohana_ you are and I'll be content." The lifeguard, Lilo, assured with a wide grin as Eri looked up at her curiously.

"What's an _ohana_?" She asked, getting a small giggle from the lifeguard in response before looking ahead at the beach with a faraway expression.

" _Ohana_ means family…and family means 'nobody gets left behind…or forgotten'. It's a saying that my parents came up with when I was a kid…before they passed away in a car accident. It's been my mantra since, and helped me through some hard times in my life. Those words along with my sister…and my dog." She said, her tone laced with nostalgia and gratitude that Izuku and his girls couldn't help but be impressed by her resolve, before she turned back to them with a gentle smile. "Maybe it can help with yours as well? You three are family, after all. It's plain as day. Hope you all have a good time here. I'll keep watch to make sure you're all safe."

"…Thanks, ma'am. And thank you for telling us about the meaning of _ohana_. We really appreciate it." Izuku said kindly with a nod before heading further into the beach, with Eri and Ochako walking ahead of him.

The words the woman spoke, the meaning behind the Hawaiian phrase, of family itself, resonated with him. The lifeguard… Lilo… Her words were ones that a hero would definitely say, and Izuku himself believed that, if given the opportunity, she would've been an amazing sea stationed Hero if her webbed appendages was a sign. However, just by seeing the look in her eyes, he knew that she was content where she was at. The young man decided to simply heed her advice and simply enjoy his vacation with his sweet daughter and loving girlfriend. It was a gorgeous day, after all, and what better way for him to spend it with his precious _ohana…_ They only had a short amount of time until they had to leave, so they were going to have as many family moments as they could before going back to their busy lives as heroes…

…And for Izuku to officially bring Ochako into his _ohana._ Just a little while longer…and his family will finally be complete.

* * *

Prompt 28: Vacation

Author's Notes: And here it is, lads. A few references here and there, but all in all, I think it turned out decent. I am _definitely_ going to expand on this story after I'm done with Domestic Heroes. It's just too good of a storyline to pass up. As of this point, though, there are only 2 chapters left in Domestic Heroes. Hard to believe that this is nearly over, but I've had a lot of fun on this wild ride of a fanfic. It's been a lot of hard work, let me tell you, but it was worth it in the end. I'm happy and content that so many of you have been enjoying yourselves with this collection of stories that I've been whipping up. Tomorrow's update is going to be an interesting one as well, Heroes, so look forward to it!

Also, as a side note: I'm sure you are all aware of this, but Hawaii's in a serious bind right now due to the recent volcano eruption. So please, keep the people there in your prayers and try and support them in any way you can. They are going through some hard times right now, so we need to try and help as much as we can. I'm sure we can do something for them. We are Heroes, after all.

Farewell, everyone. Until next time. And remember, Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	29. Chapter 29

Welcome, Heroes, to the second to last chapter of Domestic Heroes! It's been quite a journey so far, hasn't it, huh? Truly, this has been quite the adventure here, hasn't it, but now it's nearly over... Hard to believe, honestly, that I've been able to make something like this in such a short amount of time. Relatively speaking, anyways. In any case, this here is one of the better chapters that I've written so far, so enjoy, and I will see you all in the author's notes!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Towards the Future

"Oh my, were you really a part of a traditional fire dance, Midoriya? That is quite impressive! The amount of coordination to accomplish such a feat without burning one's self and the stage must be immense!"

"It was, Yaoyorozu. I was actually quite nervous when I was dragged onto the stage, but Miss Lilo's brother-in-law…and her dog, of all things, were quite supportive and helpful teachers. I managed to pick it up fairly quick thanks to them."

"Impressive. I suppose that those dance lessons with Ashido all those years ago certainly paid off as well. Wouldn't you say, Uraraka?"

"Oh, totally! Our folks and All Might were super impressed that Deku was able to pick it up so quickly! I actually thought he was going to set his hair on fire for a little bit, but he managed to hold his own! Even the locals were impressed by his quick learning! I'm so proud of him!"

"Ochako…"

Eri watched the conversation between Izuku, Ochako and Momo over in the living room with an amused expression as she munched on a rice ball in the dining room/kitchen table. She and her family had returned from their vacation from Hawaii only a few weeks ago and were slowly but surely returning to their regular sense of normalcy in their household. It was a fun trip for them all, with them exploring the various islands, attending multiple cultural events, getting to know the locals, especially the heroes in Izuku's case, and much more. The most important part of the trip was getting her foster mother's parents situated into their new home, which was admittedly quite fun. She was happy for them, just as much as her own parents were, and although she had just returned from the island state, she couldn't wait for the next time they were able to visit them again.

"Hmm… Sounds like you and your folks had quite the fun time over at Hawaii, huh? I'd love to go there sometime. The technology over there is quite advance, especially in regards to researching Quirked animals." A semi-distracted voice stated, catching the child's attention and prompting her to turn to the other guest in the house, Mei, who was tinkering around with a small square device with Mikan sitting beside her with an oddly interested expression. She and Momo, who was currently chatting with Izuku and Ochako with great interest, had arrived a short while ago to visit and talk to the family about their trip to the tropical archipelago, though for their own respective reasons. Momo was curious about the general locale and various areas of interest within the island, wanting to determine if the place would make for a good honeymoon location for her and Shoto after their wedding in the beginning of March. Mei, on the other hand, was more interested in the technological advances and environment of the islands in order to better improve her various inventions. However, due to the fact that the family didn't really spend much of their time in any research or hero facilities, the quirky engineer became bored immediately and went to tinkering with the object currently before her…

…Which was also getting Eri's curiosity going if the child was honest with herself.

"…Miss Hatsume? What are you making right now?" She ended up asking, finishing up the last of the riceball she made for herself to snack on as she leaned forward to get a better look of the invention, only to squeak when she felt a hand gently strike her head in a chopping manner.

"Eri! What have I told you about climbing on the table?" A stern voice stated from behind the girl, causing her to flinch as she slowly craned her head to see Ochako staring down at her with an aura of disapproval around her.

"Ah… Sorry, Mom. I just wanted to see what Miss Hatsume's working on." Eri apologized, wincing a little at the unamused look that the woman was giving her.

"That's fine, but you could've done it without trying to climb the table. You could have fallen and hurt yourself if you're not careful. You're as cute as a kitten, sweetie, but you don't have the reflexes of a cat to be able to land on your feet just yet…" Ochako stated firmly, making the child feel a little guilty for worrying her so, before turning to the other occupant of the table with a small frown as well. "And speaking of cats, what have I told you about being on the table when someone's working or eating, Mikan?"

"Relax, Uraraka. I put him there. This baby here that I'm working on is for him, after all." Mei said, still not bothering to look up from her work while Mikan turned to its owner and simply nodded back at her.

"…Excuse me?"

"Well, you and Midoriya are the proud owners of a Quirked pet, right? Sure it's not like our old principal's Quirk, but he's still got a pretty strong offensive ability in his fire manipulation. With the proper training and equipment, he'll be a force to be reckoned with. And this miniature jetpack fueled by his own Quirk will do the trick." The engineer said with a growing grin as she began tinkering once more with increased passion.

"…Is that ok? I mean, Mikan's strong and all, but isn't he a little old to join me and Deku on missions? We're about to be sent on more dangerous missions soon now that the two of us have made our debut as Pro Heroes." Ochako said with a hint of unease, frowning at the sound of the pinkette's loud laughter.

"Of course, he'll be fine! This is the guy who agitates the infamous Lord Explosion at every opportunity and gets away with it every time! With him suited up and ready to assist you love birds, the name Gravity Smash will rise up the ranks as the Top Hero Duo in the country, and my inventions will gain even more publicity than ever! Think of the marketing! I'd be able to sell truckloads of my babies once they see what Mikan is capable of with my trusty handiwork!" Mei said with utmost confidence and a manic grin, causing Ochako to let off a nervous laugh while Eri stared at the two women blankly and Mikan appearing _very_ amused by what the guest had just said.

 _Something tells me that Mom and Miss Mei are going to have another argument. At least it isn't about touching Dad again…_ The ivory-haired child mused internally, noticing the irritated twitch in her mother's eye, and proceeded to get away before getting caught in the crossfire. Hopping off the dining room chair, Eri proceeded to make her way over to where her father and other guest were at, a curious frown forming when she noticed that the two were speaking quite softly to one another. Wanting to know more, she proceeded to walk over to the back of the couch in a quiet manner, straining her ears in order to listen on what they wanted to say.

"…so that's when you're going to do it? That's actually quite romantic there, Midoriya. I didn't know you had it in you." Momo's soft voice said with a tone of praise, causing the child to blink when she heard it and prompting her to stop right behind the armrest; sitting down under it so that she wouldn't be seen.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu. It means a lot to hear you say that. And that you're ok with me asking her on that day. It's a special day for us all, after all. I just hope I don't mess up once it's time to actually get it done." Izuku said in a quiet tone of fear, one that made Eri frown a little more as she peaked at the pair and watched as Momo went and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Midoriya, don't sell yourself short. You're not going to mess anything up, I'm sure. The two of you have already discussed about this subject multiple times before, after all. There shouldn't be anything to worry about. And even if you do fumble around with your words, you know she will say yes. Shoto messed up his proposal to me because he was so nervous, you know, and now we're only weeks before our wedding. You have nothing to worry about. I promise." Momo assured, sounding as supportive and motherly as Ochako, in the child's opinion, as the ravenette showed off the glamorous ice-blue engagement ring with a bright red ruby perched atop of it.

At that moment, Eri knew that the two were talking about Izuku's proposal to Ochako, and she had to keep herself from squealing in delight and anticipation. She had been waiting for it to happen for so long, and now it looked like it was about to finally happen. She wanted to jump for joy and hug the man on the couch while assuring him that he would be fine, but couldn't due to the woman that the proposal was meant for was right behind her…and apparently yelling at Mei for some odd reason while Mikan was snickering for some reason.

…It might have to do with the light stream of smoke and charred faces that both Ochako and Mei had.

"Uh… Do we want to know what happened?" Izuku asked from behind Eri, causing her to jump in surprise and look up at him nervously, only to relax when she noticed his gaze was at his eventual fiancée and best friend's girlfriend.

"Nothing to worry about! Just the normal routine for me! Carry on!" Mei insisted with a massive grin and a thumb's up while Ochako let off an exasperated sigh and excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself.

"…Well that happened." Izuku muttered; he, Eri and Momo having matching expressions of bewilderment before he turned to his former school vice-president curiously. "By the way, how is Todoroki's sister doing? She's pretty far along with her pregnancy, right?"

"Indeed, she is. She's actually due at any time now. Shoto and Iida are with her and her husband right now for a visit and to make sure she's doing alright. With both of them having limited movement as of this point, it's practically required that someone is nearby to attend to them." Momo explained, looking a little down before an aura of what could be described as 'bounciness' formed around her. "Thankfully, Shoto convinced them to stay at my family home until the baby arrives. They were against it at first, but my fiancée is very persuasive when he needs to be. With my family's caretaker around, Fuyumi and Tensei will live a comfortable life until-"

* _pipipipi*_

"…Oh? That's my phone. Must be Shoto. Sorry, but I have to take this. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Momo said in an apologetic tone as she pulled out her phone, smiling appreciatively when Izuku nodded to her in response before walking over towards the direction of the bathroom, passing a confused looking gravity heroine just as she exited from the facility.

"…Was that Yaomomo I just saw go by right now?" Ochako said as she approached her lover and daughter while cleaning the last remnants of soot from her face with a towel while Mei approached the family with a reassuring, if still blackened, grin.

"Yup! Got a call from Todoroki that she had to take. I'm sure that he's just calling to let her know how-"

 _*bzzrt bzzrt*_

"…Wait what?" Mei muttered, a look of confusion forming on her dirty face as she pulled her vibrating phone out of her pockets and frowned when she saw the caller I.D. "Tenya? Why would he be calling when Todoroki's already got a hold of Yaoyorozu."

With those words said, the woman proceeded to head over to the bedroom to talk, leaving the family alone and confused by what had just transpired between them and their guests.

"…Do you think something's wrong with the baby?" Eri ask, a look of fear creeping on her face as she stared at her parents worriedly.

"Hopefully not, but it's hard to say. Anything can happen in our world, you know. We just have to be optimistic." Izuku muttered as he brought Eri close and began stroking her hair, causing the girl to hum appreciatively as she watched Mikan hop off the table and approach her before letting off a soft purr and started rubbing his face and body on her legs for comfort.

"I'm sure everything's fine. There hasn't been any complications with the pregnancy so far, right? Iida and Todoroki would've told us if that was the case." Ochako said in a confident tone, causing Eri and Izuku to smile at the hopeful woman that they know and love. They could always count on her to be the optimistic pillar in their lives…

 _"SHE'S WHAT!?" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_

Izuku, Ochako, Eri and even Mikan all jumped at the simultaneous shouts from their guests, completely surprised by their actions. The family looked at each other unsurely, their worry growing with Ochako herself now starting to fear the worse. Even Mikan took note of the worrying atmosphere that was around its owner and shuffled itself closer to Eri to further comfort her. Mere moments later, both Momo and Mei came to the living room in a frantic manner, running around the area in a panic as they hurried and grabbed whatever they had left behind before their call. It was rare to see the two women act in such a crazed state, but before they could say anything, the family were suddenly grabbed by the women and were practically dragged towards the front door, with Mikan following in fearful confusion.

"H-Hatsume! Yaoyorozu! What's going on! Why are you-"

"Not now, Midoriya! There's no time! You and your family have to get ready now so we can get going!" Momo said as she and her pink-haired companion started going through the family's closet and began shifting through it for appropriate coats for them, as it was still fairly cold.

"What? W-Where are we going?" Ochako questioned, frowning when she felt Mei practically forced a winter hat onto her head while Momo was busy stuffing Eri into a parka.

"Where do you think?! Wasn't it obvious when Todoroki and Tenya called?! Now hurry up and put your shoes on! We got a baby to see!" Mei shouted while shoving a knit cap onto Izuku's face.

"Baby? We're going to see one of your inventions again, Miss Mei?" Eri questioned as she hurriedly put her shoes on, the confusion in her and her parents faces never leaving as they and the others were dragged out of the house with Mikan trotting along in hopes of catching up.

"Wrong baby, Eri! We're not going to my place! We're going to the hospital!" Mei clarified, causing the family to gasp as soon as everyone made their way to a large, and rather fancy, sports utility vehicle that belonged to Momo.

"Shoto and Tenya called us both just now! We have to make our way to the hospital as soon as we can! Tensei and Fuyumi's baby is on their way now!" The creation hero yelled as everyone was packed into the car before speeding off.

The words that she said practically shut their minds off for a few moments to process what they had just said. Even Mikan, who snuck into the car just as Momo closed the passenger doors was stunned by the knowledge. Once they were able to come to their senses, only one thing was echoing through their heads as the car started to move to its intended location at near breakneck speeds.

 _"THE BABY'S COMING?!_ "

It didn't take the group long for them to get to the hospital after the family made their realization, the trio apologizing nearly the entire time for not being able to make the connection. Thankfully, the women were understanding, and had had also apologized for being so forceful in dragging the small group with them. They didn't mind, though, as they were excited to meet the baby as much as the others were. Once they found a place to park, the group of five, plus the cat, rushed into the hospital with Mei nearly bowling over a couple nurses in order to find out where her boyfriend's brother and wife were at. There was a little dispute once Mikan was finally discovered, but after convincing the staff that it was a service animal and had hypoallergenic fur as a side effect of its Quirk, with Izuku even showing the paperwork for proof, they were given directions to the room where Tensei and Fuyumi were staying, much to their collective gratitude, and proceeded to make their way to them and the others.

"Um… Dad? Why do you have Mikan's adoption and service papers with you? I'm not complaining, but it's a little weird that you have something like that on you." Eri said as she followed her father while cradling Mikan in her arms so that it wouldn't wander off.

"Mikan likes to follow me or Ochako whenever he's interested in what we're doing, even going into our agencies from time to time, so I got into the habit of keeping his papers on me so that he doesn't get taken away. He hasn't really done it that often anymore ever since you came into our lives, but I still keep them on me, just in case." Izuku said with a gentle smile, causing her to frown and tilt her head in confusion before noticing a pair of familiar people further down the hall, being accompanied by others of similar face and body structure.

"Shoto!" "Tenya!"

"Momo!" "Mei!"

Eri watched with a smile as the women rushed over to their significant others and hugged each other, the both of them babbling and asking about the details of what was happening. From what she was hearing and understanding, everything was running along smoothly so far, but the baby had yet to arrive, much to the relief of them, along with herself and her parents. They all wanted to see the newborn as soon as it arrived as well, and were happy to know that they had made it and that no complications had occurred as of yet…and were hopeful that none would happen at all.

"Uraraka! Midoriya! Eri! It's good to see you! And you even brought Mikan with you! Now that is a pleasant surprise!" Tenya exclaimed to the family with a wide smile as he walked over to Izuku and Ochako and enveloped them into a tight hug, much to the couple's amusement.

"Indeed. It's good to see you all. Especially you, Mikan. It's been a while since we've last seen each other, hasn't it." Shoto said in a relaxed tone as he kneeled down to Eri's level and began stroking the cat in her arms, causing her to giggle.

"It has, Mr. Shoto. Do you like the present Mom and Dad got you in Hawaii for your birthday?" She asked innocently, getting a soft chuckle out of the half-and-half man.

"I did, thank you for asking…" He answered just as Mikan wormed its way out of Eri's grasp and onto his warm shoulder. "Hmm. Still attracted to my fire side, Mikan. Planning on sticking with me until my niece or nephew is born?"

"Mow." The cat nodded, once again showing off capability to understand human speech fully, and simply remained perched on the dual element hero while Eri began looking around the hall, eyeing the extended family of Todoroki and Iida. There were quite a number of them around, all of them appearing quite a bit older than her parents or their friends, but they all seemed to be quite friendly. After a moment, one person stood out among the crowd, this one having long white hair not unlike herself, but with turquoise colored eyes similar to one of Shoto's and dressed in a hospital gown. The fact that the woman appeared to be a patient as well as a potential family member caused her curiosity to grow, and decided to approach the woman with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi. I like your hair. It's really pretty." She said softly, getting the woman's attention and causing her to look down at the child before a gentle smile of her own appeared on her face.

"Thank you, little one. Yours is quite nice as well. Reminds me of my own…" The woman said kindly. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name. You don't appear to be related to the Iida's nor my own family, and that gentle expression of yours is not something I see in Todoroki's outside of my children."

"I'm Eri. Eri Midoriya. Mr. Shoto and Mr. Tenya's girlfriends were visiting me and my parents when they got the call about the baby and we rushed over here. It was a fun and fast trip. I think we even flew down a hill on the way." Eri explained in a matter-of-fact tone, causing the woman to laugh a little at her words.

"Oh my, that sounds like Momo then. My youngest is quite fond of her despite her little oddities, but I can understand why. She is quite endearing… I'm grateful that he has found someone he loves that loves him just as much." The woman stated in a quiet, faraway tone that caused Eri to stare at her in confusion before the expression disappeared and was replaced with one of curiosity. "Eri, right? You said your family name is Midoriya, no? Does that mean you are related in some way to Izuku Midoriya, one of my son's close friends?"

"He's my dad. Well, adopted dad. He was given custody of me a year ago and he and Ochako, my adopted mom, have been taking care of me ever since. They're really nice people and they saved me from a bunch of villains when I was really young. I'm happy to be under their care." Eri explained in a quiet, yet happy tone, her smile growing a bit wider at the peaceful expression on the other woman's face.

"That's great to hear, Eri. I'm happy that you managed to find a home with people who will love and support you no matter what." She said while gently stroking Eri's hair, even going so far as to give her horn a gentle poke, prompting a giggle out of the child, before continuing. "So, your caretakers will eventually be wed, no? My son has told me about their status as a pair and he, along with his other friends, believe they are ready to take the next step. Once that happens, your family will end up growing, and you will become the big sister that they need. Do you think you will be ready when that day comes?"

"Me…? A big sister?" Eri repeated, her eyes gaining a distant look as she began thinking of possible siblings in her life, unaware of the white haired woman giggling at her actions before departing. The longer she thought about her eventual siblings, a possible younger brother with brown hair and freckles shyly asking her to help with homework or an energetic green haired little sister begging to braid her hair, the more she began to like the idea. Out of instinct, she turned her head over to her foster parents, who were still talking to Shoto and Tenya. It was then that her imagination took over again, and she envisioned them each holding a bundle of joy each in their arms, which brought a massive smile onto her face. It was only a moment later that her thoughts, along with the multiple conversations around her, were interrupted by the very sound that all of them were waiting and hoping to hear…

…The sound of a newborn's healthy cry.

"…It's here." Eri whispered excitedly, hands clench in excitement and hopping on the balls of her feet in hopes to see the newborn child right away.

There was much clamoring as soon as the baby was delivered, all the family members of the husband and wife desperately wanting to see the child of the former Ingenium and daughter of Endeavor. Oddly enough, Endeavor himself was not around to see the birth of his grandchild, but many believed that would be the best, especially Shoto and his mother. Soon enough, after the family members made their visits and best wishes to the growing family, Izuku, Ochako and Eri were given the chance to see the baby, a little girl, and once they did, the couple themselves were brought to tears by how adorable the little newborn was, especially with the tuft of white hair on its head.

"Oh my god, she is so cute! You look just like your mommy, you know that? Yes you do. Yes you do!" Ochako gushed in a hushed tone as soon as the sleeping baby was placed in her arms.

"She does look pretty adorable, doesn't she…" Izuku muttered softly as he gently poked the baby's nose with his scarred hands, grinning at the sounds of laughter that came from her parents and uncles.

"You two are naturals at this. It makes sense, considering you're already raising Eri, but it's still impressive to see you two adapting to the role of parenthood so quickly." Tensei said from his spot beside the bedridden Fuyumi, still in his wheelchair after so long.

"Indeed. I'm sure whatever children you two have will be raised with the utmost care, especially with a strong older sister to watch over them as well." Fuyumi stated kindly while giving Eri an encouraging smile, causing her to flush slightly in embarrassment.

"…Would you like to hold her, Eri?" Shoto asked, Mikan still on his shoulder as the cat gazed at the baby in a protective manner.

"Oh? I-Is that ok? I don't want to drop her!" The child exclaimed, growing quite nervous at the thought of holding a newborn.

"It is fine, Eri. We trust you." Tenya assured with a nod, with the others agreeing alongside him, much to the child's displeasure.

It was then that she felt someone pat her on the head, and when she looked up, she went wide eyed at the sight of the white-haired woman from earlier, who she eventually learned to be Shoto's mother. Todoroki smiled down at her, and with a gentle nudge, move the stunned girl over to Ochako, who placed the babe securely in her arms. Once there, a surge of awe and protectiveness enveloped Eri in a way she had never experienced. She was holding a child in her arms. A newborn. It was a sensation that she never expected to have in her short life…and one that she knew she will feel again once her own parents start having kids of their own. And she had a feeling that her need to protect and help others will only grow once they are born. Still in a state of unadulterated awe, Eri went and pressed her forehead against the babe, being careful not to poke her with her horn, and proceeded to giggle when the babe squeaked slightly at the touch before falling back to sleep.

"She's so cute…" Eri whispered, more than happy and satisfied with the baby as she was taken into the eldest Todoroki's arms. "What's her name?"

"Tenshi. We decided on that name if our child was to be a girl. If it was a boy, he would've been named Tenryu. Tensei came up with them, if you haven't noticed, but I think that they are wonderful names…" Fuyumi explained, she and her husband both having massive smiles of pride on their faces.

"Tenshi, huh. That is a pretty name. If we had a child, I honestly wouldn't know what to name them if it was a girl…" Izuku said with a sheepish grin, most likely unaware of what he had just said while Ochako looked down on the floor in contemplation.

"Hmm… I was thinking Reiko would be a good name for a girl. Sounds fitting, if you ask me." Ochako suggested, both her and her boyfriend not noticing the knowing expressions on everyone's faces, including Eri's, as the woman turned to Izuku. "You said you had no idea for a girl's name. Does that mean you have a boy's name already in mind?"

"A couple. Toshinori is one that I've thought of, for obvious reasons, but the name Hiroaki's a good choice as well…" Izuku said before going off on a small muttering spree, though this time he was accompanied by Ochako, which soon ended up becoming a quiet debate over what names would suit best for their hypothetical, and eventual, children, much to the amusement of everyone in the room. Eri in particular was quite interested in their talk, but dared not to chime in, lest she ruined the perfect moment her parents were having.

In the end, though, it wouldn't matter to her what name their eventual child, or children, will have. All that mattered was that she was going to be with them no matter what. She will be their big sister and will ensure their safety and protect them even at the cost of her life. She's the child of heroes now, just like they will be, and that means it's her job to be there for them. No matter what.

* * *

Prompt 29: Hospital Visits

Author's Notes: And here it is, everyone. I'm honestly really happy with how this piece turned out. I wish I could've fleshed it out a little more, but it was getting lengthy as it is, so I decided to leave it how it was. Still took a bit of time but hey, I think it looked good. The guys who edited it over at the discord seemed to agree as well, and I trust their judgement. With this piece done, all that's left is the final chapter, and I plan to make it a special one. As a result, expect it to pop up later than normal tomorrow. With what I'm doing for it, it will require a bit of extra time. Hope that is ok with you all. With that said, thanks everyone so much for enjoying my work. It's been fantastic writing for you all and I am thankful for everyone who has read my work. You've been wonderful, truly, and I can't wait to see you in the next update.

Until then, Farewell, and remember... Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome back, Heroes. Rio here with the next, and final, chapter of Domestic Heroes. Here it is, everyone. The final chapter of one of the biggest projects to date, and the first to be truly completed! I can't tell you all how happy and sad I am to have reached this point. And I will also like to apologize for this chapter coming in as late as it is. This chapter took a little bit longer than anticipated to finish, but it is here now and I am happy to with how it turned out. I have so many people to thank for this, but I will wait until later to do so. Until then, enjoy the last chapter, lads, and I will see you all in the end of this piece!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia

Domestic Heroes

The sounds of wedding bells could be heard throughout the area, echoing in every way. It was a beautiful chime, one that brought a wide smile to Izuku's face as he listened to them. Dressed in an immaculate dark tuxedo, the Pro Hero took a deep breath as he allowed the fresh air that his alma mater to enter his system. It had been a very long time since he had stepped foot in U.A., and now he was back for an outdoor wedding between two heroes of all things. It made sense in hindsight, though. Marriage between two Heroes, regardless of rank, would be a big thing to the public, so most would prefer to simply sign the documents to be done with or have a small ceremony in an undisclosed location to prevent prying eyes from interfering. In this case, it was the latter, and the bride and groom thought that there was no better place for them to wed than the place where they first met: U.A. High School.

The fact that it was also the exact date of the entrance exam their old class took all those years ago made the situation a bit ironic, since the ones who were getting married were the only ones among their peers who didn't take them.

"Midoriya…" A smooth, yet slightly on edge voice called out to the young hero, prompting him to turn to see the pristine form of Todoroki Shoto, clad in a pure white tuxedo, approach him with a familiar orange cat in a black bowtie perched on his right shoulder. It was an odd sight, but one that Izuku had grown used to as time went on.

"Hey, Todoroki. You ready for your big day?" Izuku said, his smile turning into a grin as he held out his hand to his friend, who accepted it graciously with a small smile of his own.

"Of course. I have been waiting for this moment for quite some time now. Admittedly, I'm quite nervous, but at the same time, very excited. Soon I will be starting a new chapter of my life, this one being shared with Momo, and I can't wait to get started on it…" Shoto said, prompting Izuku to nod back at his friend with pride evident in his eyes, when the dual-elementalist continued. "I assume you are about to start a new chapter as well? Momo told me about what you wish to do today, and I must say, I approve of your decision. Certainly waited long enough for it to happen, and now I can finally say that Sero owes me twenty grand for calling this."

"…Of course you guys were betting about us. Wouldn't be the first time." Izuku sighed in exasperation, glaring at Mikan when it started snickering at him, before focusing on the groom curiously. "Still, this is kind of a surprise. Out of all of us, you were the last one to get into a relationship, and now you're the first of us to get married. And a western one of all things. You and Yaoyorozu even got engaged only a year after graduating. I had my money on three years at least with a traditional japanese wedding."

"Ah. You and the others bet on my wedding, then. I suppose that's fair. And it was Momo's idea for this kind of wedding. She likes dresses and tuxedos more than kimonos, apparently." Shoto shrugged, not at all bothered by what he was told, when he saw someone waving over to him near the dormitories where they stayed, which also doubled as the area where the wedding was to be held. "Ah, it seems Iida is calling for me. It may be best that I head out for now. I'll talk to you again, Midoriya."

"Ok then. Take it easy, Todoroki." Izuku said with a wave as he watched the man of the hour depart towards the best man with Mikan hopping off and wandering about shortly after. It came as a surprise for many that Shoto had chosen Tenya to be his best man instead of Izuku, knowing how close the two were as friends, but Izuku knew better. The two had bonded quickly after the marriage of their siblings, and the fact that the two had gone on missions together as of late certainly helped boost their camaraderie. Regardless, Izuku was more than ok with the decision and was happy with being a simple groomsman. It gave him a little more freedom in comparison to the best man, and he was already promised the position in Tenya's wedding when the time comes...although he wasn't supposed to know about it yet.

Mei tended to ramble about a lot of different topics whenever she was busy with her inventions….

"Mom! I found Dad"

Izuku jumped slightly at the sound of the sweet, familiar voice, before a small smile began forming on his face. He knew exactly who it was that was calling out to him, and with his eyes shut, he turned around and grabbed the small figure that was approaching him and pulled her in a tight hug, grinning at the giggles that were right beside his ear.

"Dad, stop! You're wrinkling my dress!" The child cried out, causing Izuku to let off a soft chuckle before setting the girl in his arms down. Once he did, he began checking her out, and smiled proudly at the sight of his adopted daughter Eri in a beautiful white dress with matching shoes and her hair tied in an over-the shoulder braid with a sky blue headband to complete the set.

"Eri, you look absolutely amazing. Ochako did a fantastic job at getting you dressed up for today." Izuku said happily while giving the child a quick kiss on the forehead, right next to her horn, causing her to giggle in response.

"I would certainly hope I did. Getting her hair done was particularly difficult, but I pulled it off…." Another sweet and melodious voice reached his ears, causing his smile to grow even more as he looked up to see Ochako, dressed in an elegant white dress with her hair tied in a neat bun and a hint of makeup on, approaching the father-daughter pair with a gentle smile on her face.

"You did, Ochako. Both you and her look beautiful right now. I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you both in my life, right now…." Izuku said honestly, his eyes glistening at the sight of the two most important women in his life looking so breathtaking, an embarrassed laugh escaping when he saw them blush lightly and smile back at him in return.

"...Sap. You just love buttering us up with those sweet words of yours, huh, Deku." Ochako stated in a teasing manner before walking up to him and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her in a short, sweet and soft kiss. "You clean up real nice yourself. And you even managed to get your tie on properly this time. Did you use the high quality clip-on that All Might got you for Christmas last year?"

"...You will not let that go, will you?" Izuku muttered with a wry smile, shaking his head as Eri began giggling at his expense. "How's Yaoyorozu doing, by the way? I haven't had a chance to see her since we arrived. Is everything going well?"

"She's fine, just nervous. Jiro's doing her best to calm her down, though, so we have nothing to worry about." Ochako explained before grabbing Izuku's hand and gently tugged him towards the altar. "Speaking of which, it's almost time for the wedding to start. We better get to our spots now before we get in trouble by Aizawa."

"Good idea. Knowing him, he'd probably give us detention for nearly ruining the ceremony, despite us being Pro Heroes now." Izuku said with a sheepish grin as he led both Ochako and Eri to the altar, dropping their child off with Mirio before joining with the other bridesmaids; Mina, Toru and Tsuyu, the remaining groomsmen; Kirishima, Ojiro and Tokoyami, and Aizawa on stage. How the man got roped into being the one to wed Momo and Shoto was a mystery to everyone, although they couldn't help but notice that he would occasionally glare at Present Mic, who was grinning back at him mischievously, every so often.

Once situated in their positions, all the guests realized that the show was about to begin, and proceeded to make their way to their respective seats. Izuku watched on with baited breath at all the different individuals that had arrived for the wedding. Not only was the entirety of their class here, including their teachers and even Bakugo and Mineta of all people, there were also a fair number of Pro Heroes around, both to watch the wedding and for extra security. Even Endeavor was here, although he was off in the distance away from the seating, which made sense to the rising hero. Despite having come to a sort of understanding, Shoto never fully forgave his father for his actions, and their relationship is forever strained. Izuku was surprised that the man even bothered to attend, but it seemed that even he wasn't one to miss one of his children's weddings. He was there for the wedding of Fuyumi and Tensei, after all…

It was then that he was gifted with a sight that made his heart melt: in the second row seats, she saw Eri, who was sitting between a grinning Mirio and an amused Fuyumi, gently holding the elder Todoroki's baby without issue. He even watched her coo and make silly faces at the newborn, which caused a wide smile to form on his face. Almost immediately did he imagine her, looking a few years older, holding an adorable little child with brunette hair and freckles across their face with him cooing at both the newborn babe and budding young woman and a certain loving heroine hugging them all with a small bulge protruding from her belly. It was a mental image that brought him to tears, and he had to bite his lip in order to keep them from falling. It was like a dream, one that he wanted so desperately to come true….

And if things go well after the wedding, it will….

"Hey, Midoriya? You ok? Looks like your eyes are about to burst right now." Kirishima whispered as he nudged Izuku to the side, allowing him to control himself and quickly wipe the tears off.

"...Sorry, Kirishima. Just….saw something precious regarding Eri and I ended up letting my imagination run wild. I'm fine. Really." Izuku explained truthfully, giving the hardening hero a reassuring smile.

"I believe I know of what you are talking about, Midoriya…." Tokoyami muttered with a hint of amusement as his gaze locked on the scene of Eri playing with baby Tenshi.

"Seems like someone's ready to expand their family, huh? Good for you, Midoriya." Ojiro said with a supportive smile and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, guys. I'm….actually really excited to make our family grow. I've been feeling this way ever since Tenshi's birth, and I know Ochako feels the same. Even Eri's wishing to be a big sister now. All that's left is to make our family truly official, then we can get started….at our own pace, of course." Izuku said, almost reverently, before becoming sheepish in the end, his scarred hand ghosting over one of his pockets. It was then that he decided to turn his attention to the bridesmaids, specifically Ochako, and noticed that her gaze was also towards Eri and Tenshi. Her own eyes were shimmering at the sight of them, and he knew immediately that she was having the same thoughts he had near moments ago. He saw the other bridesmaids whispering to her, most likely saying the same encouraging words his fellow groomsmen said to him, and couldn't help but smile at how much their shared friends supported them. It was then he saw her place a hand on her stomach, a soft, hopeful smile gracing her features before turning her head to him. Their gazes locked for a moment, light blushes forming on their faces as they smiled softly at one another. Before anything could be said, Tenya, Shoto, and Jiro appeared at the altar, indicating that the wedding was about to truly begin. As a result, the couple merely nodded at each other before focusing their attention on the ceremony….

In the end, everything went smoothly. Momo looked absolutely lovely in her elegant white and gold gown and the smiles on her and Shoto's faces were something that Izuku was going to remember for a long time. Throughout the entirety of the ceremony, he couldn't help but imagine himself and Ochako up there on the altar, both of them exchanging vows with him crying waterfalls in joy with her trying to console him with her own tears flying freely. His head was in the clouds so often that Kirishima ended up nudging him with his elbow to constantly snap him out of it, much to his embarrassment. On the plus side, it seemed that Ochako had similar thoughts if her longing gaze and Mina's constant, yet discrete, poking of her to pay attention was anything to go by. Regardless of his constant daydreaming, Izuku was happy and proud of both Shoto and Momo, and was happy that they were pledging their lives to each other. All in all, the wedding went very well. No attacks, invasions or emergency calls to be had throughout the entire process. It was perfect….and everyone couldn't be happier, especially the bride and groom, who shared a soft kiss as soon as Aizawa, begrudgingly, gave them the ok.

Once the main ceremony was over, the guests proceeded to make their way to the reception located in the school's cafeteria, all of them in a fair and happy mood for the couple in question. Izuku, Ochako and Eri were also making their way over to the building, the three of them having a pleasant talk to a few of their former classmates, when they started passing the auditorium. It was there that Izuku paused, staring at the building with eyes filled with nostalgia as the others continued on, completely unaware of his girlfriend and daughter also stopping to see what he was doing.

… _I can't believe it's been six years now since I first came here. Six years since All Might gave me his power so that I can achieve my dream. And six years since I've met Ochako and we literally saved each others lives. In fact, even with One For All, I wouldn't even be where I am if it wasn't for her. I owe her so much for all she's done for me._ The young man mused, a fond smile on his face as he continued to stare at the building before him as more memories filled his mind. _…So much has happened since then, too. The USJ attack, the Summer Camp invasion and Kacchan's kidnapping , All Might's Battle with All For One, The Eight Precepts of Death, and even Gentle and La Brava. All that occurred just in our first year here, and things only got tougher from there. It was hard...and we barely survived it all by the skin of our teeth, but in the end, we pulled through stronger than when we came here. It's almost unreal, in a way. To think that I, who started out with nothing, not even a Quirk, would be standing here in front of the school of my dreams as a graduate, surrounded by Heroes of all kinds and even attending the wedding of a friend I would've never imagined myself having when I was a kid. And if it wasn't for a special few who helped and believed in me in the beginning…_

 _Especially her…_

The brightest smile appeared on Izuku's face at the thought of that particular individual, the one who had been with him since the beginning of his hero journey. First as acquaintances, then as fast friends, and eventually into something more, he would forever be grateful of the one who he saved, and in turn saved him on this very day six years ago, and as he subconsciously stepped forward towards the auditorium, he made a silent promise to himself to make her life with him as enjoyable as possible for her, for she deserved nothing less…

…Only to end up tripping over his feet the moment he made his way forward, which caused one thought to suddenly bubble up in his mind.

… _Why does this feel familiar?_

The answer to his thoughts came when he felt himself becoming weightless, and immediately did he recall a similar incident occurring to him when he was just fourteen. He then heard a pair of giggles from beside him and craned his head to see Ochako and Eri grinning at him and his current position, which forced a small laugh out of him too as his girlfriend proceeded to set him back to his original position.

"Sorry for using my Quirk on you without asking, but I figured it would've been bad luck, if you tripped, y'know." The gravity heroine grinned cheekily as she pressed her fingers together, releasing his gravity back to him and causing him to let out a bark of joyful laughter.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Izuku asked playfully, getting a bubble of laughter out of his girlfriend before she pulled him into a tight embraced, one that was happily returned.

"Hey, Dad? What happened? Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Eri asked as she walked over to the couple, curiosity obvious in her eyes.

"Just went on a bit of a nostalgic trip in my head, Eri. Nothing bad, I promise." Izuku assured, gently stroking Eri's hair as he spoke. "In fact, some of my thoughts involved your mother here, especially since today marks the first day we met. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't even be here."

"Oh come on, Deku, I didn't do much," Ochako said in a bashful manner, causing Izuku to shake his head as he pulled her closer to him.

"You did so much for me, Ochako. More than you can ever imagine." Izuku assured, a soft expression gracing his features as he raised a hand to place a stray hair behind her ear, gently touching her face as he did so. "You were my first for a lot of things in my life, you know…. The first to believe in me. To admire me. To love me back. All that and more, I shared with you. Your support towards me…towards all of us in our class, for that matter, was one of the pillars of strength that I draw on whenever things get difficult. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't _want_ to imagine my life without you in it. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me, Ochako, and I will fight tooth and nail to make sure you stay in my life for as long as you want…"

"Oh….Izuku…."

She called him by his first name, something that rarely ever happened unless she was feeling very emotional. Considering his words and how he was acting, it made sense. He wasn't done, though. As happy as he was to see her looking so touched, there was still one last thing he needed to do. With renewed resolve, he gently let go of her and stepped back slightly before kneeling before her. He chuckled under his breath when he heard her gasp and Eri squeak. They knew what he was about to do. It was obvious at this point, but he had to continue on with it. Got to do everything proper, after all. With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, one that he had kept hidden in his old room back at his mother's place for a good year now. He was grateful to her for keeping it, knowing full well that if he hid it in his own apartment, that Mikan would most likely find it and hide it in its personal pocket dimension that was the family couch.

He _still_ had questions on how his quirky cat was able to hide a massive cookbook and a long cloak inside his couch, but that was for another time. He had other matters to tend to, and for that, he cleared his throat, opened the tiny box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with a pink gem on top of it, and proceeded to say the words he had been wanting to say for the longest time.

"Ochako. You…. You've been in my mind since the day we met. You helped me so much on this day six years ago, from stopping me from faceplanting here before the exam started, to rescuing me from crash landing on the ground after I punched a giant robot to save you, and even offering to give some of your points to me just so I can pass. Ever since then, you been with me every step of the way. You're my best friend. You're my partner in crime-fighting. You're the love of my life. I want to spend every day of my life with you. I want Eri to have the best mother in the world to look after her. I want Mikan to have the one who gives him the attention he deserves. I...want to have a family with you. A bigger one. An official one. If...if it's ok with you, Ochako Uraraka...would...you marry m-"

"YES! YES, YES, A HUNDRED TIMES YES!" Ochako exclaimed, launching herself to him and practically squeezing the life out of him as she alternated between repeating her answer and peppering him with kisses. There were tears falling from both their faces as they laughed and embraced each other, completely ignoring the looks of intrigue and amusement. Even Eri was laughing and crying at the same time, happy that her caretakers were finally going to get married. It was a dream come true for her, and couldn't help but rush over to them and give them the tightest hug she could muster as soon as they stood up.

"Yay! You two are getting married next! Daddy, Mommy, I'm so happy for you!" She cheered, her words causing the couple's smile to grow even more, especially when they heard what she called them.

"...Daddy and Mommy, eh? Sounds like you're taking more after your mother now, huh, Eri?" Izuku joked, causing Eri to look at him oddly before replaying the words in her head, and proceeded to blush furiously at her childish way of referring her foster parents when she was suddenly picked up by Ochako and got multiple kisses on the cheek from her.

"Ooh, Eri, that was too adorable, I can barely stand it! You can call me Mommy as much as you want! There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about!" Ochako cooed, gently stroking Eri's hair as she began rocking the girl back and forth in a blissful manner, still on cloud nine from the proposal.

"I don't mind being called Daddy either, Eri, but don't force yourself. Call us whatever makes you the most comfortable, ok?" Izuku assured as he placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead before turning to Ochako in a sheepish manner as he held out the ring. "Um...Sorry to bother you, Ochako, but is it ok if I…."

"Huh? O-Oh yeah! Of course! I can't believe I forgot about it!" Ochako exclaimed, knowing exactly what her new fiancé was asking of him. With a wide smile, she set Eri down and allowed him to place the ring into her finger, both of them trembling as he did so. "I can't believe this is happening…. I've been dreaming about this for so long, but…. I didn't think it would happen this soon. During Todoroki and Yaomomo's wedding of all days, too!"

"Well, they already knew I was going to do it today. I asked if it was ok. I've been wanting to propose to you on this date for a good while, actually. It's just a coincidence that it also ended up being the day of their wedding. At least they were understanding." Izuku explained, a timid laugh and a hand scratching the back of his neck as he spoke when he felt something brush at his leg. Looking down, he noticed that it was Mikan rubbing his face on his pants, purring loudly before moving over to Ochako and doing the same, much to their amusement.

"Hi, Mikan. I guess you already know about the proposal, huh? I'm so happy that Mommy and Daddy are finally going to get married! Are you?" Eri asked as she grabbed the cat and hugged it tightly, smiling at the pleasant meow she got in return while Izuku and Ochako laughed at the pair.

"Well…. This has certainly been an eventful day. Can't wait to tell everyone at the reception what you did, hun. I bet they'll flip." Ochako said while giving Izuku a gentle nudge, grinning when he turned slightly red at her pet name for him.

"I'm sure they will, dear. Best to head out and break the ice now and get it over with." Izuku said with a shrug, smirking at the pink in his fiancée's cheeks grow darker at his counter via her pet name. Satisfied, he grabbed her hand along with Eri's and proceeded to make their way over to the reception area with Mikan trotting along right beside them.

Today marked the beginning of another chapter in their lives, one that will be filled with much more challenges than ever before. They will overcome it all, though, for all three are strong in their own ways. They are also not alone in their endeavors. Not anymore. They are now a true family of heroes now, and no matter what may happen to them, they will always be together.

For now. And forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm… I forgot Mina took a picture of us at that time. I should check this album here more often." Izuku muttered as the memory of his engagement faded, a serene look in his eyes as he leafed through the photo album in his hands, staring at the picture of him, Ochako, Eri and even Mikan standing close to one another with the lone brunette of the group holding out the ring he gave her all those years ago. The moment he saw it, he knew it was perfect for her, and he immediately went and bought it without even bothering to check the price. He may have had to sell a bit of his personal All Might memorabilia again in order to buy it, but it was a purchase that was well worth every yen it was worth.

Besides, he got the items he sold back after saving the collector he sold them to around a year later, and then some. Fellow enthusiasts can be so nice sometimes.

"Dad? Are you in here? I need to talk to you about tomorrow's mission." A voice called out to him from the hall, causing the man to smile brightly at the sound of it before turning to the doorway.

"I am, Eri. I was just going through the album again. Go ahead and come in." Izuku called out as he set the picture tome on his and Ochako's large bed, a necessary purchase due to a pair of certain individuals constantly climbing into their bed at night to scare off bad dreams. It was, again another wise purchase for them, even if Ochako was complaining about the payments until they were done.

"Ok, Dad. I'm coming." A soft, sweet voice stated as the door to his room opened, allowing him to see his now young adult of a daughter entering the room, sporting a sky blue tank top with white dress pants and her flowing ivory hair in a simple ponytail. It was a plain outfit, much like his own burnt orange shirt and blue shorts, but it looked good on her nonetheless. She actually looked quite similar to her adopted mother in terms of stature, if only a little slimmer and smaller in some areas. Nonetheless, she was gorgeous, and Izuku was proud with how much she as grown as a person, woman, and a hero.

There was a reason why she was one of the few chosen to intern under the number one hero, after all.

"Hey there, Eri. What did you want to talk about regarding the mission? I thought I covered everything that needed to be said in the meeting this morning." Izuku questioned as he watched his daughter sit down on the bed beside him, grabbing the album in the processes and started going through it herself while giving him an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Dad, but I had to say that because Mom's in the living room watching the others. I didn't want her to know what we have planned next week." Eri explained in a hushed tone and a wink, causing Izuku to look at her in surprise for a moment before nodding in response.

"Right, gotcha. So you actually have manage to find someone to cover for you next week?" He asked, smiling at the wide grin he got in response.

"Yup. Got Satsuki to cover for me while I spend the day helping you and the others for Mom's special day. I'm actually surprised that you got the day off too, Dad. You have a much hard time getting out of work than I do, with you being the Symbol of Peace and all." Eri asked, blinking when she saw Izuku smiling widely at her statement

"You can thank Kacchan for that. He's been itching for action ever since he and Camie came back from vacation, so I gave him some of my hero jobs as compensation before he has to go back to work as a UA professor. I got a whole three days off as a result." He explained, getting an excited gasp out of Eri before she dove into him and embraced him as tightly as she could.

She was learning a lot from her mother, it seemed.

"Dad, that's so cool! I can't believe you got so lucky! We have to tell the others about this! They'll be so ha-"

"BIG BRO!"

* _fwoosh!*_

"Wah! Mom, help!"

"Reiko! Stop! Leave Toshi alone!"

Izuku and Eri practically launched themselves out of their bed at the sound of shouting worry creeping up their spines as they began to think the worst. Rushing out of the room the two made their way to the living room to see what was happening, and sight in relief when they realized that no one was hurt.

"Reiko, sweetie, calm down! You know Toshi didn't mean to break your toy." Ochako Midoriya, a full grown adult and pro hero who was currently in a red tank top and black calf-length capris, stated to the young, freckled faced girl with green hair held back by a red hairband dressed in a red shirt and blue overalls before her.

"I don't care! Big Bro broke my favorite toy of you, Mommy! Big Sis gave it to me just like she gave him the toy of Dad! It's broke and it can't be fixed!" The girl, Reiko Midoriya, exclaimed, small bursts of fire escaping from her mouth throughout her tantrum as a young boy in a yellow All Might shirt and light brown shorts with frizzy brunette hair, freckles on his nose and little finger pads on his left hand, started to back away from his infuriated sister while staring at an action figure of the mighty Uravity, his mother, with the arm broken off.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei! It was an accident! Honest! We can get Sis to fix it up good as new! She can rewind time, remember! I bet she can make it so that it was never broken in the first place!" Hiroaki Toshinori Midoriya, or Toshi by most, exclaimed in hopes of trying to calm the fire breathing child down.

"Eh… Sorry, Toshi. My Quirk doesn't work on toys. It only works on living things, remember? Watch." Eri said, getting the attention of the other occupants of the room as she placed a hand on her father's arm as her horn began to glow. A few moments later, one of the more recent scars that were scattered all over the Pro Hero's party faded away into nothingness.

"…Eri, what have I told you about using your Quirk on me like that without permission?" Izuku said with a stern gaze, his mouth twitching upwards slightly when Eri responded with a shrug.

"Hey, if it helps keeping you alive and keeping Mom from getting too upset with you for doing something stupidly reckless again, I'll take the heat." Eri countered bluntly, smirking when she heard her mother and siblings snickering at her exasperated father's expense, before picking up her broken old toy and stared at it curiously. "Hmm…this doesn't look too bad, actually. I'm pretty sure Dad can fix it right up."

"Really? Can you, Daddy?" Reiko asked, looking up at her father with hopeful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hmm… Yeah, I think I can. It's no different from the hero models I make from time to time. I'll just take it to my room and fix it up there. I'll call you and your brother when its ready, princess. In the meantime, how about you spend some time with your actual mom for a little bit. She's much more fun than a simple toy of her, I can tell you that much." Izuku said with a wink towards his wife, who blushed lightly at his words before a small smirk formed on her own face.

"I could say the same about you, hun. I think I'll have some fun with you later tonight." Ochako said as she stood up to her tip toes and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips just as Rei went and hugged her father's leg.

"Yay! Thanks Daddy! You're the best!" Reiko cheered, causing the father to grin and pat her head as his son walked over to him as well with a grateful expression.

"Thanks for the help Dad. I didn't think Rei's toy would break after I let it go from my Zero Gravity Quirk, but I guess I had it in the air too high." Toshi apologized, smiling when he felt his father ruffle his bushy hair.

"Don't worry about it, champ. Accidents happen. Just remember to learn from them or else you end up repeating it at a later time. Trust me on this." Izuku said as he pointed at his heavily scarred right arm, a perfect example of being reckless and not learning from past mistakes. "Alright, I'll get to work on this nice and quick. I'll call you guys when its done. And after that, how about I whip us something good for us tonight. How does katsudon sound?"

"Sounds like a delicious idea, Izuku. Hurry with fixing toy me up so you can fix us up with some grub!" Ochako grinned as Reiko and Toshi cheered at the promise of one of their favorite dishes while Eri started to drool a little as she began imagining the dish.

All Izuku could do was shake his head as he made his way back to his shared bedroom, a happy smile on his face as he closed the door and dug into his desk for his model supplies, passing by and petting a dozing Mikan on one of Ochako's dressers, who was still kicking after so many years. In all his life, he never expected that fixing up a replica of his wife in order to appease his daughter would be considered a regular thing in his life, but that is exactly what he was doing. It was surreal in a way…and he didn't have the heart to complain. This was his life now: Working as the Symbol of Peace with the Zero Gravity Heroine as his partner and wife and his eldest daughter working under him as an intern while also raising two more kids with special Quirks to call their own. It wasn't the life that he was expecting, but it was a life worth living for.

After all, he was Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya, the New Symbol of Peace. He was a savior to the public. A menace to the League of Villains. A close friend to many, and a mortal enemy to some. He is the hero that he always dreamed of being…and so much more. He is a pet owner. He is a husband. He is a father. A son, friend, blood brother, pupil, teacher, and much more. He was more than just a hero…

He was a Domestic Hero… And he wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

Final Prompt: I love you

Author's Notes: And that, my friends, is that! The final chapter of Domestic Heroes for you all to enjoy. Hope you all liked the little twist in the end here! As you can guess, every story mentioned in this fic was more or less a flashback! I wanna say that I had this planned since the beginning, but to be honest, this idea of mine just popped up half way through the challenge. I think I made the right decision in that regard. This story has taken a lot out of me, I won't lie. I can't tell you how discouraged I often got throughout the whole project. With Viridescent, one of, if not the, best MHA fanfic out there getting updated semi-regularly, new well written stories coming out of the woodwork, older authors either updating their fics finally or bringing something new to the table, and so much more, it took a lot of effort on my part to keep going. If it wasn't for the good people at the IzuOcha Discord, I doubt I would've been able to finish this fic. I owe them a lot for their encouraging words, helping me with editing, accepting my request for actual fanart for this piece, and much much more.

Among these people from the Discord, I would like to especially thank Bakufan15, writer of a couple good MHA fanfics and one of the first people who subbed my work. A constant editor of my work by the name Mumblesnake. And Mika, one of the best artists on the server, for not only allowing me to use her art as the cover for this fic, but also for allowing me to use her IzuOcha children for this story! They are both precious little children and you should learn more about them in Mika's tumblr: green-tea-is-love. Shoutout to them and more for their support!

And with that all said and done, I would like to thank each and every single one of you who have read, followed and favored this fic. It means so much that all of you have enjoyed my work. After this, it is back to work on some things that I've been ignoring for a good while, along with working on a few side projects along the way. One of the side projects I'm planning includes a more detailed version of the Vacation story I've done here. It will be abound 7 or 8 chapters, so look forward to that! With that all said, thank you all so much for enjoying my work, everyone. I can't thank you all enough for taking a moment of your time to read this. I hope to see you all in other projects that I'll be working on, and I will see you all another time.

Until then, farewell... And remember...

GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, Heroes! Welcome to a bonus piece for Domestic Heroes! This here has been made and ready to share for around a month now, and I think now is as good a time as ever to share it. I initially had it set to be part of an collab for an event in the discord that I'm in, but plans fell through and instead of scrapping it, I decided to share since it was already done. I've been wanting to do this for a good while now, so I hope it's to your liking! With all that said, enjoy the story everyone and I will see you at the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Meet the Parents

"Uh… Eri?"

"Yeah, Kota?"

"Are… Are you sure you're ok with doing this?"

"Of course! They're gonna find out eventually, so might as well get it over with! You don't have to be afraid, though. They've known you for years! It's fine!"

"I know…but I'm worried about my safety here. Satsuki's big sis already suspects that we're up to something and she won't stop staring at me every time she sees us together. Who's to say that she hasn't told them yet? I am not looking forward to being smashed to oblivion or floated to space if they found out that way!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Aunt Tsu saying anything. She can keep a secret. Besides, Dad won't do anything to you! You're his biggest fan, after all! You even had his shoes when we first met!"

"Did you have to bring up?"

" _Heehee."_

"…What about your mom? How will she feel about this?"

"…"

"Eri?"

"Well…"

" _Eri!_ "

"Relax, Kota. I'm joking. And besides I'm sure she would've let you back down before you reach the stratosphere!"

"That's reassuring…"

Eri couldn't help but giggle at the look of fright that was on Kota's face as the two made their way to her home. It's been nearly seven years since she met the water manipulator and she was more than happy to befriended him when they were introduced. After bonding over their shared hero worship with her adopted father Izuku, the two had gotten quite close. With the addition of their other friend Satsuki, who Tsuyu introduced to them during an outing when the pair were kids, they had been inseparable. She and Kota in particular ended up growing closer and closer over time and were even attending the same middle school currently with plans of going to UA after graduating. Their friendship was strong and, over time, ended up growing into something more. Both were aware of it but had said nothing initially in favor of focusing on their hero work, but after having a talk with Satsuki and a bit of advice from a few Pro Heroes they new personally, the two decided to explore their newfound feelings and relationship. Though both were shy about it, they found that they really liked the change, and resolved to try their best to make sure that their 'upgrade to couple status', as Eri put it at one point, worked out.

Due to their relatively shy natures, neither of them had actually said that they were now a pair since they first got together a few weeks ago. The only one who knew about the change was Satsuki, and she was sworn to secrecy once she was informed of everything. The pair wanted to make sure that they had the proper approval from their respective caretakers before making it public. It was for that reason that Eri was now dragging an increasingly nervous Kota to her home, ready to tell her foster parents the good news while her companion was having second thoughts about the encounter.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, Eri. I know we have to tell them, but does it have to be now?" Kota asked with a nervous expression as he adjusted his black blazer and red hat while he and his companion stood in front of the apartment complex that led to where the Midoriyas lived; the same complex that she was living in since she was ten.

"Yup! Now's the best time! Uncle Mirio's here to visit and there's even a chance that Papa Zawa's around too to talk to him and Dad about that kidnapping case I told you about! This is the perfect chance to tell the most important people in my life about us!" Eri chirped, making the boy pale more in the process.

"Are you serious? Both of them are visiting your place? Oh I'm dead for sure, especially since Uncle Shota's still probably pissed at me for ruining his and Aunt Shino's date a few weeks back…"

"Oh I'm sure he's over it! Papa Zawa like's to be all stern and stuff, but he's a softy and you know it. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll be there for you!" The horned child assured as she turned to Kota, her sailor uniform fluttering by the movement and the breeze and gave the young man a bright smile. It was so bright that Kota's face ended up scrunching up a little by the sight of it and had to turn away from the girl, much to her confusion. "What's wrong? Your face looked funny for a bit. Kinda reminds me of how Dad looks whenever Mom's super happy."

"…Sorry. You just looked really for a second there. Kinda hard to look at you when you're like that." Kota muttered, face slightly red while scratching his chin nervously.

" _Teehee_. You really are like Dad. Just be like that and you won't have to worry about a thing! I'm sure of it!" Eri giggled before entering the complex with the boy in tow. "Let's hurry. I don't know how long Uncle Mirio and Papa Zawa are visiting, so we better hurry up and get it over with!"

"Ok, ok, jeez! Stop pulling me, already, I'm coming!" Kota exclaimed with a whine, causing Eri to giggle once more as she led him to the entrance of her recently acquired home. Thankfully for her and her family, they were able to find another good apartment on the bottom floor, and it didn't take long for them to reach it. Once there, she opened the door and proceeded to enter the apartment, she was greeted by the sight of the ones who have made her life for the better.

Izuku, Aizawa and Mirio were all sitting on the couch, all of them garbed in their hero outfits with the green haired man sitting in between the tired man and energetic blonde and holding on a few papers. They seemed to be quite engrossed with their work to the point where they didn't hear her and Kota come in, and that caused an unsure frown to form. She wanted to tell them the news about her and Kota, but she didn't want to be a bother to them. The case they were currently working on was important to the point where the three of them were always in their work clothes in order to head out at a moment's notice. She didn't want to disturb the men who were essentially her father figures on something selfish. She had no idea what to do, and judging from the nervous look on Kota's face, neither did he. Before she could think of anything, though, a gentle hand was placed on her head, gently patting her and prompting her to turn to the one who was comforting her.

"Hey, sweetie. Welcome back. I see you brought company." The sweet voice of her adopted mother, Ochako Midoriya, said with a bright smile on her face, clad in a simple white dress and looking the same as she was since Eri was first taken under her and Izuku's care, but with slightly longer hair, light scars visible on her bare arms and hands and, most noticeably, a small swell on her stomach.

"Hi Mom! I'm home and I brought Kota with me because we wanted to tell you and the others something! Is that ok?" Eri said, feeling marginally better now in the presence of the bubbly brunette.

"Of course. You know he's welcome here at any time. He's practically family at this point with how much he idolizes Izuku." Ochako stated, both her and Eri giggling as Kota started to grow red in embarrassment when the young mother turned to him with a warm smile. "And it's good to see you again, Kota. How has school been treating you? Have any bullies been bothering you, lately?"

"…Nah. I haven't any trouble since the first day. Guess they don't want to deal with a guy who can fight back easy even without using their Quirk." Kota stated with a shrug and a smug air around him, causing the mother and daughter to giggle a little before he became a little bashful once more. "Um… So how's the baby doing? There's nothing wrong with it, is there"

"Oh no. He's doing fine. Everything's going smoothly, really, don't worry about me." Ochako assured with a warm smile as she gently rubbed her swollen tummy before an expression that was a mix of fondness and exasperation formed on her face. "Izuku and Eri have been very attentive of me and making sure I don't get into unnecessary trouble. I'm also limited to desk jobs at the office until further notice, which is kinda annoying. Sure I'm with child, but I'm not defenseless or helpless at all. Why, just yesterday I was teaching at the dojo when some cocky upstart that was as tall as All Might started boasting about how tough he was and belittling everyone, especially me since I'm a woman. Challenged him to a spar and manage to pin him down five times in a row! The look on his face was priceless, especially after he found out he got beat by a pregnant hero!"

"…Eri, your Mom's scary." Kota whispered as Ochako started to laugh at the memory of her accomplishment, while Eri herself let off an embarrassed sigh.

"Just be happy she isn't talking about the time she chased, pinned and arrested a thief while in a wedding dress. She never gets tired to telling that tale, and I'm worried that's going to be the baby's bedtime story, next to Dad's origin story…" The girl muttered back with a wince.

"So, what's going on with you two. I saw you looking at Izuku and the others. Is there something you want to talk to them about?" Ochako asked, eyeing the two curiously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just wanted to talk to them about something that happened to us a little bit ago, but I don't want to bother them. It's…really not as important as what they're doing right now. I can wait until they're done… Or even another time, if they're too busy." Eri explained, looking quite down as Kota placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Eri, c'mon. Don't be like that. You've been excited to talk about this for a while now. You were even so excited when you found out that Lemillion and Erasrehead were around to visit so that you can tell them! I'm sure they'll listen to us if you just ask!" Kota assured, frowning when she ended up shaking her head.

"This case is important, Kota. It's a kidnapping and possible murder case that's been active for a super long time and they're close to a breakthough. I don't want to ruin their concentration and set them back. We can just wait until later to tell them. It's ok." The white-haired girl admitted, looking even more down when another hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to look up to see Ochako glaring at her protectively.

"Eri, what you said right now is nonsense and you know it! You know that we love you and will listen to whatever you have to say! Anything you tell us is important, no matter what it is, because it's important to _you!_ So, don't be afraid to talk to us, sweetie. We're your parents now, after all…" Ochako stated, her words as firm as her eyes as she pulled her into a tight hug, causing a small grunt to come out of the girl's mouth.

Eri couldn't help but tear up at her foster-mother's words, knowing full well that she meant them. A small smile started to form on her face as a result, and as she was let go after a quick peck on the head, she turned her head to her father figures, her smile grew a tiny bit more after seeing them. Ochako was right, no matter how busy he was, Izuku would always make time for her if she ever needed him. Even when she was but a little girl and he was an aspiring high school student, he always did his best to make time for her. Mirio was the same, and although Aizawa the busiest out of all of them with her, he was also willing to listen to her whenever he could. With that in mind, she turned her attention back to the pregnant mother with a determined expression and a firm nod before grabbing Kota's hand and held it tightly, intertwining their fingers together and giving him a peck on the cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"E-Eri!"

"Sorry, Kota. I know this is embarrassing for you, but I just wanted to thank you for your help. You're a real sweetheart, despite how tough you are. I guess that's why I like you so much…" Eri explained with a grateful smile, amusement filling her when his face grew even redder and he became more frantic.

"I-I know that, and I l-like you, too, but did you seriously have to do this in front of your mom! We haven't even told her yet!" He hissed, causing the girl to blink a couple times in confusion before turning her head back to Ochako, who was staring at the pair with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth in surprise, causing the girl to blanch slightly at the sight.

"Oh… Oops."

"My little girl has a boyfriend. She's going out with her best friend…!" Ochako whispered elatedly, a giddy smile forming on her face before grabbing the two and pulled them int the tightest hug either of them ever had "Oh my god, I can't believe it! You two looked so cute together as kids that I knew it was only a matter of time before you become a couple! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Ochako? What's going on? Is Eri home yet?" Izuku called out from the living room, causing the three of them to turn to see him, along with Mirio and Aizawa staring at the sight of a strong pregnant woman hugging a pair of middle school children like stuffed animals with no small amount of confusion.

"She is and guess what! She's not alone! She's here with her first boyfriend!" The woman announced as soon as she let the kids down, practically skipping in joy as she ushered the now embarrassed kids into the living room as the males stared at her in shock.

"Boyfriend? Where? The only other person I see here is Kota…" Izuku trailed off as soon as he connected the dots. Once he did, a proud smile formed on his face and he proceeded to practically fly off the couch in order to scoop both his daughter and his biggest fan into a Deku-themed embrace. "I can't believe it! Eri's going out with Kota! This is so great! I had a feeling this was going to happen, but I didn't think it'd be this soon!"

"H-Huh? You knew that the two of us would get together some time?" Kota managed to gasp out, feeling a little lightheaded from the tight hugs he's been getting.

"Of course! The two of you have always been fairly close, so I figured it'd only be a matter of time before one of you asks the other out." Izuku stated as soon as he set the kids down before speaking in a rushed and excited manner. "So who asked who out? Was it, Eri? She's been getting more assertive as of late. Probably gets it from Ochako. Oh! Maybe Kota did! He's quite brazen when it comes to certain things! Did either of you go on your first date yet? If you haven't I recommend Dagobah Beach! It's a popular spot and has a wonderous view of the ocean that can't be beat! Or maybe that little curry café that Ochako and I went on our first date. Is that ok or do you want to do something different? I remember Tokoyami taking Tsuyu to an aquarium for their first date, maybe that would fit you two more! I could also call Todoroki or Iida or Kirishima to see what they might suggest! I'm sure they'll be of great help to-"

"Izuku, honey. Maaaybe we should just let the kids where they want to go on their own. It's for the best, I think. Besides, your mumble storms are starting to freak them out again." Ochako spoke up with a hand over her lips to keep her giggles from escaping as Kota and Eri stared at the hero with wide, unnerved eyes.

"Oh… Right. Sorry about that. Guess I'm just too happy that my daughter got himself such a wonderful guy as a boyfriend. I know Kota will treat her well, and I'm just…really happy to know she'll be well taken care of once the both of them get into UA…" Izuku stated with a wobbly smiley and slight tears that he was quick to try and get rid of.

"Dad…" Eri muttered, also feeling a bit of stinging in her eyes as she felt overwhelmed from her parents' support before she was engulfed into another hug by Izuku, one that was quickly returned and made even better by Ochako joining in.

As the family hugged, Kota could only stare at them with a soft expression, complete with a small smile and warm eyes. He was happy that the two rising heroes were so supportive of Eri, and the fear he had in them not approving went away as soon as he saw the happy looks on their faces. In all honesty, he should've expected this. Eri was right in saying that he had nothing to worry about, but the fact that he now had a girlfriend who just so happened to be the adopted daughter of his favorite hero just made him very nervous. Like he had to be on his best behavior otherwise he might ban him from seeing her. Now, however, he realized just how foolish that idea was. Eri was right, he had nothing to worry about from Deku or Uravity regarding their new relationship…

Lemillion and Eraserhead on the other hand…

"SO! You're the little man who's gone and made my niece his girlfriend, eh?" A cheerful voice spoke up followed by a hard pat on the shoulder, causing Kota to stiffen as Mirio suddenly approached behind him and gave the typically brash boy his signature smile. "You know, I've heard quite a bit about you from Eri and the Midoriyas. Even Master Aizawa had a few things to say about you. Gotta admit, I liked what I heard. You probably don't remember this, but I used to watch you and Eri play with each other quite a bit when you kids were younger."

"Y-You did?" Kota questioned, now vaguely recalling the phasing hero's face as he tried to remember the little play dates with Eri that his aunt set him up with in the past.

"Yup! You were quite the little spitfire back then. And I heard you were even worse before Midoriya got his hands on you. Something about being a rude little brat that went and punched his future savior in the scrotum for just being friendly. So, tell me… Is there any particular reason _why_ I should allow someone like you being with my sweet little angel of a niece?" Mirio stated, his aura suddenly becoming menacing despite his face never changing as Kota winced at the recollection of his…unruly nature as a young child.

"Uh… Well… I…"

"Bwahahahaha! S-Sorry! I-I couldn't keep it in! I can't do this schtick, it's not my thing!" Mirio laughed suddenly, causing Kota to flinch in surprise by the sudden action as Eri, Ochako and Izuku turned to their former upperclassman with knowing expressions.

"…You tried to be the intimidating one, did you, Togata?" Ochako questioned with her arms crossed and a quirked eyebrow.

"Yup! Someone had to do it. Considering how well you two and Master Aizawa know Kota, there's no way any of you were going to pull the overprotective card on him, so I had to be the one to fulfill that role." Mirio explained with a wide, proud grin before kneeling down at Kota apologetically. "Sorry for freaking you out like that. I just wanted to do that at least once. Like I said, I know quite a bit about you, including what happen to your folks that made you into more of a difficult person until you were saved by the great Deku. You've been friends with Eri for about half your life, and if there's anyone that I trust with her, it's you. So, be strong and take care of her, ok? Because I know for a fact that she'll take care of you. Also, try and take over UA as part of the new Big Three when you get there, ok? With you two and your other friend Asui, I'm sure you will all become as amazing Heroes as your parents and caretakers."

Both Kota and Eri were touched by the man's words, Eri especially since she practically rushed to the man to give him a tight hug, one that was happily returned. Kota himself went and received a pat on the shoulder by Izuku followed by a kiss on the cheek by Ochako, the latter making him quite flustered. After a few more words of praise and promises to keep each other happy, the newformed couple turned to the last member of the household, who was seemingly fiddling with his phone the entire time the five of them were busy.

"Um… Papa Zawa?" Eri spoke up, causing an eyebrow on the eraser hero's face to twitch slightly.

"What have I told you about calling me that in public?" The irate man questioned, looking more annoyed than outright angry.

"But we're not in public. We're in my home. That means I can call you Papa Zawa whenever I want." Eri pointed out, causing everyone to snicker in response before being silenced by the glare of Eraserhead.

"…Fine. Have it your way." The tired man sighed in defeat after a moment before focusing his gaze at both the young teens. "Well, can't say I didn't see this coming either. I don't really mind it, personally. Just make sure that your relationship doesn't interfere with your hero work if you two are still together at that point. I seen many examples on how one's love life can hinder a hero if they are not careful, so make sure neither of you do anything stupid to cause any unnecessary drama in your lives that'll ruin your career path."

"We won't. Kota and I actually talked about this when we agreed to get together. We promised ourselves that our relationship will not interfere with our goals of becoming Pro Heroes like you and the others. We promised to support each other whenever we're in need and will always put the needs of the civilians before our own. I had the importance and dangers of heroism locked in my head thanks to you and I told Kota all about them to make sure that neither of us will ruin our hero careers before they got started. We won't let you down, Master Aizawa…" Eri assured, her voice serious soft, solemn and fierce as she stared at her first guardian with determination.

"Heh… That's what I like to hear," The underground hero muttered with a crooked smile on his face, reaching over and patting her on the head in an uncharacteristic show of affection before focusing his attention on the male of the pair. "By the way, Kota, have you told your aunt about this, yet?"

"No. I haven't. I was actually hoping to tell her about it today, but she's still not back from her mission with The Pussy Cats and I don't know when she'll be back." Kota said, looking a little sad as he spoke.

"Well, looks like you might get your chance. I just got a message from her saying that the two of them have just returned and asked if I can pick her up at the station. I can take you with me and we can pick her up together if you want. It'll give you the chance to tell her the good news, too." Aizawa suggested, causing Kota to look at him with wide eyes as the man proceeded to stand up. "Well, I guess that wraps up our impromptu meeting, I suppose. Sorry for taking over your home for it, Midoriya."

"Don't worry about it, sir. Consider it payback for when Ochako and I took over your place a few years back." Izuku assured with a wide grin to assure his former teacher.

"Well _I_ have to pay you back for this hospitality! Especially since I was the one who suggested we meet here in the first place!" Mirio exclaimed before reaching into his costume and pulled out a set of tickets and gave them to Izuku. "Here! How about I give you these reservation tickets to a good restaurant I know? I was initially going to go with my friends, but they got call into a mission at the last moment and can't make it. I figured it would be a waste to through them out, so I figured you guys can have them."

"Oh. That's nice, Togata, but you don't have to do that. We're happy to-"

"Did I forget to mention that the restaurant has a buffet and those with these reservation tickets get it for free?"

"I'll take those!" Ochako exclaimed as she suddenly appeared beside the young men and plucked the tickets away from them, much to their combined surprise. "Oh, I know this place! Momo took us here once on a girls' day out not long after Tsu got married! The buffet was massive and the food that was served was super good! We can go here in celebration of Eri getting a boyfriend! Wouldn't that be a good idea.

"You just want an excuse to eat the whole buffet on your own, do you Mom." Eri said knowingly, grinning when Ochako turned to her with a guilty expression.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that. Best that we head out now. Thankfully our meeting was just to finalize the plans for the ambush before taking it to the agency for them to see. Expect to be deployed soon, you two, so be prepared." Aizawa stated, the two nodding in response to his words, before heading towards the door with Kota and Mirio in tow.

"By, Eri. Talk to you again later. I have a feeling my aunt's gonna want to talk to you once I tell her everything." Kota spoke up, getting an exited smile out of Eri and prompting her to move closer to him.

"I can't wait! Talk to you soon, then!" Eri assured before leaning towards Kota and placing a kiss on his cheek, causing the both of them to turn red.

…Although Kota simply looks like a giant red fruit with how flustered he was as a result.

"AWW! That's so precious!" Ochako couldn't help but squeal in delight, causing the pair to flush even further.

"Well that's one way to say goodbye. Nice job, little buddy." Mirio complimented with a thumb's up and a wide grin while grabbing the stunned boy. "Well, been nice talking to you guys. We'll meet up again later when things die down a bit. You all take it easy, you hear?"

"We will! Thanks for visiting, Uncle Mirio!" Eri said with a wave as she saw her guests off, her blush now softer and smile even brighter at the knowledge of the most important people in her life approving of her newfound relationship with her best friend. It was the best result that could've happened to her, and she was ecstatic that it turned out so well. Sure, it was a little embarrassing here and there, especially when she went and gave Kota the kiss, but all in all, everything went perfect in her eyes. The smile never left her face as her parents then began asking her about her and her new boyfriend. The details on how it happened and where it may go. Typical family stuff, really.

Stuff that she never would've imagine she had before she was rescued by the very people who were in the room, both now and previously. She never imagined herself to be so lucky, and was grateful each and every day that she was a part of this family… A family that is growing…and a family that she will do her utmost best to protect.

* * *

Author's Note:

And that, as they say, is that, everyone! Hope you all liked this little ditty that I created. I actually had a lot of fun with it. Hopefully everyone is relatively in character here. The fact that everyone is older here than before proved to be a challenge, but hey, what's life without a bit of challenge anyways? With this, all that's left is to finish up a piece for Cat Nap Tails and I will be set. I also have a bit of an announcement regarding my other work, but I will save that for another time. As always, thank you all so much for reading, following and favoring Domestic Heroes! It's been a blast writing this and I hope all of you have a wonderful day!

Until next time, farewell. And remember. Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


	32. Chapter 32

Surprise, Heroes! Rio here with a little bonus fic for the Domestic Heroes Series! As you all know, it was Ochako's birthday, so I hurried and got this piece here ready for it! I've been behind on My Anniversary Academia due to work, but thankfully, I was able to churn out this piece here just in time (in my time zone anyways) for Ochako's special day! This piece was actually something that I had in the backburner for a while, but I wasn't able to find a way to properly get it to work. Thankfully, IzuOchak week's bonus theme: Warm Snuggles, helped with this a lot. Since I already did something similar to the theme for Green Tea Tales, I decided to make it for Domestic Heroes instead. I took a fair bit of liberties with the theme to make it more special, as usual, so I hope you all have a good read! Take care, lads, and I will see you all at the end!

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction in dedication to a much grander work. As such, the author does not own the rights to any characters within this story, and any correlation between any original characters that may appear and people in the real world are merely coincidental.

My Hero Academia: Domestic Heroes

Birthday Special: A Mother's Special Day

Today was going to be a good day. She didn't know how or way, but the moment Ochako Midoriya woke up this morning, she had a feeling that today was going to be amazing. It was quite odd, admittedly, due to how stressful everything has been lately. With her being one of the top ten Pro Heroes in the country, she was constantly busy with patrols, rescues, undercover missions, and worst of all, paperwork. Not only that, she also had to deal with the hardships of home life; including bills, raising three kids, and the usual worries that came with being the wife of the Symbol of Peace. It was a wonder that her hair hadn't turned white yet due to all the stress her fairly hectic life produced

Despite all that, she was happy with her way of living. Her husband, despite how busy he was, made it a point to be with her and the kids whenever he could. All of her children were super sweet, wonderful, and constantly made her proud. Her hard work and general attitude as a hero earned her a lot of fame and endorsements, especially after making it to the top ten. Her parents were off living the easily life over in Hawaii thanks to her and Izuku's hard work. All in all, she lived a good life, and for whatever reason, she firmly believed that today will be something special… Something wonderful…

 _Probably because it's my birthday today. Something tells me that Izuku and the kids are planning something special right now. Especially since said husband isn't here to give me my morning cuddles._ The heroic mother thought in amusement as she slowly picked herself up from the bed and stretched her arms up high. December has always been one of the busiest months of the year for her family since it held not only her birthday, but also Eri's, Christmas, and New Years Eve. This year was particularly difficult due to the massive crime rate brought upon from a recent attack from the League of Villains, prompting her and Izuku to go into overdrive to make ends meet. Thankfully, though, even with everything that had happened, she was still able to make time to be with her family on their special days and was now allowed to relax on her own special day. And if she knew her husband and kids well, they were going to do whatever it takes to give her the best day ever...

The aroma of bacon enveloping her home was certainly helping to affirm that notion as well.

"Mmm… So good… Smells like Izuku's making breakfast right now…" Ochako muttered, drool leaking from her mouth as she grabbed her pink robe from her dresser and proceeded to make her way to the kitchen, the delightful smell growing stronger the closer she got. So entranced with the delightful aroma, she wasn't even aware of the other occupants of the room until the oldest of them spoke up in a heavily amused tone.

"Haha, looks like someone woken up by the smell of good cooking. I told you kids that this was the best way to get your mother up." The familiar voice of her long-time partner and husband snapped the brunette out of her food induced daze, causing her to turn her eyes towards the door to see a shirtless Izuku setting up the table with a tray full of food; eggs, bacon, toast and even a small stack of pancakes. Behind him were her youngest children, Reiko and Toshi, both in their pajamas and were grinning widely at their mother while pouring some orange juice in the large glasses that were set.

"Haha! Good morning, everyone! What are you all doing up so early, huh? Christmas was a couple days ago, remember?" Ochako exclaimed in a teasing tone, well aware of what they were doing and feeling more and more elated with each passing second.

"Nothing much, Mom! Just giving you some food so that we can start our day right! I helped dad with the pancakes and Rei and Toshi did an excellent job with the eggs!" A cheerful voice chirped behind her, causing the mother to jump as her adopted daughter Eri, dressed in a sky-blue nightgown she got from the brunette for Christmas, proceeded to drag her over to the table of delectable treats before her.

"That they did, Eri. All of you were an amazing help this morning. Can't thank you enough," Izuku said while giving her children a proud smile before turning to his wife in a loving manner, causing her to blush slightly as she felt her skip a beat. "There's plenty here for all of us, Ochako, so don't be afraid to get seconds. We got a busy day ahead of us."

"Aww, guys. You all are just too much!" Ochako manage to say, the widest smile on her face as she went and kissed her lovable husband and children, enjoying the sounds of laughter and weak protests she was getting from them. "Seriously, though, you guys didn't have to go through all this effort, ya know. I'm aware that today's my birthday and all, but I would've been happy with just some cereal and a bit of toast! This is just too much..."

"It's ok, Mommy! We wanted to do this! You are the best mommy in the world so you deserve to have the best birthday ever!" Reiko answered, looking up at her mother with a beaming smile full of love and pride that Ochako couldn't help but well up slightly at the sight of it.

 _Oh my god, she's so bright! And the others are no different! Oh, what did I deserve to be blessed with such a good family_ She thought as she noticed the similar expressions that were on her husband, eldest daughter and son. The amount of love and affection they were showing was immeasurable, and once again, she was thankful that she had such amazing people in her life and that she and Izuku raised such wonderful kids…

"Mom? Are you ok? You're not going to cry into your food like Dad does on Father's Day, are you?" Toshi asked with a curious tilt to his head, causing the woman to spit up in laughter as she heard her husband let out an indignant squawk.

"N-No, honey. I'm not gonna cry like your father. Not yet, anyways. I _am_ touched that you've all done this for me, though. You're all amazing and I love you all." Ochako assured as soon as she got her laughter in control, grinning brightly as she heard words of love from the others as she and everyone else sat themselves down to enjoy their massive breakfast after a quick prayer of thanks.

 _"Thanks for the food!"_

Ochako did indeed nearly cried on her food, as her only son assumed, but only because of how delicious it tasted. Her husband and children really outdid themselves with the food, and practically inhaled her meal from the get go. Her actions were followed by her son and youngest daughter, and she would've scolded them if it wasn't for the fact that she was doing the same thing. Izuku and Eri were not as energetic in their eating as her and the others, but they ate fairly quickly themselves with looks of self-satisfaction easily discernible on their faces. After breakfast, Izuku announced that everyone was going out into town for the day to celebrate her birthday, much to her surprise. She was actually expecting them to have a relaxing day indoors, especially considering how cold it was, but it seemed her husband and children thought otherwise. She wasn't complaining, though, and as she and everyone else departed to their rooms to prepare for the outing, a grateful smile formed on her face, an image that no doubt Izuku has seen while getting changed.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood now. Glad to see you so happy, dear," Izuku, dressed in a black dress shirt with a pair of blue slacks and a large puffy dark green coat, said while eyeing her with a smile of his own.

"Well, it's because of you and those precious sweethearts that we call our kids that I'm so happy, hun," Ochako chirped as she finished straightening up her simple dark pink long-sleeved blouse with a red skirt, black leggings, fluffy red scarf and a warm looking pink coat. "So, what do you think? It's pretty cold out, right now, so I figured this outfit would be ok. You think this is enough?"

"Should be, yeah. It looks fabulous on you, too. Beautiful, even. You make anything look good, in my opinion, and those clothes are no different. You'll always be the most gorgeous woman in the world to me, you know, and nothing's going to change that," Izuku said in a matter of fact tone, causing Ochako to stare at him blankly with her face growing redder with each passing second before a big, sappy, love filled grin made its way onto her face.

"Oh, you big, sweet sap, you. Why do you keep saying such stuff that make me want to marry you all over again, you, dork!" She exclaimed before rushing over her husband and embraced him tightly, humming when she felt his arms wrap around him as she rested her head on his broad chest. "This feels nice. I love it when we have moments to ourselves like this. Here's hoping nothing interrupts us during our outing with the kids…"

"Here's hoping. Crime rate's been pretty high because of the attack lately, but with all the heroes out and about now, they should be deterred for a bit. And even if there was an attack, the other heroes on duty are more than enough to handle a threat. It's our day off, and both of us are free from work until the day after New Years. We won't be called unless it's an absolute emergency, so we're safe for the moment," Izuku stated as he absentmindedly stroked her hair, causing Ochako to look up at him with a gasp.

"We got _days_ off? All the way until New Years? How did you manage that?" She questioned.

"You can thank Kacchan and his wife for the help. He's been looking for some action ever since he came back from that overseas trip he had to go on with his students, and I decided to give him some of our patrols for a few days. I still owed him for that mission where he rescued you and Tsuyu from those super Nomus half a year back, so I figured this would be a good way to repay him. It'll definitely help boost his popularity. Plus, I figured we could get a break and spend more time with the kids and each other. I figured you wouldn't mind," The new Symbol of Peace explained as he gave Ochako a quick peck on the forehead, enticing another grin out of the woman before she pulled him back to her with another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Izuku, hun, you are just the biggest sweetheart in the world and I love every bit of you. Don't you ever change that." The mother of three said in a soft and gentle tone, giving her beau another tight embrace before ending it and made her way to the door. "Come on. Let's head out. I'm sure the others are waiting for us now, so let's not keep them in suspense."

"Right behind you, dear." Izuku nodded as he followed behind her, grabbing her hand along the way. Once out of the room the couple made their way to the entrance of their home, and were greeted by the sight of their children waiting patiently for them by the door to the outside world.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. You two ready to head out?" Eri asked as she held a pair of sweaters in each hand, dressed in an elegant light blue sweater with a rose design, a matching blouse poking underneath it, and a flowing white skirt that went past her knees with similarly colored socks reaching just as high.

"We are, sweetie. Thanks. Looks like you and your little siblings here are all set as well, huh?" Ochako said as she eyed her and her other children with pride in her eyes.

"Yup! Big Sis helped me get ready, Momma! I'm even dressed up like here when she was my age! Do I look pretty?" Reiko asked as she made a quick twirl, her red dress over her white blouse flowing with the movement as the mother began to coo at how adorable she was being.

"Of course, you do, baby. You are looking just as pretty as she was when she was your age." Ochako said with a wide grin, causing her daughter to cheer in delight, before turning to her only son with a look of approval. "And you are looking mighty handsome yourself there, honey. You're looking just like your father when he was your age."

"Really? I look like Dad when he was me?" Toshi questioned as he looked down at his burgundy polo and light brown slacks curiously.

"Yup. Your Grandma Inko showed me some pictures of Daddy here when he was a kid and you are practically a spitting image of him, but with my hair. You're just as adorable as he was, too!" Ochako assured with a super bright smile, growing even more happy when she saw the flushed expressions on not only her son, but her husband as well.

"Hey, Mom, let's hurry up and get going. If we don't leave, soon, you'll end up blinding Dad and Toshi with how bright you're being." Eri joked with her arms crossed and a smirk, she, Reiko and Ochako giggling at the flustered forms of the two boys of the home, before the horned heroine turned to the last remaining occupant in the room. "Mikan, we're heading out. Make sure the place is safe while we're gone, and don't go hiding my ribbons in the couch again. You do that, and I'll get you some chicken to munch on when we get back. Ok?"

"Mow…" The old, yet somehow spry, orange tabby on the couch nodded before curling up into itself and proceeding to nap, an act that caused its caretakers to laugh as they exited the house.

"…You know. I'm still surprised that Mikan's been with us this whole time. I mean, he was pretty old back when you two took me in, and he's still here even now. He still gets into fights with Uncle Kacchan sometimes, too." Eri mused out loud after giving Reiko her little red coat and Toshi his tan sweater for them to put on.

"You can thank those experiments that were done to him at the mill we rescued him from." Izuku spoke up in a slightly solemn tone as the family of five began walking down the sidewalk outside of the apartment complex they stayed in, getting the attention of his wife and kids. "Turns out that Mikan's just like Principal Nezu, except he can't talk. His life-span's extended to a significant degree and his brain's fairly enhanced, which is why he's able to fully comprehend us. His genetic make up's change to the point where he's able to ingest foods that normal cats wouldn't, like chocolate or onions. For a good while we thought it was a result of his Quirk, and it is, to an extent, but to learn that Mikan's more or less the same as our old principal… Well… It certainly caught us off guard, to say the least."

"No kidding. Never expected to be a proud owner of a super ultimate cat in the past, but I'm not complaining. He's certainly made things interesting, even if he does hide all our stuff and sets Reiko's headbands on fire on occasion." Ochako chimed with a giggle when she heard her youngest groan in exasperation.

"And my new shirts. Mikan keeps taking them and I have to walk around with those weird character shirts that Dad gets me because of that…" Toshi muttered with his arms crossed.

"Hey, what's wrong with those shirts? I think they look good on you." Izuku questioned incredulously, enticing another laugh out of the mother at her love ones' antics.

The walk around town was quite pleasant for the family of five. Small talk was exchanged, mostly regarding how the kids were doing in school or what kind of missions the parents have been on, recently. Ochako was enjoying learning about the fun times her kids and husband have been having, and the look in their faces when she told them of all the wild adventures she herself had as of late made her heart swell at the adorableness of it all. She was having the time of her life going through the different locations in the area and simply spending time with her family. Just some moments in her life that, for most, would be considered mundane, but to her, were absolutely precious. From having lunch at a semi-fancy restaurant at her husband's insistence to relinquishing to the pleas of her kids and watch them roughhouse in the snow at a nearby park, all that and more made her birthday even more special that it already was.

As with all days, though, it wasn't going to last forever, and with only a slightly heavy heart, she decided to make the call to go back home. She noticed that the weather was starting to get chillier, and she'd rather not have her kids be sick and miss any days of school if they have to.

"Hey, Momma? Did you have fun today?" Reiko asked as she looked up to her mother with her big, curious eyes as a light snowfall rained upon the Midoriya family on their way home.

"I did, Rei. Lots of fun. But right now all I want is to go back home and snuggle up with you and your father while drinking a nice big mug of hot chocolate. No better way to end my birthday, if I do say so myself," Ochako said with a grin as they rounded a corner and walked past an alley..

"You bet! Can we use Uncle Sato's hot chocolate recipe? It's really good!" Toshi questioned excitedly, getting a chuckle from his parents.

"Sounds like a great idea, Toshi! I can make it as soon as we get home," Eri spoke up, getting cheers in response from her younger siblings.

"Just be sure to ease up on the peppermint for Rei, Eri. We don't need her to get too hyper like last time. We just got rid of the scorch marks last week," Izuku warned, his words causing a pout to form on the white-haired girl's face and a giggle to erupt from Ochako's lips.

"Seriously, Dad? How was I supposed to know that-"

"Eek!"

* _boof*_

"Hey! Watch it, ya brat! Can't ya see I'm walkin' here!?"

Ochako stiffened to a halt as soon as she heard her youngest cry out, and a boiling anger soon began to fill her after hearing the harsh words being sent to her. Doing her best to stay calm, the mother looked ahead to see Izuku gently picking their daughter up back to her feet while a large, burly man with an angry, yet flushed expression glare down at them.

 _Great. A drunkard. Can't believe we've run into one of these guys again. Here's hoping we can calm the guy down without too much property damage this time._ Ochako thought in annoyance as she watched her husband stare back at the other man sternly.

"No need to shout sir. I apologize for my daughter bumping into you. We had a busy day and she was simply excited to go-"

"I had a busy day too, punk, but you don't see me bumping into people like an idiot of a daughter you got, do ya? If yer really sorry, you better show it and give me some compensation for yer daughter bumping into me, if ya know what I mean," The man demanded, interrupting Izuku and further infuriating Ochako when her son suddenly walked up to the man with a furious expression of his own.

"Hey! Don't talk to my dad and sister that way! It was an accident and my dad apologize! Just stop yelling and leave us alone, ok?" Toshi shouted back, his words instilling a mix of fear and pride in Ochako's body; pride for seeing her son step up to protect his loved ones just like his father, and fear as the drunkard started growling menacingly at him in response.

"I can talk however I want, twerp! And so what if he apologized, he still owes me for your dumb baby sister crashing into me. Now if you don't want to see your daddy beaten to a pulp, then he better-"

"Our dad does not owe you anything, _sir_ … You are the one who's out of line. I suggest you just take the apology and leave before any drastic measures need to be taken..." Eri said sternly as she stood in front of her defiant brother and frightened sister, her crimson eyes fierce and causing the drunk to actually stumble a bit, much to Ochako's amusement.

 _She's been spending a lot of Iida lately. Her words sound just like something he would say. He'd definitely be as proud as Izuku and I are to see her take charge like this._ The brunette thought, catching the proud spark in her husband's eyes as she stood beside him before turning back to the burly individual with a glare when he let off a defiant scoff.

"Like I'll listen to a woman who butts in on matters that don't matter to them," The man sneered before shoving Eri out of his way and onto the ground with a sharp cry, causing Ochako's anger to reach its peak and prompting her to stomp right in front of the man before he reached her equally furious husband.

"I don't think so, bub!" She exclaimed, grabbing the man's arm in a firm grasp with a pinky raised just as he was about to shove her away as well before speaking in the harshest voice anyone has ever heard from her. "Now you listen and you listen good, you drunk good-for-nothin' lowlife: My husband and kids were nothin' but nice to ya and apologized for the run-in, but you had ta go and escalate it for no reason! My youngest daughter didn't hurt you when she ran into ya, so you had no right to ask my husband for compensation. You had no right to intimidate my son for sayin' what needed to be said. And you had no right to _shove my oldest daughter down just because you didn't like what she said!_ Also, for someone who claimed that they were 'busy', it looked like you had quite enough time to get hammered if the way yer actin' is any indication! Now, I suggest you lay off and get away from my family or you _will_ regret crossin' us! Got it!?

"Oh yeah?! And what's a weak broad like you gonna do to a tough guy like me! Get out of the way and let me deal with that scrawny deadbeat of a man of yours!" The man shouted, raising a fist and ready to punch Ochako square in the face.

Ochako, in response, simply stared back at the drunkard incredulously before allowing her pinky to touch the man's arm, causing her Quirk to be fully active and causing him to float and flail in her grasp, much to his surprise. Before he had chance to ask what was happening to him, the heroine wasted no time in slamming him to the brick wall beside them, pinning him tightly against it and making him scream in surprise and pain. An act that caused no small amount of pleasure to Ochako as she released her Quirk and pressed the man harder against the ground to keep him from escaping.

"That was for pushing my baby to the ground when she was trying to be reasonable. Pro tip; try not to mess with the children of the number one hero and his wife while they're literally right in front of you. Trust me, it never ends well," Ochako said calmly and quietly, enjoying the look of panic on the trapped man's face as she noticed Izuku gently picked Eri up as Reiko and Toshi checked to see if she was hurt from the corner of her eye.

"N-Number one…?"

"That's right! Be thankful that I was the one who got to you and not my 'scrawny deadbeat of a man', as you called him. While he doesn't get bothered all that much when people mess with him, it's an entirely different story when our kids are involved…" Ochako stated as a wicked grin started to form on her face just as a flash of green and black sparks appeared beside her, followed soon by the sounds of knuckles cracking.

"Eek! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you were pro-heroes! Please have mercy! I don't want to go to jail!" The drunkard squealed pathetically, his words caused Ochako to inwardly snicker at his pleas before letting off a soft sigh.

"Fine. We'll let you go. But you gotta promise to be more courteous to others and not go on drunk rages just in case things don't go your way for ya. Trust me, you'll end up angering much worse people than us if you keep this up. Does the Explosion Hero ring any bells?" Ochako said, looking satisfied at the terrified expression on her captive's face. "Good. And one more thing."

Before the drunkard had any warning, Ochako pulled the man from the floor and with little effort, pinned him to the ground just how she was taught by Gunhead back in her first year in UA. It was a skill that she had come to utilize often and could honestly say was one of her favorite methods of taking down opponents, especially the bigger ones like the one below her.

"I'm only gonna say this once. You mess with me and my family again, then you'll wish you'll be in jail. Nobody messes with my babies or my husband and gets away with it. Get it?"

"G-Got it!"

"Good. Now get out…"

The moment Ochako let the man go, she allowed a small chuckle escape her lips as the man scrambled to get away from her. Normally she wouldn't get joy in, what many would consider, torturing a victim, but considering the man's actions towards her family, she was willing to make an exception. Feeling quite proud of her accomplishment, she turned her attention to Eri to see how she was doing, only to catch the starstruck gazes of Toshi and Reiko aimed right at her.

"Mommy, that was cool! That bad man was super big and really strong and you beat him like it was nothing!" Reiko exclaimed, looking so excited that little embers were escaping her mouth in response.

"Mom, you were amazing! The way you pinned the guy to the wall then to the ground was super cool! You didn't even used your Quirk to flip him to the ground! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Toshi requested, looking just as excited as his younger sister that Ochako couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips.

 _So energetic! They definitely my and Izuku's kids with how hyper they get. Oh, I'll never get tired of seeing them like this._ She thought as a warm smile formed on her lips just as she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders, knowing immediately that it was the hands of her husband and eldest.

"Nice job there, Mom. You did great in dealing with that angry drunk. Thanks for helping me and Dad out with him. Especially after he tossed me away. Things would've definitely been ugly if you didn't step in," Eri said with a proud tone.

"No kidding. I was ready to go Full Cowl on him for shoving Eri away, but you beat me to it and took him down in a very spectacular, not to mention cleaner, way. You truly are the strongest woman in the world and I am glad that you chose me to be with for the rest of our lives…" Izuku said in a soft, warm tone that Ochako couldn't help but start tearing up at the sound of it.

 _Oh for crying out loud, Izuku… Why do you have to be such a sweetheart all the darn time? You are way too much sometimes._ The mother of three thought, a smile blossoming on her face as she moved up and captured Izuku's lips with her own. After a few moments, she ended the kiss to give Eri one of her own on the cheek, followed by similar ones to Reiko and Toshi, before gathering them all up into her arms to give them the biggest hug she could muster.

"You guys really are the best family a mother could ask for… Thank you all so much…" She said, relishing on the love and warmth her husband and kids provided. With one more kiss for each of them, she grabbed Izuku's and Reiko's hands, who in turn grabbed Eri's and Toshi's hands respectively, and proceeded to lead the way back to their home with the widest of smiles firmly set on her face.

The evening of her birthday ended without issue, thankfully; just a simple relaxing night on the couch with her husband and kids, all of them covered in a warm, thick blanket and drinking savory hot chocolate courtesy of Eri. Ochako hummed and snuggled into Izuku's chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong body as the sounds of an old christmas special played on the tv before them. She could feel Eri resting her head on her own shoulder, see Reiko's head poking out from the covers, and hear Toshi's soft snoring from the other side of her husband. Even old Mikan joined in on the family snuggle fest and wormed its way under the covers and onto Ochako's lap. The woman in question simply let loose an amused hum as she absentmindedly stroke her pet's back, feeling the lull of sleep pulling her in. It made sense to her, considering how busy of a birthday she had, and decided not to fight the urge. Even if she did have no work until after new years, she still needed to be well rested just in case an emergency happened. Crime can happen at any moment, after all. With the tv acting as a makeshift lullaby, Ochako slowly but surely fell into a peaceful slumber, staying awake just long enough to see the sleeping forms of the rest of her family one last time. Satisfied with the peaceful expressions on her son, daughters, husband and even cat's faces, Ochako Midoriya closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Izuku's body, one stray thought passing her head as she too fell into a soothing and peaceful sleep.

 _I love you everyone. Thanks for making today the best birthday ever. You are all...my heroes..._

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that is that, friends! Took me longer than I would've liked to get this ready, but it's hear and, while not my best work, I think it turned out decently well. The remaining chapters of Anniversary Tales should be coming out within the next few days, hopefully before the end of the year. I got a few projects that I want to work on, big ones at that, and I want to get Anniversary Tales out of the way so that I can focus all my energy on them. One of the projects is another fic similar to Domestic Heroes here, and the other is a revival and rework of Trials of the Trickster. A true rework. I have not fully abandoned the fandom, but it has been difficult to get back into it with how it is now, so I decided to just try and rework it. Hopefully I'll be able to make something special out of it. Until then, though, thank you all so much for reading my work! I hope you all had a great holiday and I will see you all next time!

Until then, farewell. And remember, heroes: Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!


End file.
